The Cage
by Gilrasir
Summary: Hermione tiene muchos problemas con los cuales lidiar pero, nunca se esperó que el mayor de ellos lo tuviera con su mejor amiga. Pero siempre hay una salida, pese a que, a veces, no parezca haber ninguna. ¡Terminado!
1. Breve Normalidad

**Capítulo I: Breve normalidad**

Era imposible decir que dos años habían transcurrido desde que el Señor de las Tinieblas había abandonado el mundo porque, sencillamente, nadie se atrevía a creerlo todavía. La mayoría de la gente creía que estos episodios de paz eran parte de un sueño que no iba a demorarse en acabar, y despertar en sus camas, temiendo por las suertes de sus hijos, hermanos, esposos o padres, echando un encantamiento tras otro para proteger la casa, comiendo con el rabillo del ojo puesto en la entrada. Era demasiado bueno para que formara parte de la realidad; la costumbre había obrado tal efecto sobre la comunidad mágica que todavía se podían ver personas que miraban hacia atrás de forma compulsiva, gente que caminaba en grupo o que tuviera las varitas en la mano todo el tiempo. Pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras del ministro, nadie creía en el supuesto cuento de hadas que el oficialismo mágico les intentaba hacer tragar.

No obstante, la reconstrucción había sido expedita. En tan sólo dos años, los edificios estaban reconstruidos y el orden campaba a sus anchas por las calles. Aunque no se podía negar que los oportunistas sobraban y a más de algún idiota se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de pregonar a los cuatro vientos que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto a la vida para destruirlos a todos. Aquellos eran momentos de tensión y temporal caos que, por fortuna, no duraban más allá de la hora del té. Y, por culpa de aquellos anarquistas, los dos años parecían dos semanas: hacían ver el terror menos distante, sentir la muerte acariciarlos, oler la sangre correr por las aceras. Era tan difícil echar a un lado el costal de malas experiencias que supuso vivir en aquel ambiente que algunos preferían llevarla toda su vida, y la tasa de suicidios se había incrementado sustancialmente. Como diría un ciudadano, "eran tiempos de locos".

Aparte de aquellos detalles, todo era normalidad.

El centro de la ciudad de Londres había recuperado el bullicio perdido. Las personas circulaban por las calles, hablando, acarreando gigantescas bolsas con mercancía, dialogando con celulares o simplemente sentados en algún banquillo en alguna plaza. Sin embargo, dentro de las miles de personas que desfilaban por las calles, había una sola que nos preocupa en este momento.

Parecía una más en la multitud, con su vestido largo y floreado ondulando al ritmo de sus pasos, abultándose sólo en donde debía, un lazo carmesí en el cabello, castaño y liso y una mirada decidida y aguda. Era más lista que el demonio y, a juzgar por la vestimenta, costaba trabajo asimilar que trabajaba en el Museo de Historia Mágica como historiadora jefe. Pensarían que se trataba de alguna modelo conocida, pese a que a veces hacía repentinas incursiones en las pasarelas. Porque atractivo no le faltaba y su indumentaria lo comunicaba explícitamente a los transeúntes, quienes se volteaban para fijarse más en los detalles.

Hermione Granger era diferente de las demás personas que caminaban presurosas a su lado, tanto como podía serlo el día de la noche. Ella hacía cosas que la gente que la rodeaba sólo podía imaginar, tenía creencias disparatadas para cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común y seguía reglas diferentes. La gente llamaba a la gente como Hermione, magos y los magos llamaban a la gente normal _muggles_, término que la comunidad mágica no usaba cuando se relacionaban con ellos. Y era irónico para ella que usaran aquel vocablo, pues sus padres no poseían ni una gota de sangre mágica en sus venas lo cual, pese a las protestas de la aristocracia mágica, se iba haciendo cada vez más común entre los magos. Pero, haber nacido de padres que no podían hacer levitar cosas no implicaba que fuera un cero a la izquierda con los hechizos; de hecho, sabía conjuros que la mayoría de los magos y brujas no tenía idea siquiera que existían y muchos de los comentarios coincidían en una sola cosa: los había inventado ella.

Ella no necesitaba llevar un papel con el pedido del mes: todo lo tenía en su memoria, aunque su novio le dijera que llevara uno por si acaso todas las veces que Hermione tenía que ir al supermercado. En todas las ocasiones, ella le decía que cuando fuera a comprar él, usara el dichoso papelito, lo cual casi nunca sucedía. Llevaba dos años de noviazgo con él y nunca, en lo que iba de su relación, había salido a comprar ni un caramelo en el negocio de la esquina. Ocupaba el mismo cargo que su padre hubiera asumido por años y el dinero no le llovía del cielo. Cuando se quejaba a causa de este hecho, Hermione le decía que si hubiera puesto más atención en las clases y no hubiera copiado sus ensayos, tendía un mejor puesto. A cada rato le restregaba por la cara el ejemplo de un amigo de ellos que hacía uno de los trabajos más peligrosos del mundo mágico y ganaba una cantidad escandalosa de Galeones. Aunque también había copiado algún que otro ensayo, había pasado por situaciones que ni los magos más experimentados se atreverían a soportar y tenía vastísima experiencia de campo en el asunto. Aunque no podía negar que su novio era un amante irresistible en la intimidad, lo cual hizo insinuar una sonrisa en el serio semblante de ella mientras entraba al supermercado.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que las compras quedaran en un segundo plano.

Una lechuza se acercaba velozmente hacia ella. Llevaba un paquete alargado entre las patas y planeaba grácilmente sobre el gentío. Hermione supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

El animal le había llevado una copia de _El Profeta_ al lugar donde se encontraba en ese instante. Hermione no estaba sorprendida por esto: ya tres veces le había sucedido lo mismo, y las tres veces andaba de paseo con su novio por el puente del río Támesis. Ella tomó el periódico, le pagó a la lechuza y tomó otro camino, en dirección a una plazoleta cercana, donde hubiera pocos curiosos que pudieran husmear. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, haciendo caso omiso del letrero que decía "no sentarse, pintura fresca" que colgaba en el respaldo del banco. Leyó la primera plana y, de inmediato y en forma de una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, supo que había algo fuera de lugar en toda la aparente normalidad en la que estaba sumergida día tras día en los dos años de paz que ya contaba.

_TENSIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO_

_Anoche, como a las 20:30 horas, un estallido rompió el silencio y arruinó la tranquilidad de los vecinos del sector sureste del centro de Londres. Los responsables de aquel ataque no provocado no han sido revelados aún pero, está claro que el objetivo de estos terroristas es el reputado Auror del Ministerio Harry James Potter. No es la primera vez que este funcionario recibe ataques de diversos grupos terroristas. En los cuatro últimos meses se han producido no menos de diez actos de violencia contra el aludido, y en casi todos ellos el resultado ha sido casi letal._

_El Ministerio de la Magia está renuente a dar más detalles acerca de estas agresiones pero ha dado a conocer que se está llevando a cabo una laboriosa investigación, en las cuales, según fuentes extraoficiales, es posible que haya individuos dentro de la institución implicados en estos actos vandálicos. Para más detalles, ver páginas 6, 7 y 8._

Las demás noticias eran escándalos de famosos y demás chismorreo, más propios de "_Corazón de Bruja_"que de _"El Profeta_". Hermione, pese a que llevaba cuatro meses con la noticia a cuestas, no dejaba de producirle escalofríos el hecho que tanta gente se haya propuesto a matar a su mejor amigo. Con todo, la pregunta más obvia era la que nunca se hacían los reporteros de aquel periódico: ¿por qué querían ver a Harry muerto? Nadie sabía, nadie se molestaba en saber: sólo querían saber quiénes, querían nombres, pistas reconocibles acerca de los responsables de los ataques.

La gente era tan idiota.

Doblando el periódico y guardándolo en su cartera, retomó la labor que la había llevado allí en primer lugar. Entró al supermercado y consultó su lista mental una vez más. Dirigió sus pasos hacia los productos congelados y divisó una forma familiar que llevaba un pollo en un carrito. Aparcando un poco la lista de su mente, se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella y le palmeó la espalda. La mujer dio un salto en el aire y se dio la vuelta con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Hermione?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Me da gusto verte, amiga.

Sí, ella era la mejor amiga de Hermione. Una mujer de dieciocho años con un cabello de un intenso color rojo y un atractivo visible a kilómetros le devolvía la vista a los ojos miel de la castaña. Ginny Weasley había sido otra estudiante modelo y que trabajaba en el Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales y, como Hermione, modelo de medio tiempo. Luego, se acordó que ella era la prometida de Harry.

—¿Has leído el Profeta?

—No es necesario leer aquel patético diario —dijo Ginny con una mezcla de indignación y miedo—. Harry tuvo que sacar dinero de su bolsillo para pagar la reparación de la sala de estar, porque voló por los aires en el atentado. No pudimos ver a los atacantes porque, o ya se habían ido o esperaban en un lugar seguro. Por supuesto, salimos ilesos de la explosión porque nosotros estábamos… bueno…

—¿Haciendo el amor? —susurró Hermione a los oídos de Ginny.

—Eso —asintió la pelirroja, poniéndose muy roja—. Bueno, estábamos en la pieza del segundo piso y no fue afectada por aquella bola de fuego. Me arruinó el orgasmo.

—Baja la voz, que estamos en un lugar público —le advirtió Hermione, riéndose por lo bajo—. Tendrán otra ocasión para hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Ginny no dijo nada.

—¿Te parece si me acompañas a comprar? —le preguntó Hermione a su amiga, quien parecía haberse olvidado de dónde estaba. Ella tuvo que pellizcarle para que reaccionara de una vez.

—Ah, claro.

Y ambas fueron a elegir los productos que iban a comprar.

------O------

—¿Has notado que tienes una mancha verde en la parte de atrás del vestido?

Ginny caminaba a la zaga de Hermione con el fin de evitar el pesado desfile de ejecutivos, obreros y gerentes bancarios en la calle. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que el hermoso vestido floreado de su amiga estaba manchado de arriba abajo con un horrible tinte verde, el mismo verde que usaban los banquillos de las plazas.

—Hermione. Eres odiosamente detallista pero, ¿no te diste cuenta que el asiento tenía pintura fresca?

—¡Cállate! —La verdad, Hermione estaba avergonzada de admitir que se le había pasado algo obvio. Ahora, se le había añadido otra tarea casera: eliminar la mancha de pintura de su vestido… y la pintura _muggle_ era especialmente rebelde de remover.

—Descuida. Le diré a mi querido hermano que algún estúpido descuidado te arrojó óleo sintético en la espalda —dijo Ginny pícaramente—. ¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda con esas cosas?

—No te preocupes. Yo puedo sola —respondió Hermione, haciendo fuerza con ambos brazos para levantar las pesadas bolsas de mercancía—. Maldito estatuto. Si no fuera por él, llevaría estas bolsas con la varita.

—O podrías haber llevado a Ron contigo —sugirió Ginny, sin abandonar aquella petulante expresión pícara—. Tienes que hacerte valer dentro de la relación, Hermione. No permitas que él te robe protagonismo. Yo tengo controlado a mi prometido.

Hermione se detuvo en medio de una avenida, choqueada.

—¿Prometido?

Ginny le mostró un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubí engarzado en él.

—Dentro de dos meses nos vamos a casar.

—¿No crees que deberías esperar hasta que cumplas los veinte? Y, ¿qué era eso de no tener relaciones hasta después del matrimonio?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a su amiga para que siguiera caminando.

—Harry y yo lo decidimos así. Nos sentimos preparados para el desafío. He esperado toda mi vida este momento y no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. —Ginny caminaba de forma más enérgica ahora, haciendo que el vaivén de sus caderas fuera aún más seductor—. Y, respecto a lo de las relaciones, Harry es de la misma especie que tu novio. Es, simplemente, irresistible en la cama. Sabe exactamente lo que yo quiero, cuándo lo quiero y cómo lo quiero.

Ambas amigas iban camino a la casa de Hermione, porque Ginny no había ido allá en siglos. No obstante, cerca de la calle secundaria por la que deambulaban, se escuchaban vagamente las voces de personas que no deseaban ser oídas. Las dos se quedaron de piedra y se aproximaron a un callejón que tenía un pequeño parque recreativo al final. Y, junto a los columpios, había un grupo de gente vestidas con chaquetas de cuero, y zapatos brillantes negros. Se trataba de unos seis o siete individuos que hablaban en voz baja pero clara y se miraban el uno al otro, aumentando la sensación de complicidad entre ellos. Hermione y Ginny, siempre acarreando las compras en sus bolsas, se agazaparon detrás de un contenedor de basura y escucharon con detenimiento, aún sin saber por qué.

—Creo que deberíamos pensar en otro plan.

—Esa explosión dañó la casa pero no le hizo nada, NADA, a él —dijo otro sujeto, con una voz más agresiva—. Yo creo que hay que hacer algo más sutil.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó un hombre alto y cuyo corte de pelo recordaba a los militares—. No creo que estés tratando con la gente adecuada. Además, no terminaste la secundaria, así que no asumo que tengas ideas brillantes bajo la manga.

—Los hombres son tan cortos de mente —dijo una voz cercana, pero femenina. Segundos después de las palabras, apareció una mujer vestida de cuero y cuya cara estaba cubierta por una especie de máscara que, si bien ocultaba su expresión, no podía de ninguna manera soslayar su intenso cabello rojo que se le derramaba por sus hombros y descansaba en su pecho. Vestía de negro pero su indumentaria no podía ser más desatinada. Usaba un vestido negro, sin escote, ceñido al escultural cuerpo que ostentaba como si fuera un trofeo de guerra. Completaba el atuendo unos zapatos de taco alto, brillantes y de color negro.

—¿Somos cortos de mente?

—Obviamente —respondió ella lentamente—. Supongo que no se les ha ocurrido implicar a uno de los amigos de ese odioso Potter en el plan.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo ella con una convicción que asustó a los demás—. Tengo algo que ustedes carecen y que ayudará a quitar a Potter del camino.

—¿Y sabes por qué debemos asesinarlo?

—Eso es lógico —respondió la mujer, con esa voz de autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba—. Porque mi amo lo quiere muerto, aunque desconozco los motivos. Pero, según lo que he podido escuchar, Potter guarda un secreto que muy poca gente sabe, algo que puede cambiar la vida de un mago por completo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Te digo que sólo son especulaciones, imbécil —contraatacó la mujer agresivamente—. Aunque sí creo estar en lo cierto que vale la pena hacer alguna que otra investigación, sólo para saber qué es.

Los hombres parecieron conformes con la perorata de la chica. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se acercó a ella y le preguntó a propósito de la hora a la que tendría lugar la operación. Ella rió sarcásticamente y respondió:

—¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir aquí? Mal lugar eligieron para reunirse… un parque recreativo en un callejón., ¡válgame Dios!

Hermione y Ginny no podían moverse de donde estaban agachadas. Aquellas eran las personas que deseaban ver a Harry muerto pero, a partir de lo que acababan de escuchar, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera la mujer, sabía la razón por la cual lo iban a matar. Tampoco dijeron nada acerca del momento en que iban a hacerlo: la mujer era más astuta que los hombres reunidos allí.

Luego, se dieron cuenta de algo espantoso.

El grupo de gente se dirigía hacia ellas y, sin no salían luego de allí, las iban a descubrir y, posiblemente, las mercancías nunca lleguen a la casa de Hermione. Pensando rápido, Ginny se dio cuenta que nadie las podía ver en ese momento y, tomando la mano de Hermione, se concentró en su casa, pues no sabía dónde vivía su amiga (no la iba a visitar hace meses) y las dos desaparecieron de allí justo cuando uno de los hombres pasaba junto al contenedor de basura.

-------O-------

Todo aquello parecía formar parte de un sueño surrealista.

Hermione y Ginny habían terminado recién de contarle a Harry todo lo sucedido desde que escucharon las voces hablar de su eventual asesinato hasta que desaparecieron de ese callejón. Pese a que ambas amigas estaban asustadas, y Ginny con mayor razón, Harry no estaba alterado en lo absoluto. Estaba preparado para esa clase de situaciones y no iba a amilanarse por un intento de homicidio en su contra, no después de los diez atentados que sufrió en los últimos cuatro meses. Sí entendió que su prometida y su mejor amiga estaban temerosas por su vida y decidió hacer caso de sus recomendaciones, entre las cuales estaba no llegar muy tarde a la casa, siempre usar la aparición como medio de transporte o polvos flu.

—De todas formas, en dos meses más uniremos nuestras vidas hasta la muerte —dijo Harry, abrazando a su prometida tiernamente—. No puedo permitir que sufras por culpa mía.

—¿Y… me vas a compensar por mi orgasmo perdido?

—Sí… pero no ahora. Debo hacer algunos preparativos.

—¿Para qué?

Harry no dijo nada más. Sólo una sonrisa pudo conseguir de su boca en ese momento.

—No puedo dejar solo a Harry en este momento —dijo Ginny después que su prometido desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina—. Y yo que tenía ganas de visitarte, ya sabes, después de meses sin vernos las caras. Nuestros horarios jamás coinciden, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón —respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas caminaron hacia la chimenea y Ginny le tendió una maceta llena de un polvo fino. Hermione tomó un puñado y tiró el contenido al interior. Llamas verdes ascendieron vertiginosamente, echando chispas de vez en cuando.

—¡Mayflower Road! —exclamó Hermione y desapareció.

Ginny se alejó de la chimenea y se sentó en un sillón sin relajarse en lo absoluto. Las palabras de la mujer enmascarada la asustaban: la seguridad con la que planeaba la muerte de su futuro esposo era aterradora.

_Tengo algo de lo que ustedes carecen_.

¿Qué podrá ser esa ventaja adicional de la que parecía alardear tanto la mujer? ¿De qué forma podría aprovecharla para llegar a Harry y matarlo?

Después, muchas semanas después, lamentaría profundamente haberlo averiguado.

**Nota del Autor:** Muchos meses después que terminé "Rojo y Castaño", volví otra vez. Las razones de mi larga ausencia fueron la falta de Internet y mi apretada agenda laboral. Ahora, estoy de vuelta con otro _femslash_ pero con algo más de acción, suspenso y algo de misterio que el anterior, en donde había más drama. El título de esta historia lo saqué del nombre de una canción de Sonata Arctica, uno de mis grupos favoritos de metal en cuya letra me basé para construir este relato.

Y, por si no se habían dado cuenta, se trata de otro interesante, más movido y hermoso romance entre mi pareja de lesbianas favorita.

Y, como siempre, los _reviews_ están a arbitrio del lector.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Finales y comienzos

**Capítulo II: Finales y comienzos**

La chimenea de la casa se encendió sin que él lo esperara. ¿Quién se transportaría mediante polvos flu sin mediar acuerdo alguno? No le gustaba que alguien le hiciera esa clase de jugarretas en esos tiempos, pues se imaginaba que algún enemigo podía aparecer de súbito en medio de la sala de estar. Pese a que él era uno de los que había contribuido a que el mundo fuera algo más tranquilo, aún tenía pesadillas a propósito de lo ocurrido hace dos años atrás.

Sus aprensiones eran infundadas.

El fuego verde que crepitaba sin previo aviso arrojó a una persona totalmente conocida para él: no era otra que su novia, quien llevaba dos bolsas enormes de mercancía y una enorme mancha verde en la espalda. Hermione casi perdió el equilibrio pero apoyó sus pies a tiempo para evitar una total deflagración relacionada con algunos productos congelados y algunos jugos naturales.

—Ron, ayúdame con las bolsas, ¿quieres?

Su novio se arrodilló delante de ella y recibió las mercancías como si fueran cajas de cartón. Las puso sobre la mesa y las ordenó de acuerdo a categorías.

—Mejor me dejas a mí —dijo Hermione, sabiendo que la forma de organizar las cosas de su conviviente no era la mejor. No era tonto, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la vida en pareja y muchas veces tomaba decisiones claramente erróneas. Hermione lo trataba de ayudar, de convertirlo en alguien con el que pudiera casarse tranquila pero, no había caso. Ron no parecía estar hecho para ser un hombre de una sola mujer: ya dos veces había salido de parranda con unos ex compañeros del colegio y ellos no dejaban de presentarle chicas con las que pudiera pasar una "divertida" noche. Al principio siempre decía que Hermione era una chica muy atractiva y que tendría que estar muy demente como para abandonarla. Sin embargo, las dos veces que salió con sus amigos llegó con el pelo alborotado y evidentes signos de haberse liado a golpes con alguien. Pero Hermione no era tonta y sabía, por boca de Ginny, quien salía a menudo con Harry a bailar, lo que en realidad significaba esa ropa revuelta.

—¿Por qué nunca me dejas ordenar a mi manera las cosas? —preguntó Ron, algo fastidiado por la expresión de supuesta superioridad que ostentaba Hermione cada vez que lo corregía en algo—. Siempre crees que tienes la razón en algo y me haces ver como un… un… cavernícola que no razona ni tiene sentido común.

—Ron, estás exagerando —advirtió Hermione, ahora poniendo los brazos en jarras-. No eres un cavernícola ni pienso que tengo la razón en todo. Yo cambié por ti, cambié gran parte de mi personalidad para agradarte. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

Ron pensaba que nada de lo que le ofrecía ella era suficiente.

—Piensas que has cambiado pero tus acciones me dicen que no lo has hecho en absoluto —atacó él, sin elevar la voz. Sabía que Hermione sacaba a relucir su verdadero yo cada vez que él se ponía a gritar y, en el mejor de los casos, le tocaba dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar. En el peor de ellos, debía pasar el resto de la noche fuera de su casa, tal vez donde otro amigo, quien se burlaba de él a propósito de su tormentosa relación con su novia.

—¡Bien! —estalló Hermione—. No quieres reconocer que he cambiado, no te gusta que alguien te ayude a ordenar tu vida y, al parecer, tampoco te gusto yo. ¿Qué no ves todo lo que hecho para complacerte, para ser alguien importante para ti?

—¿Qué has hecho? —inquirió Ron con una leve elevación en su timbre de voz—. Lo único que te encuentro diferente a cuando salimos por primera vez, es que ahora lees más libros y pasas menos tiempo conmigo. Hace un mes que salimos por última vez a bailar y hace dos que no tenemos sexo. ¿Te parece eso un cambio positivo?

—Así que sólo te sirvo para divertirte, para deleitar tu calentura tocándome y haciéndome el amor —graznó Hermione, las venas hinchadas y los músculos del cuello tensos—. ¿No concibes una relación en la puedas aprender de mí, conocer un poco más a la persona que está a tu lado para complacerte en todo lo que tú quieras?

Ron rió con un sarcasmo visible a millas.

—¿En qué momento? Nunca tienes tiempo para preguntarte cosas.

—¡Mentiroso! —rugió Hermione, ahora totalmente acalorada con la discusión—. Muchas veces tengo tiempo, mientras leo, mientras veo televisión o cuando estamos en la cama. Y jamás me preguntas algo acerca de mí, ni me cuentas cosas acerca de ti. Nuestra relación no crece hacia ningún lado estando así.

—¿Dices que no crece? Si es así, entonces deberíamos poner fin a esto, ¿no crees? —Ron también había perdido la capacidad de controlarse y le gritaba a Hermione como si fuera una cualquiera—. Tú misma acabas de decir que nuestra relación "no crece". ¿No estarás tratando de decir que deseas terminar conmigo porque "no cumplo con tus expectativas"? Si es así, anda empacando tus cosas y vete de aquí.

—N… no quise decir eso —dijo Hermione, ahora con desesperación en su hablar—. Te quiero dar la oportunidad de conocerme más a fondo, para que sepas la clase de persona con la que convives.

—¡No te retractes ahora de lo que dijiste!

—Pero… es verdad —susurró Hermione, con unas lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas.

—¡No te creo!

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando en silencio. Ron no se iba a ablandar con aquella pantomima, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella se saliera siempre con la suya cada vez que estallaba en llanto.

—Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas jamás.

Hermione se levantó, como resignada a afrontar su destino y caminó con pasos arrastrados hacia su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse de ese lugar, hacia dónde… sólo el destino lo sabía. Pasó por la sala de estar y contempló con tristeza las cuentas que estaba depositadas sobre la mesa. Y pensar que habían llegado hace pocas horas…

La cuenta del dividendo estaba separada de las demás y, en la parte de arriba del papel, salía consignado su nombre donde decía "Propietario". Ron no ganaba lo suficiente como para pagar el dividendo de una casa de cien metros cuadrados estilo renacentista, de dos pisos y a prueba de sismos. Luego, la parte vengativa de Hermione salió a flote, aquella parte de la mujer que defiende sus intereses con puños y garras y que se dedica a bajar la autoestima a hombres demasiado brutos como para estar en sintonía con sus emociones. Dando pasos más firmes, volvió a la cocina y vio que Ron estaba leyendo el periódico de hoy, tan tranquilo como lo había encontrado cuando llegó a la casa.

—Ron.

Él apartó el diario de su vista y vio que Hermione lo miraba decididamente.

—¿Todavía no has empacado?

Hermione no estuvo para rodeos. Deseaba expulsar a ese indeseable huésped de su casa; ya la tenía harta de su flojera, de su desdén por querer conocerla más y de la liviandad con la cual enfrentaba una relación de dos años.

—No me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo —dijo, con una tranquilidad tensa, como si quisiera verse segura pero a la vez fuerte—. Pero yo sí puedo hacer que vayas por tus cosas y te esfumes de mi casa.

—¿Tú casa?

—Sí, mi casa —aclaró Hermione—. ¿Acaso el hecho que tú seas hombre te da derecho de poseer todo lo que es mío? No señor. La casa está a mi nombre, si es que acaso ves alguna vez la cuenta del dividendo que siempre me restriegas por la cara cuando el numerito que es pasa de los tres dígitos.

-¡Los dos hemos vivido aquí por diez meses! No digas que es tuya sólo porque aparece tu nombre en un papel.

-Bah, no me digas –contradijo Hermione con socarronería-. Precisamente por eso es mía. ¿O quieres ir a un tribunal para comprobar que no te estoy mintiendo?

Ron se esperaba venir aquello a la legua.

-No me asustan tus amenazas. Siempre recurriendo a la justicia para resolver tus problemas. ¡Nunca te encargas de los detalles por ti misma!

Hermione pudo oler la alevosía en la voz de su exasperado novio. Era tiempo de finiquitar el asunto de una maldita vez.

-Bueno, quédate si lo deseas, pero será tu última noche aquí y no estoy dispuesta a prestarte ni el sofá para que duermas –remató ella con frialdad y total ausencia del jolgorio que tuvo cuando se encontró con Ginny-. Voy a mandar una lechuza a esa Oficina de Asuntos Conyugales y vas a lamentar haberme conocido, Ronald Weasley.

Y, como un vendaval, Hermione recorrió toda la sala de estar en unas cuantas zancadas y, pisoteando las escaleras, se encerró en su pieza y no salió de ella en toda la noche. Ron, en tanto, se quedó de pie, con los brazos lánguidos y con el periódico sujeto a duras penas por su mano derecha. Hervía de odio hacia todo lo relacionado con aquella impenetrable fortaleza que era su novia.

No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

* * *

Ginny no esperaba correspondencia.

Pero una lechuza de color pardo se encontraba de pie con aspecto rígido, como si se tratara de una animal disecado, en cuya pata había un rollo de pergamino. Curiosa y desconcertada a partes iguales, desenrolló la carta y leyó cuidadosamente lo que decía, sus ojos siguiendo lentamente las letras, como si tratara de vislumbrar algo más allá de la pequeña letra en la que estaba escrita la misiva. Luego, sonrió para sí y se dio cuenta que hace tiempo que esperaba aquella carta. Era de la agencia de modelaje para la que trabajaba _part time_, requiriendo su inmediata presencia en un importante desfile para la firma de ropa "Harapos Finos" Era la única que cumplía con los requisitos para modelar… ¡ropa interior! Ginny no se lo podía creer: era el sueño de su vida el posar en las pasarelas en poca ropa, tal vez porque había pasado demasiado tiempo oculta tras su timidez y ahora tuviera el repentino deseo de destaparse de una forma en que no le trajera ningún problema con la ley. No podía esperar a contarle la noticia a Harry, quien estaba afuera por una emergencia de seguridad del Primer Ministro muggle

_Harry estará muy contento con la noticia_.

Pero no había tiempo para esperarlo y darle la buena noticia. Ya le avisaría más tarde. Guardó las cosas necesarias dentro de su cartera, se vistió para la ocasión, se maquilló a la rápida y salió como una exhalación por la recién reparada entrada de la casa.

La pelirroja caminaba presurosa por la acera, su cabello ondeando como una corona de fuego detrás de ella. Así la vio una persona que estaba escondida hábilmente detrás de un edificio contiguo, cuya cara estaba cubierta por una máscara y vestía con un vestido negro y de cuero que brillaba a la luz del sol matutino. Cuando Ginny desapareció por la esquina de una calle aledaña, la misteriosa mujer dejó de jugar al escondite y caminó con total naturalidad, acarreando un bolso negro que no era tan voluminoso y se plantó delante de la puerta. Alzó una varita que asía con la mano izquierda y fue dando golpecitos por la fachada de la suntuosa casa. A veces, daba furtivas miradas hacia la calle por si había algún mirón observando aquel extraño comportamiento. Después de unos cinco minutos maniobrando su varita, la guardó, dando una corta carcajada.

—Muy astuta. Encantamientos de impasibilidad.

La mujer rebuscó en la cartera que llevaba al lado opuesto del bolso y extrajo un raro alambre con vueltas raras. Primero, se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador para no levantar sospechas e introdujo la ganzúa en el cerrojo, poniendo cara de concentración debajo de la máscara y moviendo el alambre de un lado para otro. Sudaba levemente debajo de su traje de cuero, confiando en que aquella estratagema de espía muggle lograra desbaratar la compleja defensa de la casa.

La puerta cedió.

El primer paso estaba dado. La mujer dio un paso dentro de la casa pero, una extraña barrera la detuvo como si en lugar de aire, hubiera una pared de ladrillos. No entendía. No debería haber tenido problemas para pasar. Luego, mirando al interior, entendió lo que sucedía.

Mientras se miraba al espejo, un hermoso espejo con marco de plata y motivos florales en relieve, ovalado y gigantesco, supo lo que andaba mal, la razón que no le permitía seguir con el plan. Estaba forzada a removerse la máscara que usaba y deshacer el encantamiento desilusionador que la ocultaba del mundo.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida sobre el extraño don que tenía. Bueno, no era precisamente un don: había nacido así y no había ninguna posibilidad que aquello se pudiese dar en algún nacimiento conocido. Mientras más se miraba al espejo, más le maravillaba que esa peculiaridad le fuera a ser de utilidad. Caminaba a paso lento, sus tacos altos reverberando en el cavernoso vestíbulo, cuyo piso cerámico ayudaba a propagar el eco. Una araña monumental de lámparas adornada con cristales de vidrio se sostenía en la cúpula del vestíbulo circular, sobre una mesa ratona en cuya impoluta superficie descansaba una maceta de porcelana llena de jazmines que desprendían un seductor aroma. Las paredes blancas, lisas como su propia cara, relucían producto de la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales del techo y unos banquillos de madera de roble barnizado se apoyaban contra ella. Era impresionante que esa modelo y funcionaria de Ministerio tuviera semejantes lujos. Pero debía recorrer la casa y familiarizarse con ella, pues su plan era como el engranaje de un motor y debía funcionar a la perfección, sin hacer ruido, silencioso como el paso de un gato en la oscuridad.

Después de un breve paseo, la mujer se dirigió al dormitorio de la dueña de casa y, una vez tomados los resguardos necesarios, abrió su bolso y desparramó sobre la cama con dosel blanco el contenido de éste. Todo aquello le iba a servir para que el plan saliera a la perfección… y todos sabrían el nombre del culpable. Se aseguraría que nadie tuviera la menor duda de ello.

Pensando en la jugosa recompensa por parte de su amo, comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Al parecer, a Ron le tomó toda la noche darse cuenta que Hermione estaba hablando en serio respecto a la separación. Cuando ella bajó del segundo piso para comer, no le encontró por ningún lado. Buscó en la cocina, en el baño, en el cobertizo y hasta en su propia pieza pero, el pelirrojo había desaparecido del mapa… y de su vida. No sabía si había sido para mejor o no el hecho que ya no conviviera con él pero, ya no podía deshacer lo que había hecho por la noche. Era como si hubiera cerrado una puerta y la llave la arrojara al mar para que jamás fuera encontrada.

Hermione volvió a la cocina y supo que Ron había dejado una nota sobre la mesa. La cogió con manos temblorosas y leyó en voz alta:

_Hermione_

_Lamento que las cosas hubieran terminado así pero, tengo que admitir que tenías razón desde el principio. Siempre la has tenido. Aunque odio esa parte de ti, irónicamente, es una de las cosas que más voy a extrañar de ti._

_Trataré de cambiar en serio mi vida, ordenarla y buscar a alguien que pueda apreciarme como lo hiciste tú. No tendría sentido quitarme la vida porque, estando a tu lado, supe que valía la pena vivir, aun cuando no aprovechaba la extraordinaria compañía que me hacías._

_Te deseo lo mejor._

_Ron_

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar. Luego, unos llantos silenciosos le empañaron la vista y su conciencia le instaba a que fuera por él, traerlo de vuelta y pedirle perdón por todo lo ocurrido anoche. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo sucedido con Ron era tiempo pasado y que debía sumergirse en el presente porque, en algún lugar, iba a encontrar lo que tanto deseaba.

No tardaría en encontrarlo. Y en manos de quien menos se esperaba.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas, porque ya no tenía ningún sentido lloriquear y arrepentirse de cosas que ya estaban hechas. Decidió que iba a comer algo para olvidarse un poco del tumulto pasional de anoche. Eran ya las seis de la tarde. ¡Caramba, cómo pasaba el tiempo! Recordaba que no se había acostado tan tarde pero, algo hizo que durmiera más de la cuenta y perdió toda cuenta de la hora. Y, aquella pérdida de la noción del tiempo no le era foránea: tenía que convivir con aquel problema desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Museo de Historia Mágica.

Se oyeron golpecitos en la ventana.

Era una lechuza grisácea y de ojos celestes. En las patas llevaba empaquetado El Profeta vespertino. Hermione, reprimiendo un bestial bostezo, se masajeó los ojos y buscó en los bolsillos para pagarle a la lechuza, coger el periódico y enterarse del duodécimo atentado en contra de Harry. No obstante, mientras untaba distraídamente la manga de su suéter con miel en lugar del pan, no había nada violento en sus páginas. La primera plana se trataba de un estúpido desfile de moda, frente a la Rueda del Milenio, de la firma de ropa "Harapos Finos". Supo además que se mostrarían las últimas tendencias en ropa interior femenina, la cual había dejado de ser tan irritantemente conservadora para convertirse en prendas absolutamente provocativas.

Se le cayó el pan de la mano.

Podía ver en blanco y negro la fotografía de su amiga sonriendo a las cámaras. Hermione sonrió: sabía que Ginny siempre había querido posar con lencería incendiaria en una pasarela y ahora, su sueño estaba cumpliéndose. Después, más interesada en el tema que hace instantes, leyó la entrevista que le había hecho un reportero a Ginny y ella dijo a todos los presentes que "los hombres van a hacer lo que sea por ver a sus novias con las prendas que vamos a presentar. Van a querer desnudarnos con la mirada con sólo decirles que vamos a usar estas cosas".

A continuación, y de forma fugaz, pudo ver a Ginny modelando en alguna sensual prenda. Hermione se sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran aquellos? No, era parte de su desbocada imaginación, nada más. Sólo quiso recrearse la escena que montaría su amiga encima de una pasarela, algo innecesario, porque ella también sabía lo que era desfilar por un pasillo sin paredes y caminando con una cadencia que lastimaba las caderas. Entonces, si no era por eso, ¿por qué aquella imagen se le apareció por la mente? La idea que subyacía tras la visión le era escandalosa: pasara lo que pasara, ella se consideraba completamente normal. ¿O no? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el quiebre de su relación con Ron? Era ridículo: había tantos hombres como peces en el mar y ella, considerándose una mujer decentemente atractiva, supuso que no le debería ser tan difícil encontrar uno que no cometiera los mismos errores que Ron. Tenía que ser paciente.

—Ah, rayos. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

No se refería a lo que ocurrió con ella momentos antes. Cuando se iba a preparar un pan con queso, se dio cuenta que tenía toda la manga izquierda del suéter embadurnado con miel. Maldiciendo por lo alto, Hermione caminó pesadamente hacia el baño para quitarse la prenda y tirarla al cesto de ropa sucia. No obstante, no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo. _No hay nada malo en ti, Hermione_ se dijo mientras la otra Hermione le devolvía la vista, sólo el sostén cubriendo sus pechos y acusando una extraña sensación dentro de ella. ¿Era su idea, o se gustaba más de la cuenta?

Nunca se había tomado la molestia de descubrir su cuerpo. N Ron ni ella misma. Cada vez que él se acostaba con ella, era como si él tratara de cumplir un objetivo. No se preocupaba por los detalles: a pesar que sabía cómo llegar al sexo, no sabía cómo proporcionarle placer o no la tocaba, no la provocaba. Sentía una curiosidad poderosa por conocerse más a fondo y saber quién era ella, qué cosas le gustaban y cuáles no, saber sus más íntimos pensamientos, sus más secretos deseos y sus más profundas fantasías. Pero Ron era un bruto animal que no se molestaba en preguntarle cosas acerca de ella o, mejor aún, decirle cosas de ella que ni ella misma supiera. ¿Había algún hombre que pudiera calar tan hondo en ella que se sintiera desnudarse emocionalmente frente a él? ¿Había alguien que siquiera le prestara un poco de atención?

Desvió la vista del espejo y buscó alguna camiseta para reemplazar el suéter que acababa de echar a la ropa sucia. Halló una que llevaba dibujado un corazón atravesado por una flecha y reanudó con lo que estaba haciendo.

**Nota del Autor: **Trataré de hacer un esfuerzo para que ninguna de mis obras quede a medio terminar. Ahora estoy desocupado y estoy en condiciones de reanudarlas, aparte que mi libro propio ya está listo e inscrito en Propiedad Intelectual. Cuando se publique, les haré saber.

Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces tengo que aclarar que soy un ¡¡¡¡CHICO!!!!? Si no lo fuera, no me haría ninguna gracia que Hermione me hiciera masajes, ¿no creen?

Mientras tanto… hasta el próximo capítulo.

Les saluda desde el infierno…. Gilrasir.


	3. Espejismos

**Capítulo III: Espejismos**

Ya era de noche y la luna se insinuaba por el horizonte, haciendo invisibles a las estrellas que la rodeaban. Las luminarias nocturnas proyectaban sus haces dorados sobre la calle y una sola persona caminaba por ellas, con un evidente aire de fastidio. Apenas podía concebir que lo hubieran llamado a él para tan irrisoria tarea, uno de los mejores en su rubro, a tal punto que se sentía avergonzado de realizar su trabajo. Y no era la primera vez que lo llamaban para canalladas y pensó, no exento de pesadumbre, que no sería la última. Era tal el afán de la Oficina de Aurors por recortar los tiempos de operación que, en palabras de un colega suyo "enviaban tanques para matar perdices".

Sin embargo, tenía un respiro, un alivio para tamaña decepción.

Su casa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Fue un alivio para él comprobar que las luces del piso de abajo estaban encendidas y una hermosa sombra vagaba de aquí para allá, tal preparando una cena romántica. Y sabía lo que implicaba una comida de esa índole, y la pesadez del trabajo lo fue abandonando en la misma medida que se acercaba a su hogar. Ya caminaba por la losa de entrada, la puerta al paraíso estaba a un palmo de distancia, y la ninfa que lo esperaba detrás de ella encerraba los más exquisitos placeres que un hombre podía tener.

Tocó tres veces en la madera de caoba.

Segundos después, la figura de Ginny, sonriente y con un coqueto vestido rojo satinado y una cinta de oropel con brillantina atado a su llameante cabello, apareció en el umbral. La pelirroja supo de inmediato, a juzgar por el oscuro semblante de su novio, que no había sido una buena jornada de trabajo pero, esa noche, le haría sentir lo afortunado que era al estar con una mujer como ella.

—Hola Ginny.

—¡Hola, cariño! —lo saludó Ginny enérgicamente, como tratando de contagiar su alegría a su prometido—. Por favor, no me comentes nada de tu trabajo, porque sé que fue algo deprimente. Por eso, hice algo un poco más… emocionante.

Harry sabía que ella le tenía en reserva algo.

—Pues —dijo, sonriendo, abrazando y levantando a Ginny en el aire—, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Contrario a lo que pasaba con Hermione y Ron, Harry y Ginny eran una pareja tal que daba envidia verlos. Siempre se los veía tomados de la mano, conversando alegremente, besándose en la plaza o divirtiéndose juntos en una reconocida discoteca, compitiendo en campeonatos de salsa y, una vez, estuvieron en el ojo del huracán cuando la televisión muggle mostró fotos de ellos haciendo el amor en una plaza en donde los árboles abundaban para cubrirlos. Pasaron dos noches en una cárcel de Londres, en donde también dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones, aunque en esa ocasión, los guardias callaron el asunto porque se trataba de una escena que sólo verían en una película erótica, solamente que en vivo y en directo. La investigación a raíz de aquel hecho fue un completo fiasco, y al final los querellantes concluyeron que los guardias estaban viendo una película para mayores. Para Harry y su prometida, aquella era la más excitante aventura en lo que iba de su relación pero, decidieron que no habría una segunda vez, porque no deseaban tener problemas con la ley de nuevo. Ahora, tenían sexo en lugares apartados de la gente pero no menos exóticos, como en un bosque de pinos, en la ribera de un río, en un gran campo con cerezos (para Ginny aquello era especialmente romántico) y al borde de un acantilado (casi se caen al mar en el orgasmo)

Daba envidia.

En esa ocasión, Ginny había preparado algo especial en el dormitorio, algo relacionado con un encantamiento meteorológico y pétalos de rosas. Harry ya se había sentado en la mesa y tomaba los cubiertos nerviosamente, como anticipando la opulenta cena que ella le iba a servir. La pelirroja había desaparecido en la cocina por breves instantes, sólo para volver con la entrada sostenida por ambas manos. Puso uno de los platos delante de Harry y el otro descansó frente a Ginny.

—Pensé que te gustaría —dijo ella, un poco nerviosa y aprensiva.

—Nunca lo he probado pero, si viene de ti, supongo que debe saber bien —dijo Harry, tomando el tenedor y llevándose un pedazo de entrada a la boca—. Uff, que sabor. Pero tengo que admitir que si lo hubiera hecho yo, no habría entrada para empezar.

—Es que rara vez cocino.

—Bueno, ya sé que regalarte para tu cumpleaños —dijo Harry pícaramente. Y ambos se rieron, sin saber que sus vidas estaban a punto de dar un giro inesperado.

* * *

Al otro lado de Londres, un grupo de gente llegaba en autos caros frente a una mansión gigantesca y que se recortaba contra el telón de estrellas como una sombra monstruosa en medio de la campiña. Los hombres y mujeres que bajaban de los vehículos iban todos ataviados de negro y blanco y usaban gafas de sol que se transformaban en lentes por la noche. Iban todos en exacta fila india, caminaban por la acera, hecha de mármol blanco, hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde esperaba un grupo de personas vestidas de la misma forma. No era difícil de creer que todos aquellos individuos formaban parte de alguna especie de clan u organización secreta cuyo objetivo todavía no se revelaba.

El dueño de casa le dio la bienvenida a la comitiva e hizo pasar a los sujetos que llegaban a la entrada. Se trataba de un grupo de quince o veinte personas, todas entre veinticinco y treinta años de edad y en excelente estado físico. Su trabajo exigía aquellos requisitos y el hombre que saludaba a los recién llegados los seleccionaba con pinzas, y cientos de candidatos trataban de postular a formar parte de esa sociedad y la mayoría de ellos eran rechazados por no tener dureza de corazón, fuerza de carácter o simplemente, carecer de lo que se requería para el crudo trabajo que tenían.

El misterioso grupo de personas se congregó en una larga mesa ovalada y todos esperaron a que el amo de todo ellos ocupara su lugar en el comedor. Dos arañas con diez velas cada una entregaban su luz a la mesa y a las paredes, blancas como la nieve y las sombras difusas que proyectaban se movían de vez en cuando. La mesa, de madera de cedro con doble barnizado, sostenía veinticinco sets de vajilla con sus respectivos cubiertos y, al centro, como una estatua de color carne, un enorme trozo de hipogrifo asado hacía que las bocas de los presentes se derritieran.

El dueño de casa se instaló en su puesto, y todos giraron la cabeza hacia él, mientras un mayordomo rebanaba la carne y la repartía entre todos los comensales.

—Señores, ustedes saben por qué estamos reunidos en esta modesta casa —comenzó el aludido. Todos hicieron movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza—. El motivo de esta junta es hacer un anuncio, descubrir el verdadero propósito de esta sociedad que con esfuerzo y muchos recursos pudimos erigir.

Silencio sucedió a estas palabras introductorias.

—Como todos sabemos ya a estas alturas, esta sociedad tiene como propósito apoderarse del mundo, dictar nuestras reglas y gobernar en medio del caos en el que está sumida la comunidad mágica. —El tono de aquel hombre recordaba al del Primer Ministro muggle cada vez que hacía una declaración pública—. Somos conscientes de que nuestro poder es grande pero, no basta para lograr nuestras metas. El Ministerio de la Magia está comportándose como una entidad orgullosa en extremo, creyendo que tiene la situación bajo control, que dispone de las armas para combatir los actos vandálicos que han ocurrido desde que el Señor Oscuro dejó el mundo. Pero, ¿qué hay de todos los atentados contra Harry Potter? Ninguno de los funcionarios tiene la más leve idea de lo que está sucediendo, excepto los que tratamos de asesinarlo.

—¿Por qué debemos matarlo? —inquirió uno de los integrantes de la reunión.

—Porque Harry Potter oculta un secreto que puede hacer poderoso en extremo a quien lo posea —respondió el hombre que estaba sentado frente a todos. Algunos comían el asado de hipogrifo con una oreja en el discurso y otros ni habían tocado sus pedazos de carne—. Pocos saben lo que realmente ocurrió hace dos años atrás, cuando el Niño-Que-Vivió venció definitivamente al Innombrable, pocos saben qué truco usó para derrotarlo pero, un joven mago proveniente de una respetable familia de magos nos dio la información que necesitábamos para encauzar nuestro plan. Esa información nos abrió las puertas al secreto de la fuerza de Potter y de por qué nadie ha podido matarlo aún.

Los presentes sabían que el _quid_ de la cuestión se revelaría pronto.

—El poder de Potter no se debe a una cosa innata suya. Se debe a que tiene en su poder una reliquia de incalculable valor en sus manos, un objeto cuyo poder sobrepasa lo conocido por cualquier mago. Es algo que hará de su poseedor alguien poderoso, algo que hará que nadie en este mundo pudiera derrotarlo, por mucho que alguien se empeñara en lograrlo. Todavía no sabemos con precisión cuál es ese objeto pero, presumimos que en algún lugar de su casa lo tiene oculto, fuera de los ojos de los demás, para que el secreto nunca salga a la luz. También presumimos que aquella fue heredada de su padre hace muchos atrás, pasada a él a través del difunto director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

¿Era esa la razón por la cual tantos grupos terroristas querían ver a Harry Potter muerto? era la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo. Un secreto tan poderoso que podría convertir a alguien en el líder del mundo, ¿en manos de un funcionario del Ministerio de la Magia? No tenía ningún sentido, porque Harry Potter hubiera usado el poder del objeto para ocupar el puesto más elevado de la jerarquía política mágica.

—No podemos simplemente robársela, porque dicen que él mismo custodia su secreto y nadie en esta mesa puede siquiera intentar desafiar a duelo a un Auror entrenado, y si vamos todos, sería demasiado revelador para los funcionarios del Ministro y sería un grave impacto para nosotros, porque debemos permanecer en el anonimato si queremos mantener nuestra efectividad intacta. Un ataque frontal sería imprudente.

Media hora después de iniciada la reunión, las copas de vino de elfo y los postres estaban siendo servidos. Los temas de conversación se fueron haciendo cada vez más intrascendentes y los platos estaban casi vacíos cuando la chimenea del comedor se encendió, y una cara se dibujó entre las llamas, una cara que esperaban que apareciera, tarde o temprano.

—Señor, ya estoy en donde usted me dijo —dijo la voz, un ronco timbre femenino vibrando en el cavernoso comedor—. ¿Puedo proceder con el plan?

—A discreción —dijo el jefe.

—Como usted ordene —finalizó la mujer, y la imagen se desvaneció en las cenizas. El hombre que dirigía la sociedad, estaba satisfecho con aquella leal servidora. Era la más idónea para el trabajo, aparte de ser la única que podía ser capaz de penetrar las defensas del incorruptible Harry Potter.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo el líder en tono definitivo—, brindemos por esta noche, en la cual vamos a hacer historia. La vida de Harry Potter pronto se convertirá en un espejismo.

* * *

La noche no era uno de los mejores momentos del día para Hermione, sobre todo, cuando estaba sola y la casa reclamaba cuidados. Mientras lavaba los platos, limpiaba el horno de la cocina y ordenaba los manteles, la asaltó cierto sentimiento de envidia al pensar en la clase de relación que llevaba Harry con su amiga pelirroja. Aunque una vez tuvieron problemas con la ley al dejarse llevar en exceso en un parque de la ciudad, ella clamaba para que una experiencia similar aconteciera en su vida, porque en toda su relación con Ron, jamás sucedió algo más excitante que verlo a él tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, donde ratos después se dedicaba a leer el periódico vespertino y se olvidaba a veces que debía complacerla sexualmente, cosa que rara vez ocurría. Él clamaba por sexo pero pocas veces ponía de su parte, porque creía que eso de las relaciones sexuales era algo que no debía estar demasiado elaborado, que ella no debería poner demasiadas trabas a la hora de la verdad.

No comprendía que a las mujeres les gusta ser provocadas, seducidas y excitadas emocionalmente antes que físicamente. Les gusta involucrar sus emociones, no sólo en el sexo, sino que en todos los aspectos de su vida pero, la mayoría de los hombres creía que aquella peculiaridad de las mujeres les entorpecía las cosas, que no les permitían lograr sus objetivos. Los hombres eran tan tontos: no sabían apreciar la belleza de una canción, la suavidad del viento, y el murmullo de la hierba al ser acariciada por la brisa matutina. Para ellos, era llegar a su trabajo, y nada más. Era llegar al orgasmo y nada más. Todo en el hombre estaba construido para perseguir y lograr objetivos; eran como los caballos de carreras, que no podían mirar a otro lado que no fuera hacia delante. No podía entender cómo alguien podía suponer que el hombre y la mujer eran el uno para el otro, si eran tan diferentes, tan incompatibles entre si.

Después se horrorizó por los derroteros que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aquella era la forma de pensar de una mujer lesbiana. Lo sabía porque tenía amigas que lo eran y le contaban sus ideas y sus sentimientos. Hermione no tenía nada en contra de las personas homosexuales pero, la idea de ser alguien que sentía atracción por su mismo género le era extraña, demasiado apegada a la ficción, le asustaba. Pensaba que estaba claro en su mente: ella era como la mayoría de las mujeres, era normal, sin gustos raros ni pensamientos lésbicos dando vueltas en su cerebro. Además, la mayoría de las mujeres no la aceptaría si fuera diferente en ese sentido… tal vez ni siquiera Ginny, quien disfrutaba de una espléndida relación con su prometido, y en dos meses, se casaría con él.

No se dio cuenta que sostenía con fuerza el plato que estaba lavando, casi como si lo tratara de partir en dos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se inmiscuían esos pensamientos dentro de ella? Lo único que sabía, era que todo había comenzado a salir mal desde que forzó a Ron a abandonar la casa sólo ayer. Mirando en retrospectiva, cuando estaba con él, muy a su pesar, al menos estaba ocupada de otras cosas, no estaba sola y tenía al menos a alguien con quien se podía desahogar, pese a que él ponía atención en la mitad de las veces a sus problemas. ¿Por qué lo había echado de la casa, demonios? Sabía que era difícil volver atrás y pedirle disculpas a Ron por su descaro pero, ¿la aceptaría? ¿La perdonaría por ser tan estomacal en sus decisiones? La idea de suplicarle que volviera no le hacía mucha gracia pero, era preferible eso a convivir con pensamientos que sabían que no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Sabiendo que era muy tarde ya, dejó a medio terminar el aseo de la casa, cogió su abrigo y salió a la noche temprana, a paso rápido, respirando con algo de dificultad a causa del nerviosismo y de las imágenes que desfilaban por su cabeza: se podía ver a si misma, arrodillada delante de Ron, llorando para que volviera a su lado, tomándole la mano como si se tratara de un mendigo que necesitara desesperadamente algo de comer. La idea de humillarse frente a un hombre era desconsoladora, prueba de su angustia y soledad, gritaría que necesitaba de alguien para vivir, cosa que a Hermione la molestaba. Le gustaba sentirse independiente y libre de tomar las decisiones que quisiera pero, era paradójico que estuviera arrepentida de una de ellas, la razón por la cual caminaba con tanta prisa hacia el único lugar al que iría su ex novio en este tipo de circunstancias.

En los suburbios de Londres, había muchos de esos locales pero, al único que iba Ron era a un café donde las _strippers_ abundaban. Las chicas hacían shows eróticos para deleite de los asistentes y, si uno de ellos lo deseaba (y por una generosa suma de dinero), tener un encuentro cercano del milésimo tipo con ellas. Hermione entró a un local que estaba atiborrado de luces de neón y pudo percibir el fuerte aroma del tabaco y el alcohol que provenía del interior.

Los hombres presentes creían que la mujer que acababa de entrar era una bailarina más del lote que siempre se presentaba en el escenario. Pero Hermione buscaba otra cosa, algo que había perdido y que deseaba recuperar a toda costa. Y, entre el mar de gente que veía embelesado el espectáculo, localizó un chico de cabello rojo que dialogaba animadamente con unos amigos suyos, sin siquiera prestar atención a la despampanante mujer que mostraba sus pechos al aire en aquellos instantes.

-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, y se dio cuenta que alguien lo buscaba. Se puso de pie y acudió a quien lo llamó y pudo comprobar, para su sorpresa, que se trataba de Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote, por supuesto –respondió Hermione, entre el alivio y la exasperación-. Quiero decirte algo, algo importante.

Ron sopesó las posibilidades. Luego, decidió que debía darle una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo. Dímelo.

Hermione, al saber que él deseaba escuchar, no supo por dónde empezar. Luego, sin pensar en la forma correcta de plantear lo que deseaba poner en palabras, largó palabras al aire.

-Ron. Desde que te fuiste, las cosas no han andado bien para mí. He tenido extraños pensamientos, me siento frustrada y no puedo dormir bien por culpa mía. Yo te eché de mi casa, sin pensar, sin reflexionar en lo que pasaría si me separaba de ti. –Hermione no podía contener la cascada de lágrimas que se abría paso en sus ojos miel. Era como si volviera a conocer a Ron, o al menos, esa impresión le dio-. Lo que quiero decir es que… que…

-Que no has aprendido a vivir sin mí y me deseas de vuelta a tu lado –terminó Ron, adivinando de lleno los pensamientos de su interlocutora-. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, te ibas a dar cuenta de eso. Pero, como me dijiste antes, yo mismo debo cambiar para que otra mujer me acepte. Debes ser consecuente con la decisión que tomaste, porque yo estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin ti. Mis amigos me están ayudando a sobrellevar el quiebre. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

-Pero, la mayoría de mis amigas son lesbianas –objetó Hermione, algo irritada y, en el fondo, agradecida.

-Bueno, creo que esa es la solución a tus problemas –respondió Ron, dando por sobreentendido con el tono que la conversación había finalizado. Hermione así lo percibió y, descorazonada y con un extraño pensamiento dando vueltas en su mente, dio media vuelta y salió del local al frío aire de aquella noche de otoño.

Se sentía como si el invierno se hubiera adelantado. Ya no había la más leve esperanza de volver con Ron. Luego, se preguntó cómo podía ayudar yendo a un bar de striptease en cambiar su vida. Quizá una de esas bailarinas le podría cambiar la vida, pensó Hermione desaforadamente, en un intento por extirpar aquel tumor pasional en el que se había convertido su fracaso en la relación que acababa de terminar. Y él creía que en sus amigas lesbianas estaba la clave para resolver sus problemas: aunque eran buenas mujeres y tuvieran buenas intenciones, no se atrevía ni quería pedirle consejos de amor a ellas, porque sabía que lo primero que le dirían era que dejara de perder el tiempo con los hombres y buscara a una buena chica con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Para Hermione era algo ridículo: vivir el resto de su vida con una mujer se le antojaba muy aburrido y, además, los matrimonios homosexuales estaba prohibidos por la ley mágica. Eran los muggles los que eran más liberales en ese sentido.

Sentía, de algún modo, que toda su vida era un espejismo, una ilusión que acababa de estallar en mil pedazos y ahora, la realidad se sentía con todo su poder en ella, atacándola sin misericordia, atrapándola entre muchos barrotes, sin esperanza, sin salida.

¿Qué debía hacer para escapar?

Tardó un poco en comprender que sí tenía una amiga que podía darle consejos pasionales. Omitiendo el hecho que eran las once y media de la noche, se ocultó en un callejón sucio y desierto y, concentrándose en el único lugar donde podría encontrar consuelo, desapareció.

Al llegar, se vería inmersa en un caos total.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Escribo estas palabras para agradecer los comentarios y las opiniones que me han llegado, de verdad me ayudar a seguir adelante. Y, dicho esto, aprovecho de animar a los lectores a que opinen, porque es la única manera en que yo pueda mejorar la calidad de lo que escribo. No importa que dejen por los suelos mi redacción, mi gramática o la trama, porque, como dije, es la única vía para mejorar. También, si alguien desea que le eche una leída a sus FFs, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo y a dar mi opinión al respecto. Prometo ser lo más objetivo posible para no herir a nadie (ya me ha pasado)

Los saluda desde ultratumba…

Gilrasir.


	4. Impotencia e injusticia

**Capítulo IV: Impotencia e injusticia**

Hermione dio gracias a la inmensa marea de gente que bloqueaba el acceso a la casa de Harry, porque si estuviera menos congestionada, todos la hubieran visto aparecer en medio de la acera. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender era por qué había tanta gente allí. ¿Qué había sucedido en ese lugar? ¿Por qué tanta prensa? Claro, ella sabía que el romance entre Harry y Ginny era algo excéntrico y "destapado", y bien podía tratarse de otra escapada excesivamente romántica de ambos, lo que explicaba la abundancia de reporteros en la escena. Ellos no perdían ninguna oportunidad para detectar líos amorosos en menos que cantara un gallo pero, la pareja en la que estaban interesados no tenía líos de ninguna clase, no se engañaban con otras personas ni se peleaban de manera frecuente.

¿Qué buscaban aquellos carroñeros de exclusivas?

Ella apartaba a la gente con cierta aprensión y nerviosismo. ¿Por qué sentía estas cosas? ¿Se debía a un mal presentimiento, algo malo pudo haberles pasado a ambos? De pronto y sin pensarlo siquiera, las palabras que escuchó junto con Ginny en ese callejón reverberaron en su mente una vez más, y la voz de la mujer de negro la llenaron de un temor incierto, que trató de espantar de su conciencia.

_Ellos están bien, ellos están bien_ se repitió ella una y otra vez para sí, escurriéndose entre los reporteros, los Aurors y algunos magos de la Oficina de Desinformación, quienes estaban allí para modificar las memorias de unos cuantos muggles que habían escuchado sonidos raros provenientes de la casa. Hermione pasó de manera inadvertida a los ojos de los magos y entró en la casa, cuidadosamente y en silencio. Examinó todas las habitaciones del primer piso y las halló desiertas, a excepción de una pieza en donde había un bolso abierto que contenía algunas pertenencias de Ginny, un bolso negro que no parecía ser de viaje, era muy pequeño para ser uno. Aunque, pensando tontamente, sólo había sido un corto viaje desde el lugar del evento hasta la casa. Sólo necesitaba lo esencial.

Y parecía ser que necesitaba la varita allá.

Aparcando la visión del enigmático bolso, subió al segundo piso y revisó todas las habitaciones, incluso las para invitados, en todas hallando poco o nada que le pudiera decir algo acerca de lo sucedido. Repentinamente, aquel mal presentimiento se manifestó con fuerza dentro de ella, asustándola sin querer, su corazón latía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, como anticipándose a lo que quizá encontraría en alguna de esas habitaciones.

Con más fuerza de la que deseaba, Hermione abrió la puerta de la última habitación y descubrió que había algo de viento soplando entre las paredes, arrancando hojas sueltas, pétalos de rosas y demás. Era como si el dormitorio se hubiera convertido en un claro de algún bosque de Europa Central. Y, a medio camino entre la puerta y la ventana, estaba la cama, de dos plazas, con sábanas rojas y un plumón blanco. Y, tendido en ella, estaba Harry, con una expresión placentera en su cara, como si estuviera durmiendo y soñara con algo muy agradable.

_No se movía en lo absoluto_.

Hermione se sintió cruzada por ese incierto temor que la asaltó cuando llegó a la casa. Con manos temblorosas, se acercó a Harry y, lentamente, acercó una de sus extremidades al pecho de su amigo y buscó una señal de vida, un latido, una respiración en la cual refugiarse ante el miedo que ya comenzaba a manifestarse dentro de ella. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus temores no eran infundados. El cuerpo de Harry no se movía ni un ápice de su posición, su corazón no bombeaba sangre ni sus pulmones recibían aire; como lo temía, la vida había abandonado el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Estaba muerto.

Y entonces entendió, por una fracción de segundo, que un cataclismo aún peor que el quiebre con Ron había acontecido en su vida, se dejaba caer sobre ella como un manto de oscuridad que la atrapaba, la asfixiaba, no era capaz de ser objetiva ni de mantener la compostura. Por eso que había tantos periodistas cubriendo la noticia.

Fue su último momento de lucidez en lo que iba de la noche.

Después, las lágrimas inundaron su vista, reacia a admitir que su mejor amigo había abandonado su mundo, a muchos amigos y a una mujer que estaba a poco de convertirse en su esposa. Gritó al aire, dando con sus puños en la cama, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta a lo ocurrido, arrodillada en plan penitente delante del cuerpo inerte de su amigo. Era casi como si lo hubiera amado toda su vida, casi lo había hecho, la persona más cercana a lo que era ella, el único hombre que era capaz de comprenderla y que era atento y dulce. Pensar que tenía un brillante futuro por delante, tenía a su lado a una hermosa chica y un montón de amigos. Sólo pensar en eso, la pena se incrementó hasta límites inverosímiles para alguien que se consideraba su mejor amiga. Lloró con más fuerza, gritando al aire y, a veces, dándose cabezazos contra el borde de la cama, castigándose por el hecho que sabía que otras personas planeaban su muerte y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Era un sentimiento de impotencia.

Otras personas entraron en la habitación y vieron a Hermione sollozando a todo lo que podía junto a la cama del finado. Unos tres magos tomaron a la chica pero ella no pensaba: estaba enloquecida por el asesinato –porque había sido eso- y se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo, aferrándose a los postes de la cama con todas sus fuerzas. Pero los hombres que la tomaban de las axilas eran más fuertes y lograron zafarla de la cama y se la llevaron a la rastra, todavía pataleando y gritando y batiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera poseída por algún maléfico demonio. Y, cuando ellos salieron de la casa, todos los reporteros enfocaron sus cámaras hacia Hermione, que se retorcía y gritaba con histérica, llorando y pregonando el nombre de quien había muerto a manos de una organización terrorista que todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba. Los flashes de las cámaras nublaron la vista de los que salían de la casa con aquella rebelde carga pero, ellos tomaron otro rumbo, hacia unos vehículos de color negro que estaban aparcados en el borde contrario de la calle. Rogando por espacio, los magos arrastraron a Hermione hacia la puerta de uno de los automóviles, negándose a cooperar con los desconocidos. Pero la fuerza de los magos pudo más que su arrebato de tristeza y entró en el vehículo, llorando y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Luego, con una ligera vibración, el vehículo negro cobró vida y desfiló por la calle, su destino todavía incierto, y Hermione todavía sollozaba, ahora en silencio, como tratando de aceptar que su amigo estaba muerto y que ya no podía escapara de la auténtica pesadilla de la cual era presa en ese momento.

—¿Adónde me llevan? —demandó, entre hipidos y sollozos.

—A interrogarla —respondió fríamente uno de los magos—. Necesitamos confirmar nuestras sospechas sobre quien estuvo involucrado en el asesinato.

—¿Qué? —Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que se había olvidado de llorar, aunque las lágrimas todavía pendían de sus pestañas—. ¿Ya saben quién ha sido el responsable del ataque?

—Tenemos una fuerte sospecha acerca de la identidad del asesino —contestó otro de los que la acompañaban—. Y, no creo que sea _él,_ sino que sea una _ella_.

—¿Creen que el asesino es una mujer?

—Y muy conocida —agregó el conductor en un tono picante, discordante con la seriedad de los que iban con Hermione. Los demás lo miraron con desdén y volvieron al asunto que les importaba en el momento.

—Mire… puede que le cause una profunda impresión enterarse de esto pero, creemos que Potter fue asesinado por su prometida, Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione oyó las palabras pero no las captó.

—¿Me está usted tratando de decir que mi amiga Ginny mató a Harry? —cuestionó una incrédula Hermione, si ni siquiera creía capaz de hacerle daño a su prometido—. Perdone pero, ¿usted está mal de la cabeza? Ginny no haría tal cosa, ni menos a alguien que ha vivido con ella por dos años. Ellos se amaban mucho.

—Puede que se trate de una coartada como para tener libre el camino —repuso el mago que estaba delante de Hermione—. Hallamos muchas evidencias que avalan nuestra teoría. Todas son pertenencias de la señorita Weasley.

Hermione sintió una desagradable oleada de entendimiento al oír la palabra "pertenencias". Mientras registraba la casa, en una de las piezas, había hallado un bolso con varias cosas de Ginny, entre ellas, su varita. ¿Podrían demostrar, a través del Priori Incantatem, que su adorada amiga había, en realidad, _matado_ a su prometido? La idea la causaba repugnancia, se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Ginny, ¿_asesina_? No quería pensar.

—Sabemos que no quiere aceptarlo. Por eso, queremos interrogarle —prosiguió el mago que estaba sentado frente a la chica—. Puede que sus respuestas a nuestras preguntas puedan desmentir aquel nefasto hecho y exculpar a su amiga.

Hermione, que se sentía desolada, pensó que cualquier alternativa era viable. Era más: prefería hablar y defender a su amiga antes que permanecer callada.

—De acuerdo. Cooperaré —dijo al fin, suspirando profundamente.

—Se lo agradecemos, señorita Granger.

Y, mientras los hombres llevaban a Hermione a un interrogatorio, otra cosa sucedía a unas cuantas millas de allí.

* * *

Ginny estaba delante de un espejo, en ropa interior, pensando en el espléndido show que había presentado en el desfile de la firma de ropa Harapos Finos. Chicas que observaban con adoración, muchas de ellas amigas suyas, chicos que babeaban frente a la pasarela y los flashes de la prensa mágica iluminar su atractivo cuerpo cubierto solamente por unos centímetros cuadrados de seda fina. Definitivamente, había causado una profunda impresión.

Contemplaba cada rincón del exiguo cuarto en el que estaba como si fuera el salón de un palacio. Había sido una noche gloriosa para su futuro como modelo de medio tiempo y le esperaba la jugosa recompensa de cinco mil Galeones por su presentación. Harry estaría contento por ella, la felicitaría y… bueno… ¿quién sabe? Adquiriendo una expresión soñadora, se vistió con la teñida que había llevado en primer lugar y, cogiendo su bolso negro, ser dispuso a despedirse de sus _managers_.

—Estuviste de maravilla —le dijo un mago ya entrado en años, con una barba hirsuta pero de correcto hablar. Vestía una túnica celeste y ropas de lujo. Era evidente que Ginny no era la única chica a la que apadrinaba—. Lo vengo insistiendo desde que te vi modelar por primera vez. Eres… la… mejor… modelo… que… ha… pasado... por… mi… vista. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a esto permanentemente?

Ginny le venía diciendo lo mismo desde que le pidió por vez primera que se dedicara a tiempo completo al modelaje.

—No puedo, señor Stockbroker. Usted sabe que me gusta tanto desarrollar mi mente como mi cuerpo. No me gusta la perspectiva de saber que los hombres me vean como un objeto sexual y no como alguien que sea atractiva y a la vez, inteligente y culta.

—Pero…

—Lo siento. —Ginny era terminante, pero no lucía enojada ni molesta—. Es que ya he visto como terminan sus vidas la mayoría de las modelos y, francamente, no quiero seguir ese camino. Tendrá que conformarse con tenerme en los eventos más grandes pero, no se preocupe: no por esto voy a bajar mi rendimiento. Haré siempre lo mejor para el público.

El señor Stockbroker supo que estaba hablando con una verdadera profesional en el rubro.

—Bueno —dijo, sonriendo y tendiéndole un papel con un número consignado en él y su nombre completo—. Tendré que aceptarlo. Pero, supongo que cada vez que haya un gran evento, estarás presente.

—Claro que lo haré… y gracias —finalizó Ginny, tomando el papel y guardándolo en su cartera—. Cuando eso suceda, no dude en llamarme. Allá en Encantamientos Experimentales son muy permisivos conmigo.

Y dicho esto, Ginny abandonó el lugar, que ya estaba desierto y salió caminando con esa cadencia tan desenvuelta que cautivaba a la par que le tonificaba. Sin embargo, al salir del recinto, se topó con un no menor grupo de hombres que estaban parados delante de una reja de seguridad, todos con un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma en cada mano, esperando por algún autógrafo de aquella reina con corona de fuego y caderas sensuales. Y, entre la multitud, se podía intuir una mata de cabello rubio platinado prolijamente peinado. Ginny ahogó una risita. ¿_Él, aquí_.?

Estuvo como veinte minutos firmando pedazos de pergamino y, uno a uno, los chicos iban abandonando el lugar, claramente de un exaltado humor, hasta que solo uno quedaba del grupo.

—Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí —dijo Ginny a quien restaba—. Ni menos que desearas un autógrafo mío. Yo pensaba que le tenías rencor a todo lo que perteneciera a Gryffindor.

—Puede ser. Pero, soy un Malfoy y no puedo resistirme a un cuerpo bonito.

—¿El hecho que seas un Malfoy te hace más vulnerable al atractivo femenino? —preguntó Ginny, incrédula—. No te creo. Pienso que vienes a hacerme alguna burla estúpida y sin sentido, ¿verdad?

—No, no vengo a burlarme de ti —declaró Draco, y Ginny pudo percibir la honestidad en su voz. _No sabía que los milagros existían_.

—No me digas.

—Es que los conjuntos que modelaste son muy buenos —admitió Draco, su cara exhibiendo un leve rubor—. A mi novia le gustaría tenerlos. Es muy exigente con la ropa, especialmente con la que no muestra en la calle.

—¿Quieres el autógrafo o no?

—Ouch. Eso dolió —dijo Draco, haciendo una falsa mueca de dolor—. De acuerdo, fírmame esto.

Ginny tomó la pluma y garrapateó su firma en el pergamino. Luego, le devolvió éste y la pluma a él, quien estaba más sonrojado que antes. Luego, Ginny le dedicó una mirada intensa antes que Draco desapareciera de su vista y tuviera que poner más atención en el camino que tomaba. No había nadie en la calle y juzgó que no había ningún riesgo de que algún despistado muggle la viera. Se concentró en la entrada de su casa y, haciendo un ligero "paf", desapareció.

El patio delantero estaba desierto. Ginny miró en todas direcciones antes de entrar a su casa y asegurarse que los encantamientos protectores que inundaban el inmueble todavía estaban operativos. Juzgó que todo estaba en orden y entró en su dormitorio, prendió los candelabros y encontró todo como lo había dejado, en perfecto orden. Lo siguiente que debía hacer era ver a Harry, aunque a estas alturas debía de estar dormido pero, sabía que no le iba a importar despertarse a las una de la mañana para enterarse del gran espectáculo que, junto a otras diez modelos reconocidas de toda Inglaterra, había montado en la Rueda del Milenio.

Aunque Harry y ella dormían en cuartos separados, con frecuencia se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, o para dormir juntos o para hacer el amor. Aquello lo hacían para dar la sensación que ambos llevaban una vida independiente y no que se la pasaran juntos todo el tiempo. Porque Harry y ella tenían proyectos que deseaban llevarlos a cabo por cuenta propia y ambos respetaban el espacio del otro en ese sentido.

Cuando entró al dormitorio de su prometido, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Él no estaba en la cama, ni siquiera había señales que hubiera salido a algún lado. O bien, pudiera haberlo hecho y sin avisar, ni dar pistas. Después de todo, ella había salido sin que él se enterase, por lo que le era comprensible. Pero ella recordaba haberle dicho que no saliera de la casa a esas horas, y se preocupó un poco. Caminó hacia el vestíbulo, buscando la puerta con el fin de respirar aire fresco cuando, encima de la mesita ratona, yacía un pedazo de pergamino en donde salía consignada una nota de puño y letra de Harry. La leyó concienzudamente, como siempre que se encontraba con algo escrito y supo que su aprensión era infundada.

Su hermano Ron necesitaba ayuda sentimental. Fue recién cuando se enteró del quiebre de su relación con Hermione y sintió una infinita compasión por su amiga.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Ginny, frotándose los ojos y echándose el pelo hacia atrás, le dio la pasada a unos sujetos vestidos de forma estrafalaria. Obviamente, eran Aurors y, por la expresión de sus caras, estaban allí por algo serio.

—¿Es usted Ginevra Weasley?

—Sí, soy y…yo —repuso Ginny sin poder reprimir un bostezo. Tenía ganas de tirarse a dormir y no despertar hasta el mediodía.

—Le informamos que, desde este momento, usted se encuentra detenida por el cargo de homicidio calificado. Por favor, venga con nosotros sin oponer resistencia.

Ginny, por el rostro de profunda incredulidad que puso, creyó que se trataba de una broma. De hecho, le parecía tan gracioso el chiste que se echó a reír y se llevaba las manos al estómago para contener las carcajadas.

—¿En… serio?

—Me temo que sí lo es —respondió con voz de autómata el Auror más bajo. Y, de pronto, sin provocación alguna, cogió a Ginny del brazo con fuerza y ella, sabiendo de pronto que no se trataba de ninguna cámara escondida —como pensó que era un principio—, trató de liberarse de las garras del Auror.

—¡Yo no maté a nade!

—Ahórrese sus excusas. Será interrogada en nuestra oficina para luego ser procesada por el asesinato que cometió.

—¡Se lo estoy diciendo! ¡No he cometido ningún crimen!

Pero era lo mismo no decir nada. Los Aurors no dieron explicación alguna mientras arrastraban a una Ginny que pataleaba y se retorcía, tal como lo había hecho su amiga hace unas horas atrás, aunque no por tristeza, sino por una evidente injusticia. ¿Había algo que ignoraba? ¿Tenía ella que ver, de alguna forma, con el homicidio del que la acusaban? Lo sabría pronto.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en un estado de total desamparo. Encerrada en un cubo de paredes metálicas, frías y agresivas, se había estado durante más de dos horas cuándo la iban a interrogar, porque ninguno de los magos que la acompañaron en ese vehículo hacía acto de presencia. La puerta de la habitación no tenía ventanas y merecían el mismo calificativo que las paredes pero, al tratarse de una salida, le daba la impresión que se burlaba de ella. Se sentía pequeña en medio de tanta frialdad, sola y atemorizada, como un animalito capturado sin saber por qué, y la sensación de impotencia se acrecentó dentro de su ser.

_Quiero que me interroguen luego._

Media hora después, la puerta se abrió y dos sujetos vestidos de negro entraron, desataron las cadenas de Hermione y la llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios. Era casi como si ella hubiera sido la asesina y no… otra persona. La hicieron entrar de manera violenta al cuarto y supo que el susodicho interrogatorio no sería más que un protocolo para luego proseguir con el juicio. Sabía que tenían pruebas incriminatorias, las suficientes como para condenar a Ginny, porque ella misma las había visto. Aquello le trajo una dolorosa duda.

Si Ginny no había asesinado a Harry, ¿qué hacían todas aquellas cosas en su habitación? ¿Alguien sabía más de lo que aparentaba? ¿La organización terrorista tal vez? Tenían que tener muy buenos contactos para realizar una labor tan minuciosa. Harry se caracterizaba por ser de aquellas personas que no entregaba información personal a cualquiera, ni menos cuando se trataba de un Auror entrenado. ¿Ginny podría tener alguna motivación para matar a su prometido? No hallaba ninguna plausible.

Al sentarse en una silla de madera rígida e incómoda, Hermione se sintió como si fuera a ser juzgada también. Atravesaba por tensos momentos cuando la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y otros dos magos hicieron entrar a una mujer que, a juzgar por lo entrecerrados que tenía los párpados, no había dormido en todo el día. Su encendido cabello rojizo le comunicó que no se trataba de alguien foráneo a ella.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Hermione?

Ambas sentían incredulidad al verse las caras nuevamente, en condiciones tan alejadas de lo que estaban acostumbradas. La diferencia era que Hermione sabía el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba allí y Ginny se preguntaba qué rayos hacía la castaña allí.

-Me arrestaron –dijo la pelirroja, indignada y nerviosa-, bajo el cargo de homicidio calificado. No tengo idea de a quién maté, si ni siquiera tenía mi varita allá en el evento.

-Ginny –Hermione la miró con una expresión de compasión mezclada con súplica-. La verdad, es que ocurrió un homicidio. Están diciendo que tú… que tú… mataste a… a… Harry.

La joven no dijo nada. No podía hacerlo, porque sentía la boca horriblemente seca, y los labios los tenía trabados. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia, sus músculos estaban rígidos y sentía un abominable dolor en el estómago. Lo único que pudo decir, y con dificultad, fue…

-¿Eso es… verdad?

Los hombres que estaban detrás de ellas asintieron toscamente.

Ginny sintió como si un yunque de una tonelada hubiera caído sobre ella. Nada era claro ya, la comprensión de lo ocurrido mientras ella no estaba cayó sobre su ser como si el cielo de repente se precipitara sobre el suelo. Se encontraba flotando en una nube y, de pronto y sin avisar, estaba cayendo del paraíso hacia el infierno, de manera rápida, imparable, implacable y sin vuelta atrás. Todo su futuro, estropeado por gente desconocida, por personas que les importaba un comino la vida de los demás. Y, por encima de todo, era su prometido, lo amaba, vivía gracias a su compañía, a su amor…

Segundos después, Ginny comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Creo que en los próximos capítulos se sabrá la verdadera razón tras el asesinato de Harry. Aunque creo que el desarrollo del romance es algo lento, lo hago de esta manera para hacerlo más creíble y fluido.

Dentro de unos días estará el último capítulo de "Chaos Theory", para que le echen un vistazo.

Y, otra cosa más. Si notan que describo a Ginny como una chica sexy, horrorosamente atractiva y sensual, es porque tengo recurrentes sueños "no secos" con pelirrojas. (Supongo que notan la broma, simplemente lo digo para no dar lugar a malentendidos) Y, creo que con castañas también (no puedo evitarlo, me imagino a ambas como unas diosas griegas)

Dicho esto… los saludo desde la Estrella de la Muerte...

Darth Vader… bah… Gilrasir.


	5. El peso de la verdad

**Capítulo V: El peso de la verdad**

Mientras Ginny se deshacía en llanto en la sala de interrogaciones de la oficina de Aurors, la mujer que había entrado furtivamente a la casa de Potter se reía por lo bajo al saber que a su prometida la habían arrestado por la muerte de su amado novio. Iba camino a Hogwarts, donde el tonto del gafotas le había remitido desde que le administró junto con el vino de elfo un poco de Veritaserum. Le había dicho que su secreto se encontraba en el despacho del director del colegio, a buen recaudo a causa de la tupida protección con la que contaba. También, le dijo algo que a su jefe le iba a interesar mucho, porque el objeto del que le platicó no se trataba de algo que él llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, sino de otra cosa, más poderosa aún y que había sido clave en la victoria de él contra el Innombrable.

Ella iba sola. No necesitaba de la inútil ayuda masculina; ellos eran tan torpes, no sabían hacer las cosas con sutileza, lo que los hacía seres inferiores a las mujeres. Aunque aquellos comentarios la hacían retratar como a una mujer totalmente lesbiana, la verdad era que aquella chica era lo más parecida a una bacteria, porque no sentía atracción por ninguno de ambos géneros. Era una implacable máquina de sigilo, asexuada y malvada, que no recibía más órdenes que el que pusiera más dinero a cambio de sus infalibles servicios.

Lo que no sabía era que, al haber matado a Harry, se había puesto en un grave peligro para su vida.

Ella apareció fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo dentro. Las puertas estaban cerradas y atadas por unas cadenas de aspecto fuerte, pero ella sabía que estaban encantadas para que no se desataran aunque les aplicaran poderosos hechizos. Tampoco podía pasar por encima, sino se vería en graves problemas. Lo único que podía hacer era usar la increíble ventaja de la que disponía desde que nació y entrar de forma pasiva al castillo, lo cual le daría mayores posibilidades que si entraba a la fuerza. Con eso en mente, entró en acción.

Alzó la varita al aire, pronunció unas palabras y una masa plateada con una forma rara salió de ella y recorrió el camino que había entre la verja y las puertas del castillo. Esperó por unos momentos, en donde se sacó la máscara que usaba y la guardó en su cartera, la seguridad en ella misma plagando su espíritu. Cinco minutos después, un hombre de cabello negro y atuendo negro apareció delante de la verja. Su rostro mostraba una expresión indescifrable al ver la cara de la aparecida y abrió la reja que separaba a la mujer de su objetivo.

-Pensaba que no iba a hacer visitas, ya sabe, por lo ocupada que está estos últimos meses –dijo el profesor Snape lentamente y con gesto meloso-. ¿Le estresa el trabajo que tiene?

-En lo absoluto, profesor.

-Lo que me extraña, es que se vea tan afable, después de lo que sucedió con Potter. –Snape había detectado algo extraño en la presencia de quien lo acompañaba y ella supo que estaba tratando de ver más allá de lo que mostraban las simples apariencias-. Todo el mundo habla de eso en estos momentos. Yo, si estuviera en su lugar, abandonaría el castillo inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque supongo que los Aurors la buscan –respondió Snape tranquilamente-. Y porque usted es una fugitiva de la justicia. No sé cómo se las ingenió para escapar de la custodia de los magos.

-No sé de lo que me habla.

La chica supo en ese momento que Snape estaba teniendo toda clase de sospechas acerca de su verdadera identidad. Tal vez ya había obtenido de él lo que deseaba y era momento de deshacerse de él. Conocía bien la mejor arma para sacarlo de en medio, porque era la que había usado para eliminar a Potter, y la que le daba los mejores resultados, porque nadie de género masculino podía oponer resistencia a esa arma.

La mujer se adelantó a Snape y, mientras caminaba, se iba bajando la cremallera del vestido de cuero lentamente, contoneándose para dar un mayor impacto a lo que pretendía hacer. El profesor no quitaba los ojos de encima de la espalda de la chica, sin darse cuenta que ya no caminaba hacia el castillo, sino hacia unas matas que estaban en medio de la explanada. Ella dejó que el atuendo cayera por si solo y, como un faro en la niebla, fue guiando con su cuerpo desnudo y sensual a Snape, quien parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Aunque su frialdad era extrema, el hecho de no haber estado con mujeres en su vida le hacía vulnerable a esta clase de provocaciones. Y, creyendo que se iba a entregar a él, la siguió hasta las matas, sólo para perder el conocimiento y no ver ni oír nada más.

La mujer, sin ninguna clase de pudor, caminó en cueros hacia donde yacía su vestido y se lo puso, de forma natural, como si fuera una rutina diaria pasear desnuda a campo abierto. Una vez que el cuero negro cubrió su cuerpo, siguió caminando a paso ligero hacia la entrada del castillo, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaba a ella. Lo que no esperaba, es que la directora del colegio apareciera en el umbral, esperándola con un aire un tanto divertido.

—Pensé que nunca vendría —dijo la profesora McGonagall, sorprendida y ligeramente molesta por algo—. Creí que había olvidado de dónde venía.

—No… profesora. Lo que pasa es que mi trabajo…mmm… demanda mucho tiempo y no hallo el momento para visitarla.

McGonagall se tomó su tiempo para pensar, como si dudara que ella fuera quien creía que era. Luego, pareció que estaba conforme con lo que veía.

—Bueno, ¿qué está esperando? Pase, pase. Aquí todos la echábamos de menos. Una bruja muy talentosa, a decir verdad.

La chica, sintiéndose orgullosa de su misma, pasó por delante de la directora y miró al interior. La verdad era que jamás en su vida había estado allí. Por supuesto, sabía de la existencia de Hogwarts por boca de sus profesores del colegio en el que había estudiado pero jamás había pisado el gigantesco vestíbulo ni entrado en el magnífico Gran Salón.

Ella pensaba que todo el camino recorrido la había conducido hasta ese momento, desde que salió con honores de Beauxbatons hasta asesinar al famoso Harry Potter. En verdad, jamás había pensado en estudiar para lograr sus propósitos, porque fue obra de su madre el hecho que ingresara a la academia francesa de magia. Ella la obedeció porque era parte de sus designios aprender todo lo que se pudiera de magia pero, una de las cosas que la vida le había enseñado era no confiar en los hombres, a excepción de los más poderosos y con medios. Aunque lo hacía de manera frecuente, la temprana separación de sus padres hizo que ella jamás buscara una relación de pareja, porque eso implicaba rebajarse a la altura de una mujer dependiente. Además, su padre era alcohólico, mujeriego y adicto a los juegos de azar, por lo que ella y su madre vivieron varios años en la miseria hasta que un hombre les dio los medios para subsistir de una manera mínimamente aceptable. Pero el hombre, quien tenía muchos medios e influencia, les pidió una condición: que ella trabajara para ellos. Era tan desesperante la situación económica de su destrozada familia que su madre aceptó sin reparos la oferta.

Dos años después, cuando ella había terminado sus estudios en Beauxbatons, ocurrió un accidente que marcó su vida para siempre. Resultaba que su madre trabajaba como chófer de los clientes de ese hombre tan extraño. Pero algo salió mal y la policía parisina los persiguió por más de diez kilómetros de calles y avenidas hasta que, en una mala maniobra producto de la desesperación de su madre, el vehículo que conducía se desbarrancó por un puente muy alto, y todos los que ocupaban la limusina murieron, incluyendo a la pobre y desdichada madre. Horas después, cuando ella veía las noticias por la televisión, supo que ella trabajaba para una banda de narcotraficantes que distribuía estupefacientes a lo largo de toda Europa, y ya no quiso saber nada más de ese hombre que les había prometido estabilidad económica y una salida para el desastre en el que se había convertido la familia.

Pero la vida le enseñaría que el mundo es muy pequeño, y la necesidad motivaba a hacer cosas drásticas.

El mismo hombre que era el magnate de las drogas era ahora el líder de una sociedad secreta conocida como "La Rosa Negra". Como él la conocía, se acercó a ella para reclutarla en sus filas pero ella se negó en muchas ocasiones, porque todavía no había olvidado lo sucedido con su madre. Sin embargo, ella era una indigente, vivía en la calle, pidiendo limosna en las calles de París. Fue pues que la necesidad la hizo aceptar la oferta del líder de la Rosa Negra. Su nuevo amo le fue asignando pequeñas tareas a modo de prueba… y ella demostró ser una bruja muy capaz y hábil con los encantamientos. Además, ella disponía de una ventaja comparativa con respecto a sus nuevos colegas: se trataba de una chica atractiva en extremo, seductora, provocativa y sensual. El jefe, como llamaba ella a su patrón, supo aprovechar bien aquellas cualidades y fue capaz de asesinar a varios miembros clave del Wizengamot y del Ministerio de la Magia con su ayuda. Nadie supo quién había sido y todos le atribuyeron el mérito a Voldemort. Su habilidad para persuadir y engatusar era inigualable, y el jefe la tuvo en alta estima, le brindó un hogar digno y le aseguró protección en caso que alguien descubriera que formaba parte de una sociedad secreta terrorista.

Sí, era una buena vida. Se había deshecho de sus padres y ahora, podía vivir sola, con los antojos que se le ocurriesen y visitar los lugares que quisiera.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo, varias personas la saludaban como si la conocieran entrañablemente. _No es extraño_, pensó ella, divertida. Con la cara que mostraba al mundo, no era para nada extraño. Sintió ganas de ir al baño mientras subía por una escalera al segundo piso y entró al lavabo de chicas, no sin antes mirarse en el espejo. Le gustaba esa parte de ella, esa parte que había sido tan vital para cometer el asesinato del siglo y desviar la atención de la verdadera culpable.

_Eres hermosa, Dominique_.

Así se llamaba. Pero la imagen que mostraba el espejo le resultaría familiar a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido a Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Era un dolor abrumador, insoportable, aplastante.

Ginny ya no tenía lágrimas para seguir llorando. Los Aurors la interrogaron de forma brutal y ella, entre llantos e hipidos, respondió a sus preguntas, honesta y claramente. Aunque creía que los sollozos le restaban credibilidad a sus respuestas, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad y se sintió un poco más tranquila. Además, las declaraciones de Hermione concordaban con las de su amiga, lo que les daba más esperanzas en el juicio por venir.

La chica inculpada por homicidio abrazaba a su amiga, tratando de buscar algún resguardo ante la tormenta que se había puesto sola delante de ella. Le parecía extraño que sólo Hermione estuviera con ella en aquellos momentos tan difíciles; si ni siquiera su familia hacía acto de presencia, tal vez creyendo que de verdad había matado a su prometido. Y, aunque para ella resultaba ridícula aquella acusación, para el resto de la gente estaba claro como el agua: era una asesina dispuesta a todo para obtener la fortuna de Harry, las millonarias herencias de la familia Black, que le pertenecían por gracia de su difunto padrino. Y ese era el supuesto móvil del homicidio, según los Aurors que las interrogaron, a ella y a Hermione, de manera tan cruel. Pese a que esa era una táctica usual para obtener respuestas, Ginny creía que debían haber tenido algo más de tacto con una mujer.

—Hermione —murmuró Ginny, secándose las lágrimas—. Tú me crees, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que te creo, Ginny —respondió Hermione seriamente—. Confío plenamente en que no fuiste tú y que alguien hizo que tú fueras culpable. Quizá los hombres y la mujer que vimos ayer tengan algo que ver.

—¿Algo que ver? —repitió Ginny, como si Hermione hubiera dicho una horrible blasfemia—. Ellos planeaban el asesinato de mi Harry, en especial, esa mujer, esa ramera que me quitó al amor de mi vida. Hermione, prométeme que no vas a descansar hasta encontrar a los responsables de quedarme sin amor y sin vida.

—Ginny, hablas como si te fueran a encarcelar por los crímenes que no cometiste —dijo Hermione, todavía conservando la seriedad—. Ya verás que la justicia se va a encargar de ellos. No vale la pena pelear esta batalla.

—¡La justicia no va a hacer nada! ¡No puede hacer nada! —gritó Ginny, lo que hizo que Hermione hiciera gestos de silencio—. Ellos no son cualquier gente. Seguramente planearon muy bien cómo iban a matar a Harry y, si lograron incriminarme en el crimen, no hay manera de escapar de ésta. Me tienen encerrada y todas las pruebas que necesitan las tienen a mano. ¿Qué más queda hacer? Esperar en Azkaban y rogar a que tú puedas desenmarañar este misterio. Eres lista, lo puedes hacer.

Hermione, entre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco. Aunque en un principio lo atribuyó a que los Aurors habían vuelto para llevarse a Ginny, lo cierto era que se sentía muy parecido a cuando Ron le decía un cumplido. _Eres lista, lo puedes hacer_. No, no podía ser. ¿Preocupándose por un cumplido al aire? Era lo más estúpido que podía imaginarse. Y los recuerdos de esa noche inundaron sus pensamientos, esa noche cuando su mente viajó por derroteros totalmente desconocidos para ella, cuando creía que los hombres eran insensibles, tontos y muy llevados a sus ideas, cuando se preguntaba cómo era posible que dos seres tan distintos entre sí estuvieran destinados a unirse. ¿Era su desilusión con los hombres una excusa para el nuevo camino que deseaba tomar? No, no existía nuevo camino para ella. Iba a conseguir un hombre, y lo iba a hacer con dignidad.

Se sintió extrañamente sola cuando los Aurors se llevaron a Ginny.

¿Qué cuernos le estaba sucediendo?

Pese a que la perspectiva de ser una mujer distinta a las demás no era muy alentadora para ella (las relaciones entre mujeres podían llegar a ser extremadamente monótonas, aburridas, por no hablar del rechazo general de la gente a las minorías sexuales), no sentía que fuera algo tan fuera de lo común. Puede que ser diferente al resto de las chicas fuera un precio aceptable para escapar de la desesperante situación amorosa por la que atravesaba, puede que ser lesbiana no sea tan malo después de todo.

—No puede ser. No puede ser —se repitió Hermione con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie—. Ahora mismo voy a encontrar un hombre que me respete y que me ame por lo que soy. Y no me será difícil encontrarlo: hay muchos peces en el mar para desanimarme de buscar.

Y ella, caminando con dignidad y la vista fija en el frente, salió de la Oficina de Aurors y del Ministerio de la Magia, rumbo a la primera discoteca que encontrara, decidida a conocer a un hombre apuesto, interesante y muy romántico y apasionado. Mientras tanto, Ginny era arrojada a la misma celda en donde Hermione había pasado parte de la noche, sola y triste, marcada por la muerte de su prometido y por el hecho que ella fuera la asesina. ¿Quién volvería a querer a la mujer que mató a Harry Potter? Pensó tristemente en el señor Stockbroker, quien tenía una fe ciega en ella en lo que respectaba al modelaje de altos vuelos, en sus padres y hermanos, en todas aquellas personas que la veían como una mujer de éxito, con un radiante futuro por delante.

Ahora, eran todas ilusiones, sueños de una vida pasada que ya no existía en su presente. En el presente, para todo el mundo, era una asesina cruel e inescrupulosa por quien nadie tendría la más mínima misericordia, alguien cuyo boleto sin retorno a Azkaban se lo tenía bien merecido, porque el cargo de homicidio calificado implicaba un acto de asesinato consciente, cruel y con profunda alevosía. Un acto de maldad consciente e intencional sólo tenía una consecuencia: cadena perpetua en la prisión de los magos. Mientras más luego aceptara la condena, mejor sería para ella porque, al menos, estaría dando la impresión que estaba arrepentida de cometer aquel crimen. Pero, una parte de su conciencia clamaba por justicia, no permitía que ella aceptara una condena inmerecida, resignarse a una vida de miseria, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, aunque su propia familia estuviera en contra de ella.

Sólo esperaba que un milagro ocurriera en su vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, Hermione entraba a una ruidosa discoteca en las afueras de la ciudad. La música, un pop con heavy metal, sonaba estruendosamente en los oídos de la chica. Para ella, era raro que en un local donde se tocaba música para bailar y pasarla bien, se escucharan temas pesados, tambores repiquetear rápidamente, voces roncas y guitarras eléctricas sonar a la velocidad del rayo. Como era usual en las discotecas, la proporción entre chicos y chicas era tal que siempre los chicos acababan saliendo del local junto con una chica (y eso me ha pasado con mucha frecuencia) Pues, Hermione no era un chico, y aquel "revelador" hecho le iría a complicar un poco las cosas. Pero, una mirada más a fondo en las mesas y en la pista de baile, le dijo que iba a ser pan comido encontrar a un hombre, porque las chicas que bailaban o estaban sentadas tomando vodka naranja no eran tan atractivas como ella, una modelo medianamente conocida por los varones de media Inglaterra.

Dos minutos sentada en una de las mesas más apartadas de la pista de baile y supo que iba a tener éxito esa noche. Pese a que eran las tres y media de la mañana y el local cerraba a las cinco, Hermione tenía esperanzas de alcanzar la gloria. Un chico vestido con vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros se acercó a ella, mirándola con detenimiento. Parecía estar solo.

—Se nota que deseas bailar —dijo él sarcásticamente, riendo pícaramente—. Qué mejor lugar para encontrar una pareja para bailar que sentándose en la mesa más alejada de la pista.

Hermione se sintió pasada a llevar pero, a la vez, supo que él tenía razón. Como consecuencia, se sintió confundida y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno, es que… no sé.

El chico enarcó las cejas.

-Supongo que me puedo sentar aquí –dijo casualmente y, sin decir nada más, sacó una silla y tomo su lugar delante de Hermione. Ella pudo notar que el chico era un poco descarado, porque no le había dicho nada sobre si podía estar allí con ella pero, había algo que no le permitía recriminarle algo.

-Gracias –dijo él, sonriendo distraídamente-. La verdad, sabía que aceptarías que yo me sentara frente a ti. Por algo estás aquí, sola, sin probar trago alguno.

Hermione no iba a decirle que estaba en busca de un hombre.

-Bueno, tengo mis motivos.

-No quiero parecer grosero –dijo el chico-, pero, por la experiencia que tengo, creo que estás aquí porque te sientes sola. Acabas de pasar por un quiebre en alguna relación y, por la cara de pesadumbre que tienes, pienso que se trató de una muy larga.

Hermione no se iba a rendir tan fácil. No bastaba con que él pudiera leer el real motivo por el cual estaba allí. Tenía que hacer algo más.

-Puede ser. Pero, ¿cómo sabes lo que estoy buscando? Si piensas que busco una relación o sexo, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

El chico hizo una pausa, como dando a entender que le había dolido el comentario.

-Entiendo –dijo, y después, contraatacó con ligereza-. Pero, lo que no alcanzo a entender es… ¿por qué pensaste que yo podía tener sexo contigo? ¿Por qué fue la primera idea que se te pasó por la cabeza? No sé… me asustas con tus pensamientos.

-No, nada de eso. Sólo digo que no pienso acostarme con el primer pelafustán que se cruce por mi camino.

-¿Y lo harías con el segundo? –inquirió el chico en tono picante.

-Ah, cállate –le cortó Hermione pero, no pudo resistir las ganas de reírse.

-Serías estúpida si lo hicieras –dijo él, no abandonando aquel tonito de divertida petulancia-. La verdad es que no te conviene.

-¡Yo no soy estúpida!

-Además –continuó él como si no hubiera escuchado la exclamación de Hermione-, me han dicho que las mujeres que dicen no querer sexo, son malas para bailar. Son más tiesas que barras de torsión.

-Yo… ¡yo sé bailar!

-Demuéstramelo.

Era irritante el tipo, aunque en su fuero más interno, se veía en la necesidad de demostrarle que sabía bailar bien, porque se trataba de una de sus mejores cualidades y ese chico le había herido el orgullo. Se trataba de algo personal.

-Vamos –dijo Hermione con algo de violencia al chico. Él, algo desconcertado a propósito de la vehemencia de su nueva amiga, se vio forzado a seguirlo, poniendo cara de susto, como si ella lo tratara de seducir. Instantes después, ambos bailaban en la pista, y el chico comprobó que Hermione era una sensual bailarina.

-Me equivoqué –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eres estupenda en la pista. Y, supongo que para muchas cosas más.

-¿Ves que yo sabía?

-Bueno… creo que no la vas a pasar mal –dijo él, sonriéndole y dándole un trompo.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no acababan.

* * *

Dominique se relamía de gusto ante la revelación que se mostraba delante de ella. Era el secreto que Harry Potter escondía del mundo, un secreto que podía cambiar el mundo, inclinar la balanza del poder en la dirección correcta. Se trataba de un objeto delgado y alargado, algo pequeño que podía hacer pensar que no era tan poderoso.

El cuerpo inerte de la profesora McGonagall en la puerta del despacho hablaba de la falta de escrúpulos de la chica. El hecho que su anatomía y su rostro fueran idénticos hasta en el más mínimo detalle a Ginny Weasley le ayudaron bastante a obtener lo que su jefe quería con ahínco. Sabía que, apenas pusiera manos en ella, sería la dueña de un poder sin precedentes, sería invencible.

Con una última mirada de regocijo a su nuevo juguete, Dominique abandonó el despacho de la directora y bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, avisando que la profesora McGonagall se había desmayado y que necesitaba que la llevaran a la enfermería. Mientras los profesores acudían a ayudarla, la chica salió del castillo, mirando el legendario objeto que tenía en la mano.

Se trataba de la Varita de Sauco.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Sólo voy a decir que, de la mano con este capítulo, viene el último capítulo de "Chaos Theory". Ojalá que les guste a todos.

Los saluda desde Barad-Dûr…

Sauron, bah… Gilrasir.


	6. Revelaciones

**Capítulo VI: Revelaciones**

Hermione no podía creer su rotundo éxito.

Se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa, las luces encendidas, la chimenea encendida, abrazada a ese chico que había conocido en la discoteca, besándose con él, dando vueltas sobre la alfombra al son de una balada romántica (cualquier canción romántica de Celine Dion sirve)… todo iba tan perfecto. Sabía el desenlace de aquella espontánea relación pero, contrario a lo que usualmente le ocurría, ansiaba experimentar la consecuencia de su inquebrantable determinación por encontrar a un hombre digno. Porque William, el nombre de ese chico de veinte años, había demostrado ser alguien atento y sensible a su feminidad, solía escuchar bastante y mostraba una interpretación profundamente romántica del mundo. Recordaba que, minutos después de salir de la discoteca, William la había cogido de la mano y corría por la calle, riéndose de cualquier cosa que perteneciera a lo ordinario.

—¿Ves ese edificio? —le dijo a ella, señalando con un dedo a una monumental estructura de veinte pisos de altura—. Ése es el lugar donde trabajo pero, ¿qué opinas? Parece un envase de leche.

—Y la antenita parece una pajarilla —añadió Hermione, riéndose también.

—Supongo que la vista es magnífica desde allí arriba —dijo William casualmente, aunque Hermione supo de inmediato sus intenciones.

—¿Estás loco? No pienso subir allí…

Demasiado tarde. William la condujo corriendo, todavía asiendo firmemente la mano de Hermione, y la animó a que subiera las escaleras de emergencia. Ella, desconcertada y asustada a partes iguales, le hizo caso y trepó ágilmente las escaleras, seguida de su recién encontrado amante. Tardaron un poco en llegar al techo del edificio pero Hermione, resoplando del cansancio, supo que él tenía razón.

La vista panorámica de Londres de noche, bañada por la luna llena, era magnífica. A lo lejos se podía ver la Rueda del Milenio, iluminada por potentes luces y, más allá, el río de perlas que serpenteaba mansamente en la lejanía. Era el río Támesis. Aunque las barreras contra inundaciones le restaban romanticismo a la visión, ver el gran curso de agua como un flujo constante de diamantes le hacía brillar los ojos, al igual que las miles de diminutas luces que se extendían más allá, como si el cielo nocturno, atiborrado de estrellas, se reflejara en un lago de extensión infinita.

—Es… hermoso.

—Pero puede serlo más —dijo William y, poniéndose delante de ella, la empujó suavemente hacia el borde del edificio, hasta que pudo sentir el frío hormigón que señalaba el borde de la inmensa construcción. Por un momento, Hermione creyó que la iba a tirar por el borde pero, él se detuvo, la soltó y se alejó de ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ahora Londres brilla con belleza —dijo él, suave y dulcemente.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Hermione, pensando que todo se trataba de una broma—. No entiendo nada.

—Trata de verlo con mis ojos. Eres inteligente, lo puedes hacer.

Antes que Hermione pudiera hacerle caso, otra voz se escuchó, casi las mismas palabras, dichas con la misma dulzura, sólo que eran de mujer las que recordaba. Sacudiéndose la cabeza, como tratando de deshacerse de ese curioso pensamiento, visualizó lo que William estaba viendo, y entendió todo a la perfección.

—¿Lo ves? Tú le das esa belleza a mi vista.

Y Hermione, no pudiendo aguantar las ganas, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó de una forma casi violenta. Daban vueltas sobre si mismos, perdidos en la azotea de un edificio de oficinas, como si no supieran cómo habían llegado allí. Daban vueltas, igual como en ese momento, en la sala de estar de la casa de la chica, todavía sin despegar sus labios, deseando perpetuar el momento. Quería entregarse, no podía perder aquella oportunidad de oro, porque al fin, después de tanto buscar, había logrado que la esperanza de un buen futuro brillara en el cielo.

—Tócame —susurró Hermione, desesperada por sentir la dulce y suave mano de su nuevo amante. William rodeó con sus manos la cintura de ella, subiendo lentamente a través de su cuerpo. Se separó levemente de la chica, paseando en cámara lenta alrededor, abrazándola por detrás, sus manos seguían su ascenso y Hermione sentía cosquilleos cada vez más intensos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada caricia de William acercarla más al deseo abrasador e irresistible de hacer el amor con él, intuyendo sus hábiles manos acercarse sutilmente a terreno inexplorado para cualquier hombre.

Hermione abrió la boca levemente y arqueó un poco el cuello, sintiendo que sus pechos eran acariciados suavemente, masajeándolos tiernamente. Quería deshacerse de la ropa, estorbaba, molestaba, no servía a los propósitos de su cuerpo. Y las manos de William descendieron a velocidad de tortuga, como queriendo reconocerla con las manos, admirar su belleza con el tacto. Ya sentía la áspera tela de los vaqueros que usaba Hermione, sobando con la suavidad de un niño pequeño sus caderas, desplazándose hacia delante, adentrándose en su intimidad, acariciándole la entrepierna con suavidad…

Algo inexplicable hizo que Hermione saltara hacia delante como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. No supo qué le había sucedido pero, era un extraño sentimiento, como que había algo en el ambiente que no estaba bien, o _lo que estaba haciendo_ no estaba bien. Apenas puso atención a William, incendiándose el cerebro por encontrar una explicación al repentino quiebre en los ardientes acontecimientos previos. Lo único que sabía, era que cuando él comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna, sintió unos nervios que jamás había sentido en su vida, algo así como cuando alguien es forzado a hacer algo que no quiere realizar. ¿Era su imaginación, o se sentía forzada a encontrar a alguien de sexo opuesto, se sentía como obligada a tener sexo con un hombre y no quería hacerlo?

William la miraba de manera inquisitiva, como tratando de adivinar qué pensaba aquella hermosa castaña pero, no hallaba respuesta alguna. La única forma de averiguarlo era preguntando.

—¿Qué eres? —demandó Hermione de repente—. ¿Qué eres en verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el chico, perplejo.

—No eres como los demás. Eres… diferente, lo puedo intuir. Sabías todo lo que yo quería, penetraste en mí como ningún otro hombre. Es como si fueras una mujer con aspecto de hombre.

Para su incredulidad, William sonrió.

—Bueno, sabía que lo ibas a descubrir tarde o temprano. —El chico se acercó a Hermione y le tomó un hombro con la mano—. Es verdad. No soy como los demás chicos. Soy diferente, y creo que te habrías topado con muchos como yo en la discoteca en la que bailábamos tan encandiladamente.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —William lanzó una pequeña risita antes de continuar—, debiste haber mirado el cartel de la discoteca antes de entrar. Así te habrías dado cuenta que el local era un _pub _para homosexuales.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, incrédula. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Cegada por su decisión de encontrar a un hombre a como diera lugar, no se dio cuenta que había entrado a un local atiborrado de homosexuales, tanto gays como lesbianas. Eso significaba que…

—Sí, Hermione. Soy gay.

La chica se sentía como si estuviera parada sobre cables de alta tensión. Una horrible sacudida se esparció por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus nervios se retorcieran como culebras nerviosas. _Estaba siendo seducida por un homosexual_. Debía haberlo sabido antes, mucho antes que la llevara a la azotea de ese edificio, porque William era más sensible que el resto de los hombres, más amigable y amoroso. Demasiadas cualidades femeninas en un hombre la debieron poner en alerta pero, la pregunta del millón era… ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? Si un hombre con rasgos de mujer la podía seducir, una chica lo podía hacer incluso con más facilidad. ¿Era eso como una confirmación de sus más graves temores? ¿Era ella, en realidad, diferente a las demás chicas?

¿Podría ser ella…?

—¿Por qué trataste de seducirme, si eres gay? —le preguntó Hermione a William, espantando la posibilidad de su mente—. ¿No se supone que deberías estar coqueteando con hombres?

Él vino llegar la pregunta a millas.

—Porque es la única forma que tengo para definir quién soy en realidad —respondió él humildemente—. Yo lo llamo "Deducción por Contradicción". Se trata de tener un supuesto que consideras verdadero, sabiendo que es falso y buscas un ejemplo para saber si es verdad aquel supuesto. Cuando compruebas que es falso, te vas dando cuenta que lo que tomabas por verdad es, en realidad, una mentira y aceptas que lo que supuestamente es falaz, pasa a ser cierto.

—¿Quieres decir que… para saber si eres homosexual, vas experimentando, creyendo que eres heterosexual y, al ver que no te resulta, te convenciste que eres gay?

—Eres una chica muy lista —observó William—. La verdad, es que yo también me sentía extraño al tocarte. Pero, como veía que te gustaba, seguí con el juego hasta el límite, cuando te sentiste incómoda y diste ese saltito tan gracioso. Yo no podía más tampoco pero, creo que reaccionaste primero.

Hermione, quien todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión, se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta que le roía la conciencia desde que vio el periódico de ayer cuando, de forma involuntaria, se imaginó a su mejor amiga en paños menores.

—¿Qué se siente ser… homosexual?

William rió ante la pregunta. Muchas personas lo han interrogado acerca de eso y, siempre les respondía con las mismas palabras.

—No se siente tan diferente de cuando eres heterosexual —contestó William con paciencia infinita—. La única diferencia es que sientes atracción por alguien de tu mismo género, ves a los hombres de otra forma, más o menos como los ven las chicas. Y si ellos también son como yo, ellos se interesan por mí porque tengo cualidades típicas de una mujer. Son sensibles y van más allá de la apariencia discordante con la personalidad… y se enamoran. Claro que yo me tengo que cuidar más de mi físico, como lo haría una chica para complacer a un hombre.

—¿Así que… ser homosexual… se basa en la personalidad?

—Sí y no, Hermione —repuso William con la misma paciencia de antes—. Porque la personalidad no es indiferente al entorno en el que se desarrolla. Si vives rodeado de chicas cuando eres pequeño, hay muchas probabilidades que ese chico sea gay en el futuro. Pero es totalmente diferente en las chicas. Ellas _deciden_ su orientación sexual, a diferencia del hombre. Ellas se exploran a si mismas, salen con chicos y chicas a la vez, experimentan sentimientos, amor, pasión y deciden con qué género se sienten más cómodas. Por eso es que las mujeres lesbianas son menos discriminadas que nosotros: porque entre ellas son más compatibles que entre chicos.

Hermione sintió una sutil oleada de alegría al escuchar la explicación de William, la cual reprimió al instante.

—¿Y tú crees que yo…?

—Sí. Lo eres.

Ella sintió cómo se le paralizaba el corazón ante la lapidaria seguridad de William al confirmar lo que ella ya temía. ¿Y era temor lo que sentía? Porque todos los humanos, no sólo ella, le tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió Hermione nerviosamente.

—Porque muestras curiosidad respecto a tu propia sexualidad. Si estuvieras completamente convencida que eres como la mayoría de las chicas, no me harías todas esas preguntas. Estás ansiosa por descubrir más del extraño mundo del lesbianismo, lo noto a leguas, Hermione porque, de otra forma, no me pedirías mi opinión acerca de tu sexualidad. Y, por la forma en que deseabas entregarte, apuesto a que ni siquiera la has explorado a fondo.

Hermione no quería admitir que había dado en el clavo con respecto a lo que pensaba en la tarde de ayer. ¿Tan evidente era, o William poseía un sexto sentido a la hora de detectar lesbianas?

—Lamento decepcionarte pero, sólo lo preguntaba por curiosidad —respondió ella con algo de aspereza. William asintió pero ella sabía que no le creía—. Ahora, lamento ser tan grosera pero, necesito aprovechar las horas que me quedan de sueño. Así que, si me disculpas.

—Ningún problema —dijo él cortésmente—. De todas formas, son las seis y media de la mañana y sería muy poco caballeroso de mi parte privarte el sueño, sobre todo, si fui yo el responsable de ello.

William se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos tranquilos mientras que Hermione lo acompañaba a la puerta. Él se encogió un poco a causa del frío de la madrugada y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica.

—Ojalá nos veamos pronto. Y… todavía creo que lo eres.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

El sueño siempre le hacía bien a Dominique, porque detestaba hacer las cosas bajo presión, porque eso significaba una segura baja en el rendimiento, lo que haría disminuir la confianza que tenía su jefe con ella. Estaba tendida en su elegante cama estilo renacentista, tapada bajo incontables sábanas, tiernamente arropada contra el frío de la mañana. Sintió sobre su cara la luz del sol naciente que atravesaba la amplia ventana, filtrándose por las cortinas, iluminando la contradicción de su rostro. Porque su cara era hermosa, si bien no lo era tanto la persona escondida detrás de ella.

Abrió el pequeño cajón del velador y extrajo la Varita de Sauco, jugueteando un poco con ella antes de dejarla sobre la pulida superficie del mueble para vestirse. Se estiró un poco antes de ponerse ropa: era costumbre en ella dormir desnuda, indiferente a las estaciones del año, porque la hacían sentirse menos atada al mundo cotidiano cada vez que dormía, menos dependiente de su trabajo. Caminó con pies descalzos hacia el armario que resguardaba toda su ropa y eligió una del montón. Mirándose en el espejo, se puso el vestido, de un rojo carmesí, sin escote pero que delineaba perfectamente su figura superior. Sus anchas caderas eran perfectamente visibles y, mirándose de perfil, lo mismo podía decir de sus pechos. Era una diosa provocativa, lo sabía, y usaba aquella letal arma para obtener lo que quisiera, desde un soborno hasta un asesinato. Aquel cuerpo de Afrodita era el secreto de su éxito, una bendición del cielo.

Una vez que se calzó los zapatos de taco alto, también rojos, se admiró en el espejo una vez más. Era toda una _femme fatale_, una asesina seductora que nadie podía detener, arrasaba con sus enemigos y cobraba por ello. Dando una última mirada a su anatomía, Dominique salió de su habitación, directo a la salida de su casa, porque la tarea que le esperaba no podía demorar más tiempo.

No había olvidado llevar la Varita de Sauco: la tenía perfectamente segura en su cartera (roja también) porque no deseaba que otra persona aparte de su jefe pusiera las manos en ese objeto. Sin embargo, había una cosa relacionada con aquella reliquia que todavía no podía entender. Según la fuente de la información que condujo a Potter, el dueño de aquella arma era el Innombrable. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado de dueño tan rápido? ¿Tenía alguna maldición aquella varita? Eran cosas que ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar, y sabía a quién debía acudir si quería respuestas.

Pero debía tomar precauciones.

Por esa razón, llevaba un frasquito de poción multijugos para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro. Podía levantar muchas sospechas si iba enmascarada o se mostraba como era. Lo último que deseaba era echar a perder toda la operación por culpa de una omisión suya.

Dominique se subió a un vehículo negro, reluciente, como si lo hubieran limpiado ayer, giró la llave y el motor cobró vida. Los neumáticos resbalaron momentáneamente en la gravilla y el Aston Martin DB9 se movía en reversa hasta que tocó el áspero pavimento. Luego, con un leve chirrido, el automóvil avanzó raudo hacia su destino.

* * *

Habían sonado como tres alarmas y Hermione todavía estaba tendida de cualquier forma sobre la cama, la boca ligeramente abierta y un poco de saliva derramándose sobre la cabecera. Su cabeza se ladeó un poco, sintió la humedad de su propia baba y despertó de una forma algo brusca. Se miró a si misma y le dieron ganas de reírse a causa de la estúpida posición en la que durmió. Consultó el reloj que descansaba sobre el velador y supo que era la una de la tarde. Fastidiada, Hermione se estiró sobre la cama, pensando, decepcionada, en la aventura de anoche y tuvo ganas de levantarse, prepararse un almuerzo decente y salir a airearse el cerebro, porque parecía ser que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo una pausa para pensar qué clase de almuerzo haría, columpiando sus pies monótonamente, ignorando que sus pensamientos estaban alejándose de la comida cada vez más y acercándose a unas palabras que le había dicho William antes de despedirse.

Tenía las manos apoyadas en sus piernas, cubiertas parcialmente por el _baby doll _rojo que vestía, sin darse cuenta que las desplazaba lentamente hacia sus rodillas. Hallaba un extraño deleite en esa supuesta caricia y, al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de repulsión a si misma. Era como revelarse ante sí que le faltaba acción en su vida, que era un cero a la izquierda con los hombres y que había perdido las esperanzas.

El placer era exquisito.

No entendía por qué seguía acariciándose las piernas. Debía prepararse el almuerzo, tenía hambre y no sabía cuánto tiempo más su estómago iba a aguantar. Tal vez un guiso de carne… _y si me toco más arriba_… Y sus manos se desplazaron solas hacia el borde del baby doll, levantando la seda suavemente, apenas consciente que su cabeza tocaba la almohada una vez más, y seguía subiendo la prenda, pasándola por encima de sus pechos, dejándolos al descubierto. Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en cualquier tontería para tratar de detenerse a si misma pero era inútil, no había caso con aquel raro comportamiento que exhibía de repente. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acariciaba sus pechos con sutileza, experimentando cosas que no había sentido jamás en su vida, era muchas veces mejor que un buen masaje en la espalda.

Hermione estaba perdiendo el control. Abría y cerraba las piernas lentamente, sus manos todavía entreteniéndose, apretando, masajeando, acariciando. ¿Qué haré para comer? pensaba ella desesperadamente, como intentando rescatar su mente de un mar de lujuria que amenazaba con hundir el barco de su racionalidad. _Y qué pasaría si me toco más abajo_. Se estaba volviendo loca, pero no por las razones que ella creía, mientras sus manos abandonaban el terreno previo de juego y se desplazaban a través de una llanura de piel suave que temblaba al paso de sus delicadas extremidades. Metió una de ellas por dentro de la seda roja de la que estaban hechas sus pantaletas y un terremoto sacudió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Era endiabladamente placentera la sensación: sus dedos jugueteaban debajo de la seda satinada, hurgaban, exploraban y se adentraban en recovecos desconocidos para ella. La chica gemía suavemente cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre rincones ocultos, queriendo saber qué ocurría si frecuentaba más aquellos parajes. Mil cosas pasaban por su mente cada vez que volvía a pasar por el mismo lugar, y millones lo hacían cuando dos de sus dedos se aventuraron en la negrura de la intimidad de la chica, entrando y saliendo, como dos niños traviesos que la quisieran torturar con algo irresistible.

Las niñerías que hacían sus manos excitaban a Hermione hasta dimensiones inverosímiles. Levantaba las caderas, arqueando la espalda y gemía cada vez con más fuerza y sus dedos se retorcían dentro de ella con más violencia, con más ímpetu y fogosidad. Sus piernas se movían como si bailara tap dance y sus párpados estaban fuertemente cerrados. Luego, como el agua retenida durante largo tiempo en un dique, Hermione se desahogó con gritos agudos y prolongados, su vientre se tensó y sintió sus manos húmedas. Respirando con dificultad, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ella se desparramó sobre la cama, jadeando cada vez con menos intensidad, recuperándose de su inesperado y no deseado experimento.

Había algo curioso rondando en el aire, pensó Hermione después de percatarse que había retomado el control de sus acciones. Mientras se acariciaba, sintió que sus manos lo hacían con una sutileza y suavidad que la excitaban más allá de lo entendible, como si fuera una chica quien la estimulara de esa forma. Todas sus caricias autoinflingidas, todas con una dulzura y una suavidad que aterraba y apasionaba a partes iguales, parecían ser las manos de una mujer las responsables de su deleite, de querer más y no escuchar a su cerebro clamar por atención.

Sólo una chica podía hacerle sentir esa clase de cosas…

—¡No puede ser verdad! —exclamó la castaña al aire, como tratando de contradecir sus volcánicas sensaciones con palabras—. ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo soy normal y me toqué como una mujer normal!

Pero, para un observador externo, las acciones de Hermione distaban mucho de ser normales. Se estaba volviendo paranoica: se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para luego apartarlas rápidamente. _Cálmate, cálmate Hermione. Sabes que eres normal, lo sabes. Te gustan los chicos, y mucho_.

Las últimas palabras de William cobraron un siniestro sentido cuando se dio cuenta de la poca convicción con las que se dijo aquellas frases.

El timbre sonó con un estrépito que asustó a Hermione, al punto de botarla de la cama. Sacudiéndose la cabeza, se arregló el baby doll y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, como si temiera estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se plantó delante de la puerta y la abrió con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir.

—Buenas ta… ta… tardes —saludó Hermione, sin poder reprimir un bostezo—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Buenas tardes —saludó a su vez la desconocida. Vestía con un traje de oficina de color marfil y su cabello era negro y rizado—. Mi nombre es Ellen Whiteman y represento al Museo de Historia Mágica de los Estados Unidos de América.

Ella le tendió una mano grande y Hermione se la estrechó, un tanto confusa.

—Estoy aquí porque necesito de su ayuda —dijo Ellen con eficiencia mecánica—. He hablado con varios de sus colegas y todos concuerdan en que usted posee un libro de gran valor histórico. Lo he estado buscando por siglos, sí que es cierto. El libro en cuestión se llama "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"

Hermione, creyendo que el motivo de la intempestiva visita era de corte más siniestro, respiró de alivio. En uno de sus cajones del segundo piso yacía el pequeño libro de cuentos infantiles que Dumbledore le había legado después de su muerte.

—¿Para qué lo necesita?

—Quiero analizarlo un poco, porque puede tener una pista acerca de una investigación que estoy haciendo para el museo.

Hermione pareció pensar poco, a causa de la flojera que le producía aquello que hizo antes que sonara el timbre.

—Pase, por favor —pidió la chica, haciendo un ademán de bienvenida—. Lo podemos analizar juntas.

Y Ellen pasó a la casa de Hermione y ella cerró la puerta, sin saber que, estacionado frente a la casa, había un Aston Martin DB9 negro, el mismo que había salido de la casa de Dominique hace horas atrás.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Tengo que pedir disculpas, por lo calenturiento del capítulo, aunque espero haber sido lo bastante implícito como para no herir la sensibilidad de nadie. También, por hacer pasar a Hermione por una horrible decepción (yo sé que muchas chicas se sintieron desilusionadas de saber que el chico por el que se sentían tan atraídas era gay), pero es necesario para la progresión de la historia.

¡Chicas, me están torturando! He leído FFs en donde me muestran una Hermione horrorosamente atractiva y, ya van varias noches en donde he soñado con castañas hermosas. (Léase broma para propósito humorístico)

Creo que a partir del capítulo subsiguiente va a comenzar el lío romántico entre Hermione y Ginny (mis Monalisas del arte del fanfiction), así que no se desesperen, que ya va a llegar lo interesante.

Dicho esto, me despido, no sin…

Los saludo desde Einimon Kalai…

Vaniralda… bah… Laurinel… arrgh… Gilrasir.


	7. Hallazgo afortunado

**Capítulo VII: Hallazgo afortunado**

Se trataba de la crónica de una sentencia anunciada.

Lo que era extraño, sin embargo, era el lugar donde cumpliría condena. Porque Ginny Weasley no iba a ir a Azkaban. Su hogar era su prisión: la habían condenado a diez años de arresto domiciliario, lo que al menos aseguraba la comodidad de la chica. No obstante, no le estaba permitido salir de su casa, ni siquiera para las compras ni visitar a sus amigos, si es que los tenía. Porque tenía serias dudas acerca de la confianza que sentían su familia y demás gente hacia ella: no había olvidado que había sido acusada de homicidio y las pruebas eran demasiado abrumadoras como para poder soslayarlas.

Eran las tres de la tarde. Ginny paseaba por el vestíbulo de su lujosa prisión, una jaula sin barrotes. Las entradas y salidas eran vigiladas tanto por guardias como por encantamientos de impasibilidad y sensores de ocultamiento. Era virtualmente imposible escapar por la fuerza ni por medios mágicos tampoco.

Pero no era esa sensación de encierro la que más la angustiaba.

Era el sentimiento de desamparo. Una agobiante soledad pesaba sobre ella, como si las paredes de la casa se cerraran poco a poco a su alrededor, las puertas se burlaban de ella y las ventanas parecían tentarla a ser libre, sabiendo que no se podía. Sin nada que hacer a una hora tan temprana, Ginny se sentó en un sillón del vestíbulo, pensando en su situación, la cual le recordaba mucho a la leyenda de Tántalo, el famoso semidiós que fue condenado por Zeus a permanecer en una isla, rebosante de agua cristalina y un prolífico árbol con deliciosas frutas, las cuales se alejaban cada vez que el desdichado prisionero se acercaba a aquellos placeres. Era por eso que aquella práctica de mostrar cosas tentadoras que estaba fuera del alcance de uno se le llamara "Tortura Tantálica".

Ginny sospechaba que el juez había decidido castigarla con una estadía de una década en su casa, sin derecho a salir de ella, para que ella fuera torturada con los placeres del mundo exterior, estando a un palmo de distancia de él. Pensaba que era la peor forma de castigar a alguien por un crimen en el que ni siquiera había tenido participación, otra persona era la culpable pero, debía andar suelta por allí, quizá a simple vista de la gente, ignorando que era la asesina de su prometido. Aquel pensamiento le hervía la sangre, su cuerpo se tensaba sólo de recordarlo y era tan arrolladora la sensación que el sueño parecía no afectarla en lo absoluto. Se paseaba de aquí para allá, recorriendo la casa, tratando de calmarse, de disciplinar su mente, no perder el control. Se trataba de una técnica que usaba siempre antes de desfilar en las pasarelas, ante las miles de lentes de cámaras y miradas perdidas de cientos de hombres que la veían caminar con elegancia y sensualidad, sin poder siquiera tocarla. Ginny sonrió un poco al saber que esos pobres chicos también pasaban por lo mismo que el desgraciado Tántalo.

La alegría duró tan solo un fugaz instante. Una sola mirada a las ventanas bastó para que la sonrisa desapareciera de su cara. Se mofaban de ella, transmitían la luz del sol, invitaban a abrirlas para que el aire se colara en las habitaciones y le dieran la utópica sensación de estar en un extenso campo, con miles de jazmines y cientos de árboles embelleciendo la vista. Volvió a sentarse en el dichoso sillón, inclinándose y cubriendo su cara con las manos. No había pasado ni seis horas recluida y ya sentía desesperación y añoranza por la libertad. Era peor que estar en Azkaban… y pensar que había sonreído con triunfo cuando le dijeron que iba a pasar diez años de su vida encerrada en su casa en lugar de una celda en la prisión de los magos.

Ninguno de los suyos había asistido al juicio, ninguno había clamado por su inocencia, ni siquiera una sola palabra de aliento. Todos, sin excepción, la creían una homicida, una persona incapaz de sentir o de razonar, alguien que había tenido los redaños para matar al hombre responsable de la relativa paz que reinaba en la nación, una persona a la que supuestamente amaba y juraba lealtad eterna. De una chica emprendedora, reconocida y, por qué no, deseada, pasó a ser una delincuente sin corazón, inmisericorde y codiciosa, alguien cuya ambición no conocía fronteras, ni con el poder ni con la ley. De ser una chica modelo, pasó a ser una especie de cáncer, porque el vil asesinato de Harry Potter no era cualquier delito: se trataba de la muerte de un líder, de un héroe para la comunidad mágica.

Si había una sensación parecida a la que un oceanógrafo sentiría al sumergirse a más de diez mil metros de profundidad, ésa era una de ellas.

Se sentía agobiada, rodeada de barrotes invisibles y una inmensa presión ejerciendo sobre ella: la presión de la sociedad, del acto maléfico que todos atribuían a la desdichada pelirroja. Pese a que era consciente de su inocencia, se sentía sucia, indigna, maldita por un poder desconocido, corrompida por tiranos invisibles que no se dejaban ver. La impotencia la hacían hervir de odio en contra de todo y de todos, nadie le creía, nadie se preocupaba por ella, nadie movía un dedo para revelar la verdad acerca del deceso de su único amor.

No pudo más.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! —exclamó Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, tensando todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, incapaz de seguir razonando por más tiempo. Pese a que hace horas había derramado lágrimas, en ese momento lloró como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho, cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso cerámico, importándole un rábano el dolor subsiguiente, porque no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento por el que pasaba ahora. Y los minutos pasaban, las sombras se alargaban a paso de tortuga y las lágrimas eran interminables. Era como si todo el llanto acumulado en lo que iba de su vida lo desatara en esos instantes, cortos para los demás pero angustiosamente largos para ella, como si el tiempo también creyera que ella era la asesina de su amado Harry. Era demasiado castigo para ella, para alguien que no había matado ni una mosca.

Después de estar como diez minutos llorando (para ella fueron como diez días) se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas, mirando hacia el gran espejo del vestíbulo, como animándose a si misma a ser fuerte y soportar la tempestad que ya la atacaba sin resuello.

_Tú puedes, Ginny_.

Sí, ella podía.

Empuñando las manos y murmurándose palabras de aliento, entró a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, innecesariamente, con llave. Se tendió sobre la cama y allí se quedó, tratando de contagiarse con pensamientos positivos, que los verdaderos culpables iban a caer tarde o temprano y que se haría justicia al final.

Y seguía mirando al techo, sin darse cuenta que se llevaba la mano derecha a una zona de su cuerpo que jamás había tocado. Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de sobrellevar la condena, sintió que la susodicha mano estaba en un lugar que no solía visitar y la retiró de allí, pensando de repente en qué la había motivado a tomar una acción como aquella. Después, se convenció que había imaginado cosas y se levantó de la cama, rumbo a la biblioteca, para escoger un libro con el cual distraer la mente.

El lugar era espacioso, de estilo victoriano, lleno de candelabros de oro empotrado en las paredes y madera de caoba barnizada. Un escritorio renacentista se alojaba en el extremo de la sala y, cubriendo las paredes, decenas de estantes con cientos de libros forrados en cuero, tapa dura y de bolsillo. Muchos de ellos eran novelas de toda clase de géneros, aunque ella jamás tocaba los de terror, suspenso, _thrillers,_ acción, ficción o fantasía. Tenía un estante completo para ella misma, lleno de novelas románticas que la distraían o la hacían llorar a raudales. En particular, le encantaba un libro de tres volúmenes en donde los protagonistas se odiaban a muerte y, después de muchas peleas y agresiones, descubren que el odio no era más que un disfraz para ocultar lo que realmente sentían y hablaba de la conspiración del mundo para separarlos. Aquella historia siempre hacía lagrimear a la pelirroja, por lo que sacó el primer volumen, le quitó un poco de polvo y abrió la tapa.

Cada vez que abría el libro, le daba cierta risa ver aquella rara nota en la contratapa, escrita con una caligrafía que no conocía. Eran palabras casi místicas, como un pequeño acertijo. No sabía quién lo había escrito porque, para ser honesta, no sabía quién le había mandado el libro. Cuando recibió el paquete, no salía consignado el remitente, sólo el destinatario. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia al asunto ahora, siendo que en todas las ocasiones que abrió el dichoso libro, había pasado por alto la anotación.

_Ayer en la mañana, descubrí un cofre con una rara gema dentro._

_¿Qué hice?_

Le era irritante encontrar, cada vez que tomaba el libro, esa frase que parecía tan simplona y sin ningún chiste. Era un acertijo tal que lo hacía ver fácil pero que no lo era tanto. Su propósito era desviar la atención de la frase por medio de la frustración y anegar la mente de quien leyera el problema.

O al menos eso creía.

La lectura quedó prácticamente olvidada. Su concentración estaba dedicada exclusivamente a la frase de la contratapa, hechas con palabras simples pero con un significado elusivo, jabonoso, como quien trata de agarrar humo con la mano. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una extraña posibilidad.

_¿Y si no fuera un acertijo?_

Lo trató de ver como una pregunta de esas que le hacen a los muggles en sus clases y, la solución se puso solita delante de ella.

_Un descubrimiento, un hallazgo._

Sin embargo, quienquiera que puso aquellas palabras allí, parecía haber dejado un punto muerto en la adivinanza. Si la respuesta era un hallazgo, ¿qué venía a continuación? Buscó en todas las páginas del libro, que no eran pocas, no hallando ninguna cosa que no fuera relato que para la mayoría de los hombres era cursi y sin ningún sentido práctico. Fue cuando llegó al final, justo en el momento en que juzgó que toda esa adivinanza era un juego infantil, una clase de broma, el instante en que vio otra frase, escrita con las mismas letras y la misma caligrafía.

_Sigue con la historia._

Aquellas palabras no eran ningún misterio para Ginny. Sabía que la próxima pista se encontraba en el segundo volumen de la novela. Emocionada de un modo extraño, como si deseara saber quién había escrito aquellas palabras, la chica guardó el primer libro y sacó el segundo, buscando en la contratapa y, lo primero que halló, fue lo que esperaba, aunque no del mismo estilo que la anterior.

_Si tuvieras que elegir una palabra para describir a alguien que murió, respecto a otro que se volvió loco, ¿cuál sería?_

Era una pregunta disparatada. Solo a un demente se le ocurriría una interrogante como aquella porque, para ella, la respuesta no existía, porque una persona muerta era equivalente a una que estuviera loca: en ambos casos era como si no existiera en el mundo. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un muerto y un loco? Esa pregunta era obvia: un loco tenía el don de la vida al menos, el muerto… ¡estaba muerto! No sabía qué más argumentar.

Y entonces, recordó cuando le contaron sobre el encuentro que tuvo su difunto prometido con los padres de Neville, quienes habían sido torturados hasta la locura por los seguidores de Voldemort. Había oído que la madre de ese joven no podía reconocerlo, tenía una cara como si estuviera asustada de todo y reaccionaba de una forma rara, como si hubiera otras personas alrededor. Era como si no estuviera consciente de los latidos de su corazón, o del hecho de poder ver. ¿Se le podía llamar a eso vivir?

Y unas palabras volvieron a su mente.

_Hay cosas peores que la muerte._

Y el problema quedó resuelto. Ginny unió ambas palabras y formó una frase que no tenía mucho sentido en ese momento.

"Hallazgo afortunado"

Aquellas dos palabras se clavaban en sus entrañas. ¿Había su prometido diseñado todo este juego como para recompensarla por algo? Se sentía como un pirata buscando un tesoro, un pirata que en lugar que pelear contra capitanes y otros tiranos, debía descubrir claves, buscar libros y resolver acertijos. Tan concentrada estaba en la frase que apenas recordó buscar en la contratapa posterior, en busca de otra clave. Pero había sólo dos palabras.

_Continúa buscando_

Ginny guardó el segundo volumen de su novela romántica favorita y sacó el tercero, la razón de todos sus llantos a causa su trágico final. Buscó en la contratapa y halló la siguiente pregunta. Apenas la leyó, supo que iba a tener muchos líos tratando de hallar la respuesta.

_¿Dónde fue descubierto el primer triángulo rectángulo?_

Ginny sabía que un triángulo rectángulo se caracterizaba por tener uno de sus ángulos con una medida de noventa grados pero nada más. Debía buscar en algún libro de matemáticas, cosa que era imposible de encontrar en una biblioteca de magos. Ellos no necesitaban saber acerca de sumas, factorizaciones, integrales definidas o series de Fourier, porque todo lo resolvían a través de la magia, la cual no seguía patrones numéricos. Su única alternativa era visitar una biblioteca muggle y ver si allí encontraba alguna respuesta.

Sin embargo, no podía salir de la casa. Era frustrante estar a un pelo de descifrar el enigma de las anotaciones en los libros que más le gustaban y, de repente, no poder continuar con la búsqueda. Le daban ganas de patear los estantes, hacerlos añicos y destrozar los libros pero, por un segundo de lucidez, supo que ello no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte. Respiró hondo, dejó que el aire inundara cada rincón de su cuerpo y la indujera a la calma y a la claridad de pensamiento.

_Alguien descubrió el susodicho triángulo, alguien de la antigüedad._

Buscó en un libro de historia muggle, de los que había un par en esa biblioteca particular. Ambos estaban en un estante dedicado a hechos históricos, tanto de la magia como de la "no magia", como les gustaba llamarlo a veces Ginny. Depositó ambos sobre el escritorio lustroso y abrió el volumen que decía "Grandes Personajes de la Historia".

Consultó el índice y supo que se iba a demorar un resto en encontrar lo que trataba de hallar. Era demasiado tedio buscar cosas relacionadas con matemáticas o geometría en el índice por contenidos, por que buscó el índice temático en busca de las palabras matemática o geometría. Para horror suyo, había centenares de referencias a ambas palabras, y examinar una por una iba a ser una tarea de chino. Buscó la palabra "matemático" y "geómetra" y, para fortuna suya, encontró sólo veinte referencias a ambas. Al parecer, a los autores de esa enciclopedia no les gustaban mucho los matemáticos. Buscó en todas las páginas de las referencias y, cuando estaba por terminar, encontró algo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

Hablaba de un tal Pitágoras, una famoso matemático griego que había descubierto varias propiedades de los números enteros, muchas de ellas aplicadas a la arquitectura y que también había descubierto cosas en el ámbito de la geometría, entre ellas, el famoso triángulo pitagórico, el cual consistía en que los catetos opuesto y adyacente medían tres y cuatro unidades, y la hipotenusa valía cinco unidades. Y era más: aquel triángulo tenía un ángulo que medía noventa grados…

_Un triángulo rectángulo._

Pero todavía no cobraba ningún sentido para ella.

"Hallazgo afortunado en Grecia"

¿Se trataba de un descubrimiento providencial hecho en Grecia? Y si así era, ¿qué clase de hallazgo podía ser? Tomó el libro tercero de la novela romántica y buscó en la contratapa trasera donde, como esperaba, había una última frase consignada.

_Hermes tiene la respuesta_

_Y ella te revelará la identidad de quien te regaló estos libros._

La excitación fluyó como savia por el cuerpo de Ginny al saber que estaba a punto de resolver el misterio del remitente de aquellos volúmenes. Ya se había convertido en algo muy personal: no iba a rendirse jamás, por mucho que las respuestas se le escaparan de las manos. Oyó a un guardia pasear por el jardín trasero, examinando los arbustos, haciendo un poco de ruido al hacer el registro. _No estoy tratando de escaparme_ se dijo, algo irritada por el roce de las ásperas hojas del maldito arbusto, porque la desconcentraban.

Volvió a consultar el libro de historia. Sabía que Hermes era el mensajero de los dioses en la antigua Grecia, razón por la cual no hallaba ninguna excusa para que le fuera tan difícil hallar la última pieza del rompecabezas. Examinó el índice de contenidos y buscó en la "h", esperanzada y ansiosa por poner fin al juego de las preguntas.

_Hermes, página 776_.

Ginny buscó con avidez la página 776. Temblándole las manos, abrió el libro y leyó lo que salía acerca del famoso dios griego.

Ya sabía que era el mensajero de los dioses, y que su equivalente romano era Mercurio. Lo que no sabía, era que era el único dios, aparte de Hades y Perséfone, que podía entrar en el reino de los muertos. Había un montón de información acerca de Hermes, por lo cual era fácil perderse en el laberinto de palabras y revelaciones. Y, como por intervención divina ¿o era el destino?, halló algo de relevancia y tenía directa relación con las palabras "Hallazgo Afortunado" Decía algo que no comprendía bien pero expresaba, en palabras textuales, que "a un hallazgo afortunado se le llamaba _hermaion_.

Aquel vocablo se le hizo muy familiar. ¿Podría ser…?

Después de pensarlo un poco, debió de habérselo imaginado al menos. La costumbre de regalar libros estaba muy arraigada en una persona que conocía muy bien, porque se trataba de su mejor amiga.

_Hermione._

Así que ése era el significado del nombre "Hermione".

"Hallazgo afortunado"

Y eran curiosamente ciertas aquellas palabras. Hermione era la única que le creía, que no pensaba en ella como una asesina y que había sido víctima de una incriminación bastante precisa. Aterradoramente precisa.

No sabía por qué, pero se sintió muy contenta al revelar al fin la identidad del remitente de aquellos regalos. Saber que su mejor amiga en el mundo, Hermione, era un hallazgo afortunado, le hacía sentir de una forma muy curiosa, como atada a ella de alguna forma, como si fueran más unidas después de estar por más de cuatro horas devanándose los sesos en busca de palabras, claves o frases. Y, lo más raro de todo, era que no le molestaba tener esa sensación de poseer una conexión más allá de lo tangible con su amiga.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Era como si ansiara conocer más a Hermione, como si siempre hubiera sabido que había algo más en aquella amistad que nunca pudo salir a flote, ya sea por sus novios, ya sea por incompatibilidad horaria, por la razón que fuere. Y, sabía a un nivel muy profundo lo que significaba ese puente emocional.

Una sacudida la puso en alerta.

Se dio cuenta a tiempo de los caminos por los que discurría su mente y se castigó a si misma por tener ese comportamiento, impropio de una mujer como ella. Era como las demás chicas: le gustaban los chicos, los hombres que fueran de verdad y no meras imitaciones. Había desarrollado algo como un sexto sentido para detectar chicos que no estuvieran a su altura, asimismo para hallar a quienes fueran los mejores para ella. Aunque esa arma tenía falencias, funcionaba en casi todos los casos y, lo que era más importante, era prueba de que era una mujer bella como la mayoría de las mujeres bellas.

La sola idea de mirar a otra chica con los mismos ojos que a un hombre le era escandalosa, de otro mundo, extraña y remota.

No tenía idea que, a varios kilómetros de distancia, su amiga Hermione tenía los mismos dilemas.

Pero ella podía salir a distraerse por lo menos.

Sin embargo, la búsqueda en los libros que su amiga le había regalado había tocado un punto sensible en ella, aunque ella no lo supiera, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo. Eso, unido al hecho que nadie la quería, nadie a excepción de Hermione, reforzaba las nuevas ideas y los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer dentro de ella, en contra de si misma, en contra de su voluntad…

* * *

Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo parecían interesar mucho a Ellen Whiteman, quien estaba inclinada sobre la mesa del comedor, con un plato de fideos delante de ella, inmaculado. Hermione se había vestido ya, olvidada por completo de lo que había sucedido en la tarde, y ayudaba a Ellen con las interpretaciones de los relatos. Pero ella parecía particularmente interesada en la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte y los tres hermanos Peverell.

-¿Tienes alguna idea acerca del paradero de la Varita de Sauco? –preguntó Ellen a Hermione, quien se tomaba una taza de café pasando su mano izquierda por el cabello enmarañado.

-Ninguna –mintió ella, porque sabía dónde estaba pero, le había prometido a Harry guardar el secreto. La razón era obvia.

-Habría sido fascinante descubrir si existe en realidad aquella legendaria varita –dijo Ellen, suspirando. Luego, sacó un pequeño termo para tomar algo de su contenido pero, se había agotado. Los nervios la sacudieron de improviso y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Podría volver otro día? –preguntó Ellen, mirando su reloj cada dos segundos.

-¿Se halla corta de tiempo? –interrogó a su vez Hermione, adoptando un ligero tono de sospecha. El comportamiento de la mujer le recordaba a alguien muy familiar para ella, alguien que no resultó ser quien decía.

-Me había olvidado por completo que tengo un vuelo a las siete. Ojalá llegue pronto –respondió ella, con el corazón a mil por hora, agitada y presurosa. Cogió su cartera y recorrió en dos pasos la sala de estar, abriendo la puerta y, sin decir adiós, la cerró con algo de violencia. Hermione, desconcertada, la miró subirse a su vehículo, encender el motor y acelerar a toda prisa por la calle.

Hermione había podido jurar que vio una reluciente mata de intenso cabello rojo antes que Ellen se subiera al automóvil.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Gracias por acordarme que existía Ginny también. Lo que sucede es que quería desarrollar bien la transición de sexualidad en Hermione, justificarlo de manera coherente. Pero también es cierto que debo hacer lo mismo con la pelirroja, ¿no creen?

Por cierto, lo de "hallazgo afortunado" lo descubrí en Wikipedia. Mientras leía acerca del castigo de Tántalo, tuve curiosidad por Hermes y pulsé el enlace y me encontré con el término, que de inmediato lo asocié con el nombre de Hermione, y supe que podía usar aquella revelación para fines románticos.

Respecto a la próxima actualización, creo que la haré un poco más tarde de lo esperado, porque pasado mañana viajo a ver a mi pareja (debe de extrañarme mucho) ¡Estoy emocionado! Pero descuiden, la sacaré adelante.

Los saluda desde Abstergo.

Altair… bah… Darth Maul… arrgh… Gandalf… ¡grrrrrr!....

(Media hora después)

… Pablo Mármol… hrrrr… Gilrasir.


	8. Reunión de amigas

**Capítulo VIII: Reunión de amigas**

Eran las siete de la tarde. El sol ya se había escondido en el oeste pero las estrellas eran veladas por cúmulos que amenazaban lluvia y hacía mucho frío, al menos más que lo usual en esa época del año. Pero, dentro de aquella suntuosa casa que se había convertido en presidio desde hace una semana, la calidez era tal que Ginny estaba agradecida de no haber caído en Azkaban. Se entretenía leyendo un libro sobre mitología mágica, mientras un café caliente humeaba en la reluciente mesa y el pan con queso dejaba migas sobre su superficie. Era curioso que ese libro se lo hubiera regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños, porque hace horas atrás, había sido presa de una peculiar búsqueda del tesoro, que había acabado en un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios.

No quería pero deseaba en el fondo.

Se oyó una puerta cercana ser abierta. Ginny sabía que se trataba de uno de los guardias, quien se encargaba de inspeccionar el interior de la vivienda, por si algo raro ocurría en sus habitaciones. Para la pelirroja, se trataba de un recordatorio de lo que le había ocurrido, de las condiciones en las que vivía allí, leyendo libros para ahuyentar la sensación de ahogo que experimentaba cada vez que escaseaban las distracciones. Y, justo cuando iba a pasar la página, el guardia apareció por el umbral de la puerta, con claros síntomas de estar nervioso por algo. ¿Podía ser algo potencialmente peligroso? Ginny descartó la posibilidad tan sólo de mirar al hombre. Él dirigía la vista hacia ella, como queriendo pedirle algo que le causara mucho pudor, como si temiera mostrar una debilidad a la primera palabra que pronunciara.

-¿Qué quieres? –inquirió ella, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que había sido con él.

El guardia no respondió al instante.

-Pedirte un favor… aunque sé… que no… vas a… aceptar.

Ginny sintió un poco de lástima mezclada con unas raras ganas de echarse a reír.

-Lárgala de una vez.

Ella no creía ver timidez en un tipo que estuviera preparado para enfrentar las situaciones más peligrosas en el mundo de los prisioneros. Siguió escuchando, sin embargo.

-Sé que eres… una… modelo, y una muy re… reconocida –farfulló el guardia, quien parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso-. Y, me e… encantan tus des… desfiles.

-¿Y?

-Quiero que poses para mí.

Ginny no pudo contener la explosión de risa que pugnó por escapar de sus pulmones cuando acabó de escuchar la petición. Rió tan fuerte que el guardia se puso muy rojo y entrelazó las manos de manera que parecía estar jugando pulso chino consigo mismo. La chica dejó que la cascada de risa se fuera apagando y, cuando ya no le dolieron las costillas, le respondió.

-Es rara tu petición –le dijo, aun no pudiendo reprimir algunas carcajadas aisladas-. ¿Por qué tendría yo que posar para ti? ¿Para deleitar tu libido?

-Le juro que no es por eso, señorita –negó el guardia, haciendo grandes aspavientos con la cabeza para reforzar esa idea-. Es sólo que… que soy un fan suyo y no he podido asistir a ninguno de sus eventos.

-¿O no has querido? –cuestionó Ginny con aspereza-. ¿Pensaste que te iba a hacer un privado o alguna cosa por el estilo? Pues, te informo que las bailarinas de _striptease _hacen esas cosas, no las modelos.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras en ropa interior –aclaró el guardia, sintiéndose más confiado que hace momentos atrás-. Sólo quería que desfilaras como lo haces siempre, con la ropa que llevas puesta. Sólo una vuelta a la biblioteca, es todo lo que pido.

Ginny respiró aliviada. Ya eran muchos los hombres que se pasaban de lujuriosos y buscaban que ella les hiciera un desnudo, a lo que respondía siempre con fuertes apelativos y una rápida huida del lugar. Él sólo quería verla desfilar, porque jamás la había visto en vivo en un evento de alta costura.

-Siéntate –le dijo la pelirroja al guardia-. Y sólo mira. No hagas nada más que mirarme.

-Gracias, señorita –dijo el guardia-. Por este favor que me hace, le prometo que podrá salir una vez por día, ya sea para hacer las compras o para visitar a sus amigos. Así su condena será más llevadera.

-Sus superiores se darán cuenta y lo expulsarán.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. Les diré que se trata de un beneficio por buena conducta.

Ginny quedó conforme con la explicación del guardia y, tomando un poco de aire, se puso de pie al tiempo que el hombre se sentaba en una de las sillas que había desparramadas por la biblioteca. Haciendo un poco de espacio, Ginny se desplazó hacia el extremo de la puerta e inspiró y espiró, en un ejercicio de relajación ante los nervios. Aunque en esa ocasión no fuera tan necesario, lo había hecho tantas veces que ya era una cuestión de rutina.

Su cuerpo rebosaba tranquilidad. Se sentía atractiva, sensual y toda una diosa. Sintió una fluidez tal que, cada paso que diera, iba a ser una obra de arte. El modelaje era toda una ciencia, la ciencia de hacer ver a las prendas de vestir como objetos de deseo, algo que amerite gastar varias decenas de Galeones en moda.

Comenzó a caminar.

Lo hacía en una sola línea: sus zapatos de tacón daban un paso tras otro de tal manera que sus pisadas no se desviaran del curso, como alguien que tratara de caminar por encima de una cuneta. Lo hacía ni tan rápido ni tan lento pero el oscilar de sus caderas al caminar era tan seductor que era difícil mirar lo que llevaba vestido. Su cabello aromático se mecía a cada paso que daba, libre y cargada de sensualidad propia y las piernas, delgadas y flexibles, soportaban el peso de la chica al andar, llevando la carga grácilmente, de manera elegante y digna. El guardia entendió la razón por la cual aquella prisionera poseyera semejante fama al verla desfilar por la extensa habitación, caminando como en cámara lenta, contemplando su pelo agitarse, sus caderas en vaivén, enloqueciendo tan sólo con verla andar.

Apenas se dio cuenta que la chica había terminado.

-¿Conforme? –preguntó ella, en el tono que adoptaría un cirujano plástico al terminar de reconstruir un rostro.

El hombre no dijo nada. Ginny interpretó su silencio como que sí lo estaba.

-Y bien. ¿Me dejas salir a ver a mi amiga Hermione?

-Ve, anda con ella, pero avisa cuándo vas a volver, porque necesito tener un control sobre tus salidas.

Ginny hervía de emoción al saber que ya no iba a estar encerrada todo el tiempo en su casa. Disponía de una ventana de tiempo en la que podía hacer todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba: salir de compras, hacer trámites (aunque estando en presidio no tenía por qué hacerlo) y visitar a la única persona en toda Londres que no pensaba en ella como la homicida de su prometido. Contenta por primera vez desde que resolvió el enigma de Hermione, se maquilló a la velocidad del rayo, cogió su cartera y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, penetrando en la oscuridad de esa noche sin estrellas.

* * *

El timbre de la casa había sonado como diez veces desde que comenzó a anochecer y Hermione se hallaba en un estado muy próximo al frenesí, porque diez chicas habían llegado a su domicilio y todas eran diferentes a las demás mujeres. La castaña albergaba un sentimiento de incomodidad al ver a tantas féminas reunidas en un solo lugar, al menos que ella tuviera memoria, dialogando acerca de sus anteriores fiestas con chicos, de los cuales hablaban como si fueran seres de otro planeta, comentando lo bien que lo pasaron en una discoteca, chismes del trabajo o la última película romántica en cartelera. Esto último lo hacían con el único objetivo de no perder la costumbre, porque había pocas películas de amor en las que las protagonistas fueran dos mujeres. Pero la dueña de casa no se sentía cómoda con ellas.

Aunque las diez chicas que estaban en casa de Hermione eran lesbianas, ninguna de ellas se besaba o hacía gestos que no fueran más allá de la amistad. Aun así, a la castaña no le hacía mucha gracia, sobre todo, porque estaba comenzando a descubrir que ella no era muy diferente a sus amigas, sexualmente hablando, y eso le molestaba, porque deseaba algo que no quería, tenía un conflicto de intereses dentro de ella y lo único que podía hacer para combatir aquella sensación era negando lo que su corazón ya estaba intuyendo.

_Me gustan las chicas._

Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, como tratando de espantar la idea, como sacudiéndose el cabello para librarse del polvo. Tratando de hacer caso omiso de las presencias que charlaban animadamente en la sala de estar, se concentró en la cena, porque no era sólo para ella, sino para once, y no estaba del mejor humor que digamos, porque aquello formaba parte de la rutina laboral del lugar donde trabajaba. Esa reunión se había concertado hace semanas atrás, periodo durante el cual se juntaba el dinero, se echaba al azar el lugar de la tertulia y se discutía la música que se iba a tocar, ya sea para ambientar, ya sea para bailar. Sus amigas parecían estar muy emocionadas por el hecho que la casa de la anfitriona disponía de cuatro habitaciones, lo que ya hablaba de un ambiente potencialmente caldeado.

El timbre volvió a perforar los oídos de Hermione.

Ella no esperaba a ninguna amiga más, por lo que supuso que debía de ser un chico que había escuchado a las cotorras de sus colegas e, imaginándose un montón de cosas sucias, intentaba colarse en la fiesta. Hermione cruzó la sala de estar como una exhalación y una de sus amigas comentó algo acerca de la falta de humor en su vida cuando la dueña de casa abrió la puerta, sólo para darse cuenta que no era ningún chico polizón. De hecho, no esperaba ni en un millón de años que esa persona estuviera allí.

-¡Ginny!

Y ambas amigas se abrazaron fraternalmente, aunque al segundo después, se separaron como si estuvieran electrificadas. Sabían que las dos tenían serias dudas acerca de su naturaleza sexual, lo que las incomodaba un poco y, a la postre, se vieron forzadas a mantenerse algo distanciadas desde ese momento.

-¿Así que ella es la famosa Ginny, de la que hablas tanto? –preguntó una de sus amigas, una chica llamada Susan y que vestía un vestido ligero floreado, como tratando de burlarse del otoño-. ¿Acaso es tu nueva novia?

Hermione no se dio cuenta que se había sonrojado hasta que sintió un desagradable ardor en las mejillas. Ginny, en cambio, lanzó una risotada que asustó a las demás.

-¿Su novia? –inquirió ella, como dejando sobreentendido que la idea era una locura-. No me hagas reír. Soy su mejor amiga, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Hermione –dijo otra chica, cuyo cabello lo tenía rizado y suelto-. Eres amiga de una delincuente, de una asesina de sangre fría que fue capaz de matar a su propio prometido sólo por ambición.

-Por última vez, Linda, ella no lo hizo. –Hermione había estado diciendo todo el tiempo a sus amigas que Ginny no era ninguna asesina y que la habían inculpado de alguna forma. Pero, dijera lo que dijera, ellas no se tragaban la historia de la castaña.

-Sí, te creemos –repuso otra de las amigas, una morena llamada Tania-. De verdad lo hacemos –añadió, con un evidente dejo de sarcasmo.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

-¿No debería estar en prisión? –preguntó Susan, mirando con desdén a la recién llegada-. Por lo que sé, la condenaron a diez años de presidio y no creo que le hayan dado permiso para salir.

-Sí, estoy condenada a diez años pero, de arresto domiciliario y, estoy aquí por buena conducta –contestó Ginny mordazmente-. Y, díganme algo. ¿Ustedes no son las amigas lesbianas de las que mi amiga Hermione me ha hablado con frecuencia?

-Hablas como si las odiaras –replicó otra de las presentes, una rubia de ojos miel llamada Selene-. ¿Por alguna casualidad, eres homofóbica? ¿O nos odias derechamente?

-¿He dicho eso? –cuestionó Ginny con firmeza-. No creo haber comentado que le tema a ser homosexual o que las odiara. Sólo trataba de confirmar lo que mi amiga me ha dicho acerca de ustedes.

-Sí, te creemos –replicó Selene irónicamente.

-La verdad es que no te atreves a confesar que Hermione es tu novia –añadió Tania, riéndose por lo bajo, como si el sólo hecho fuera un buen chisme.

-Te crees muy graciosa, ¿verdad? –dijo Ginny, dando un paso hacia donde estaba Hermione-. Pues claro que me gusta Hermione. Es hermosa, ¿por qué voy a negarlo? –añadió después, viendo a su amiga haciendo aspavientos con las manos para que dejara el juego.

-Estás burlándote de mí –dijo Tania, ya no en ese tono alegre y desenfadado que exhibía desde que llegó a la casa-. Si estás diciendo la verdad, pruébalo.

-De acuerdo –accedió Ginny y, sonriéndole pícaramente, se acercó a su amiga y, sin que ninguna de las presentes, incluida Hermione, pudiera reaccionar, Ginny tomó a su amiga por la cabeza y, después de una ligera pausa, juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione tenía los ojos bien abiertos, viendo como la pelirroja la besaba, sintiendo contradicciones inundando su mente. Por una parte, se sentía extraña, como si no fuera ella la que estaba actuando en ese momento y, por otra, sentía un indigno placer al sentir los labios de Ginny buscando los suyos, la hacían sentirse más deseada que antes, como si su atractivo fuera tal que hasta las mujeres se sintieran atraídas hacia ella. Sin embargo, su conciencia se afanaba en pensar, no sin fundamento, que todo eso formaba parte de un juego, de una mera estratagema para hacer callar a esas cotorras de una vez.

Ginny separó sus labios de los de Hermione lentamente, como si le costara un mundo separarse de ella. Era verdad, lo hizo sólo para impresionar, para poner en su sitio a las indiscretas chicas presentes pero, estaba segura que había algo en ese inocente juego que le gustaba. Tal vez pudiera ser la suavidad de sus labios, o el sólo hecho que acababa de besar a una mujer. Y, contrario a lo que pensaba, no era muy distinto a lo que se sentía cuando besaba a un hombre. Si obviaba el hecho que Hermione era una mujer, era exactamente igual a cuando besaba a Harry. Pero eso no bastaba para concluir que ella era, en efecto, diferente a las demás mujeres. Aunque todavía persistía aquella sensación de estar haciendo algo mal cada vez que se le pasaba la posibilidad por la cabeza, aquel beso no había hecho otra cosa que descubrir un nuevo mundo, un mundo en donde el amor cobraba una nueva dimensión.

Y, dando un buen puntapié a su conciencia, no se negó la idea de descubrirlo.

Y sin embargo, Hermione no había estado cómoda con el beso.

-¿En qué estabas pensando Ginny? –preguntó la castaña cuando su amiga se separó de ella.

-Sólo… quise darle una lección a tus amigas que, dicho sea de paso, no parecen tan amigas –respondió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros. Era mejor no decirle que le había gustado el beso, porque eso sería como echarle más leña al fuego.

-Ahora van a pensar que yo soy… soy…

-¿Lesbiana? –sugirió Ginny, soltando una risa estridente, como si aquello fuera una tontería de lo más disparatada-. ¿Sólo porque te besé? Ah, por favor Hermione. Nosotras lo hacemos por experimentar, nos gusta descubrir a qué bando pertenecemos, por decirlo de algún modo. Recuerdo que una vez, mientras estaba en séptimo, una chica de Hufflepuff me preguntó si yo podía ayudarla con una tarea y, el caso es que fuimos a los terrenos, porque la biblioteca estaba muy atiborrada de gente, y allí, hicimos cualquier cosa, menos deberes.

De golpe y porrazo, las chicas que eran colegas y amigas de Hermione estaban interesadas en escuchar más. Ya no importaba que fuera una asesina o se hubiera fugado de la cárcel o de su casa. Todo lo que querían escuchar era el relato del experimento que había hecho la pelirroja con otra mujer.

-Ella me dijo que no tenía ningún problema con tareas. Su dilema era otro –continuó Ginny, complacida por la repentina atención de las mujeres-. Me dijo que, aunque se sentía atraída por los chicos, sentía cosas raras cada vez que miraba a una chica, como que también le gustaran. Estaba confundida y, por eso, me pidió ayuda. Dijo que sólo podía definir su sexualidad de una forma.

"Bésame, me dijo. Bésame y tócame. Sólo así sabré si me gustan las chicas o no. Pero no lo hagas de forma mecánica. Involucra tus sentimientos en tus besos y caricias.

"Era una rara petición, porque nunca había hecho semejante cosas. Pero pensé que no sería malo probar, sólo para saber qué se sentía.

-¿Y cómo se sintió? –quiso saber Tania quien, de estar recelosa de Ginny, pasó a estar interesada.

-Mmm… fantástico –contestó Ginny, sin una pizca de vergüenza-. Nos escondimos detrás de un árbol en la orilla del lago y allí nos besamos. La envolví en un fuerte abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo, mirándome por unos momentos antes de volver a unir sus labios con los míos, una y otra vez. Ella se tumbó sobre el pasto y me jaló hacia ella, como si deseara entregarse y yo la acaricié, no sólo en su cara y en su cabello, sino que seguí algo más abajo y toqué sus pechos. Ella suspiraba y jadeaba un poco, y eso me hacía sentir curiosamente bien, como que era capaz de deleitarme con su placer pero, aunque ella me pidió que la tocara algo más abajo, me detuve, argumentando que ya había sido suficiente y que si no nos deteníamos, algún profesor podría descubrirnos.

"Dos meses después, me la encontré de nuevo. Me contó que había experimentado con otras chicas y chicos, y se había convencido que era lesbiana, que estaba completamente segura de que le gustaban las chicas y que, más encima, estaba saliendo con una amiga suya, claro que a escondidas, para que no la descubrieran. Y, yo también descubrí cosas distintas, cosas nuevas que en otras condiciones no podría haberlo hecho. Les aseguro que Harry no se sintió muy contento cuando le conté lo que había hecho pero, después de aclararle que había sido sólo por experimentar, se sintió más tranquilo, expresándome que no lo volviera a hacer.

-No sabía eso, Ginny –dijo Hermione, choqueada por aquella revelación acerca de su pequeña experiencia-. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

-Porque no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo –contestó Ginny, algo dolida a causa de la poca confianza que había mostrado hacia su mejor amiga-. Porque, todo el tiempo que estuve con Harry, estuve como viviendo en dos mundos: uno en donde disfrutaba de mi relación y otro, en donde quería experimentar cosas nuevas, cosas que sólo se podían sentir al lado de otra chica. Sentía que no había probado lo suficiente como para decidir qué era yo en realidad pero, al mismo tiempo, mi relación era tan fructífera que no me atrevía a hacerlo. Así, por ese entonces, me negué a mi misma aquellas experiencias y me ocupé de vivir el verdadero cuento de hadas en el que se había convertido mi noviazgo, olvidando que todavía me quedaban cosas por hacer respecto a mi yo sexual.

-Entonces –dijo Tania, quien miraba con una fijación inocente a Ginny-. Existe la posibilidad que seas como nosotras, que seas lesbiana.

-¿Y, a que viene el interés?

Tania no dijo nada más. Sólo se limitó a sonrojarse.

-Puede ser –respondió Ginny-. Aunque todavía no pueda recuperarme de mi reciente pérdida, sé que esta puede ser una oportunidad para seguir probando cosas nuevas.

Pero la voz que le decía que todo esto estaba mal, que abandonara aquella actitud tan dañina para ella, que podría llevarla a un repudio aún más generalizado que el que ya tenía a causa del homicidio que llevaba a cuestas sin que ella quisiera, la molestaba nuevamente. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ginny mandó al olvido aquella voz prejuiciosa que no era capaz de entender, ni menos sentir, que la única forma de saber si algo era bueno o malo, era experimentando. Y eso era aplicable también a su tendencia sexual.

Pero no ahora.

Hermione se acordó que ésta era una fiesta y acudió rauda a la cocina, donde los platos con comida, frituras y algunas gaseosas más vino de elfo e hidromiel yacían impasibles, esperando por ser consumidas. A un movimiento de varita, los platos y copas se desplazaron solos hacia el comedor y, otra floritura más, y las sillas y mesas ratonas se apartaron e hicieron un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que las invitadas se pudieran mover con libertad, además de actuar como pista de baile improvisada.

-Podrás no compartir muchos de nuestros ideales, Hermione pero si alguna virtud tienes, es que eres muy buena cocinera –dijo Selene, tomando una copa de hidromiel y mascando una pierna de pollo asado-. Sí que sabes cómo hacer un banquete como para chuparse los dedos.

-Y las ensaladas te quedan divinas –añadió Tania, llevándose una hoja de espinaca a la boca-. Perfectamente aliñadas.

-La primera vez que vine aquí –dijo Ginny, cortando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo elegantemente a la boca-, supe que Hermione era un genio culinario –terminó e introdujo el tenedor en su boca, masticando como si el pedazo de carne fuera goma de mascar-. Antes que ella encontrara trabajo en el Museo de Historia Mágica, tomó un curso de gastronomía de dos meses y, con lo rápido que aprende –Hermione se sonrojó al escuchar a su amiga elogiarla-, se convirtió en una excelente cocinera. Me enseñó muchos de los trucos que yo uso para hacerle el almuerzo a Harry…

Un repentino nudo en la garganta hizo que Ginny parara en seco la narración. Hermione supo en seguida lo que le sucedía y se acercó a ella, consolándola y rodeando con un brazo su hombro. Pero poco pudo hacer para que la pelirroja estallara en llanto otra vez.

Aunque la escena podía ser cualquier cosa menos alegre, las amigas de Hermione supieron que una asesina fría y malvada no se comportaría de esa forma. Tan intensos eran los sollozos de Ginny que las invitadas se convencieron que ella no pudo haber matado a su propio novio, supuestamente para apoderarse de su fortuna. Ellas, sensitivas como eran, se dieron cuenta que no podían tratarse de llantos fingidos y, desde ese momento, ya no la vieron como una delincuente, sino como una víctima.

-Ya, ya pasó, amiga –le dijo Hermione tiernamente a Ginny, meciéndola suavemente y pasando la mano por su sedoso cabello rojo encendido. Ella dejó de hipar y miró a la castaña con ojos vidriosos. Era el perfecto refugio para sus penas y sufrimientos, lo supo tan solo con verla sonreírle amigablemente pero, había algo más. No dejaban de mirarse, sentían sus labios húmedos y los tenían ligeramente abiertos. Podían sentir sus respiraciones cruzarse, sus miradas traspasarse.

Hermione dejó de abrazar a Ginny de una forma algo grotesca, aunque su amiga no dijo nada. Las dudas la corroían y no podía soportar aquella mirada, que buscaba algo más que una mera amistad. Se irguió del asiento y, sin decir ninguna palabra, subió las escaleras y no volvió a aparecer por al menos una hora. Y Ginny, sintiéndose un poco mejor, la miró desaparecer en el segundo piso. Juzgando que era mejor dejarla sola, también se puso de pie y comenzó a entablar conversación con una de las amigas de Hermione.

* * *

Había alguien que también albergaba dudas en su mente, aunque por razones muy distintas a Hermione.

Muy a su pesar, Dominique sospechaba que aquella historiadora la había visto mientras pasaba de ser Ellen a ser ella misma. Aunque podría pensar que se trataba de su querida amiga, era lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta que no podía salir de prisión así como así. Y, si fuera cierto, significaba que su cobertura se había hecho añicos por culpa de su dejadez. Y una mujer como ella, que estaba obsesionada por conseguir cosas perfectas, no podía tolerar fallas, ni en sus planes, ni en los que fueran ajenos a su autoría. Además, estaba el mensaje que le había mandado su jefe, sólo hace unas horas atrás, mientras conducía de vuelta a su casa.

El jefe demandaba resultados de la operación. La buena noticia era que Potter estaba muerto y que la Varita de Sauco había sido robada con éxito de Hogwarts. La mala, era que el jefe no parecía muy contento. No era por el trabajo de ella, sino por los hechos de su madre en el pasado. Decía que aún no podía olvidar que su madre había estropeado una importante operación de contrabando y que, de alguna forma, ella, Dominique, iba a pagar el precio. Y, lo que era peor, parecía ser que el jefe estuviera esperando todo ese tiempo para decírselo, esperando para que pudiera llevarle la poderosa Varita de Sauco a sus deseosas manos.

Y los cuentos que acababa de ver en el librito de la historiadora, había confirmado sus más graves temores.

Porque mediante el libro, supo que la única forma de apoderarse de la Varita de Sauco, era derrotando a quien la tuviera en su poder. Como Harry Potter había sido el dueño de la varita antes de su muerte, eso significaba que ella era la portadora de tan letal arma. Y las intenciones del jefe de ella se hicieron transparentes como el cristal al darse cuenta.

Dominique había sido condenada a muerte por el líder de la Rosa Negra.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Quiero agradecer las críticas que he recibido a propósito del desarrollo de la historia. Creo que esa es la idea que existan sitios como éste, donde personas ajenas a uno puedan leer y dar una opinión sobre tal o cual aspecto de la narración, cosa que el objetivo no sea otro que el de ayudar a un potencial escritor a mejorar su trabajo.

Y, al margen de todo, quisiera aclarar que eso que las mujeres deciden su orientación sexual y que les guste experimentar no lo digo yo. Lo que pasa es que leí una investigación que habían hecho unos científicos acerca de las pautas del comportamiento homosexual en las mujeres y, básicamente, se llegó a la conclusión que las mujeres tienen el poder de elegir si ser heterosexuales o ser lesbianas. Depende de con qué género se sientan más cómodas, tanto sentimental como sexualmente.

Y, por último, quiero reiterar mi apoyo, tal como lo hice en "Rojo y castaño", a las mujeres que son lesbianas. Por favor, no se rindan y muéstrenle a la sociedad que ustedes también tienen derecho a ser respetadas.

Los saluda desde las Pirámides de Egipto.

Ramsés… bah… Gilrasir.


	9. Extraños sentimientos

**Capítulo IX: Extraños sentimientos**

Si algo podía ser inverosímil para alguien, era el hecho que una mujer tan fría e inescrupulosa como Dominique fuera capaz de sentir miedo, de percibir que el perfecto mundo que habían tejido para ella se derrumbara delante de sus ojos para percibir la cruel realidad. Conducía su automóvil con manos sudorosas, la frente la tenía reluciente a la luz de los faros nocturnos y sus ojos se desplazaban de un lado a otro, perdiendo varias veces la concentración, buscando a alguien que pudiera realizar el trabajo que finalizaba con ella muerta.

Sus esfuerzos por calmarse eran inútiles: era imposible hacerlo con algo tan pesado colgando sobre su cabeza, una sombra de terror siguiéndola adonde quiera que vaya, acechándola, acosándola, torturándola hasta la locura. Era perfectamente entendible la razón por la cual su vida debía terminar y se podía resumir en una sola palabra.

Venganza.

Estaba claro como el agua que su madre no sólo le había heredado dinero y genes. Su error en aquella desastrosa operación de contrabando le había acarreado malos dividendos aunque, lo que no podía entender era la cantidad de tiempo que se tomó su jefe para tomar la determinación de matarla. Luego, un repentino suspiro de alivio cruzó por su ya atormentada mente. El jefe debía matarla personalmente para obtener el poder de la varita y, mientras se mantuviera oculta, donde fuera, su vida no corría peligro.

Una parada de semáforos obligó a Dominique a frenar. Aprovechó la breve ventana de tiempo para secarse el sudor de las manos y la frente y, cuando la luz roja cambió a verde, ya podía conducir con más calma. Ahora que tenía la mente más nítida pensó, en un alarde de lucidez, que conocía a todos los miembros de la Rosa Negra, sabía sus procedimientos y demás. No le podía ser tan difícil acabar con todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la sociedad, y aislar al jefe para dejarlo indefenso.

Ese era el plan.

Había una falla, sin embargo. Para poder desbaratar los planes de la organización, tenía que hacerlo con al menos un cómplice, porque la sociedad era poderosa y compleja y se trataba de un círculo imposible de romper si lo hacía en solitario. El gran dilema era encontrar personas que tuvieran algo en contra de la Rosa Negra, porque nadie conocía la organización, ni menos se atrevería a hacer algo para destruirla.

A menos que…

* * *

Las dos de la mañana. La música pop (es raro encontrar chicas lesbianas que sean fanáticas del metal) llenaba cada rincón de la casa, había serpentinas tiradas en el suelo, confeti desparramado en los muebles y globos flotaban de aquí para allá. Se trataba de una simple tertulia, pero el ambiente parecía el de un cumpleaños.

La sala de estar se había convertido en una pista de baile y cada una de las presentes tenía una pareja de baile. Tania bailaba con Selene, Susan lo hacía con una pelirroja llamada Rose, Linda tropezaba con los pies de otra chica, menuda y de cara pecosa que se llamaba Stephanie y Ginny le daba clases de baile a una hermosa morena, alta y de bellas formas que respondía al nombre de Marie. Otras dos chicas, dos castañas que eran pareja desde hace dos años, Jane y Elizabeth, ya habían subido al segundo piso y se encontraban encerradas en una de las habitaciones y la última del grupo había tenido que irse por motivos laborales. La única mujer que no disfrutaba para nada de la fiesta, era Hermione.

Estaba en su dormitorio, escuchando los gemidos de Jane traspasar la pared, tratando de imaginarse que ambas chicas estaban viendo una película erótica y no protagonizando una. Si ver besarse a dos chicas era un espectáculo desagradable, no quería imaginarse lo que sería el sexo entre ellas, aparte de que era una imposibilidad biológica la práctica sexual entre mujeres y, por extensión, entre homosexuales. Hermione, para distraerse de los gemidos de la otra habitación, había encendido la radio y puesto metal a todo volumen, sólo para ahogar las risas y los jadeos sensuales de Jane. Pese a que detestaba las baterías rápidas y las guitarras eléctricas del metal, era la única forma de aislarse de aquella aberrante escena.

Pero, había cosas que se colaban en su mente y la hostigaban una y otra vez. Y una de ellas ocurrió hace sólo una hora atrás.

Hermione se llevaba a ratos un dedo a sus labios, justo en donde Ginny la había besado, como tratando de entender por qué lo había hecho, como tratando de encontrar alguna motivación, aparte de la que ya sabía. Aunque parte de ella afirmaba que se trataba de un juego y que no tenía nada que ver con amor o con deseo, la otra mitad de su conciencia, aquella que estaba fuera de su control, quería creer que Ginny se sentía atraída por ella. Y eran cosas que la estridente música de la radio no podía soslayar, porque estaban dentro de ella, eran diatribas mentales que la atacaban con cada vez más frecuencia y más aun, estando en la compañía de su amiga.

Algo hizo que Hermione se levantara de la cama. Los gemidos de Elizabeth eran más penetrantes que los de Jane y la música ya la estaba desesperando. Apagó la radio y bajó las escaleras, sólo para comprobar que la fiesta todavía ardía en la sala de estar. Supo que dos de sus amigas faltaban y no necesitó preguntar quiénes eran. Leslie y Marie debían madrugar en sus trabajos y las demás, a excepción de Ginny, bailaban encandiladamente sobre el tapete, el cual ya ostentaba algunas manchas de licor. La pelirroja estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como esperando que bajara de su soledad en algún momento.

-No puedo tolerar los gritos –dijo Hermione, sobándose la frente con los dedos-. Jane y Elizabeth son muy ruidosas.

-La deben estar pasando muy bien arriba –comentó Ginny, sonriendo un poco y acercándose a su amiga lentamente-. Vamos, Hermione. ¿Por qué no lo pasamos bien un rato?

Hermione retrocedió unos dos pasos, apenas atreviéndose a creer que le propusiera algo tan radical.

-¡No… no pienso tener sexo contigo!

-¿Y quién habló de sexo, Hermione? –inquirió Ginny, poniendo los brazos en jarras-. Me refería a bailar.

-Ah… eso. Bueno… creo que sí.

Ginny tomó de una mano a su amiga y la llevó al centro de la sala de estar. Con una de sus manos tomó la cintura de Hermione y la fue guiando en los pasos de la música tropical que sonaba ahora, porque Ginny sabía bailar aquel ritmo.

-Vamos Hermione. Sigue mis pasos.

Y la castaña se atrevió a tomar la cintura de Ginny y ambas daban vueltas y más vueltas sobre la pista. Aunque podía parecer un vals, la verdad era que las piernas de las amigas se entrelazaban impetuosamente y a velocidad de vértigo y los giros eran más rápidos. Pero, a la pelirroja no le bastaba aquel juego inocente de giros y piernas rápidas: estaba preparada para experimentar cosas distintas, y no iba a hacerlo con otra chica que no fuera Hermione, porque sentía en el fondo de su corazón que su amiga no pensaba en ella como una mera amiga. Intuía que la chica con la que bailaba había descubierto algo nuevo que la asustaba y, se había transformado como en algo personal hacerle ver que no se trataba de algo terrorífico, ni menos de una cosa que fuera un atentado contra la Naturaleza.

Y, en un imprevisto movimiento de su brazo derecho, Ginny acercó a Hermione violentamente contra si misma y la inclinó lentamente, sujetándola firmemente y acercando su cabeza al cuello de su amiga. Pareció olerla, de tan cerca que pasó su boca y su nariz de la piel de Hermione, quien se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies cuando sintió la tenue respiración de Ginny impactarla. Podía, a su vez, oler el seductor aroma de la cabellera roja llameante que tenía tan cerca de su nariz, y su memoria viajó a través del pasado, a sexto año para ser precisos.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera clase de Pociones de ese año, cuando el profesor Slughorn les mostraba una variedad de diversas pociones muy complicadas de mezclar. Estaba todavía grabado en su mente cuando se dio cuenta que olía, por alguna extraña razón, a jazmín. Era inconcebible que en una mazmorra llena de pociones malolientes pudiera olerse un aroma tan seductor como ese. Luego, cuando el profesor indicó uno de los calderos de la cual escapaban fumarolas en espiral, Hermione supo lo que andaba mal.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era esa poción. La había visto muchas veces en libros sobre el tema, indicando que se trataba de uno de los brebajes más peligrosos del mundo de la magia, no por su toxicidad, no por sus efectos sobre lo material. Era peligrosa por los efectos devastadores que tenía sobre la mente humana, porque la cegaba y le hacía creer cosas que en realidad no eran. El poder de la obsesión amorosa era nefasto e incontrolable: por esa razón, se trataba de una poción que la mayoría trataba con temor reverente.

Y era la razón de porque olía a jazmín.

Recordaba que la Amortentia despedía un aroma u otro según la persona que lo oliera y de lo que más le atraía. En su caso, y lo manifestó en voz alta, podía percibir sutiles aromas a pasto recién cortado, a pergamino nuevo y… a jazmín, claro que esto último no lo mencionó, porque cada vez que se encontraba con Ginny, podía percibir exactamente la misma esencia de aquella flor con propiedades afrodisiacas.

Desde ese entonces que venía cargando con dudas acerca de su sexualidad. Y, decididamente, era la razón por la cual había fracasado su relación con Ron.

_Pero me gustan los chicos_.

_No Hermione. Te gustan las chicas._

Las dos mitades de su mente libraban un combate singular e intenso dentro de Hermione. Mientras se dejaba guiar por los brazos de Ginny al bailar, las dos mitades de su conciencia semejaban dos príncipes que luchaban por conquistar un territorio muy codiciado. Dos personas se peleaban dentro de ella, dos personalidades con premisas opuestas entre si. Una decía que un chico iba a ser el amor de su vida y la otra, que una chica iba a ser su "princesa azul". ¿Y si los príncipes llegaran a coexistir dentro del mismo reino? Hermione no quería ni imaginar adónde llegaría ese camino.

Pero había algo que no entendía. Si le gustaban los chicos, ¿por qué se dejaba guiar con tanta mansedumbre por Ginny? Incluso, tenía la rara sensación que le agradaba tener a alguien que le dijera lo que debía hacer pero, ese alguien debía ser un hombre, no una mujer. Y la pelirroja seguía conduciéndola por la improvisada pista de baile, tomándola suavemente por la cintura, no con violencia, sino grácilmente, fluía como la seda fina y Hermione no recordaba que hombre alguno tuviera esa delicadeza, esa finura, al menos con ella. Le gustaba que alguien supiera dar los pasos con calma, no que fuera, por decirlo de alguna forma, directamente "al dulce", llevarla lenta pero firmemente a su destino…

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Ginny estaba tratando de seducirla.

Fue como si todo el sonido de la fiesta, que había desaparecido mientras bailaba con su amiga, se colara violentamente en la sala de estar o como si algún tipo de encantamiento se hubiera roto. La pelirroja la miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y lástima, tal vez a causa de la reacción negativa de su amiga al hecho que bailaran juntas en una fiesta de lesbianas. Por último, la pelirroja suspiró y se fue a sentar en un sillón, uno para recuperar el aire y segundo, para dejar que su decepción la fuera abandonando de a poco. Mientras tanto, Hermione subía las escaleras, pisoteando los escalones, mientras Jane y Elizabeth bajaban, rozando levemente el hombro de la chica. Y, dando una última mirada a la pared, se encerró en su habitación, para no volver a salir en toda la noche y, quizá, ahora que esas dos escandalosas tontas degeneradas habían dejado de jugar, podría dormir de una perra vez.

No tenía ganas de dormir, no obstante.

Le costaba un enorme esfuerzo tratar de quitarse siquiera el suéter y miraba a la cama como si fuera su enemiga. Todo este dilema con su sexualidad la estaba trastornando y, si no dejaba de pensar en eso, podría ganarse un boleto sin retorno a San Mungo, enloquecida, tal como lo estaban los padres de Neville. Tenía que convencerse de alguna forma que su felicidad estaba en manos de un hombre, que las mujeres no podían enamorarse entre sí y que debía cortar su amistad con las chicas que ella misma había invitado a la fiesta, porque eran influencias dañinas para su vida, para sus ideas y su futuro.

Aunque eso supusiera una agobiante soledad.

También debía dar un violento giro a su vida, alejarse de toda aquella persona que supusiera que la homosexualidad era algo socialmente aceptable. Y eso implicaba que Ginny desapareciera inmediatamente de su vida, ahora y para siempre. Debía purgar su cuerpo y su alma de todas aquellas impurezas que afectaban perniciosamente a su vida. Se trataba de una verdadera cruzada personal que no dudaría en llevar a cabo para alcanzar la felicidad.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Quienquiera que fuese, podía irse al demonio.

—¡No hay nadie! —exclamó Hermione amenazadoramente.

—Soy Ginny —dijo la voz, la cual sonaba algo dolida.

—¡No me importa! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas jamás!

—Hermione… ¿qué te sucede? —quiso saber Ginny, sonando muy preocupada.

—¿Acaso tienes cerilla en el oído? ¡Vete, y no regreses, condenada perra lesbiana!

Ginny no dijo nada por varios instantes. Luego, habló con pena y dolor.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? —inquirió Ginny, en voz baja—. No creo que sea verdad, pero me hirieron mucho tus palabras. No eres Hermione cuando hablas en esos términos y, definitivamente, no eres mi amiga. Por ello, necesito hablar contigo. Pero, si me vuelves a gritar o a insultar de la forma en que lo hiciste hace segundos atrás, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra por el resto de tu vida. Así que piensa lo que vas a hacer, si realmente valoras nuestra amistad.

Hermione iba a gritar nuevamente, y herirla más por supuesto, pero algo la frenó en seco. Tal vez cuando escuchó la frase "no volveré a dirigirte la palabra por el resto de su vida". Si, estaba de acuerdo en que Ginny se había pasado al otro bando y trataba de seducirla pero, la perspectiva de perderla para siempre, aunque sea como amiga le era, de alguna forma, insoportable. No quería meter la pata más hondo en el barro si podía evitarlo de algún modo pero, al mismo tiempo, no deseaba hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Ginny.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar Ginny, sabiendo que el temperamento de Hermione estaba en el filo de una espada.

—No tengo ganas de hablar, no ahora —respondió Hermione, con toda la calma que podía juntar en tan angustiosos momentos—. Quiero estar sola.

—Como desees —accedió Ginny, dejando de mirar hacia la puerta—. Si me necesitas, estaré abajo, porque necesito hablar con el guardia para informar cuándo voy a llegar a mi casa.

Hermione pudo haber suspirado de alivio pero eso no era lo que sentía. Saber que Ginny se podía ir en cualquier momento se había convertido en una horrible perspectiva. No quería que se fuera y, sin embargo, no deseaba que estuviera tan cerca de ella de nuevo, porque sabía que trataría de seducirla una vez más. Aunque ella misma no quisiera aceptarlo, la necesitaba, necesitaba de su amistad, de su cariño y de su apoyo, porque era la única presente que se podía llamar una amiga de verdad. Quería entender qué le estaba sucediendo y por qué y, si una cabeza no podía dar con la respuesta, tal vez dos sí lo harían.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, según el reloj en el velador. Hermione se puso de pie e iba camino a la puerta cuando oyó que la tocaban de nuevo. Pensando en mil tonterías, tomó el pomo de la puerta con aprensión y manos temblorosas y abrió la puerta.

Era Ginny.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Me diste un susto de muerte.

—Pensé que deseabas hablar conmigo. Y —Ginny sonrió levemente—, mi corazonada era cierta.

—Te necesito, aunque no quiera aceptarlo —dijo Hermione, mirando con enorme incomodidad a su amiga—. Pasa, siéntate en la cama.

Ginny dio uno, dos, tres pasos dentro de la habitación de la chica. No se trataba de aquel cuarto infantilmente femenino cuyas paredes y demás objetos destacaran por tener colores chillones y que abusaban del celeste, amarillo o el rosado. La habitación de Hermione estaba primorosamente decorada con un papel tapiz que mostraba rosas en relieve con un fondo cuyo color recordaba al roble barnizado, dando la impresión que las plantas treparan la pared. Los moldajes eran blancos y el piso estaba recubierto por una alfombra color marrón. No tenía peluches ni en la cama ni en los armarios y éstos estaban atiborrados de libros. La cama era de dos plazas y el plumón estaba decorado de la misma forma que la pared y, cuando Ginny se sentó en ella, fue como si se sentara sobre jalea.

—Y bien, ¿qué deseas hablar conmigo?

Hermione no habló en seguida. Se tomó su tiempo para decidir la mejor forma de plantear lo que sentía. Y, sorpresivamente, sin que Ginny pudiera anticiparlo, estalló en llanto y se aferró fuertemente a su amiga.

—¡¿Qué me está pasando Ginny?! —exclamó Hermione con voz ronca, derramando lágrimas sobre el suéter de la pelirroja—. ¡Dime que no soy lesbiana!

Ginny no se sentía en posición de responder esa pregunta, por lo que optó por la verdad.

—Ay, Hermione. La única forma en que lo puedes saber, es descubriéndolo tú misma. Yo lo estoy haciendo así y, la verdad es que me siento muy cómoda entre las chicas, como que existe una complicidad más profunda de lo entendible por hombre alguno. Para mí, ser lesbiana no me resulta un problema porque, para serte sincera, no es algo a lo que debas temer.

Pero Hermione no se iba a convencer con aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Temo lo que los demás me… me digan si me convierto en una —respondió ella, todavía hipando y soltando lágrimas—. No es tan simple y, honestamente, no… no creo que sea algo tan natural como lo dices.

—Eso es lo que te ha hecho creer la sociedad en la que vives —repuso Ginny con calma y paciencia, como si le estuviera enseñando sumas a un niño de cinco años—. ¿Por qué crees que el Ministerio no quiere a personas como nosotros? Porque nos teme, porque saben que el amor entre dos mujeres es poderoso y, al mismo tiempo, imposible para las mentes acartonadas de los dirigentes políticos. Y, por ese temor, les dicen a la gente que somos, por decirlo de alguna forma, aberraciones de la Naturaleza, que el amor sólo puede existir entre un hombre y una mujer. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué nosotras, las chicas, pasamos el mismo tiempo con hombres y mujeres? Porque nosotras _decidimos_ nuestro futuro sexual, y eso si que es algo natural. Pero, la única forma en que puedes hacerlo es probando, experimentando. Tienes que perder el miedo a lo nuevo, abandónate y descubrirás un mundo nuevo, un mundo que puede gustarte…o no. Sólo lo sabrás si te aventuras en él.

Hermione todavía no se convencía del hecho que ser diferente a las demás mujeres era algo corriente. Pero la idea de experimentar, muy a su pesar, le era muy atractiva.

—Tienes razón pero, no sé dónde empezar.

—Comienza conmigo.

La castaña no sabía qué la sorprendió más: la propuesta de su amiga o el aplomo con el cual dijo esas dos palabras.

—No sé si… deba hacerlo. Quiero decir, eres mi amiga.

—Y como tal, confías en mí, confías en que no voy a hacerte nada malo y confías en que no voy a divulgar nada de lo que suceda aquí —repuso Ginny, tomándole a Hermione ambas manos y sonriéndole, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Te lo prometo.

Algo incierto se podía palpar en el aire que yacía entre ambas mujeres, como una misteriosa e invisible atracción que forzaba a Hermione a mirar a su amiga, y viceversa. La del cabello castaño no se daba cuenta que apartaba las manos de las de Ginny y ascendían por sus piernas, temblando a medida que se acercaba a sus caderas y pasaban de largo, envolviendo su cintura, como cuando bailaban en la sala de estar. Al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja también rodeaba a Hermione con sus brazos y sus frentes colisionaron suavemente. Estaban tan cerca, pero de una forma distinta a cuando Ginny la besó como parte de un juego que ella no quería. Ahora, las dos estaban involucradas, voluntariamente, y ambas sentían que ya no podían dar marcha atrás.

Ahora, sus narices estaban pegadas, sus cabellos se mezclaban, el rojo con el castaño, fusionados en uno, las respiraciones se hacían espirales al entrecruzarse y lo único que podían ver ambas eran sus propios ojos. Hermione tenía los labios trémulos y ligeramente abiertos, lo mismo que Ginny, pero sin que los suyos parecieran gelatina agitada. El tiempo se dilataba, sus corazones triplicaban el ritmo de sus latidos, se aferraban fuertemente y lo inevitable ocurrió.

Hermione no aguantó la tensión que se formaba al estar tan cerca y se separó bruscamente de Ginny, tanto que casi se cayó de la cama al alejarse del cálido cuerpo de su amiga la pelirroja. Y, hablando de ella, se había quedado en una posición ridícula, porque tenía los labios ya estirados y los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Hermione había abandonado el juego antes de tiempo y, en respuesta, suspiró y se dedicó a mirar a su amiga, quien parecía atravesar un estado de shock. Tal vez era porque ella había decidido ponerse en esa situación, una muy incómoda para ella, por lo que la pudo entender. A ella, Ginny, también le había costado asimilarlo y era perfectamente normal.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó la pelirroja a Hermione, quien ya parecía haberse recuperado.

—No lo… sé —respondió la chica, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Estuve a punto de besar a una mujer, y lo que es más, a mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre?

Ginny no contestó. Hermione estaba de pie, mirando sin ver hacia la puerta, como tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Creía que lo mejor era dejar que su amiga se fuera, porque ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Abrió la puerta, en un gesto cortés, para que Ginny abandonara la habitación, a lo que la pelirroja dio un "gracias" y cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Y, sin esperarlo, sin planearlo, sintió que algo la hacía girar sobre si misma y después, todo lo que vio fueron unos ojos cerrados.

Podía sentir los labios húmedos de Hermione besarla, aunque en un principio sólo apretó su boca contra la de su amiga. Luego, se separó un poco para que fuera, en realidad, un beso. Movía sus labios dulcemente, como si saboreara una frutilla especialmente jugosa y deliciosa, y Ginny tardó un poco en asimilar que estaba besando a su mejor amiga. Eran largos, casi eternos, los momentos en que sus labios estuvieron juntos y, mientras duraron, lo disfrutó. Pero, cuando la pelirroja iba a poner a su lengua a jugar, el beso se terminó.

Hermione había quedado como en un estado de letargo, con la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos como platos, sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer. Ginny, incapaz de reaccionar correctamente, solo atinó a cerrar la puerta, dejando a su amiga como a una maniquí, paralizada. Por otra parte, Hermione veía la puerta como fascinada por ella antes que pudiera reaccionar. Era imposible que hubiera ocurrido lo que tanto temía, aquello que ni en sus más locas pesadillas haría.

_Besé a una chica._

Tal vez fue poseída por algún demonio cuando hizo eso. O, tal vez, extraños sentimientos la dominaron cuando supo que Ginny se iba. No quería que se fuera. Y, como el azúcar en el fondo de un recipiente con agua, una nueva convicción se estaba asentando en el fondo de su corazón.

_Me gustan las chicas, me comprenden, me siento identificada con ellas y… me gustan sus besos._

Hermione se sintió avergonzada de este último pensamiento pero, no con la misma fuerza que antes. Era como si Ginny hubiera aligerado la carga que suponía no ser como las demás y el ambiente de secretismo había ayudado con eso. Pero, no tenía que ir tan rápido.

_Despacio por las piedras_.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió otra vez y, de nuevo, era Ginny, pero no venía con ninguna intención extraña.

—No me despedí de ti —dijo ella—. Pero, estoy segura que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, que no debería ir tan rápido con esto, caminar a paso lento.

—Ti… tienes razón pero, ¿de verdad crees que es natural que tu y yo nos…? bueno… ya sabes.

—¿Besemos? —inquirió Ginny con una leve risotada—. Sólo el tiempo te responderá esa pregunta. Bueno, Hermione, me tengo que ir. La pasé muy bien.

Ginny la besó en la mejilla y, haciendo un último saludo con la mano, desapareció detrás de la puerta, dejando a Hermione sola. Era increíble que ocho horas atrás, ella fuera su mejor amiga y ahora, se estuviera convirtiendo lentamente en algo más que eso. Y, aunque la perspectiva no le hacía mucha gracia, estaba cada vez menos renuente a experimentar el amor pasional de una mujer.

Y, cosa curiosa, ahora tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Bueno, comenzó el lío romántico. Aunque (me fascina mucho esta pareja) trataré de tocar también los dramas de Dominique y los intentos de su jefe por asesinarla. Lo único que adelanto, es que se avecinan dosis de misterio y aventura, para no aburrirlos con tanto romance, aunque trataré de entrelazar ambas cosas.

Bueno, sin más que decir (aparte de agradecer las opiniones que me han llegado y, de nuevo, reitero la importancia de los comentarios para hacer mejorar a un autor) los saludo desde la cima del Everest…

Gilrasir.


	10. Aprensiones y experimentos

**Capítulo X: Aprensiones y experimentos**

El sol brillaba con fuerza e iluminaba con un intenso dorado la habitación donde dormía Hermione. Eran las doce del mediodía, momento elegido por un rayo de luz para impactar los ojos de la chica, haciendo que los abriera. Bostezando groseramente, miró el reloj de su velador y, terminando de despertarse producto de lo tarde que era, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que no tenía puesto su baby doll, sino la ropa que vestía anoche que, dicho sea de paso, apestaba a tabaco. Sentía un ligero mareo a causa del poco sueño y la luz del sol hacía que la flojera terminara por ganar la batalla y se volviera a tirar sobre la cama. Pero, recordando que una fiesta había pasado por su casa, se animó a caminar, con pasos arrastrados hacia la puerta, salir de su dormitorio, descender las escaleras y contemplar el inevitable trabajo de ese día.

Totalmente desanimada, con un cansancio que podía tumbar a un buey y sintiendo que cada miembro de su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, Hermione fue a la cocina, cogió su varita y comenzó con extraer los globos rotos y las serpentinas, desparramados sin orden ni concierto en los sillones, en las sillas y sobre el piso, amontonándolas en un rincón para luego tirarlos a la basura. El mareo era atroz, caminaba como si hubiera tomado litros y litros de licor y sus movimientos eran tan torpes como el de un sujeto al que le hubieran puesto una armadura de acero sólido. El timbre de la puerta lo oyó como si estuviera a kilómetros de allí, y kilómetros pareció andar para saber quién la había molestado y desviado de sus ineludibles deberes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

La mujer que había tocado el timbre miró hacia el interior, el cual estaba hecho un desastre después del evento que tuvo lugar anoche.

-Vine a ayudarte con el aseo –respondió ella-. No es necesario que lo hagas sola.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo la castaña, suspirando de alivio al escuchar las palabras de su interlocutora-. Puedes empezar limpiando la alfombra. Está llena de alcohol.

Hermione hizo pasar a Ginny a la sala de estar y cerró la puerta tras ella. La dueña de casa fue a la cocina y le facilitó un envase lleno de un líquido púrpura que olía a lavanda.

-Estas chicas jamás se controlan con el trago –dijo Hermione, más para si misma que para Ginny-. Debí haber restringido la ingesta de hidromiel. Hace a una ver estrellitas después de unas cuantas copas.

-Pues sí –respondió Ginny, vertiendo un poco de la sustancia púrpura sobre una gran mancha oscura-. La verdad es que también tengo amigas que se pasan de copas. No sé si te diste cuenta que otra dos de tus amigas estaban pasándola muy bien en el cuarto contiguo al tuyo mientras dormías. Honestamente, no creo que sea buena idea que prestes tu casa nuevamente para esta clase de eventos. Cuatro habitaciones, ¡válgame Dios!

-No las oí –negó Hermione, mirando con extrañeza a su amiga. ¿Era idea suya, o Ginny estaba algo más distante que anoche?

-Entonces debiste haberte quedado dormida al instante –dijo Ginny, pasando una escobilla por la mancha, la cual se iba aclarando lentamente-. Porque eran muy ruidosas. Lo último que escuché antes de volver a mi casa fue algo así como una maldición. Supongo que fue por placer.

Y Hermione recordó todo lo que sucedió entre su amiga y ella: cómo la había invitado a su pieza, cómo se acercaban lentamente, a tiro de beso, cómo se había separado bruscamente de Ginny y cómo la había besado sorpresivamente antes que la pelirroja abandonara su cuarto. Ahora que podía pensar en frío las cosas, creyó que se había comportado de manera temeraria pero, contra su propia voluntad, se sentía orgullosa de haberse atrevido a besarla y, como consecuencia, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Ginny al ver la cara de su amiga.

—Bueno… es que… me acordé de lo que pasó antes de irte.

La cara de la pelirroja era inescrutable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No recuerdas el beso que te di anoche?

Allí había algo decididamente extraño. Su amiga parecía incapaz de recordar algo tan vívido, tanto si le había gustado como si no y eso le hizo sentirse extrañada y temerosa a la vez.

—¿Qué beso? —Ginny lucía confundida y parecía estar pensando para si misma, como si tratara de aprehender algo que no estuviera a su alcance. Luego, su rostro se iluminó, como cuando alguien acaba de recordar algo que estuviera mucho tiempo rondando en su conciencia—. Ah, cuando me despedí de ti. ¡Claro que me acuerdo! Me tomó por sorpresa, la verdad.

—¿Te gustó?

La pregunta parecía casual pero, la verdadera intención de aquella estaba fuera de su entendimiento, lo que significaba una sola cosa: estaba comenzando a sentirse atraída por su mejor amiga, aunque a todos los demás niveles lo negara con encono.

—La verdad, es que besas muy bien —aprobó Ginny, sonriendo y palmeando el hombro de Hermione—. Pero todavía puedes aprender mucho acerca de este arte y yo te voy a enseñar muchos secretos que te ayudarán a convertirte en una experta.

—Pero…

—Sé que lo hiciste sólo por experimentar —interrumpió Ginny afablemente—, y te entiendo a la perfección. Ahora, te voy a devolver la pregunta que me hiciste. ¿Te gustó ese beso?

En el caso de Hermione no era tan sencillo responder. Ginny ya había aceptado, desde antes que saliera con Harry, que podía convertirse en una mujer lesbiana, pero ella, Hermione, todavía no sabía si le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres. Aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que todo lo que esperaba encontrar en alguien lo hallaría en una chica, su conciencia no daba su brazo a torcer, alegando que se trataba de una violación contra la Naturaleza y que, como tal, estaba prohibida para alguien que respetaba las leyes, alguien como ella. Y, aunque resultara tentador romper las reglas, tenía miedo de las consecuencias que todo ello acarrearía.

Ese dilema era lo único que se interponía entre ella y su felicidad.

¿Quería romper los esquemas de la sociedad? ¿Deseaba saber que podía pasar si se arriesgaba a cruzar la frontera entre lo permitido y lo prohibido? Eran preguntas que pronto tendrían respuesta, para bien o para mal.

—La verdad, es que no sé por qué lo hice —respondió la castaña, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Ese es, precisamente, tu problema Hermione —dijo Ginny como si la conclusión la hubiera leído en un libro—. Siempre quieres saber el porqué de todas tus acciones, te da seguridad saber que todo lo que haces o no haces tiene una justificación detrás. Pero a veces, harás cosas de manera injustificada, cosas temerarias que, en principio, no tienen nada que ver con tu razón pero, tarde o temprano, te darás cuenta que hay algo que está más allá de tu conciencia, la que realmente sabe lo que quieres, que entiende porqué las hiciste. Un ejemplo de lo que te digo, es ese beso que me diste. No sabes por qué lo hiciste pero, tu corazón sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta. Busca en él y entenderás la verdad.

—Temo saberlo —admitió Hermione, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Es natural —dijo Ginny, en ese clásico tono de sermón que irritaba un poco a la castaña, porque era un rasgo característico de ella y no estaba acostumbrada a que la sermonearan—. Forma parte de nuestra naturaleza que tengamos miedo de la verdad, porque ésta no se ataña a bandos, no es buena ni mala. La verdad es una cosa neutra, algo que puede tanto hacer el mal como el bien y, aquella dicotomía, aquella duda acerca de su influencia nos hace temerla. Por eso, la verdad no hay que entenderla: hay que aceptarla, tenga los efectos que tenga sobre uno.

Hubo una ligera pausa, durante la cual Ginny miraba a Hermione fijamente a los ojos, pero la castaña hacía lo que fuera por evitar la mirada de su amiga.

—¿Te gustaría experimentar? —invitó Ginny cortésmente, como si se tratara de una invitación a algún evento de la alta sociedad.

—¿Experimentar qué?

—Ser lesbiana, por supuesto. Quiero que conozcas tus miedos y aprensiones y, tal vez, aprendas a ser capaz de convivir con ellos.

—Tengo miedo —repitió Hermione, con un poco de tozudez.

—Ven —la animó Ginny, dando un paso hacia las escaleras y extendiendo una mano hacia su amiga—. Aparta el temor. Que conste que sólo vas a experimentar cosas nuevas. No esperes que llegues a tener sexo conmigo si nos dejamos llevar. Te aseguro que no va a suceder nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Hermione juzgaba que iba a lamentar todas y cada una de las cosas que irían a hacer juntas en su pieza pero, se dejó conducir de todas formas, con el mismo extraño sentimiento de abandono que cuando bailaba con la pelirroja, subiendo los escalones uno por uno y a velocidad de tortuga, como queriendo retrasar los acontecimientos de ese día, ¿o era para disfrutar más tiempo de la suave piel de Ginny? Sea cual fuere la razón, subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y su amiga cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, no voy a comentar nada de lo que vamos a hacer a mis amigas, porque podían reírse de nosotras, como mínimo. Lo más que podrían hacer es denunciarnos al Ministerio y hasta allí llegamos —explicó Ginny mientras caminaba hacia Hermione, quien estaba ya sentada en la cama, como la última vez que estuvieron juntas, sólo anoche.

—¿Me lo prometes? —inquirió Hermione en tono de súplica—. Porque tampoco quiero que mis amigas se enteren de esto, sino se burlarían de mí.

—Te lo prometo —accedió Ginny sonriendo ante su pequeño éxito—. Te aseguro que después serás la envidia de tus amigas, que según tengo entendido, son lesbianas de parqué.

Hermione la miró sin entender.

—Significa que no tienen idea de ser lesbianas —dijo Ginny en tono lapidario, como si estuviera totalmente convencida de que todo lo que decía fuera cierto—. Creen que besarse, tocarse y tener sexo entre ellas es ser lesbianas. Por favor, Hermione, no les hagas caso si no quieres extraviarte. Aunque, pensándolo bien, puede ser esa la razón por la cual tienes tanto miedo de ser como yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero que creciste con un concepto equivocado del lesbianismo —contestó Ginny serenamente—. Muy pronto, vas a darte cuenta que no es muy distinto a cómo un hombre ama a una mujer. Y ahora, voy a ayudarte a entender por qué.

Ginny rodeó con un brazo a Hermione por la cintura y apegándola un poco a ella, haciendo que sintiera el calor de su cuerpo. La castaña giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga, los cuales la miraban con dulzura, una dulzura foránea a la que gastaban en ella sus amigas cada vez que querían comportarse como algo más que amigas. Era como le gustaría que un hombre la mirara, ni más ni menos. Y, sin quererlo, sin siquiera imaginarlo, una repentina calidez que no tenía nada que ver con el brazo de Ginny se esparció dentro de ella, una calidez que no deseaba que se fuera… era tan exquisito, tan seductor. Involuntariamente, como si su cuerpo cobrara conciencia propia, sus brazos se aferraron lentamente al tronco de Ginny, ladeando su cabeza y recostándola sobre el pecho de su amiga. Podía sentir con toda claridad su perfume, un aroma distinto al de su cabello pero no menos atractivo, el cual la sumía en un agradable sopor. La pelirroja acariciaba a la castaña, desde la cabeza hasta la espalda y se separó de su contacto, buscando su mirada y, como si pudiera leerle la mente, Hermione también buscó sus ojos, y se traspasaron mutuamente, como quien juega al tira y afloja.

Segundos después, Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que le era muy familiar. Lo había sentido una vez con Krum, y otra con Ron, y en ambas ocasiones había sostenido la mirada con ellos por un momento más o menos prolongado antes que, producto de la incomodidad, desviara la vista hacia otro lado. Era extraño que otra mujer le hiciera sentir algo parecido, vamos, algo exactamente igual a lo que sintió en aquellos episodios, porque pudo ver que miraba hacia la ventana, rehuyendo los ojos de Ginny.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo ella, sonriéndole en plan tranquilizador—. Tus reacciones no son muy diferentes a cuando te mira un hombre de esa forma. Una mujer que en realidad sea lesbiana es, en realidad, una mujer en apariencia pero se conduce y actúa como si fuera un auténtico hombre, con las evidentes ventajas de ser una chica. Por lo tanto, una mujer que se entrega en cuerpo y alma a otra mujer que sea lesbiana, convierte a la primera en una de ellas, porque ha decidido, ya sea de forma consciente o no, que su felicidad está en manos de otra mujer.

—Pero todavía veo a una mujer tratando de seducirme. Es extraño.

—Lo sé pero, mira más allá de las apariencias y, tal vez, encuentres algo mejor. Trata de entender cómo te sentías con respecto a los hombres y cómo te sientes ahora, y algo de razón me vas a hallar.

Aunque Hermione no se iba a dejar convencer con tanta facilidad, dentro de ella, donde la luz de la razón se perdía en la oscuridad de sus más profundos anhelos, ya había comprendido las palabras de Ginny y deseaba probar más, deseosa de ir un poco más lejos con el experimento que le había propuesto pero, su conciencia molestaba, no la dejaban vivir aquellas experiencias.

—Es difícil —se excusó Hermione, todavía fascinada por la ventana.

—Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil —respondió Ginny, todavía mostrando aquella amable sonrisa tranquilizadora que obrara sobre el muro erigido por Hermione para bloquearse ante las nuevas sensaciones—. Sobre todo, para alguien que ha crecido con una idea claramente errónea acerca de nosotras. Pensamientos sucios, incluso pervertidos pueblan las mentes de los magos, quienes son más conservadores que los muggles en materia sexual, y nos han ridiculizado muchas veces por culpa de ser quienes somos. Ven el amor entre mujeres como algo imposible, como una aberración, como un intento desesperado de desestabilizar la sociedad que conocemos, lo cual me lleva a pensar que, para los políticos, las mujeres como yo somos terroristas, que recurren al temor a través de actos perturbadores, como besarnos en público, por citar algún ejemplo.

—Es injusto —concedió Hermione.

—Lo es. —Ginny suspiró, como tratando de espantar los malos recuerdos—. Y lo que es peor, los hombres alimentan a los prejuicios, forjando escenas de sexo entre mujeres, en donde se puede ver una clara distorsión, gracias a la cual, la mayoría de las personas nos ve como a seres de otro planeta, que dicho sea de paso, tenemos la intención de "invadirlos" y "contaminarlos". Son muy pocas las personas que ven más allá de esa caricatura que han tejido como nuestra realidad pero, no perdemos la fe en que, algún día, todo esto va a cambiar. Y seremos libres de profesar el amor entre mujeres.

Hermione sintió un curioso deseo por tomar las manos de su amiga. Y, por primera vez en su vida, no hizo caso de la voz que le negaba cualquier clase de acercamiento a una mujer que no fuera claramente amistoso. Era curiosa la sensación, algo así como una agradable vacuidad mental, en donde sus pensamientos homofóbicos quedaban relegados a un segundo plano. Sus manos no hallaron resistencia alguna y tomaron las de Ginny sin ningún problema. Después, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amiga y las pusieron sobre sus piernas. Ambas, sentadas y mirándose mutuamente, se acercaban lentamente, la luz de sol bañando sus caras, juntando nuevamente sus frentes, y sus alientos fueron otra vez evidentes. Era como si volvieran a esa fiesta donde ambas estaban en las mismas condiciones, sólo que la primera vez no estaba el sol para iluminarlas.

Lo inevitable ocurrió, aunque lo que Hermione llamara "inevitable" había cambiado un poco desde anoche.

Esta vez, sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Tan diferente fue del que le había dado casi con prisa, que sus manos dejaron de estar enlazadas y Hermione enlazó los brazos en el cuello de su amiga y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, dejando que Ginny tomara la iniciativa. Tan intenso era el encuentro de sus bocas que a punto estuvieron de dejarse llevar, porque la pelirroja ya había tumbado a Hermione sobre la cama y ella podía sentir su cuerpo aprisionado entre el plumón frío y el cuerpo caliente de su amiga, que ya estaba empezando a perfilarse como alguien más que una.

Ambas sintieron que estaban llevando el juego demasiado lejos, y el encanto en el que estaban sumidas se rompió con poca elegancia, pero no con la crudeza suficiente como para que se considerara un fracaso su primera incursión en el mundo que le había descrito Ginny. Aunque ella tenía razón, todavía no lograba sacarse de la cabeza los pensamientos fatalistas de siempre: ¿qué pensarían de ella al verla de la mano con otra chica? ¿Sería capaz de tolerar las burlas de la gente, el repudio y el prejuicio? ¿Cómo tendrían sexo? Aunque esta última pregunta pudiera parecer trivial, para Hermione se trataba de una imposibilidad lógica, porque ¿cómo podrían tener hijos? La única forma de tenerlos era adoptando uno pero, a ella le hubiera gustado tener un hijo a la antigua, o sea, poniéndolo de forma directa, haciendo el amor con un chico, cosa que sería imposible estando al lado de una mujer.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Ginny, al ver el rostro de Hermione oscurecido por una extraña sombra que la hacían ver un poco triste.

—No… no es nada.

—Dime, no me voy a reír.

Aunque la chica estaba renuente a confesarlo, había algo en las palabras de Ginny que, de un modo raro, le aligeraban la carga y no tuviera tantos nudos de garganta para decir lo que debía, una duda que venía carcomiendo su conciencia desde que supo que podían gustarle las mujeres.

—¿Cómo hacen el amor las chicas? —preguntó la castaña de forma atropellada, como si quisiera que las palabras pasaran de largo por los oídos de Ginny y no fuera capaz de oírlas. Sin embargo, su amiga pudo escuchar cada palabra y supo que no era un motivo de risa.

—Pensé que jamás lo ibas a preguntar —contestó la pelirroja alegremente, sin pizca de picardía o ironía en su voz—. Pero, es algo que irás aprendiendo a medida que te vayas sumergiendo más en este mundo. Por el momento, sólo te diré que es algo similar a lo que hacen los chicos para excitar a una chica antes de tener sexo, sólo que lo hacemos de manera más prolongada

A Hermione le sonaba a monumental aburrimiento. Sin embargo, otra pregunta se impuso a la inquietud que albergaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hermione creyó que Ginny se iba a sonrojar a causa de la curiosidad pero, la pelirroja permaneció impasible, lo que descolocó un poco a la castaña. ¿Tan arraigada estaba su creencia en el romance entre mujeres?

—Porque es la única forma que se me ocurre que dos chicas pueden involucrarse sexualmente —respondió Ginny tranquilamente—. ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

Hermione negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Sabía que no ibas a querer —dijo la pelirroja, todavía con una calma sobrenatural—. Pero, ¿te gustaría sentir las caricias de una mujer? No es necesario que te quites la ropa.

—¿Dónde me vas a tocar?

—Te tocaré como un hombre lo haría cuando está a solas con una mujer.

Hermione sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero no tenía ni las más remota idea de lo que iba a sentir en ese caso. Su conciencia todavía oponía cierta resistencia, todavía la inundaba de dudas para que no siguiera adelante con lo que Ginny le había propuesto. No obstante, tenía que aclarar, de una vez por todas, a qué bando pertenecía. Decidió darle una oportunidad: si no le gustaba, podía concluir que ella era normal pero… ¿si le gustaba? Por una parte, le daba escalofríos saber lo que significaba y, por otra, sentía que si le agradaba, ¿cómo podía sentirse mal?

La castaña se puso de pie y miró hacia la puerta. Ginny supo que ella quería seguir adelante con el experimento y se acercó, lentamente, con pasos inaudibles, extendiendo un poco los brazos, abriéndolos, para abrazar el cuerpo de su amiga. Por otro lado, Hermione sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando las manos de Ginny tocaron su cintura. No entendía por qué le provocaba tanta incomodidad, porque ya la había tocado en esa parte del cuerpo y no sintió nada parecido a lo que sentía ahora. Era como si, mientras bailaba, fuera acariciada por las manos de una amiga y, ahora, lo hiciera con las manos de una amante, unas manos que iban ascendiendo a través de su silueta, recorriendo dulcemente su geografía. La chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa a medida que las manos de Ginny se acercaban a las montañas, deseosas de llegar allí. Eran nervios, mezclados con una sensación de escalofríos que le gustaba, hacían que añorara lo que venía a continuación.

Para un mago común y corriente, la imagen que vería si estuviera en la habitación de Hermione sería muy de ciencia ficción. Ginny acariciaba sutil y suavemente los pechos de su amiga, frotando piel contra seda, gemidos suaves, casi inaudibles, escapaban de la boca de Hermione, contra su voluntad, contra las leyes de la sociedad, contra la naturaleza. Y, aunque estuviera rompiendo las reglas dejándose tocar de esa forma, aquella sensación de ambas contra el mundo, aquel sentimiento de saber que todos trataban de conspirar contra ellas, hacía que Hermione fuera abandonando lentamente a su razón y se entregara al reino de la fantasía, a pesar de ella misma.

Y el encanto todavía no se rompía.

Ginny abandonó los pechos de Hermione y descendió una vez más a través de su cuerpo, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro, besándolo de vez en cuando, y Hermione todavía no salía del sueño en el que se encontraba sumida, hechizada por la ternura y la calidez de las caricias de Ginny, porque las sentía como si fuera las del hombre de su vida, las de ese amante que esperó por toda su vida, sin que apareciera alguna vez. ¿O lo había hecho? ¿Y si el amor de su vida fuera una mujer? En ese momento, ya no era consciente de dónde estaba poniendo Ginny la mano, sino de la agradable y tentadora calidez que sentía cuando la tocaba, una calidez que no deseaba que se fuera.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, apenas dándose cuenta que Ginny tomaba sus caderas y adentraba sus extremidades en terreno prohibido para cualquier chica, inclusive sus amigas lesbianas. Fue en ese momento en que Hermione tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, porque algo inexplicable hizo que saltara un poco en el aire y derribara a Ginny, dando con todo su cuerpo sobre la alfombra. Hermione sintió el ligero temblor y se volvió, para contemplar a la pelirroja tirada en el piso y con claros signos de no entender qué diantres había sucedido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica del cabello castaño, tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a Ginny—. ¿No te rompiste nada?

—No, por fortuna —respondió la aludida—. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó? Cuando te toqué la entrepierna, como que te sacudiste y pegaste un salto que me hizo caer.

—Debe ser porque me estabas acariciando en donde no debías —respondió Hermione, entre molesta y curiosa. Acababa de recordar que había pasado por una experiencia similar, con un chico que había resultado ser gay. Era dulce la sensación pero, al mismo tiempo, le asustaba saber qué venía a continuación, no como la otra vez, que se debió al hecho que ese chico era diferente de los demás.

—Bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Sólo de esa forma puedo saber dónde está el límite —respondió Ginny, llevándose una mano a la nuca y ruborizándose levemente. Hermione halló raro el comportamiento de su amiga: si sólo lo había hecho para saber hasta dónde podía llegar, ¿por qué los nervios? ¿Por qué su amiga se sonrojó? ¿Tal vez, existía la posibilidad que… que Ginny se sintiera atraída por ella? ¿Quería algo más, aparte de hacerla experimentar a ella?

Y, aunque no quisiera saberlo, en lo más hondo, Hermione anhelaba descubrirlo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Bueno! Tardé un poco en actualizar, porque estaba fuera de la ciudad, mirando unas opciones de trabajo para reparaciones de caminos, porque el terremoto dañó muchas carreteras aquí en Chile y deseo ayudar a reconstruir mi país después del desastre.

También quiero anunciar que, pronto, y si las circunstancias me lo permiten, subiré a la página una historia de tres volúmenes que, en un principio, pensé en escribir como historia propia, pero pensé que tengo tantas buenas ideas para escribir que no la voy a echar de menos. Todavía estoy pensando en cuál va ser la pareja principal, pero creo seriamente que podría ser un Dramione, por las condiciones en las que se va a desarrollar.

¡Arriba la diversidad sexual! ¡Arriba las mujeres lesbianas! (todavía no puedo conocer a una en persona)

Los saluda desde Isengard… Gilrasir


	11. Frenesí

**Capítulo XI: Frenesí**

Dominique seguía conduciendo por las calles de Londres, con la mente en otra parte, en la repentina idea que había tenido para conseguir los cómplices que necesitaba para su conspiración. No podía haber personas más idóneas para el trabajo que deseaba asignarles, porque sabían, de alguna forma, que la sociedad había sido responsable de la muerte de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas personas podía hacer algo en contra de la organización, no sin la ayuda de una experta asesina a sueldo, no sin la ayuda de ella, Dominique. Así que, si deseaban encontrar a los responsables de la muerte del héroe del siglo, tenían que, forzadamente, aceptar su ayuda, aunque no quisieran.

Frenó en seco cuando la luz roja de un semáforo le impidió seguir adelante. Se hallaba tan poco pendiente del camino que casi chocó con un vehículo que se aprestaba a cruzar y su frente estuvo a centímetros de colisionar con el volante. Suspirando de alivio, esperó a que la luz verde brillara en el poste y prosiguió con su recorrido. Fue el momento elegido por ella para mirar por el espejo retrovisor y ver dos sedán de color negro acercarse velozmente. Era obvio suponer que iban en pos de ella, mandados por el jefe para capturarla y llevarla ante él, para cumplir con el destino que se le había puesto delante. Morir por el poder, morir para ver los designios de la Rosa Negra cumplidos, apoderarse del mundo por la fuerza de la reliquia que tenía guardada en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Aunque ella había sido un mero instrumento para el jefe, todavía no podía entender por qué se había tomado tanto tiempo para concretar su venganza. Usarla para llegar a la Varita de Sauco era un potencial motivo pero, podía haberlo hecho mucho antes, incluso justo después que asumiera el mando de la organización.

Allí había gato encerrado.

Pero ahora, debía preocuparse de los vehículos que la perseguían. Presionó a fondo el acelerador y sintió la inercia pegarla al asiento cuando el Aston Martin alcanzó los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, desfilando velozmente por las estrechas calles de los suburbios de Londres, esquivando por poco los autos estacionados que bloqueaban la vía. Pero los perseguidores no se quedaban atrás y le mordían los talones a Dominique, también evadiendo hábilmente los obstáculos. Ella decidió llevar las cosas a un terreno más riesgoso y dobló violentamente en una esquina, a tal velocidad que las ruedas de la izquierda se elevaron un poco del pavimento y, rechinando brevemente, volvieron a posarse en el suelo. Los otros dos vehículos la seguían, dejando a Dominique sin margen para equivocarse, entre la espada y la pared, obligada a escapar de las garras de la Rosa Negra.

Ahora, los bólidos deambulaban a toda velocidad por una avenida de doble sentido, esquivando el tráfico mediano de esos sectores, a veces casi chocando de frente con otros vehículos, otras patinando sobre el asfalto a causa de alguna mala maniobra y los demás automovilistas, asustados por la repentina persecución, evitaban como podían el peligro, a veces colisionando, a veces volcando de forma espectacular. Parecía que los conductores que iban a bordo de aquellos endemoniados automóviles regaban la destrucción detrás de ellos.

Dominique patinó en una esquina, accedió por un ramal y, de pronto, estaba en la autopista, en sentido contrario a los demás vehículos. Un tráfico horrendo podía vislumbrarse a cientos de metros más adelante, donde parecía no haber espacio para pasar. De todas maneras, decidió aventurarse en la jungla de metal y caucho y apretó el acelerador una vez más, retorciendo el volante de un lado a otro, las ruedas se levantaban un poco del suelo para volver a caer. Y los perseguidores parecían no arredrarse con nada, ni siquiera con el tráfico londinense.

De alguna forma, la chica se las arregló para colocarse en la berma del lado derecho de la pista, donde había otro ramal que podría llevarla en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, había un cartel que decía algo acerca de una reparación del paso sobre nivel y no pudo leer a tiempo: iba muy rápido y tampoco tenía tiempo de hacerlo, con esos diablos acechándola de cerca. Pensando rápido, Dominique esperó hasta que hubo cruzado la mitad del paso y, virando violentamente hacia la izquierda, se deslizó sobre el asfalto, hizo pedazos la reja protectora y se precipitó hacia la otra vía. Cayó encima de un camión que transportaba automóviles el cual, afortunadamente, estaba vacío y, poniendo reversa, se dejó caer sobre el pavimento nuevamente y, cambiando a primera otra vez, el auto salió lanzado hacia delante, dejando un penetrante olor a neumático quemado.

La chica miró por el espejo retrovisor y, para su alegría, sus perseguidores no iban detrás de ella. Por desgracia, cuando trató de respirar hondo y tratar de encontrar el camino a su casa, supo que el jolgorio había durado muy poco.

Ahora los vehículos estaban delante. Dominique supo, en fracciones de segundo, que iban a forzarla a detenerse, por lo que accionó el freno de mano, el auto se desvió de cola y quedó apuntando nuevamente en contra del tráfico. Y, respirando profundamente, como quien se va a zambullir en una piscina, apretó el acelerador y nuevamente el neumático quemado podía olerse en el lugar donde instantes estuviera detenida.

Dos angustiosos minutos estuvo conduciendo bajo tan aterradoras condiciones, después de los cuales encontró el ramal de entrada, que para ella era el de salida y, colándose entre un vehículo y la barrera de contención, pudo tomar el ramal, no sin perder uno de los espejos retrovisores. Un giro cerrado de noventa grados y ya no iba contra el tránsito, conduciendo a más de cien por hora, eludiendo vehículos y dando tantos giros como le fuera posible. No obstante, los perseguidores todavía estaban al acecho, atraídos por el Aston Martin como buitres a la carroña, intentando afanosamente dar caza a la esquiva presa, yendo por la recompensa prometida por su jefe. Porque capturar a una mujer plenamente entrenada para todo tipo de misiones no era coser y cantar, por lo que el incentivo debía estar a la altura de su tarea.

Sin embargo, un nuevo obstáculo se había añadido ya a la larga lista de complicaciones. Era imposible esperar que los destrozos ocasionados por la larga cacería no hubiera llamado la atención de la policía y, como era de esperarse, las sirenas opacaron los demás sonidos de las autopistas y las avenidas. Dominique debió pensar que no había sido precisamente tranquila porque, a doscientos metros de ella, había un bloqueo policial que cubría toda la calzada, y no había caminos secundarios para tomar. Y detrás de ella, estaban los buitres y más policías cazándolos a ellos también. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, en una ratonera, una trampa de la que no podía salir libre.

¿O sí?

Dominique jaló del freno de mano y giró bruscamente para quedar con el frente en oposición a la circulación. Viendo que los vehículos negros se aproximaban con rumbo de colisión, tomó como mil decisiones en fracciones de segundo. Aceleró a tope, buscando chocar con un taxi que transitaba por allí, inclinó el tronco hacia delante, buscando máxima concentración y campo visual, como tratando de prever todos los caminos posibles que podían darse al tomar una acción tan temeraria como aquella. Y, como ella sabía que sucedería, el taxi se apartó de su camino, volcando al colisionar con el deportivo que iba al lado de éste. Y el caos comenzó.

Como se trataba de una carretera de alta velocidad, los vehículos chocaban unos con otros y volaban por los aires, incluyendo los coches que la perseguían y los autos de policía que iban tras ellos. Dominique prestaba atención a todo lo que sucedía, como si la selva de metal retorcido fuera una placentera entretención para ella y, aceleró otra vez, conduciendo a través de los huecos que dejaban los coches al volar por encima de ella y los vehículos que se empotraban unos con otros. Aunque pudo escapar del tremendo accidente múltiple, su Aston Martin había quedado con un retrovisor menos, bastantes abolladuras en la carrocería y una fea torcedura en el parachoques. Condujo un par de kilómetros para alejarse de todo el escándalo vehicular de la autopista y escondió el abollado aparato en un depósito de coches en desuso, continuando su trayecto a pie.

Aunque había pasado por un estado de constante adrenalina, caminaba con la misma sensualidad y gracia, como si no hubiera conducido a máxima velocidad a través de todo Londres, evadiendo tráfico, enemigos y a los agentes de la ley. Sin embargo, sus problemas estaban recién comenzando, porque a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, dos Aurors vestidos de paisano charlaban frente a un edificio de oficinas. Dominique se detuvo con el corazón en un puño, escondiéndose en un callejón cercano y rogando por respiración. Se suponía que era una mujer entrenada para neutralizar los nervios, entrenada para salir airosa de las situaciones más comprometidas, entrenada para no sentir remordimiento, pudor o miedo de las cosas que debía hacer pero, la situación actual le hizo ver que, después de todo, no era una máquina asexuada y malvada, como le decían sus colegas.

Era una humana.

Y eso implicaba sentir, temer y arrepentirse. Y, aunque luchara contra todos estos males del ser humano, en los últimos treinta minutos se había dado cuenta que renegar de ser lo que era no era posible. Siempre iba a haber cosas que salieran de sus parámetros, cosas que la desconcertaran o que la asustaran como al que más. Y esa situación, escondida de un par de Aurors que la verían, pasara por donde pasara, era una de esas en la que la salida era imposible, o poco probable.

En ese caso particular, ser igual a Ginevra Weasley era una clara desventaja. Lo único que podía hacer era revisar su cartera y buscar algún frasco de poción multijugos que pudiera usar en casos de emergencia. Para su fortuna, en los más recónditos rincones de ella, encontró no uno, sino cuatro envases llenos de lodosa poción. Extrajo uno de ellos y esperó a algún transeúnte a quien pudiera sacarle unos pelos. Con dos o tres bastaría para cumplir con sus propósitos.

Mientras los agentes de la ley mágica estaban concentrados en su conversación, Dominique tomó del cuello a una mujer de cabello rubio y que iba con muchas joyas puestas y la noqueó, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo y arrastrándola hacia unas bolsas de basura para ocultarla de la vista de los demás. Le arrancó dos pelos y los echó al frasco, y el contenido adoptó un color malva vívido que le recordó a unos dulces de regaliz que cuando niña saboreaba. En esos tiempos, era una muchacha agradable y simpática que a todo el mundo le caía bien, ignorando que en quince años más se convertiría en alguien tan distinta. Nadie vincularía a la Dominique de hoy con la de cinco años.

Salió a la calle, a vista y paciencia de los Aurors que custodiaban la entrada al edificio de oficinas y ellos reaccionaron de manera muy peculiar cuando la vieron. De pronto, aquellos recios y altos agentes se comportaron de una forma extremadamente solícita, como si fueran perritos en busca de la aprobación de su amo.

—Señorita Burns, esperábamos su llegada —dijo uno de ellos, juntando las manos y mostrándole la entrada al edificio. Dominique se preguntó qué cuernos estaba sucediendo. Y, la revelación acudió a ella instantes después, cuando una multitud de chicas se apelotonaron delante de su persona, extendiendo papeles en blanco o fotos de una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Dominique sabía perfectamente quién era ella, porque había crecido escuchando su nombre y su voz. Se llamaba Lorraine Burns, pero en el mundo era conocida con otro nombre.

—¡Cassandra! ¡Cassandra! —vociferaban las chicas a todo pulmón desde las barreras de contención que los Aurors habían puesto para evitar desórdenes. Y, con el fin de desviar la atención de los muggles, ellos decían que se trataba de una protesta y el nombre que escuchaban era el de la dueña de la empresa para la que trabajaban. Aunque los muggles se preguntaban por qué las mujeres gritaban con adoración a la gerente si se trataba de una protesta, no se molestaban en indagar más, ya sea porque estaban ocupados o porque el asunto no les importaba mucho.

Resultaba ser que Cassandra era una de las cantantes de música pop romántico más famosas de Inglaterra, venerada por las chicas y objeto de deseo para los chicos. Prácticamente todas las cadenas de radio mágicas tocaban sus canciones y, la favorita de Dominique era un tema que también lo cantaba en francés y también, una de las canciones favoritas entre las mujeres lesbianas. _"My Selene"_ siempre hacía llorar a las mujeres cada vez que escuchaban la canción, y Dominique no era la excepción. Se trataba de una de las pocas cosas que la podían hacer emocionarse y llorar, claro que siempre lo hacía a escondidas, porque desataría las risas de sus colegas y, una de sus mejores cualidades era, precisamente, ocultar que sí tenía emociones.

Encontraba irónico que personificara a su cantante favorita, con el fin de escapar de la vista de los Aurors.

Y ahora, estaba obligada a firmar autógrafos, a sonreír ante las cámaras y agitar la mano en señal de saludo a sus muchas fans. Avanzaba a paso de tortuga, batiendo el bolígrafo, estirando la mano para que las fanáticas la pudieran tocar. Y, después de unos diez minutos en compañía de todas esas chicas, pudo entrar al edificio de oficinas, que para los magos era un hotel cinco estrellas camuflado, aunque todavía resultaba algo desconcertante que ejecutivos y oficinistas muggles deambularan por los pasillos sin darse cuenta que personas más extravagantes caminaban por los mismos corredores. Uno de los empleados del hotel, vestido de púrpura y que usaba una gorra negra, como la de los franceses, guió a una confusa Dominique hacia su habitación, situada en el décimo piso, mirando hacia el norte de la ciudad. Como no disponía de ascensores (sería demasiado revelador para los muggles), quien iba delante usó las escaleras para llegar a su destino.

Una vez en la décima planta, el empleado jadeaba de cansancio mientras que la chica caminaba de forma desenvuelta, como si no hubiera subido ninguna escalera. Dio gracias silenciosas a sus perfectamente torneadas piernas y entró en la habitación 1010, la cual estaba cerca del final del pasillo. El empleado abrió la puerta y la chica puso pie en una suite de lujo, con piso alfombrado, muebles victorianos, una cama con dosel marrón, igual que el plumón, amplias ventanas corredizas con cortinas dobles, un gigantesco armario y un armario colosal, con hidromasaje y jacuzzi, todo en uno. Dominique admitió que ni siquiera su casa disponía de tantos lujos aglomeradas en tan poco espacio. Dio gracias al empleado, quien se retiró con una reverencia y cerró la puerta con calma.

No tenía tiempo para disfrutar de la vida de su artista favorita. Debía escapar de allí, de alguna forma que no llamara la atención, porque ya había pasado quince minutos de la hora y no disponía de muchas opciones. Lanzarse por la ventana no era una opción, porque estaba a más de treinta metros del suelo y la caída seguramente acabaría con su vida y, eso no era lo que más le interesaba.

Miró por una de las ventanas y supo que había una pequeña luz de esperanza. La verdadera Cassandra estaba tirada sobre las bolsas de basura, todavía inconsciente y con todas sus joyas desparramadas sobre las suntuosas ropas. El tiempo estaba de su parte en esta ocasión: quedándole tan poco, decidió esperar una media hora más y aprovecharía aquella ventana para tomar un baño de espuma. Se sentó en la cama, blanda como un malvavisco, y se quitó los vaqueros, el suéter y la blusa que llevaba debajo. En el baño, se deshizo de la ropa interior y preparó la espuma y el agua, cosa que tardó unos treinta segundos y, sonriendo de manera culpable, se metió a la tina.

Era tan relajante, después de la intensa actividad de hace media hora atrás, que cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en la fragante espuma. Era un aroma que siempre le había encantado, un perfume floral que, casualmente, siempre usaba esa tonta de Weasley. Se preguntó cómo estaría llevando su condena en este momento. Suponía que el arresto domiciliario era una real tortura para la pobre viuda, teniendo los placeres de la vida detrás de la ventana, sin posibilidad de acceder a ellos por una década completa.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡No me molesten!

-Pero, señorita, se trata de su fan número uno.

-¡He dicho que no me molesten!

-Como guste.

Y nadie volvió a llamar. Dominique volvió a hundirse en la espuma y, diez minutos después, se secaba la piel y, desnuda, caminó hacia la pieza, donde se puso la única ropa que tenía, porque la restante era de la cantante que idolatraba y que, sin querer, había golpeado. Una vez que las prendas cubrieron su cuerpo, pulsó el timbre que estaba al lado de la puerta y, después de dos eternos minutos, un empleado apareció en el umbral, solícito a las necesidades de la estrella musical.

-Necesito un poco de limpieza en el baño, si no es mucha la molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia, señorita –dijo el hombre, entrando después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, dirigiéndose derecho hacia el baño. Dominique rió: era típico en los hombres que buscaran lograr o cumplir objetivos y, se trataba de algo que odiaba de ellos, porque nunca se fijaban en las necesidades de las mujeres, o mejor expresado, en los deseos y los sueños de ellas porque, en honor a la verdad, para los hombres eran bobadas, niñerías, incluso síntomas de una rara clase de esquizofrenia que las llevaran a creer y añorar cosas imposibles y contradictorias. Como si todo lo masculino tuviera que estar forzadamente distanciado de todo lo femenino. Era esa la causa de por qué Dominique odiaba tanto al género opuesto al suyo: simplemente, no podían entender a las mujeres.

La chica siguió al empleado al baño, esperó a que se inclinara para limpiar el piso de toda la espuma y le dio un golpe seco, certero y definitivo, en el cuello del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. De inmediato, calculando al milímetro sus movimientos, extrajo otra ampolla de poción multijugos, lo dejó sobre la cama e, instantes después, sufrió los espasmos que suponía volver a la normalidad. Ingresó al baño nuevamente, extrajo unos cabellos del empleado, los echó a la poción e ingirió la poción.

Dos minutos después, el hombre que estuvo limpiando el baño salió de la habitación de Cassandra, caminando con suprema tranquilidad, rumbo al despacho del conserje y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que un Auror estaba inspeccionando la seguridad del hotel, en miras al alojamiento de la estrella musical que había llegado sólo hoy. Dominique, bajo la apariencia del conserje, sacó los utensilios de limpieza que había olvidado quien había llegado a la habitación de la artista en primer lugar y siguió cautelosamente al Auror, quien parecía dirigirse a la habitación 1010 para asegurarse que Cassandra estuviera bien protegida.

_Esto va de bien a mejor_.

Esperó a que el agente entrara y, el conserje siguió sus pasos y pareció dirigirse al baño. El Auror lo vio, como ella quería, y le preguntó qué hacía allí.

—Limpiando el baño de la señorita —dijo Dominique en falsete, tratando de sonar lo más masculino posible.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde está ella?

No alcanzó a obtener una respuesta. La chica, con apariencia de hombre, había desenfundado su varita y, con un chorro de luz roja, aturdió al Auror, tomándolo desprevenido. En su diminuta cartera, sacó la tercera ampolla de poción, y repitió lo que había hecho con el verdadero empleado. Y, de la puerta con la placa de metal que rezaba 1010, salió el Auror, arreglándose un poco el traje, dando un aire casual a la escena.

Ya en la planta baja, se reunió con sus colegas que estaban apostados en la entrada y se expresó profesionalmente sobre el tema de la seguridad.

—Las escaleras están custodiadas, la puerta de su habitación está protegida por encantamientos de impasibilidad y sensores de ocultamiento, las ventanas también gozan de las mismas medidas de seguridad y la cliente está de acuerdo en que los apostemos a ustedes dos en el décimo piso para que patrullen de vez en cuando. Quiero reportes diarios acerca de actividades fuera de lo ordinario dentro del radio de acción y, cualquier cosa que esté fuera de orden, llamen de inmediato a la Oficina de Aurors.

Sin embargo, uno de los aludidos preguntó algo.

—¿Está usted bien, señor?

—Es que… tengo una leve bronquitis. De hecho, iré ahora mismo a San Mungo para ver qué me dicen los sanadores. Nos vemos.

Y con aquella perfecta coartada, Dominique, bajo la piel de aquel Auror, se escondió en uno de los callejones aledaños al hotel, se concentró en el lugar al que ella quería ir en primer lugar y, con un estampido, desapareció de la vista.

* * *

Lejos de todo el desconcierto, Hermione y Ginny estaban todavía encerradas en su habitación, besándose dulcemente. Después de todo lo que había experimentado, la castaña ya no se sentía tan extraña besando a otra chica. De hecho, hallaba un raro deleite probando los labios de su amiga, como si estuviera muy sedienta y se inclinara indecorosamente sobre una pileta con agua y comenzara a beber a destajo. Se hallaban abrazadas, sobándose la espalda, jugando inocentemente a amarse y a reconocerse mutuamente, separando sus labios para volverlos a unir.

Dos minutos después, se liberaron del abrazo, y Hermione sonreía. Era obvio que el experimento había dado resultados positivos.

—Pensé que besar a una mujer iba a ser algo más… extraño, algo demasiado alejado de la realidad —decía Hermione, algo sonrojada, pero visiblemente contenta—. Pero, por lo que acabo de sentir, no es tan diferente de cuando beso a un chico. Y, además, me siento como si supieras lo que yo quiero, te anticipas a mis deseos o a mis recelos, me siento mejor comprendida que cuando estoy con un chico.

—Te lo dije, Hermione —dijo Ginny, tomándole las manos a su amiga y sonriéndole amablemente—. La única forma de saber si está bien o mal, es probando. Tu gran defecto era eso: no te permitías nuevas sensaciones, nuevas emociones o acciones. Te cerrabas a la posibilidad, porque tu obsesión por saberlo todo antes de hacer las cosas te llevó a ser recelosa en lo que respecta a tu sexualidad. Te esmerabas por saber, por leer, por comprender y, nunca te atreviste a probar sin estudiar, a experimentar sin comprender, a sólo aceptar el resultado. Porque todo experimento tiene un resultado y creía que tú, con la mente analítica con la que Merlín te bendijo, lo sabías mejor que nadie. Si no aplicas tu propia sabiduría, eso te hace alguien poco sabio.

La castaña supo que Ginny tenía razón y, por eso, la abrazó fraternalmente y, cuando se separaron, Hermione se acordó de algo que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que la pelirroja le tocó la entrepierna.

—Ginny, ¿te gusto?

La aludida se sorprendió de lo directa de la pregunta de su amiga. Aunque sabía que algo de verdad había en esa pregunta, extrañamente, le daba pudor admitirlo, porque su única intención con ella era la de adentrarla en ese mágico mundo en el que ya vivía. Era como paradójico que se enamorara de alguien que recién se estaba redescubriendo como mujer lesbiana y, por eso se sentía como en desventaja.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione? Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. Tú eres mi amiga, y no quiero faltarte el respeto de esa forma, sobre todo, si estás recién empezando.

—Quizá. Pero, ¿qué me dirías si yo te dijera que tú me gustas mucho? —inquirió Hermione casualmente. Ginny, sin embargo, sintió que ella había dado en un punto blando suyo, un punto débil. Aunque negara, casi con encono, los sentimientos hacia su amiga, dentro de ella, sintió un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el sol—. Porque es verdad. Me gustas mucho, Ginny.

—No… no digas eso.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Hermione, sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda con el nuevo yo que estaba llenando su ser—. ¿Porque no podemos ser más que amigas? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo has averiguado? Tú misma lo dijiste: la única forma de saber algo es probando, experimentando. Sé que esa perspectiva te alegra y te avergüenza a la vez pero, deja de pensar, atrévete y lánzate a la guarida del lobo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, en los que ambas no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. Y esa sensación de tira y afloja volvió a atenazarlas, sumidas en alguna clase de encantamiento, no pudiendo mover ninguna de sus extremidades. Luego, como si el cable que uniera sus voluntades se rompiera, Hermione y Ginny se aproximaron con poca delicadeza y volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez, sus lenguas ingresaron al terreno de juego, encontrándose, jugando al corre que te pillo, reconociéndose y enlazándose, mientras Ginny tumbaba a su amiga sobre la cama, tocando sus pechos una vez más pero esta vez, los abandonó rápido y se dedicó a la inequívoca tarea de jalar el suéter de Hermione… y su amiga colaboraba, también tratando de desvestir a la pelirroja. Ginny, pasándose la lengua por los labios, fue desabotonando lentamente la blusa de quien estuviera de espaldas en la cama, pudiendo intuirse el sostén y el cálido aliento de la pelirroja inundar su cuello…

No obstante…

Aunque Hermione quería seguir adelante, no pudo esta vez controlar a la parte consciente de su persona, quien supo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y, con ninguna elegancia, rompió el encantamiento hipnótico que la estaba subyugando, desconcertando a Ginny, quien se puso de pie sobre la cama, mirando a su amiga también incorporarse, abrocharse la blusa con manos temblorosas y ponerse el suéter nuevamente.

—Vamos muy rápido —dijo Hermione, luchando por respirar tranquilamente pero se derrumbó sobre la cama, porque las piernas, por alguna razón, le fallaron—. Todavía no estoy lista para… para hacer el amor contigo, Ginny.

—Pero… yo te gusto y tú me gustas… más no necesitamos.

—Necesito conocer bien el mundo que me estás mostrando, Ginny —objetó Hermione, con toda la dulzura que pudo reunir en un momento de... ¿desilusión?—. Muéstrame más, quiero ser una mujer lesbiana de verdad, no como mis amigas. En realidad lo deseo, porque siento que ése es el camino que debo tomar. Por favor, hazme como tú y, quizá, me hagas feliz también.

Hubo un momento de pausa. Y, sonriendo, Ginny asintió.

—De acuerdo. Iremos paso por paso. Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Quiero hacer una aclaración. A medida que fueron leyendo, se dieron cuenta que puse el nombre de una cantante en medio de la trama. Pues, es mi deber asegurar que "Cassandra" es parte de mi imaginación y, si en realidad existe, es sólo coincidencia. Sin embargo, sobre el tema "My Selene", es el nombre de una canción real del grupo de metal "Sonata Arctica", aunque supongo que la letra sería muy distinta, tratándose de una canción para lesbianas (notar que no incluí letras, porque sé que en esta página no se permite)

Y, respecto a la escena protagonizada por Dominique en la autopista, espero que hayan notado el aire claramente cinematográfico de la persecución, algo al estilo de "Matrix Recargado"

Espero no haberme excedido con la acción de la cacería.

Más sorpresas en el próximo capítulo.

Los saluda desde el Panteón…

Agripa… bah… Gilrasir.


	12. La petición

**Nota del Autor:** He cambiado el sumario, porque encontré que estaba muy soso. Los saluda, Gilrasir.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XII: La petición**

_ESCÁNDALO EN LONDRES_

_Hoy, como a eso de las 15:30 horas, ocurrió un insólito hecho en el hotel Royal High, cuando la famosa cantante de pop, Lorraine Burns, conocida como Cassandra, fue encontrada inconsciente en un basural localizado en un callejón aledaño al inmueble. Se presume que cayó desde el décimo piso, donde se halla su habitación, por razones que aún están bajo investigación. Fuentes oficiales aseguran que el Auror Thomas Fergusson fue visto en el cuarto 1010, inspeccionando la seguridad de la estrella musical y, según las primeras pesquisas, sería él quien arrojó a Lorraine, aunque las posibles motivaciones todavía son motivo de especulaciones. Además, ninguno de los investigadores supo decir cómo Cassandra sobrevivió a una caída de treinta metros de altura con sólo una contusión en el cuello. Más detalles en las páginas, 9, 10 y 11._

Una risa divertida asomó detrás del periódico que ocultaba la cara de quién lo leía. Dominique dejó El Profeta Vespertino sobre la cama y, no dejando de reírse a propósito de los hechos de la tarde, se fue desatando el cinturón, se quitó el suéter, la blusa y el sostén, con la intención de tomarse un baño. Después de todo lo que ocurrió, era como una consecuencia lógica que deseara limpiar su cuerpo del sudor ocasionado por la adrenalina. Lanzó los zapatos con los pies y se libró de lo que restaba de ropa, caminando descalza y desnuda hacia su destino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando pasó por delante del espejo, no pudo evitar darse una mirada en él.

Era imposible tener una anatomía más deliciosa e invitadoramente atractiva que esa, con esa cintura y esas caderas, como pulidas por las manos de un escultor habilidoso. La piel blanca y luminosa sin una sola arruga o pliegue, perfectamente lisa era objeto de deseo para cualquier persona de género opuesto y, para qué negarlo, de algunas mujeres. Se estuvo maravillando de su físico por al menos cinco minutos, ladeándose de un lado a otro para admirarse desde todos los ángulos.

_Eres perfecta, Dominique_.

Cuando hubo terminado con aquel episodio narcisista, la chica se metió a la ducha y comenzó la tarea de bañar su piel, lavar su radiante cabello rojo intenso y deshacerse de la suciedad que había adquirido gracias a la acción de la tarde.

Mientras se deslizaba una pastilla de jabón por su brazo izquierdo, revivió aquel momento en la casa de esa mocosa de Weasley. Debía hacer algo muy importante allí, algo que podía hacer la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso de la misión que llevaba a cuestas. Recordaba cómo había engañado al guardia, pretendiendo ser la reclusa que volvía de su ventana de libertad, entrado a su habitación, sin que ninguno de los estúpidos que custodiaban la entrada se diera cuenta. Y, una vez allí, hizo una pequeña modificación, algo tan simple como reemplazar una botella por otra igual, en apariencia. También estaba al tanto de los efectos de la sustancia que había dejado sobre el velador del dormitorio, lo había estudiado muy bien y se trataba de algo que no iba a dejar la más leve huella, algo que le causaba una desproporcionada satisfacción. Aunque todavía la sorprendiera, el hecho que algo tan nimio pudiera causar grandes efectos era una de las claves del éxito de Dominique como espía, agente persuasor y asesina silenciosa.

Había terminado de limpiar su piel y ahora se dedicaba a eliminar la espuma. Frotaba sus manos contra su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si se estuviera tocando sola en lugar de enjuagándose. La verdad, era que hacía ambas cosas.

Dominique pensaba que era la excusa perfecta para explorarse sin levantarse sospechas. No tenía a nadie para que la mirara, por lo que todos sus esfuerzos iban encaminados a engañarse a si misma y convencerse que lo que hacía era de lo más inocente. Un simple enjuagado hacía como de tapadera para lo que realmente deseaba. Porque todo lo que Dominique mostraba, su frialdad con los hombres, sus sutiles pero crueles maneras, la jocosidad con la cual se vanagloriaba de todas sus virtudes, eran meras apariencias que servían a un propósito que avergonzaría a cualquier mujer con el mismo atractivo que ella.

Hace rato que la soledad le había pasado factura. Desde que los demás la comenzaron a ver como un objeto de deseo, comenzó a sentirse sola, porque nadie se atrevía a acercársele, nadie intercambiaba palabra con ella, presumiendo que tal vez ya tenía novio. Siendo tan hermosa, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera sola? Y, durante algunos años, gritaba por dentro, clamaba por compañía, deseosa de encontrar a alguien que valiera la pena, pero sólo cosechaba fracasos. Y, aunque había tipos que sí se acercaban a ella, resultaba demasiado fácil saber a lo que iban y, pese a que estaba urgida por encontrar un chico, les dedicaba improperios bastante fuertes para alejarlos de su vista y, como era asaltada frecuentemente por hombres cuyos fines eran demasiado transparentes, decía con frecuencia que tenía novio, para que no molestaran tanto. Y era paradójico pensar que tenía intereses contradictorios porque, por un lado, aunque le produjera un sentimiento de ignominia reconocérselo a si misma, estaba necesitada de arropo, cariño, amor y un extraordinario placer erótico. Por el otro costado de su contradicción, estaba el hecho que rechazara a tipos que podían ofrecerle aquellas cosas pero que mostraban ciertas debilidades. Y, lo que era peor, la respuesta que encontraba a esos dilemas era siempre la misma: no era lo suficiente atractiva. Por aquella razón, había llegado a tales cotas de exigencia respecto a su apariencia, por eso poseía una anatomía tan despampanante.

Y, era curioso darse cuenta que, mientras más hermosa se volvía, menos posibilidades de encontrar un hombre tenía, porque la gran mayoría de ellos se sentían como amilanados ante tan imponente figura.

En resumen, se podía decir que Dominique era una más de las tantas chicas atractivas que tienen graves problemas a la hora de conocer chicos. Era tanta su desolación, que siempre pretendía que los hombres eran seres inferiores que debían rendirle pleitesía, dando nula importancia a la necesaria tarea de encontrar a uno. Lo que ella no alcanzaba a entender, era que las mujeres eran expertas en mentir, y más aún, cuando se trata de si mismas. Era como si intentaran protegerse y a la vez exponerse, cosa que cualquier chico tildaría de imposible. Pero hay que recordar que el concepto de "imposible" era distinto entre hombres y mujeres.

Dominique terminó de ducharse, se puso una toalla alrededor de su escultural anatomía y salió del baño, cantando una de las tantas canciones de su artista favorita con hermosa voz y se sentó en la cama, pensando, reflexionando acerca de la ausencia de hombres en su vida. ¿Era por el mal ejemplo paterno que tuvo durante su infancia? Si aquella era la causa del problema, entonces la solución estaba a años luz de su alcance, porque había dejado pasar mucho tiempo con ese trauma a cuestas y, como la arena en el fondo de un estanque con agua, el problema se fue asentando en su interior hasta convertirse en óxido dentro de las paredes de su conciencia. Era necesaria una limpieza a fondo para librarse de las ataduras que su padre le había echado sin querer pero, el drama, como en la mayoría de las cosas, era el cómo.

Se deshizo de la toalla y, con la piel al aire, se tiró sobre la cama, dejando que el calor del sol la secara. Extendió los brazos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tratando de quedarse dormida, de olvidar los problemas que ocultaba de los demás. Porque todavía no podía desembarazarse de lo que venía pesando sobre ella desde que su jefe le mandó aquel fatídico mensaje en el que había manifestado que deseaba verla muerta, por culpa de un error del que no tenía ninguna culpa. Y, pese a que estaba entrenada para no sentir, entrenada para hacer un lado la rabia, el miedo y la emoción, en ese momento supo que algo hirviendo corría por sus venas, algo hacía que sus nervios estallaran, algo lograba que cada músculo de su curvilíneo cuerpo se tensara. Y supo además, que no iba a poder dormir esa noche a causa de lo mismo.

La frialdad de Dominique estaba siendo subyugada por dos de los instintos más básicos del ser humano: el deseo y el odio.

Y se trataban de cosas que podrían entorpecer lo que deseaba llevar a cabo. Y, la única forma de lograr que no lo hiciera era canalizar aquellos instintos en la dirección correcta.

Sintió como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado la médula, haciendo que se pusiera en pie de un solo brinco. Caminó hacia el armario, cogió el primer conjunto de ropa que se le ocurrió, se vistió y salió de la casa, subiéndose a un Mercedes Benz CLK 500 y, con un potente rugido, el vehículo salió disparado desde el garaje y, patinando un poco en el asfalto, fue hacia donde se suponía que debía ir.

* * *

La tarde estaba muriendo lentamente y el color del cielo reflejaba muy bien lo que quiero decir. Ni un alma se podía vislumbrar desde la ventana de la cocina por la cual Hermione estaba mirando mientras se preparaba la cena. Aunque la escena podría ser algo desoladora a causa de ser la única que vivía allí, la verdad era que un curioso sentimiento se estaba apoderando de su ser.

Podría estar sola, pero no se sentía de esa manera. Sus pensamientos, aunque a veces no quisiera aceptarlo, volaban hacia cualquier lugar en donde estuviera Ginny. Todavía se acordaba de lo que le había dicho hace unas tres horas atrás.

_Me gustas mucho, Ginny._

A veces pensaba que no había sido Hermione cuando dijo eso, que otra persona la suplantó en ese momento, pero no. En la mayoría de las ocasiones en que le daba vueltas al asunto, sin embargo, estaba convencida que fue ella y no otra persona la que dijo esas palabras. De todas formas, juzgaba ella críticamente, que esas vacilaciones formaban parte de entrar en el mundo que Ginny le acababa de mostrar, porque se trataba de algo nuevo, realidades que convivían al margen de las que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Y, no iba a ser como sus amigas, quienes basaban el hecho de ser lesbianas en besarse, pasear juntas y tener sexo. Esas cosas era sólo parte de aquel mundo, cosas secundarias al lado de las que realmente importaban. Y, pese a si misma, estaba deseosa de aventurarse en ese océano interminable, desconocido y misterioso.

El estofado de carne estaba casi listo, a juzgar por el aroma que desprendía la olla a medio tapar que estaba en la cocina. Batió la mezcla un poco más. Esperó unos pocos minutos más y la retiró de las llamas, poniéndola encima de la mesa. Sacó un plato, cubiertos y un vaso de vidrio, y los puso encima de la mesa, la cual se le antojaba inmensa a causa de ser la única comensal. Iba pensando en esas cosas, distraída de todo lo demás, hasta que el timbre de la puerta la arrancó de si misma.

"_No espero a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigas" _pensó Hermione, mientras caminaba con prisa hacia la puerta para saber de quién se trataba.

En efecto, se trataba de alguien que no esperaba.

—¡Ginny! ¿A qué volviste?

—Te lo explicaré dentro.

Y Hermione dejó entrar a su amiga, quien se sentó deprisa en un sillón. La castaña creyó que se trataba de un comportamiento inusual en ella, quien siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Es que… no puedo resistirlo más. Ya no soy capaz de contener el torrente de odio que circula por mis venas, el odio que siento cada vez que recuerdo lo que sucedió hace ya una semana atrás —dijo Ginny de forma muy tensa. Hermione lo podía notar por las venas ligeramente dilatadas en el cuello y los labios estaban trémulos—. Quiero que los responsables de la muerte de mi Harry paguen por lo que hicieron. Hermione, deseo verlos muertos, a todos ellos y a siete metros bajo tierra.

El tono de su voz transitaba entre la súplica y la furia.

—Pero… Ginny —le dijo Hermione dulcemente—, ¿qué puedo hacer yo para vengar la muerte de Harry? Es una organización compleja, lo sabes, y tienen muchos medios a su alcance. Salir a buscarlos es como ir armada con un revólver a cazar una manada de lobos. No es sensato comportarse de esa forma, porque lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten. Además, no puedes salir de tu casa sin permiso del guardia y, si se da cuenta que va mucho tiempo sin que regreses, alertará a los Aurors y, posiblemente, ya no puedas estar en tu casa. Irías a Azkaban, donde no podrás ver a nadie de los que te quieren.

—¡Mi familia me ha dado la espalda, Hermione! —exclamó Ginny, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Nadie en toda Inglaterra me cree, nadie excepto tú! ¡Eres la única que de verdad no me ve como una asesina! Por favor, Hermy —añadió, ahora suplicante en toda regla—. Ahora… eres lo único que tengo en este mundo, la única que me cree, la única persona a la que puedo recurrir… y… y…

Ginny no pudo completar la frase. Se derrumbó sobre el hombro de Hermione y lloró dolorosamente, gimiendo entrecortadamente, su cuerpo se convulsionaba entre hipidos y las lágrimas cálidas mojaban el suéter de la castaña. Ella, impactada por la inesperada reacción de su amiga, la abrazó torpemente, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, trastocada por el dolor que le causaba la muerte de quien fue su novio por algo más de dos años.

Parecieron momentos interminables desde que Ginny comenzó a llorar hasta que la tuvo frente a frente. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas, pero su mirada transmitía otra cosa, algo que Hermione comprendió a la perfección. Y, aunque todavía no estuviera preparada para eso, supo que la única forma de saber dónde estaban los límites era llegando a ellos, y tratar de ir más allá.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Hermione —dijo Ginny con voz queda pero clara.

—Lo sé.

Hermione se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Ginny. Ella la tomó y se dejó guiar por las escaleras, dejándose conducir hacia el dormitorio de su amiga, quien ya estaba comenzando a convertirse en algo más que eso. Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella, con esa conocida sensación de no ser ella misma, contemplando cómo Ginny se sentaba en la cama, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, siguiendo cada movimiento con ellos.

—¿Estás consciente que esto va a cambiar nuestras vidas? —le preguntó la castaña a la pelirroja seriamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura—. ¿Sabes lo que estás a punto de hacer?

—Lo sé —respondió Ginny con algo más de vehemencia—. Por eso quiero seguir adelante.

Hermione no contestó. Sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo era presa de leves pero constantes terremotos y sus nervios se retorcían como lombrices asustadas. Sin embargo, trató de sentirse como si estuviera muy cómoda y se atrevió a besarla, no como lo hacía las primeras veces, sino como si ya estuvieran varios meses de novias, atreviéndose a introducir su lengua en la boca de Ginny, quien la recibió gustosa, jugando con ella e impregnándose de su pasión. Ambas mujeres eran presas de un descontrol sano: se dejaron caer de lado sobre la cama y Ginny, quien deseaba someterse esta vez, se acomodó de espaldas, recibiendo a Hermione, entregándose a ella y ofreciendo su cuerpo como muestra del deseo que corría por sus venas, anegando el odio que se regara antes.

La castaña, tomando las riendas del juego, acarició la cintura de su compañera de juego, ascendiendo a través de su silueta, haciendo que Ginny extendiera los brazos hacia atrás, percibiendo las intenciones de Hermione como si fueran obvias. Así fue como la chica se deshizo de la primera barrera que la separaba de un placer que desconocía pero que añoraba probar, porque deseaba saborear el cuerpo de otra mujer, sentir el contacto de una piel femenina con otra piel femenina. Aunque temía que fuera demasiado extraño, la única forma de saberlo era probando. Y la única forma de probar era dejándose llevar.

Apoyándose con los brazos sobre la cama, Hermione dejó que su cabello se derramara encima de Ginny y, acomodándose sobre ella, hizo que su amiga abriera un poco más las piernas y osciló lentamente el tronco, de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa, sintiendo un calor que nunca en su vida había sentido al lado de otra chica. La pelirroja gemía nuevamente, pero no de tristeza: tenía todavía extendidos los brazos hacia atrás y ondulaba el vientre, siguiendo el juego a su compañera de cama. Era algo parecido a yacer abrazadas sobre una hoguera, pero con un fuego que no quemaba por fuera: ardía dentro de ellas, hacía que sus corazones latieran más rápido, bombeando más sangre y poniéndose coloradas a causa de lo mismo.

Ardían tanto que sus ropas molestaban. Hermione dejó que Ginny se pusiera de pie, alzando los brazos hacia el techo como implorando por algo y, dejó que su ¿amiga? le quitara el suéter, apartándolo del terreno de juego, recorriendo con sus manos aquella anatomía que deseaba arrollar con sus sentidos. La camiseta delineaba explícitamente lo que ocultaba debajo de ella y, tentada hasta límites inverosímiles, Hermione la tomó por la cintura, irguiéndose encima de Ginny para que ella se inclinara, arqueara el cuello hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus brazos en la cama. La castaña, desembarazándose de toda la ropa que usaba desde la cintura hacia arriba, a excepción del sostén, se inclinó y besó el cuello de quien yacía a medio caer delante de ella, manoseándole las caderas, mordiendo suavemente de vez en cuando, haciendo que Ginny temblara un poco cada vez que su amiga pellizcaba su piel con los dientes.

Era tanta la inercia pasional que fue la misma pelirroja la que se arrancó la camiseta y se deshizo del sostén casi a la velocidad de la luz. Sus brazos estaban intencionalmente cansados y se fue recostando lentamente sobre la suave seda de la cama. Hermione también se arrancó lo que cubría sus pechos y dejó que sus pieles se rozaran por primera vez. Instantes después, se puso de rodillas e, inclinándose sobre Ginny de forma que su cabello cubriera el rostro de su… ¿cómo lo digo? ¿novia? ¿amante?, porque ya no se podían llamar amigas, y su labios volvieron a encontrarse, se separaban, se volvían a juntar, buscando respirar, porque cada beso les robaba el aire de los pulmones. Estaban emocionadas, nerviosas y ¿excitadas? Aunque aquel concepto no podía existir entre dos chicas, las circunstancias hablaban de aquello, pudiendo percibir la sensación claramente mágica del momento.

Ninguna de ellas supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, ni cuánto tiempo invirtió Hermione en memorizar con sus labios los pechos de Ginny. En ese momento, la chica del cabello castaño lamía el vientre de quien estaba recostada en la cama, gimiendo suavemente y pasándose la lengua por los labios. Tenía la intención de librarse de lo que restaba de ropa pero Ginny, sintiendo agua hirviendo dentro de ella, derrumbó a Hermione de su posición y ahora, la castaña estaba de espaldas a la cama, siendo presa de un ataque masivo por parte de las manos y la boca de la pelirroja, quien pareció estar poco interesada en el cuerpo de su amiga. No sabía si era urgencia o deseo por ver lo que deseaba ver, pero allí estaba, desabrochando los vaqueros de la chica que se estaba convirtiendo, luchando por quitárselos porque le quedaba muy apretado. Varios instantes batalló contra la prenda rebelde hasta que, finalmente, cedió. Las pantaletas no fueron reto alguno para ella, sin embargo.

Soñaba con ver lo que estaba contemplando desde que hizo aquel recordado experimento con la chica de Hufflepuff. Aquello hizo que su lengua recorriera sus labios una vez más y, reaccionando de forma similar a cuando estaba a punto de probar un delicioso bocado, se inclinó delante de Hermione y besó su vientre, lamiendo a veces, yendo cada vez más al sur, más y más, lenta y sensualmente, haciendo eses para que se demorara más en llegar, causar expectación a quien miraba con una extraña mezcla de lujuria y miedo. Ninguna chica se había acercado a esos parajes, no estaba acostumbrada a que le suministraran aquella clase de placer, la sensación de sentirse invadida la corroía, compitiendo contra el deseo de probar nuevas cosas, posiblemente excitantes, alejadas de cualquier otra experiencia con chicos. Se esforzaba en no sentirse incómoda, en obligarse a pensar que se trataba de algo positivo, algo que la beneficiaría y no lo contrario…

Hermione sintió que cerraba los ojos y, cuando los abrió, estaba de pie frente a la cama, viendo a Ginny en cueros mirarla con inquietud. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿Qué había sucedido? Lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, se vistió, contemplando a Ginny hacer lo mismo, con un rostro de desilusión grabado a fuego en su cara. ¿Qué deseaba hacer que no podía?

Y recordó todo.

Sintió una mezcla de repugnancia y admiración por ella misma. Mientras se esforzaba por regresar los vaqueros a donde pertenecían, reflexionaba cómo pudo convencerse a si misma de tratar de hacer el amor con su mejor amiga. Tan sólo imaginarse lo que habría sucedido si no hubiera parado el juego le causaba, de un modo extraño, ganas de vomitar. Por otro lado, se sentí orgullosa de si misma por haberse atrevido a probar, a saber hasta dónde podía llegar y esforzarse por trasponer el límite que ella misma se había impuesto. Se había dejado besar y lamer por Ginny en zonas donde ninguna chica había estado, y ella misma había recorrido lugares desconocidos para sus labios y lengua. Y, pese al sentimiento de repugnancia, tuvo que admitir que ambas cosas le habían gustado.

Era sólo que no estaba preparada todavía para vivir esa clase de cosas.

Minutos después, ambas estaban vestidas. La noche había caído ya sobre la ciudad y Hermione tuvo que prender la luz para ver mejor.

-Lamento no poder complacerte Ginny –dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa, sentándose frente a ella y tomándola de la mano-. Todavía no estoy lista para hacerlo.

-Te entiendo –repuso la pelirroja, jalando las manos de su amiga hacia ella y abrazándola-. Debí saber que estás recién empezando y que no te sentirías cómoda, por mucho que te empeñaras en lograrlo. No te lamentes, Hermione, porque tus miedos son totalmente legítimos.

No obstante, había algo en la actitud de Ginny que no cuadraba. Aunque estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que buscara venganza por la muerte de Harry, hallaba inverosímil que alguien como ella, experta en ir despacio por las piedras, tuviera tanta urgencia por hacer el amor con ella. Algo pudo haberle sucedido para que actuara de esa forma y, la única forma de averiguarlo era estar con ella todo el tiempo, evaluarla para saber qué andaba mal con su amiga.

-Ginny –comenzó Hermione seriamente-, he pensado respecto a tu venganza y, creo que puedo ayudarte con lo que sea que quieres hacer. Puedo investigar, hacer diligencias y esa clase de cosas para averiguar quién o quiénes fueron los responsables de la muerte de Harry.

La pelirroja quedó en silencio por momentos. Después, volvió a abrazar a Hermione.

-¡Te lo agradezco!

-Debemos planear bien tu escape, sin embargo –dijo Hermione-. Y se me ocurre un buen plan para lograrlo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Casi caigo en la tentación de narrar una escena erótica completa! Menos mal que me puse freno a tiempo, porque creo que es muy temprano para hacerlo. Debo generar más tensión sexual, porque ese era uno de mis errores al hacer esa clase de narraciones: hacía que el sexo llegara muy pronto, mucho antes que la tensión sexual se manifestara, lo que le resta verosimilitud a la historia. Además, lo mejor de este relato está por venir, así que no se despeguen de la trama, mis queridos lectores.

Los saludo desde el trasero del mundo (Chile)… Gilrasir.


	13. Dentro de la Rosa Negra

**Capítulo XIII: Dentro de la Rosa Negra**

Los gorjeos de los pájaros anunciaban el alba. Unos rayos errantes de sol se colaban por los estrechos espacios que dejaban las pesadas cortinas y uno de ellos dio de lleno en los ojos de Hermione, haciendo que despertara. Había dormido muy bien, pese a que un indescifrable sentimiento de frustración se inmiscuyera en su mente una y otra vez. Se sentía de esa forma porque no había podido seguir adelante con el juego que había tratado de jugar ayer, aunque pensaba que había sido lo mejor porque, de alguna forma, no se sentía preparada para una escena como aquella.

Se hubiera pasado de atrevida y valiente si hubiera concretado el acto.

Además, razonó justamente, Ginny estaba emocionalmente inestable cuando le hizo aquella radical petición: su sangre hervía de rabia cada vez que recordaba el hecho que Harry estaba muerto y que no volvería, aunque parte de sus fantasías lo afirmara casi con encono. No sabía lo que quería, obnubilada por el odio y la tristeza, imponiéndose a la razón o a cualquier cosa que la hubiera llevado a decir esas palabras.

_Quiero hacer el amor contigo._

Era paradójico, porque ella, al menos en el momento, estaba en conjunción con ese deseo y, aunque la atacaran con menos frecuencia, las dudas se encargaban de poner puertas cerradas a sus verdaderos anhelos. Por una parte, éstas la protegían del mundo que su amiga quería mostrarle, que a veces la asustaba y, por otra, la impedían de entrar en él, molestaban, entorpecían el nuevo camino que estaba tomando. Era como si una parte más primitiva de su mente luchara contra la más nueva, la razón contra el deseo. Le atormentaba tener esas refriegas internas que no parecían conducir a ninguna parte, sólo a quedarse cada vez más sola y triste. Ya sabía que no era feliz al lado de los hombres, porque cada vez que salía a la calle, buscando a uno de ellos, a la media hora se desanimaba y volvía a su casa, diciéndose que era una pérdida de tiempo. Y, lo que era más extraño, no recordaba tener ese pensamiento rumiando en la boca cada vez que buscaba a uno, como si algo más definitivo y certero que ella hubiera decidido sin consultarle.

Ahora, que estaba totalmente despierta, se sentía con ánimos de levantarse. Vestida en su clásico _baby doll_, salió de su dormitorio y entró en el baño, dispuesta a tomarse una buena ducha caliente antes de desayunar. Se deshizo de las ropas que usaba con naturalidad, abrió el grifo y dejó que las perezosas volutas de humo la calentaran antes de sumergirse bajo el chorro de agua que lamía gustosamente su piel. Era curioso sentir, de repente, que sus manos no parecían ser las suyas cada vez que se tocaba la piel, como si fuera otra mujer la que la acariciara. Y, aunque se empeñaba en creer que no había nada mágico en darse cuenta de eso, la sensación ahogaba cualquier intento de raciocinio y la invitaba, de forma descarada, a disfrutar de la inédita experiencia, dejando que sus extremidades cobraran conciencia propia. Era indignamente agradable, aterradoramente placentero, contradictorio, sentir que otra mujer estuviera invadiendo dulcemente su intimidad.

La ducha pareció ser muy breve, demasiado.

Fue cuando comprendió que lo bueno duraba muy poco.

Envuelta en la toalla, Hermione salió del baño y entró nuevamente en su habitación, sintiéndose similar a cuando casi hizo el amor con Ginny. Era difícil de describir, vamos, imposible, porque nunca había sentido esas cosas en su vida, ni siquiera por un chico que fuera medianamente guapo. Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca se había sentido atraída en exceso por alguien atractivo, porque la mayoría de ellos eran gay o demasiado narcisistas como para fijarse en alguien inferior, alguien como ella. Y los que se interesaban genuinamente en una mujer, no soportaban que fuera tan sabelotodo, tan tragalibros y autoritaria, porque alguien como ella no podía, por definición, ser una chica y la ignoraban olímpicamente, situándola en tierra de nadie en el mundo del amor. Sólo llegaban a su vida las sobras de las que en realidad eran atractivas o que valieran la pena.

Y ahora que se preocupaba más de lo que mostraba al mundo, los chicos no se le acercaban por temor a que ella los rechazara.

Era como si toda la progresión de su vida la llevara a interesarse romántica y sexualmente por las chicas.

Y, lo que más la asustaba y emocionaba a partes iguales, era que su mejor amiga se sentía atraída por ella. Ginny era la última persona en toda la Tierra que podría interesarse en su humanidad y, cosa rara, era la primera que había caído a su… ¿encanto? Sí, podría llamarse de esa forma, porque no encontraba otra palabra que definiera lo que le sucedía a su amiga con ella. Pero, de entre todas las preguntas que asolaban su conciencia, una se imponía por sobre las demás.

_¿Qué llevaba a una mujer a interesarse por otras mujeres?_

¿Sería la desesperación? ¿Era una elección? ¿O se trataba de un mecanismo que las mujeres tenían "instaladas por defecto" para que no se sintieran tan solas, en un mundo donde los hombres las tomaban cada vez menos en cuenta por motivos sentimentales? Sea como fuere, el hecho que se hiciera esas interrogantes delataba el interés que tenía por conocer el mundo de las lesbianas, reconociéndose ante si misma que le _gustaban_ las chicas. No podía haber otra explicación más acertada. Cualquier otra que existiera, si es que así era, se trataba de una mentira o una excusa.

Aunque una parte de ella se aferraba a esas mentiras desesperadamente, tratando de justificar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Ginny.

No se dio cuenta que estaba preparándose el desayuno por inercia.

Cuando lo supo, la asaltó cierto sentimiento de incomodidad al entender que sus pensamientos no entorpecían en lo absoluto la concreción de sus quehaceres. Como si fuera algo natural en ella, algo inherente a su persona, algo fuertemente arraigado dentro de las profundidades de su conciencia.

También era curioso que ningún detalle del plan que tenía para sacar a Ginny de su prisión se hubiera perdido entre las preguntas y las reflexiones.

Hermione pegó un brinco que hizo temblar la mesa y derramar algo de café colombiano sobre el mantel. Si una cosa había olvidado, era poner en marcha el plan para que Ginny pudiera escapar de su casa y profundizar en la organización, cualquiera que fuere, que estaba detrás del asesinato de Harry, así como descubrir los motivos por los cuales estaba dos metros bajo tierra. ¿Podría ser por venganza? ¿Estaba vinculada la dichosa sociedad secreta con el Innombrable? Si así era, ¿se trataba de simple venganza o querían algo de él que no se pudiera si él se mantenía con vida? Si no, ¿qué otra razón podría llevar a un grupo de personas a matar a alguien poderoso dentro del mundo de la magia?

La razón era obvia: poder.

Cuando la palabra se materializó dentro de su mente, la chica subió las escaleras, guardó todo lo necesario en una pequeña cartera de cuero negro, encantada para tal fin por supuesto, y salió de la casa.

Un estampido detrás de la puerta y Hermione no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

Estaba viendo doble.

Era algo parecido a las historias que le contaban de fiestas en las que más de alguien acababa pasado de copas, sólo que era ella la que parecía estar borracha. Pese a que sentía constantes hachazos en la cabeza y un sabor muy agrio en la garganta, cómo si hubiera vomitado al menos una decena de veces, no recordaba haber bebido nada de alcohol. Lo último que recordaba era haberse medicado con un tónico para los nervios y después, negrura total. Despertaba a ratos con esa sensación de haberse pegado contra un caño en la frente y grotescos dolores de estómago, como si éste fuera el interior de una centrífuga. Tenía extrañas visiones: visiones imposibles, como cuando se despertó con un horrible brinco a medianoche y le dio la impresión que alguien que sabía que estaba muerto la miraba desde la ventana. No podía moverse, gritaba de desesperación, mientras esa persona la seguía observando, mitad triste, mitad alegre, como Harry había visto a su madre hace ya muchos años en el espejo de Erised.

Poco a poco, la visión se fue corrigiendo hasta que pudo ver con normalidad. Sin embargo, el resto de su cuerpo no respondía de la misma forma: sentía las extremidades muy pesadas, su estómago se revolvía desagradablemente y tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño a descargarse, no por la boca, sino por detrás. Con gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, dando pasos erráticos a veces, apoyándose en las paredes para no caer al suelo.

Unos golpeteos en la ventana la pusieron en alerta, olvidándose de la necesidad que la acuciaba en esos momentos.

Una mata de cabello rubio, o al menos eso parecía, se asomó por la misma ventana en la que creyó ver a alguien muerto. Luego, aquella misteriosa cabeza se desplazó un poco y se dio cuenta que era un cabello castaño inconfundible. Y, pese a sentirse perdida, supo quién espiaba del otro lado.

—¡Hermione!

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca para decirle que guardara silencio y realizó un complejo encantamiento para deshacerse de los hechizos protectores que custodiaban la ventana. Luego, Ginny, intuyendo más que comprendiendo, se acercó a ella y la abrió.

—¡Te extrañé! —exclamó, abrazando incómodamente a Hermione. Ella, tambaleándose un poco, trató de desembarazarse del lazo y por poco se cae del segundo piso, al que estaba aferrada por una escalera mohosa que crujía a cada movimiento de la castaña.

—No es para tanto —dijo Hermione razonablemente—. Nos vimos recién ayer.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Ayer?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —presionó Hermione, con una nota imperceptible de súplica en la voz, como si quisiera que ella recordara la escena del anochecer, donde casi amanece con ella en su cama.

—¿Debería? —preguntó Ginny, claramente ausente, como atenazada por un embrujo desmemorizante. Hermione, siendo presa de la sospecha, se trepó al marco de la ventana y saltó dentro del dormitorio, mirando en todas direcciones, fijándose en todo detalle, incluso en la medicina para los nervios que yacía solitaria en el velador.

—¿Has tomado alguna clase de medicamento o poción recientemente? —preguntó la recién llegada, como si de antemano supiera algo que Ginny no.

—Sólo mi tónico para los nervios, anoche —respondió la pelirroja casualmente, como si algo de esa naturaleza fuera una rutina frecuente, incluso aburrida. Sin embargo, Hermione pareció tomarse más en serio aquella respuesta y tomó el diminuto frasco con una mano. Lo examinó detenidamente desde todos los ángulos posibles, olió la poción y la agitó un poco.

Apenas lo hizo, una vorágine de burbujas escapó de la botellita como cuando se agita cerveza en exceso, sólo que mucho más masivo. Enseguida, el aire se llenó de ese olor a frambuesa con crema característico de aquellas pociones.

—¡Rápido! ¡Haz un casco-burbuja si no quieres volver a marearte! —gritó Hermione mientras se apuntaba a la cabeza y pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles ante el ruido de la espuma al brotar de la botella. Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y, después de varios intentos (todavía se sentía algo ida) logró realizar el encantamiento. Hermione señaló con el dedo hacia la ventana y su amiga la siguió lo más rápidamente que pudo y, segundos después, ambas estaban en uno de los patios laterales de la casa. La pelirroja miró hacia la parte posterior de la casa y vio dos cuerpos que yacían de espaldas al suelo, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —quiso saber la pelirroja, asustada y divertida a partes iguales.

—No fue fácil —respondió Hermione, sonrojándose levemente—, pero creo que valió la pena.

Ginny seguía mirándola mientras salían del perímetro de la casa, en dirección a donde vivía Hermione, quien no tuvo más alternativa que confesarle los detalles.

—Es curioso que mi idea para sacarte de aquí se me ocurriera pensando en ti.

La pelirroja, al margen de toda la curiosidad, sintió que flotaba por segundos en el aire antes de volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Al ver que ella no decía nada, Hermione prosiguió.

—Para empezar, me vestí con ropas ligeras. Después, usando algunas jeringas viejas que tenía, recuerdos del hospital donde trabajan mis padres, las llené con poción dulces sueños y salí a la calle. —Ginny aprovechó de mirar con más detenimiento a su amiga y se dio cuenta, por primera vez desde que apareció por la ventana de su habitación, que su atuendo recordaba al de una colegiala quinceañera. Pese a que, en principio, no lo encontró sugerente, al observarla con más detenimiento, algo en su interior hizo que su mirada se dirigía sola a sus extremidades inferiores, las cuales se movían con ligereza y agilidad. Hermione tenía bonitas piernas, de eso no había ninguna duda.

—Cuando llegué aquí —continuó la castaña, haciendo caso omiso de donde posaba la mirada su amiga—, caminé directo hacia los guardias. Me asusté, porque habían sacado sus varitas y sus ojos mostraban fiera advertencia pero, tragándome el pánico, seguí mi camino, firme y decidida, y me fui quitando las ropas con sutileza. Pobres Aurors, no me quitaban los ojos de encima cuando les inoculé la poción. Cayeron dormidos en instantes —añadió, las últimas palabras con empalagoso cariño.

Hermione y Ginny encontraron un sitio eriazo en el cual desaparecer sin levantar sospechas. Se ocultaron detrás de un montón de escombros pero no desaparecieron enseguida.

Ginny le tomó las manos a su amiga e hizo que envolvieran su propia cintura. Hermione se sentía algo inquieta, porque no estaban totalmente cubiertas por la montaña de ladrillos, tierra y restos de concreto que arrojaba sombra sobre ellas.

—Es parte de tu aprendizaje —dijo Ginny, dando un paso en dirección a la castaña y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Tienes que perder el miedo a ser lo que quieres ser, sólo así serás una verdadera mujer lesbiana. ¿Te atreves?

Hermione se sintió atrapada por los ojos marrón de su amiga, no podía torcer la vista hacia ningún otro lado y sus manos parecían pegadas como imanes de cargas opuestas a la cintura de Ginny. Y lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con su boca: no tenía control sobre ella, porque no le había ordenado abrirla, ni menos deslizar suavemente la lengua por el labio superior. Algo superior a sus fuerzas la animaba a acercarse más, sabiendo que estaba mal, al menos no en un lugar público.

Rozó sus labios con los de Ginny, como reacios a probar su sabor, los rozó de un lado a otro, como queriendo asegurarse que eran los de su amiga y no los de alguna impostora. No pudiendo soportar más la mínima distancia que separaba una boca de otra, Hermione presionó suavemente la suya con la de su amiga, dejando de serlo en ese momento, sólo preocupada de sentir el calor que provenía de su boca, una calor que la atenazaba, que la forzaba a profundizar el beso, a apretar la cintura de Ginny con fuerza, sin darse cuenta que la pelirroja había abandonado su cuello y ahora arrugaba desesperadamente la blusa, abandonándose al placer, los ojos cerrados en señal de confianza total y plena.

Hermione ahora subía con las manos a través de la espalda de su amiga, apretándola contra ella con fuerza sobrenatural; tan juntas se encontraban que los latidos de sus corazones eran evidentes. Latían con fuerza y rapidez, bombeando sangre, calentando los cuerpos en los que se alojaban, sabiendo que a ellas les gustaba la cercanía de la otra. Y, de pronto y sin esperarlo, se tomaban del cabello enredando sus manos en ellos, en un encuentro de labios que parecía extenderse hacia el infinito, llevarlas hasta más allá del cielo y arañar las estrellas…

Era extraño.

Porque cuando se separaron, suavemente, no con esa tosquedad propia de las personas inseguras, estaban delante de su casa, no en la zona vacía de gente que recordaban antes de besarse. Hermione reaccionó con cierta torpeza cuando quiso dirigirle la palabra a Ginny. Aquel beso había sido embriagador.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa, si así lo deseas —dijo, señalando hacia la puerta—. Si quieres salir, hazlo de forma breve y discreta, porque los Aurors no tardarán de despertarse y se darán cuenta que tú no estás en casa. Vas a ser alguien muy buscada, de eso estoy segura.

De pronto, entre tanta ceguera pasional, Ginny se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de mi casa?

—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de ayudarte con vengar la muerte de Harry?

Y Hermione, con la negativa de Ginny, supo que el supuesto tónico para los nervios que bebía era algo más que una medicina para tranquilizar. Y las burbujas que salieron de la botellita le confirmaron lo que ya estaba sospechando desde que vio a la pelirroja con la mirada desencajada. Alguien había reemplazado la poción para nervios por una de amnesia. E intuyó además, que ese "ataque" tenía alguna relación con la muerte de Harry.

—Seguramente no lo recuerdas, porque la poción que tomabas por tónico era en realidad, una pócima de amnesia. Eso explica las burbujas al agitarlo y la expresión de tu cara cuando te vi desde la ventana.

Ginny no parecía convencida.

—Pero recuerdo haberme tomado la poción —dijo, extrañada y poniendo cara de sospecha.

—¿Y lo recordaste mientras dormías? ¿Te despertarte de repente y visualizaste ese momento?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo las pócimas de amnesia de mala calidad causan esos efectos —respondió Hermione mecánicamente, como si la respuesta la hubiera sacado de algún libro—. Las que son buenas no producen espuma, todo fabricante de pociones sabe que éstas se someten frecuentemente a agitaciones, por lo que las mezclan con ingredientes que impiden la formación de burbujas. Además, las que son de mala calidad, te dejan una sensación como de resaca cuando te despiertas. ¿No es así?

Ginny, estupefacta, asintió con la cabeza. Hermione sonrió.

—¿Te quedarás en mi casa? Hay de todo para que puedas comer. Yo tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas al Callejón Diagon. No voy a tardar mucho.

Y despidiéndose con una mano y una sonrisa, desapareció tras un árbol. El estampido que sacudió un poco las hojas le dijo a Ginny que ya no estaba allí. Suspirando y recordando la escena del beso tras los escombros, entró a la casa de su amiga.

* * *

Hermione no podía creer lo vacío que estaba ese lugar. Apenas un grupo de magos hacía sus compras con relativa normalidad, porque tenían cara como de tener prisa, como si hubiera algo horrible en el aire que espantara a los clientes. La chica, curiosa y nerviosa en la misma medida, fue recorriendo las tiendas, olvidada de lo que debía comprar, concentrada en saber qué había sucedido allí para que cayera un silencio tan anacrónico como opresor.

A medida que iba acercándose al final del callejón, supo que la gente no había abandonado el lugar. _Estaban todas reunidas frente a Gringotts_.

La pregunta era ¿por qué?

La castaña se abrió paso como pudo entre toda la gente, cosa que no resultó ser fácil en absoluto. A veces, las personas no querían cederle el paso, otras, se topaba con hombres demasiado corpulentos como para apartarlos como si fueran ramas de un árbol. Tuvo que forcejear, jalar y empujar, a veces dar una buena patada en las piernas, para hallar un hueco entre la muchedumbre y vislumbrar lo que sea que había sucedido.

La escena era horrible.

El motivo por el cual había tanta gente apiñada allí, era un cuerpo, vestido con una camiseta rockera y unos jeans rotos a intervalos que temblaba compulsivamente y exclamaba con voz desgarrada y aterrada cosas sin sentido. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara de la impresión y del terror de lo que ocurría, los espectadores deleitándose con la desgracia ajena.

—¡Vara… muerte… Riggs… poder…! —eran algunos de los improperios que largaba el desdichado hombre, el cual era muy joven, más de veinticinco años no tenía. Sin embargo, algo en la cara de ese hombre le era familiar de un modo extraño.

Sintió un fugaz pero intenso cosquilleo en la entrepierna cuando vio el rostro del muchacho. Y el horror de Hermione fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que conocía a ese chico.

—¡William! —gritó ella, desahuciada, su cara contorsionada por el miedo y acercándose frenéticamente a él. Sin embargo, él no la reconoció, sino que siguió exclamando al aire, indiferente a su presencia, enloquecido quizá por muchos Cruciatus.

Reprimiendo las lágrimas, producidas por una pena y un odio poderosos, miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo en medio de todas las caras que presenciaban tan horrible escena. Y, como una luz en una noche sin estrellas, un rostro llamó su atención, una expresión distinta a las demás, una mezcla de excitación y jocosidad que hizo hervir la sangre de Hermione. Lentamente, como disfrazando su furia, se puso de pie, miró al sujeto y éste, comprendiendo que ella lo había descubierto, se escabulló entre la multitud.

-¡Háganse a un lado! –chilló la chica, extendiendo su varita amenazadoramente. Los presentes, asustados por el repentino acto de intimidación de esa desconocida, se apartaron, dejando a Hermione camino libre para perseguir al sujeto.

Dio gracias a sus piernas flexibles al correr, porque era más rápida que el hombre y le estaba dando caza fácilmente. Evadía los obstáculos con facilidad mientras que su presa tenía problemas para saltar las cestas y las vigas sueltas que poblaban el Callejón Knockturn. Estaba a tiro de encantamiento, era una presa fácil.

-_Impedimenta!_

Y el sujeto cayó de boca al suelo. Poniéndose de espaldas y arrastrándose miserablemente, extendió la mano en señal de súplica, pero Hermione no estaba para tonterías.

-¿Qué le has hecho a ese pobre hombre? –inquirió violentamente la chica, apuntando constantemente con su arma al sujeto, quien intempestivamente, comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso es tu novio? –contraatacó el desconocido, sabiendo que ella tenía un vínculo sentimental con quien la amenazaba ahora-. Lástima que lo haya pillado desprevenido, abriendo demasiado la boca, pregonando información que no debería. ¿Sabes? Deberías enseñarle a ser más discreto con lo que dice.

El hombre lanzó un gemido al recibir un puntapié en la cara.

-Para tu información, no puede ser mi novio –rugió Hermione, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidarlo-. Soy lesbiana.

Ambos, ella y él, se sintieron sobresaltados por la declaración. Él, porque no estaba acostumbrado a eso y ella, porque lo dijo con una seguridad escalofriante, como si realmente lo fuera.

-¿Por qué torturaste a ese hombre?

-Ya te lo dije. Se fue mucho de lengua.

Hermione acercó más la varita al cuello del sujeto.

-¿Qué decía? ¿Qué cosas no te convenían que dijera?

El rostro de Hermione debió de ser atemorizante, a juzgar por la cara de susto que colocó el hombre. En ese momento, supo que era de esos tipos que simulaban coraje para ocultar que eran unos auténticos cobardes. Lo agarró de la camisa, sin dejar de apuntar con la varita.

-¡Habla!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hablaré!

La chica no se contentó con esa pequeña victoria y aumentó la presión sobre el hombre, quien parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas del miedo.

-Tu querido hombre estaba pregonando que una sociedad secreta amenazaba con conquistar el mundo, que a él lo habían reclutado para una misión muy importante pero, se echó atrás al saber que se trataba de algo demasiado peligroso.

-¿Cómo se llama esa sociedad secreta?

-No lo sé… ¡no lo sé, no lo sé! –gritó cuando Hermione hundió la varita a la altura de la yugular, haciendo daño al desconocido-. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –añadió con voz trémula y aguda-. Se llama… la… la Rosa Negra, y la preside un tipo llamado Samuel Riggs. Su misión es conquistar el mundo, más no sé. Más no sé.

-La Rosa Negra, ¿tiene algo que ver con el Innombrable? –inquirió Hermione bruscamente, sabiendo que no debía perder la fuerza en su voz para seguir obteniendo información. Al ver que el sujeto negaba nerviosamente con la cabeza, apretando los labios y evitando su mirada, tomó otro rumbo-. ¿Qué misión tenía William? ¿Qué la hacía tan peligrosa?

-Se… se supone que él debía matar a Harry Potter, silenciosamente y sin sospechas –respondió el hombre, sudor corriendo a través de su cara-. Pero William se acobardó porque sabía que Potter era un sujeto demasiado protegido y poderoso como para ser asesinado sin que todo el Ministerio se diera cuenta. Por eso, el jefe mandó a una chica a cumplir con lo que William no pudo realizar.

-Háblame de esa mujer.

Un temblor sacudió el cuerpo del tipo, quien tragó saliva para tratar de calmarse.

-No la conozco en persona, pero el jefe la tiene en alta estima –respondió él, tragando saliva otra vez-. Por lo que sé, se llama Dominique, es la mano derecha de Riggs y todos la desean. El jefe siempre decía que si todo lo demás fallaba, ella podía realizar el trabajo más silenciosamente que cualquiera de sus subordinados.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, rugiendo más que hablando.

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó él, temeroso y tembloroso-. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tiene una ventaja que nadie más tiene para matar a Potter. ¡No… no sé cuál podrá ser! –gritó otra vez, anticipando una nueva rabieta de la mujer.

Pero Hermione se calmó, sabiendo que era todo lo que sabía ese hombre. Se puso de pie, lo ató de manos y pies y se marchó de ese lugar, olvidada de las compras, pensando en unas palabras que había escuchado hace sólo una semana y pico atrás.

_Tengo algo que ustedes carecen y que ayudará a quitar a Potter del camino._

Aun cuando Harry estuviera muerto ya, todavía la asustaban como si esa mujer, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Dominique, las acabara de pronunciar. Ahora, que tenía dos nombres para rumiar, podía ubicar a las personas que encabezaban la organización llamada La Rosa Negra, la sociedad secreta que estaba detrás de la muerte de Harry.

Hermione notó que la gente se había dispersado ya y a lo único que pudo atinar fue a comprar lo que debía, aún con la adrenalina de la persecución e interrogatorio corriendo rauda por sus venas. Apenas ponía concentración en los artículos que ponían a la venta los dueños de las tiendas y, después de media hora, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Un estampido velado se escuchó desde el oscuro callejón en el que el hombre estaba atado, sin poder escapar de allí. Sin embargo, sabía que iba a salir luego de ese entuerto, porque ese interrogatorio estaba, de alguna forma, planeado. Y, luego de una hora, con los miembros dormidos a causa de la posición en la cual lo había dejado esa mujer, alguien caminaba hacia él, con una daga de plata en la mano.

Se inclinó delante de él, y cortó las ataduras que lo mantenían sentado en el frío suelo cubierto de periódicos viejos y humedad. El hombre se levantó, sobándose las muñecas, y miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia a quien lo había liberado.

-Menuda actuación –dijo la mujer, apartándose la melena pelirroja de su cara-. Hasta yo me la creí.

-Ahora, ella querrá ir a la mansión de Riggs e investigar por su cuenta –añadió el sujeto, ahora más alegre que antes, un brillo malicioso en los ojos, sabiendo lo que le esperaba como recompensa-. ¿Tienes el dinero?

-No –dijo la mujer, sonriendo con la misma malicia-. Pero hay cosas mejores que el dinero.

-¡No quiero nada más que dinero!

Dominique sonrió de lado esta vez. Sabía que no iba a rechazar lo que le iba a ofrecer.

-¿Sabes cuántos Galleons pagaría alguien por revolcarse conmigo? –susurró ella en un ronroneo juguetón, sensual, magnético, mientras caminaba alrededor de él, mirándolo con una lujuria sin límites-. ¿De verdad no quieres disfrutar de una experiencia… religiosa? –añadió, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior lentamente.

En ese momento, el hombre supo que estaba perdido. Y la mujer sonrió para sus adentros, porque la amiga de Weasley había caído en el anzuelo. Hábilmente, había logrado que comenzara a trabajar para ella.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **No había actualizado porque estaba leyendo más que escribiendo y, además, salí a divertirme un poco, librarme de tantos FFs y de la monotonía de la casa.

Si hay compatriotas chilenos leyendo esto, les digo solamente esto… ¡vayamos a ganarle a los brasileños el lunes! ¡Sí se puede, sí se puede!

Pasado este exabrupto futbolístico me despido… saludándolos desde la sabana africana… un león, bah, Gilrasir.


	14. Tensión

**Capítulo XIV: Tensión**

Dominique siempre había creído que una buena ducha siempre era necesaria. Pero en esa ocasión era más necesaria que nunca, porque había sudado mucho, y no precisamente por la media hora de trote que hacía día por medio. Había hecho media hora, pero de sexo, un tiempo desdeñable que a ella no le satisfacía en lo absoluto. Ninguno de los hombres con los que se había acostado, a excepción de uno, había logrado aguantar más de treinta minutos en la cama con ella, incluyendo a algunos políticos, mercenarios y otras personas a las que había tenido que seducir para matarlos.

Mientras se enjabonaba la piel, y tocándose sola de paso, pensaba en todo lo que le había llevado a ser objeto de deseo para la mayoría y sujeto de amor para nadie. Cuando era pequeña, le gustaba ver los programas de modelaje, y siempre le decía a su madre que algún día quería parecerse a esas atractivas mujeres que desfilaban por pasarelas estrechas. Y ella le ayudaba con dietas, comportamientos, maquillaje y todo lo que una modelo de altos vuelos necesitaba. A los doce años ya caminaba en una sola línea y a los catorce tenía el atractivo de una chica de veinte. Empleaba sombra en los ojos, se pintaba los labios, usaba pendientes y vestía como una mujer adulta. Los años fueron pasando y ellos fueron haciendo de ella una mujer deseable en extremo: siempre olía bien, se movía de manera grácil, desenfadada, cadenciosa, y siempre mostraba un rostro inexpresivo que asustaba a quien fuera del sexo opuesto que anduviera cerca. Y se podía decir que esa fue la tónica de su vida hasta que su madre falleció, momento en que abandonó aquella obsesión por lucir siempre bien para centrarse en subsistir sola en un mundo agresivo e indiferente, y la oferta de un mejor bienestar llegó de parte de un antiguo conocido.

El mismo conocido que la perseguía ahora, para matarla.

Supuso que el tipo con el que fríamente había decidido acostarse ya debía de haberse ido y, enjuagándose con una esponja, siguió con su ritual de purificación, como si haciendo eso pudiera resarcir lo que había hecho hace minutos atrás. Pero, cada vez que debía compartir su cuerpo con un hombre, siempre tenía que hacerlo forzadamente, nunca nadie la había seducido en su vida y, aunque superficialmente creía que eso jamás iba a suceder, a un nivel más primitivo la idea le era muy atractiva y no podía esperar a que alguien pudiera penetrar todas sus defensas y desnudarla sutilmente.

Salió de la ducha, con una toalla blanca rodeando su anatomía y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la cama. Como esperaba, nadie yacía recostado en ella. Sintiéndose curiosamente sola, se terminó de secar la piel a la luz del sol de la tarde y, una vez más desnuda, se recostó sobre lo que había sido un campo de batalla, aunque tuvo que luchar, más que nada, contra la inhabilidad de ese sujeto para complacer a una chica. Gemía por compromiso, para alegrarle el día, para simular que le gustaba y, desde luego, era lo que toda prostituta hacía, y se sintió sucia e indigna. Y había ofrecido su cuerpo libre de cobro, motivada por la necesidad, en miras a cumplir algún objetivo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el jefe la había usado de una manera cruel para que todos los trofeos le llegaran a él. Fingía tenerla en alta estima para que ella siguiera haciendo el trabajo sucio y él se llevara los laureles de sus éxitos. Y ahora, buscaba una venganza largamente planeada, quería ver su cadáver tirado en el suelo de su mansión.

Lentamente, como si las circunstancias quisieran evadirla de sus problemas, se fue quedando dormida, sin saber que despertaría de una forma que nunca había experimentado.

* * *

Era agradable tener compañía, sobre todo, cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien pudiera hablar, desahogarse o simplemente hacer una confesión. Hermione estaba contenta de tener a Ginny frente a ella, comiendo el arroz con carne al jugo que había preparado para las dos, con todo el esmero posible. Las compras estaban sobre un sillón en la sala de estar, envueltas en una bolsa de papel.

—Está exquisito, como siempre —dijo Ginny después de tragar un pedazo de carne—. No has perdido el toque con la comida.

—Bueno, como tengo que hacerlo siempre, es difícil que haga un mal platillo, a menos que esté muy deprimida —repuso Hermione, mezclando el jugo con el arroz para darle un poco más de sabor—. Además, ese Ron ni siquiera me pedía ayuda como para que se pudiera preparar algo solo. Era muy orgulloso y decía que no se rebajaría por nada del mundo a hacer el papel de cocinero. Siempre la ha gustado que le traigan las cosas hechas.

—Tú lo has dicho —coincidió Ginny, finalizando su comida elegantemente—. Mi querido hermano mayor es demasiado cómodo. Quizá por eso es que no se llevaban muy bien, porque tú debía llevar el peso de la relación en materia de convivencia.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que él no tiene ninguna pinta de esposo, al menos ahora —dijo Hermione, también terminando con su comida, poniéndose de pie y llevando la vajilla al fregadero—. Ojalá que haya podido hacer algo para cambiar aunque, para serte honesta, me da lo mismo que lo haga o no.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Ginny, aunque sabía ya la respuesta.

—Debe ser por lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Ginny la miró, sin entender.

—Quiero decir, lo que estoy sintiendo por ti —aclaró Hermione, encontrándose con la mirada de Ginny. Y lo que dijo cobró fuerza mientras seguía con ese juego, inocente en apariencia, pero que ocultaba motivos secretos—. Porque ya no me siento con fuerzas para seguir mintiéndome. Reafirmo lo que te dije hace poco. Me gustas.

La pelirroja, de alguna manera, se sintió como arrastrada a lo que sea que estaba jugando su amiga, como si ella fuera un bote sin motor cuya dirección la determinaba la corriente del río sobre el cual navegaba. Quería desviar la vista hacia cualquier lado menos a los ojos miel de Hermione, pero parecía ser que los músculos de la cara se le hubieran agarrotado por alguna razón.

—Y, como también creo que dije en esa misma ocasión, yo también te gusto —añadió Hermione, sin malicia en la voz, sino con una infinita dulzura. como tratando de aliviar la cuerda invisible que ataba a las dos.

—Puedes tener razón Hermione, pero también estuviste de acuerdo en que iríamos despacio.

—Lo sé Ginny, pero esa no es razón por la cual debamos negar lo que sentimos —contraatacó Hermione suavemente, sin presionar, sin tensar más la cuerda—. Tampoco es mi intención que lo que sea que sucede entre nosotros avance por la inercia. Ambas nos gustamos, lo que es una razón para que me lleves de paseo por ese mundo que me quieres mostrar.

La pelirroja supo que las intenciones de su amiga eran legítimas.

—Tienes razón —accedió Ginny, bajando los hombros en señal de rendición—. No tiene sentido que sigamos comportándonos como si fuéramos sólo amigas. Deseo que recorras el mundo del lesbianismo con alguien que entienda y comparta tus inquietudes y sentimientos y, como tus amigas no caen dentro de esa categoría, yo te acompañaré.

—Gracias Ginny. —Hermione dejó de fregar los platos y caminó lentamente hacia su amiga, quien se puso de pie y ambas se encontraron en un fraternal abrazo, muy apretado, pudiendo oler sus respectivos aromas con mayor libertad que las otras veces, donde estaban más ocupadas de sus labios que de sus narices. El perfume cítrico que usaba la castaña contrastaba con el jazmín dulzón de Ginny, enredándose en una mezcla exótica pero agradable. Hermione cerró los ojos y recordó la primera clase de Pociones en sexto año, cuando pudo percibir los aromas que provenían de ese caldero dorado llena de poción de amor. Uno de ellos era jazmín, el mismo que aspiraba en esos momentos.

Ambas se separaron, pero sus brazos parecían atados al cuerpo de la otra, como si quisieran algo más que abrazarse. Sus miradas se penetraban entre si, como revolviendo en la mente de la otra, buscando alguna debilidad de la que se pudiera echar mano en un juego tan oculto del resto del mundo. Aunque Hermione sabía lo que deseaba en ese momento, algo le decía que se quedara firme en su posición, y algo similar ocurría dentro de Ginny. Era como si lucharan en una guerra invisible, midiendo fuerzas, tratando de no ceder ante la tentación que se había puesto sola entre ellas, a ver quién sucumbía primero al deseo. Una contienda de orgullos que se prolongaba a través de los segundos y los minutos.

Ninguna de ellas aflojó ningún instante y Ginny fue la primera en desviar la vista de los ojos de Hermione, sintiéndose, por alguna razón, aliviada. La castaña se dio la vuelta, tomando la bolsa con las compras del día y las fue guardando donde correspondía, con un pensamiento ponzoñoso en la mente. Había estado a centímetros de los labios de Ginny pero, no fue capaz de besarla. Era como si dentro de ella hubieran fuerzas contrarias luchando: una esperaba que su compañera de juego tomara la iniciativa y la otra la incitaba a que fuera ella la que se precipitara sobre la boca de su amiga y se la comiera a besos. Al final, la tensión fue tan insoportable que no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar el juego. No estaba preparada para jugar al tira y afloja con otra mujer.

—Todavía me cuesta estar con una chica de esta forma —dijo Hermione, sintiendo una punzada de frustración—. Yo creía que el hecho que me gustes era suficiente.

Ginny la invitó a que se sentaran en un sillón largo y forrado en cuero. Una vez allí, la miró condescendientemente.

—Puede ser verdad lo que sientes, pero no por eso vas a sentirte cómoda sintiéndolo —dijo la pelirroja, con la vista clavada en los ojos de Hermione—. La única forma de acostumbrarte a esos sentimientos es viviéndolos, porque no saco nada con decirte que debes sentirte a gusto en este tipo de situaciones. De nuevo, debes experimentar para lograr convivir con otra chica.

Hermione no sabía que ser lesbiana supusiera un reto tan grande para ella aunque, creía que se parecía más a un entrenamiento que a un aprendizaje de vida. Aunque concordaba con Ginny acerca de la dificultad que tenía para manejar la tensión con otra mujer porque era muy extraño para ella que una chica la mirara para algo más que escucharla.

—Averigüé varias cosas acerca de la sociedad que asesinó a Harry —dijo Hermione, cambiando totalmente de tema—. Acorralé a alguien que sabía algo acerca de esa entidad, torturando a un… —ella se pausó en seco, recordando la horripilante escena en donde William yacía en el suelo, temblando y gritando al aire y tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para continuar—a un amigo. Bajo amenaza, me reveló que esa sociedad se llama "La Rosa Negra", que estaba presidida por un tal Samuel Riggs y que la asesina de Harry se llama Dominique. Ya la conoces, era la mujer vestida de cuero que estaba reunida con todos esos tipos en ese callejón.

Pero Ginny se acordaba perfectamente de la frialdad con la cual hablaba del asesinato de prometido y de las palabras con las que aseguraba la victoria en su misión. Y, al saber que se trataba de una chica que no podía ser mayor que ellas, le dio un ataque de rabia salvaje, como si fuera una ofensa a su orgullo que una mujer pudiera asesinar a un Auror entrenado y listo para cualquier peligro.

—¡Esa… ramera va a pagar lo que le hizo a Harry! —vociferó Ginny, asustando a Hermione—. ¡Voy a retorcerle el cuello con mis propias manos! —añadió, haciendo un ademán violento con las manos. Hermione la miró con desconcierto y tristeza a la vez: ver a su amiga tan furiosa y desesperada por venganza hacía que ella se sintiera muy extraña, como si fuera capaz de compartir su dolor y su enojo, casi como si sintiera ambas cosas. Y, lo que era más desconcertante, pensaba que si hubieran sentido aquellas cosas hace unas tres semanas atrás, diría que se trata de una empatía inherente a la amistad, pero ahora, creyó que se debía otra cosa, algo superior a la amistad, algo distinto pero que tenía sus ventajas. ¿Era aquello parte de ser una verdadera lesbiana? ¿Significaba que ella y Ginny eran lo que sus amigas no?

—Hermione —dijo Ginny, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones—. Prométeme que vas a detener a la Rosa Negra, sean cuales sean sus fines y que esa Dominique pague el más alto precio por lo que me hizo. Lo único que merece es desaparecer de este mundo.

—Pero, matar no forma parte de mi naturaleza, Ginny —objetó Hermione, tomando las manos de su amiga con suavidad y mirándola de manera apaciguadora—. Lo único que podemos hacer es demostrar que ella es culpable de matar a Harry e irá a Azkaban, porque eso es lo que merece esa tonta de Dominique. Así se va a arrepentir de haberse metido en tu camino.

—La quiero muerta —sentenció Ginny firmemente ante la cara estupefacta de Hermione—. No merece vivir.

—Hay muchas personas que merecen morir y siguen con vida. Por otra parte, hay personas que merecen la vida pero han muerto. ¿Puedes tú decidir el destino de otra persona? ¿Te sientes con el poder de hacerlo? La mayoría de las personas en el mundo son incapaces de dictar su propio destino y se sienten perfectamente capaces de hacerlo con otra gente. Esas personas son las que juegan a ser Dios y terminan consumidos en dudas y, la mayoría, muertos por su desmedida ambición. ¿De verdad te quieres convertir en una de esas personas?

Hermione miraba de forma suplicante a Ginny, quien todavía tenía los puños crispados a causa del odio. Y, como un globo que se va desinflando por una pérdida de aire, ella se fue tranquilizando. Si por las palabras de Hermione o a causa de la tristeza que la estaba dominando en esos momentos, no era posible asegurarlo.

—¡Cómo extraño a Harry! —exclamó ella, derrumbándose sobre los hombros de Hermione—. ¡Quiero que vuelva! —añadió, llorando y gritando el nombre de quien fuera su prometido. La castaña hallaba contradictorio que Ginny se sintiera atraída por ella y que, al mismo tiempo, fuera presa de una poderosa añoranza por Harry.

—No seas tonta, Ginny. Él no va a volver porque tú lo pidas —la reprendió Hermione en el tono más comedido que pudo emplear. Pero su amiga no parecía escucharla y seguía sollozando en los hombros de ella. La castaña tuvo que ponerse ruda para que dejara de llorar.

—¡Ya basta Ginny! ¡Deja de comportarte como una estúpida y mírame! —rugió Hermione, haciendo que Ginny dejara de lagrimear al instante, mirando a la castaña con desconcierto, olvidándose de la tristeza y el odio para mirar a quien le había gritado como si estuviera enojada con ella. La verdad, Hermione lo había hecho para provocar un shock a su amiga. Se trataba de una técnica que funcionaba bastante bien en amistades estrechas.

—¿Qué te hice?

—No me hiciste nada. Era sólo para que te calmaras —dijo la castaña, ahora en un tono más suave y cariñoso—. Harry ya no va a volver, Ginny. Está muerto. Acéptalo. Comienza a vivir de nuevo—, agregó Hermione, tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos y besándole la frente—. Si tú me vas a ayudar a ser una mujer lesbiana de verdad, yo te voy a ayudar a comenzar de nuevo. Descuida, voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte, siempre, como amiga o como amante.

Ginny sonrió, pero lo hizo más pronunciadamente cuando oyó la última palabra de Hermione.

—Siento haber perdido el control. Había olvidado que estás conmigo ahora y que ya no voy a estar sola. —Ella y Hermione ahora tenían las frentes juntas, la pelirroja respirando con dificultad y la castaña estaba extrañamente tranquila. No hizo nada de nada mientras veía a Ginny acercarse a sus labios y alejarse de ellos al segundo después. Y volvía a acercarse, y a recular. Pasaron muchos segundos así, hasta que Hermione decidió cortar la conexión y continuar con el lavado de los cacharros. Ginny en tanto, siguió sentada en el sillón, oyendo el débil aletear de un ave que se aterrizaba en el alféizar de la ventana que tenía frente a ella.

Se trataba de una lechuza, de un color pardo, la cual llevaba un rollo de pergamino atado a una de sus patas.

-Hermione –llamó Ginny-. ¿Esperabas correspondencia?

-No, nada que me importe.

-Lo digo porque una lechuza acaba de llegar con una carta.

El sonido de la loza al chocar se detuvo de repente. Segundos después, la chica apareció por la puerta de la cocina y abrió la ventana para coger el animal y desatarle la carta con delicadeza. Y, cuando la lechuza se quedó en su sitio, supo que debía contestarla. Pero primero, tenía que leerla.

Se quedó de piedra cuando finalizó la lectura. No se esperaba que eso sucediera hasta dos meses más.

-¿Qué sucede? –quiso saber Ginny, escrutando la cara de estupor de su amiga.

-Es una carta… de una de mis amigas –respondió Hermione con voz queda, dejando caer la carta en el suelo-. Me invitaron a una fiesta en casa de Selene y que… que yo era la invitada de honor. Me tienen reservada una sorpresa allá.

Ginny se quedó pensativa, mirando al techo y los brazos en jarras. Hermione recogió la carta y la volvió a leer, apenas atreviéndose a creer que le harían algo así, sobre todo, si estaba comenzando a recorrer ese sendero brumoso que la mayoría de las mujeres no tomaban por creerlo una violación contra la Naturaleza. No era posible que sus amigas fueran tan retorcidas: en el trabajo eran compañeras irreemplazables y siempre la ayudaban cuando ella las necesitaba. Pero fuera del horario laboral, cambiaban completamente; parecían que todos los días estuvieran de parranda, experimentando con chicos, aunque sea sólo para lastimarles el orgullo. Hablaban de discotecas, de los mejores lugares para conocer chicas, seducirlas (aunque no fueran lesbianas) y, por supuesto, acostarse con ellas. Y, aunque Hermione hallaba interesante compartir su cuerpo con otra mujer, todavía no se sentía preparada para dar ese paso, porque podría ser demasiado desconcertante la experiencia, sobre todo, cuando se trata de hacerlo con chicas desconocidas. Prefería mil veces hacer el amor con otra mujer que le fuera muy familiar. Y un millón de veces si se sentía cómoda con la idea.

E involuntariamente, miró a Ginny, quien miraba hacia la ventana, extraviada en sus propios pensamientos.

-Podríamos ir –dijo la pelirroja de súbito, mirando a su amiga y sonriendo-. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que des un paso más en tu camino.

-No conoces bien a mis amigas –objetó Hermione, de repente asustada.

-Puede ser –concedió Ginny, para luego volver a la carga-, pero las he observado lo suficiente para darme cuenta de algo esencial. Que una chica le guste a otra chica no la hace, necesariamente, una mujer lesbiana. Después de esa fiesta, te vas a dar cuenta que serlo va más allá de si te gusta una mujer o no. Se trata de interesarte genuinamente por tu mismo sexo, de conocerte más a ti misma y de ser capaz de _amar_ a otra mujer, lo que no necesariamente consigues si te acuestas con una. No puedes amar a alguien si no la conoces ni te interesas en ella.

Hermione quedó en silencio por unos minutos, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y suspiró tristemente.

-Pero, todo lo que he escuchado de las lesbianas contradice tus palabras –dijo ella, volviendo a suspirar-. Me han dicho que ser lesbiana es ser "una mujer que se siente atraída sexualmente por otras mujeres". Y tú dices que no basta. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Tengo mi propia teoría al respecto –repuso Ginny, educada y calmadamente, como si el mal rato de hace media hora atrás nunca hubiera sucedido-. Yo creo que, los hombres y las mujeres se sienten atraídos por ambos sexos.

Hermione iba a contradecirla, pero Ginny hizo un además apaciguador para continuar hablando.

-A medida que iba experimentando con otras chicas, me fui dando cuenta de algo revelador. Era capaz de sentirme atraída por hombres y mujeres a la vez. Esto es posible porque toda mujer tiene un lado masculino, pequeño, pero está ahí. Y, como todas las cosas en nuestra mente, se pueden educar y desarrollar, al punto de tener ambos lados funcionando. Esto, y no otra cosa, me permite decidir mi orientación sexual. Mi atracción por las mujeres siempre ha estado en mí pero, como la mayoría de la gente, no es capaz de aceptarla. Y lo mismo pasa con los hombres.

-No te creo. No me lo trago –dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti misma? –la retó Ginny, sonriendo ante la renuencia de su amiga-. La mejor forma de demostrar que posiblemente estoy en lo cierto, es yendo a esa fiesta. Además, ¿qué puedes perder? ¿Tu virginidad? Hace rato que la perdiste, por lo que no debería preocuparte.

-La virginidad para mí es algo moral, no físico –sentenció Hermione, aún con los brazos cruzados.

-Menos razones para preocuparte entonces –dijo Ginny, envolviéndole los hombros con un brazo-. Como te dije, la única forma de saber si algunas cosas son ciertas, es experimentando, No puedes creer en lo que te digan los demás, sobre todo, si te dan una mala visión de lo que quieres ser.

Esta vez Hermione quedó más pensativa. ¿Era su reticencia a ser lesbiana producto del hecho que todos en su mundo lo veían como algo perverso, sucio e incluso extraterrestre? ¿Podía Ginny tener razón y ella estar equivocada? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a entrar en otra dimensión, turbulenta y desconocida? ¿Estaba preparada para tomar el desafío?

-¡Hagámoslo! –exclamó Hermione, para la alegría de Ginny, quien buscó una pluma y tinta para escribir la respuesta y atarla a la lechuza, la cual tenía un aspecto algo desmejorado a causa de la larga espera.

-No tienes idea de lo bien que se pasa cuando se hacen estos experimentos –dijo Ginny, eufórica y llena de energía-. Por eso vale la pena. Y, si no resulta como quieres, la diversión no te la quita nadie. No pierdes, sólo ganas.

Hermione sonrió por toda respuesta.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Por si acaso, la teoría de la que habla Ginny en este capítulo la inventé yo y lo hice sólo para motivos de la historia. Porque sé lo suficiente de genética y evolución humanas para saber que eso no puede ser cierto. Vamos, para darle algo de verosimilitud a una obra de ficción.

Lo que yo sí creo que es cierto, es que las mujeres que son lesbianas tienen cierto miedo a que las descubran a causa del mal concepto que la sociedad tiene de ellas en general. Hay excepciones, entre las cuales me incluyo, pero son las menos y la mayoría optar por creer ciegamente que es una aberración de la Naturaleza. A lo que respondo: si en el reino animal existe esa clase de comportamientos, ¿por qué no iba a existir en nosotros? Creo que una mujer lesbiana es capaz de interesarse de forma verdadera por otra mujer (de la misma forma en que lo haría un hombre), no sólo para "pasar un buen rato" o "experimentar", aunque esto último lo hacen ellas para saber con qué sexo se sienten más cómodas.

Hechas las explicaciones pertinentes, los saluda desde el Big Ben… Gilrasir.


	15. Cacería y seducción

**Capítulo XV: Cacería y seducción**

Hermione y Ginny se miraban en el espejo del baño, admirándose entre ellas, juzgando que iban a causar una profunda impresión en casa de Selene. Parecían no acordarse del episodio en que casi hicieron el amor, otra vez, y la magia terminada por la misma razón anterior: Hermione todavía no estaba preparada para una escena tan extraña como esa, pero se la imaginaba cada vez con más claridad, lo que no había hecho otra cosa que sonrojarse y sentir una oleada de emoción que no estaba segura de si lo había vivido antes. ¿Quizá cuando sabía que estaba por aproximarse su primera vez con un chico? Si era así, parecían haber pasado siglos desde ese momento.

—Apúrate Hermione, o vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta —llamó Ginny, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta. Hermione en tanto, todavía se estaba alisando el pelo. Deseaba que todas las chicas que eran sus amigas quedaran con los ojos bizcos ante su presencia, para luego ridiculizarlas besándose con Ginny. ¡Qué sorpresa para ellas enterarse que ella estaba saliendo de verdad con su mejor amiga! La castaña se relamía de gusto de sólo imaginarlo.

—Ya voy —dijo ella, saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose también a la puerta—. Es que deseaba estar bella.

—Lo sé, pero no deberías demorarte tanto. Recuerda que uno de los secretos del modelaje es pasar de ser una mujer normal a una diosa en el menor tiempo posible.

Hermione había olvidado que ella también era una modelo _part time_.

—Por cierto —añadió Ginny, mirando hacia la calle, sintiendo el fresco del aire nocturno—, ¿en qué vamos a ir a la fiesta? Porque la última vez que vine a tu casa, no tenías vehículo, y no pienso utilizar ningún medio mágico para llegar. Supongo que mi fuga puso en alerta a todo el Ministerio.

Hermione sonrió pronunciadamente y, tomando del codo a Ginny, la condujo a la parte de atrás de su casa, donde se asentaba algo parecido a una cabaña que tenía una puerta levadiza que estaba abierta. Y dentro de ella, había un vehículo reluciente, deportivo y caro.

—Es un Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren —explicó Hermione, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Ginny pudiera entrar—. Allí está todo el sueldo del desfile que hice para Victoria's Secret. Aunque la decisión de comprarlo no fue mía. Ron quería esa cosa y accedí pero ahora, como se fue, me pertenece. ¡Muhahaha!

—Recuerdo ese desfile. Fuiste una de las estrellas del show —dijo Ginny, mirando intensamente a Hermione—. Lucías estupenda, hermosa y sexy.

—Por favor, Ginny, no hagas que me sonroje —dijo Hermione con la vergüenza marcada en la cara. Pero aunque se pusiera nerviosa cada vez que una chica le decía que se veía bien, escuchar esas mismas palabras de la boca de su mejor amiga —que ahora era su pareja—, le causaban bienestar y nerviosismo a la vez.

—Pero te quiero Hermione —afirmó Ginny, saliendo del vehículo y abrazando a Hermione. Aunque en realidad quería decir otra cosa, dudaba que la relación tuviera la madurez como para decir "te amo"—. Todas y cada una de las palabras que dije son ciertas. Sé que es extraño pero, pronto vas a darte cuenta que querer a una mujer como algo más que una amiga es una de las mejores cosas que puedes experimentar. Y siempre puedes optar por seguir queriéndola.

Ginny dejó de abrazarla, no sin un fugaz beso en sus labios y se subió al deportivo, esperando a que Hermione encendiera el motor. La chica cerró la puerta a su lado, giró la llave del encendido y el vehículo vibró levemente, como si no escondiera una bestia de 300 caballos de fuerza en su interior. La castaña salió cuidadosamente del garaje, recorrió el pequeño camino que bordeaba la casa y, pasando segunda, Hermione desvió hacia la derecha y se internó en la calzada, conduciendo tranquilamente, como si nadie los estuviera persiguiendo.

Pero dos todoterrenos negros salieron de la nada y se pusieron a la cola del deportivo que conducía Hermione. Y pronto, ella se percató que las estaban siguiendo pero, supo que ella no era el objetivo, sino la persona que iba a su lado.

—Esos no son vehículos del Ministerio —afirmó Hermione mientras doblaba una esquina para tratar de perderlos—. No sé quiénes serán, pero no creo que nos quieran para algo bueno.

—Entonces, hay que sacárselos de encima —dijo Ginny, removiéndose en el asiento ante un giro brusco que casi la estampa contra la puerta—. ¿Eres buena conduciendo a alta velocidad?

—Lo averiguaremos luego.

Hermione volvió a tomar una esquina, derrapando sobre el pavimento y se dirigió a toda pastilla por una avenida no muy transitada, lo que facilitaba y a la vez dificultaba las cosas, porque ninguno de los dos, cazador ni presa, iba a tener muchas dificultades para maniobrar. Lo único que podía entorpecer la persecución eran los semáforos, los cuales cambiaban a rojo en el peor momento. Pero Hermione no iba a seguir las reglas del tránsito ni dejarse atrapar por esos sujetos.

El Mercedes evadió por poco un camión de basura al cruzar en rojo una intersección y, segundos después, las sirenas de las patrullas penetró en los oídos de Ginny. Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada al volante para prestarles atención y lo único que podía hacer era seguir conduciendo y rogar para que no suceda algo realmente desafortunado con ellas.

Ginny vio un puente pasar a gran velocidad por encima de ella.

—¡Por lo que más quieras, NO VAYAS POR LA AUTOPISTA! —chilló Ginny, yéndose de costado ante otro giro cerrado y un camino en subida se extendía delante de ellas.

—¡Creo que voy hacia una! —exclamó Hermione a su vez. La pelirroja perdió el color de su cara.

Era cierto. Habían tomado un ramal que las llevaba inexorablemente a la autopista, donde se podía vislumbrar un tráfico horrendo. Hermione vio la hora en el panel del vehículo y supo que era hora punta. Las nueve de la noche siempre era un horario complicado para salir de la ciudad, porque la mayoría de los oficinistas salían a esa hora de sus trabajos y, como era viernes también, toneladas de gente salía de la agobiante Londres hacia otros destinos. Hermione no tenía otra elección que esquivar el tráfico a alta velocidad y rezar para que sus perseguidores no pudieran pasar y, en el mejor de los casos, volcarse o colisionar con otros vehículos

Apenas podía encontrar espacios por los cuales maniobrar. Y los que había eran tan reducidos que no podía colarse por esos resquicios. Además, la velocidad complicaba más las cosas, porque se trataba de un troncal enorme, no una avenida, una concurrida arteria que atravesaba Londres. Hermione, viendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia delante, decidida a hacer algo derechamente radical.

—_Confringo!_

Un sonoro estallido hizo que varios vehículos saltaran por los aires, por encima de ellas y lloviendo sobre quienes las perseguían. Además, el tráfico se desbandó, haciendo que varios camiones y otros vehículos se salieran de la pista y fueran a parar al otro carril, colisionando espectacularmente en un piélago de metal retorcido y caucho. Hermione hacía girar el volante de un lado a otro, haciendo que el deportivo se deslizara de cola constantemente y evadiendo por pocos centímetros los trozos de aluminio y los charcos de aceite y gasolina que manchaban el asfalto.

—¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? —vociferó Ginny en medio de todo el tumulto, zarandeándose en su asiento y apoyándose con una mano en la guantera y la otra en la puerta—. ¡Porque si seguimos así, nos vamos a volcar!

—¡Es lo único que se me ocurrió! —gritó Hermione sin mirar a su amiga, concentrada en lo que sucedía delante de ella—. ¡Agárrate de lo que puedas, menos de mi cabello, porque voy a acelerar!

—¿Más todavía?

Hermione no respondió.

Ella sacó la varita de nuevo y lanzó el hechizo explosivo otra vez, sólo que cuidó de no entorpecer su propio camino al hacerlo. Esta vez un camión con acoplado saltó por encima de ellas y cayó con un sonoro estruendo, bloqueando toda la vía. Desafortunadamente, los perseguidores todavía estaban detrás, pisándoles los talones y, a veces, tratando de sacarlas de la carretera, no teniendo ningún éxito en absoluto. Hermione se coló entre dos camiones de carga y, sacando otra vez su arma, apuntó con mucho cuidado a los neumáticos de uno de los transportes.

—_Diffindo!_

El estampido que sucedió a la acción le dijo a la castaña que tuvo éxito. El camión de la izquierda comenzó a desviarse hacia la derecha justo cuando el deportivo terminaba de adelantarlo y los coches de los cazadores se vieron atrapados entre los dos camiones que colisionaban entre si, Los chillidos de las personas que conducían los vehículos atrapados precedieron a los chirridos y luego, a las explosiones. La bola de fuego se podía ver desde el retrovisor del deportivo de Hermione, quien no tenía tiempo de llevarse la manga de la sudadera a la frente para limpiarse el sudor, porque los coches de policía, más otros automóviles negros, seguramente del Ministerio, seguían tras ellas, de algún modo eludiendo todos los obstáculos del camino.

—¡Todavía nos siguen! —gritó Ginny, mirando hacia atrás y poniendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —chilló Hermione—. Trataré de perderlos en el tráfico. ¡Agárrate bien!

Y la chica pasó a cuarta, yendo ahora a más de ciento ochenta por hora, viendo que no había tantos obstáculos en ese sector de la autopista. Aferraba el manubrio con ambas manos, la vista al frente y la cabeza casi a nivel con el volante, concentrada como los caballos de carreras, siempre mirando hacia delante, apenas pasando a centímetros de los demás vehículos, sacando cada vez más ventaja a sus perseguidores, quienes no podían contra el tráfico, no arriesgándose a causar otro caos en la carretera. Habían decidido darles un poco de ventaja y solicitar un completo bloqueo de toda la autopista con tal que esas fugitivas no tuvieran cómo escapar.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, resoplando furiosamente—, es tiempo de salir de este infierno de metal.

Y reduciendo la velocidad, se desvió por un ramal e ingresó a una calle de los suburbios de Londres, pero en el lado oriente. Sin embargo, la chica giró nuevamente para esconderse del bloqueo que podía intuirse más adelante.

—Bájate —ordenó Hermione, abriendo la puerta, mientras que Ginny hacía lo mismo, desconcertada. Lo siguiente que hizo la castaña fue apuntar la varita hacia el deportivo y murmuró unas palabras extrañas y bien elegidas. El resultado fue visible para ambas, porque ya no tenían un deportivo caro frente a sus ojos, sino que una camioneta antigua, como de los noventa, que tenía varias abolladuras y era de un color burdeo bastante lúgubre. Ambas volvieron a subirse y el trasto que era el vehículo cobró vida. Hermione condujo hasta el bloqueo y se detuvo a una orden de un oficial de policía.

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo el uniformado, plantándose eficientemente delante de Hermione—. ¿Me permite su identificación y la de su acompañante, por favor?

Fue quien conducía la que mostró las tarjetas al policía, quien las observó detenidamente, como buscando falsificaciones. Luego de varios tensos segundos, el oficial se las devolvió, sonriendo mecánicamente.

—¿Conoce a la señorita Bouchard?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione, haciéndose la tonta, porque había escuchado con claridad.

—Dominique Bouchard —aclaró el policía.

—He oído el nombre pero no la conocemos —respondió Hermione, interpretando también la respuesta de Ginny—. Lamento no poder ayudarle, señor oficial.

—No importa. Es que supimos por testigos que unos hombres en vehículos negros la estaban persiguiendo —aclaró otra vez el uniformado—. Por favor, si tienen alguna noticia de ella, no dude en llamar a la central. Hasta luego, señorita.

Y el oficial abandonó la camioneta e hizo que los coches patrulla se hicieran a un lado. Hermione, sonriendo al policía, avanzó comedidamente, sin prisa, hasta que dobló una esquina y el bloqueo ya no fue visible. Ambas mujeres suspiraron de alivio.

—Lo logramos —dijo Hermione, apoyando la cabeza en el volante y respirando pesadamente—. Y de mejor forma de lo que pensamos.

—¿Por qué?

—La casa de Selene está justo allí —respondió la castaña, señalando un inmueble de color blanco y de dos pisos con barrotes negros metálicos. Un perro en su interior estaba ladrando al aire—. Podríamos estacionarnos al frente y dejar la camioneta allí. Total, el encantamiento tiene duración indefinida.

Ambas chicas se echaron perfume para solapar la acción pasada y abandonaron el trasto. Cruzaron la calle y tocaron al timbre de la puerta, lo que hizo que el dálmata dueño de casa comenzara a ladrar de forma estridente frente a ellas. Hermione y Ginny lo miraron con algo de nervios, porque el can alzó las patas y las puso encima de la puerta, ladrando más fuerte que antes.

—¡Blacky! ¡Atrás, atrás!

Era la voz de Selene, la dueña de casa. Y, de las sombras, apareció una figura esbelta y vestida como para una fiesta de gala, de negro con brillantes y un cinturón de género, también con brillantes. Ginny tuvo que admitir que se veía espléndida.

—Hola Hermione —saludó ella, mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Te ves estupenda, sensual y sexy!

La aludida agradeció la oscuridad, porque se había ruborizado escarlata.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó Selene, observando escrutadoramente a Ginny, a quien no parecía reconocer—. ¡Ah! Es tu amiga, la que vino en nuestra última reunión. Luce magnífica también.

—Estamos saliendo juntas —dijo Ginny casualmente, y Hermione asintió levemente—. Desde ayer.

Selene se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿De verdad? ¡Maravilloso! ¡Pasen, pasen! Las demás están esperándolas con ansias.

La anfitriona sujetó al Blacky con ambas manos para que no se abalanzara sobre las recién llegadas. Hermione y Ginny, tomadas de la mano, se adentraron en el patio frontal y, tocando a la puerta, esperaron a que alguien les abriera. Y, menos de diez segundos después, ellas pudieron entrar, y supieron en ese momento, que la fiesta iba a ser una cosa de locos.

Todas las amigas de Hermione, menos Selene, que estaba entrando en esos momentos, se hallaban sentadas en círculo frente a un amplio espacio vacío. Tania, la que había abierto, estaba sentada a la izquierda del puesto central y las demás sonrieron cuando las últimas invitadas tomaron sus lugares. Selene le indicó a Hermione que ocupara la silla del medio y, con cierta incomodidad, la castaña se instaló allí, mientras que Ginny se acomodó entre Marie y Stephanie.

Selene hizo chocar las palmas sonoramente y, las luces se apagaron a medias, dando al lugar un aire de intimidad. Y, desde una puerta situada a la izquierda, apareció lo que parecía un soldado medieval en armadura completa, el casco con penacho rojo ocultando su cara y una larga espada ceñida a la cintura. Hermione no sabía si se trataba de una obra de teatro o si la iban a convertir en un miembro de la mesa redonda. Luego, sonó una música como de metal y el supuesto soldado desenvainó la espada e hizo poses espectaculares de lucha, combatiendo con enemigos invisibles y haciendo gestos de victoria con la mano. Y la festejada no sabía que cuernos estaba sucediendo, cuando humo apareció del piso y el guerrero se inclinó delante de Hermione, mirándola desde las profundidades del casco.

Y, sin que ella lo esperara, el sujeto se extendió de brazos y piernas, y la armadura cayó al suelo, revelando a un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca de seda y pantalones negros, también de seda. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, sin saber qué pensar, porque conocía a quien se escondía detrás de las placas de metal.

—¿Lo conoces? —quiso saber Selene, viendo la reacción de Hermione.

—S… si —dijo Hermione, todavía sin recuperarse de la sorpresa—. La última vez que lo vi, no estaba de buen humor y recién había rechazado seguir perteneciendo a los Mortífagos. No esperaba que se pusiera a trabajar de eso.

—Es uno de los mejores —dijo Susan desde el extremo derecho—. Nos costó lo suyo, pero no es menos de lo que mereces, Hermione. Es una muestra de cuánto te estimamos en el trabajo y por ser tan buena colega.

Y ya no hubo más margen para las palabras, porque el chico ya se había despojado de la camisa y bailaba al ritmo de una música _dance_. Y, aunque era lo último que se esperaba, Hermione tuvo que admitir que Draco Malfoy tenía muy buen ritmo.

* * *

Samuel Riggs se paseaba por el despacho de su mansión, fumándose un habano con fruición, a veces mirando por la ventana de la habitación, aunque fuera un esfuerzo inútil, porque las personas que esperaba nunca llegaban caminando por el sendero que llevaba a la puerta de su domicilio. No se trataba de altos personeros del gobierno mágico inglés ni algún magnate de las drogas, sino de sus más leales subordinados, porque eran los encargados de buscar y traer a esa desertora a su presencia, aunque su muerte ya estuviera predestinada hace ya varios años. La necesitaba con vida, porque era él quien debía matarla, era él quien debía tener el maravilloso poder de la Varita de Sauco y gobernar el mundo para ver los designios de su sociedad cumplidos.

El fuego de la chimenea se encendió de súbito y tres personas aparecieron, todas manchadas en sangre y cojeando dolorosamente. Riggs no sabía qué pensar a propósito de la escena y, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, encaró a sus hombres con los brazos cruzados, esperando explicaciones, no excusas.

—Bouchard se nos escapó. No pudimos atraparla.

La ira de Riggs se veía a leguas.

—¿Y qué hacen allí parados sin hacer nada? —inquirió con voz venenosa, mirando a todos y cada uno de sus subordinados con furia—. ¿Qué les dije cuando los reuní aquí? ¡Qué me trajeran a esa odiosa estúpida viva a esta oficina! ¡Así que, váyanse de aquí y cumplan con lo que les ordené!

Los tres asintieron mudamente y, mirando recelosamente a su jefe, regresaron al fuego y desaparecieron. Riggs se volvió a mirar la ventana como fascinada por ella, cuando otro hombre apareció, esta vez por la puerta. Iba totalmente vestido de negro y usaba máscara. El mandamás de la sociedad secreta se volvió hacia él, complacido. Después de lo de Bouchard, ese tipo era su mano derecha.

—¿Y bien?

—Sé dónde se esconde Bouchard —dijo el hombre en un susurro apenas audible, pero que complació a Riggs—. Sé cómo atraparla además. Daré el aviso a sus hombres.

—Proceda —ordenó Riggs lacónicamente y el hombre enmascarado desapareció.

* * *

Las amigas de Hermione batían palmas al ritmo de la música mientras la veían a ella bailar de manera muy atrevida con el _stripper _en el que se había convertido Draco Malfoy, quien estaba casi totalmente desnudo a excepción por la ropa interior. La castaña estaba ruborizada al límite y el rubio recorría la silueta de su cuerpo como lo haría un chico antes de hacerle el amor, pasando muy cerca de sus partes íntimas, lo que hacía que Hermione chillara breve pero intensamente. Instantes después, estaba en el suelo, en una pose llanamente erótica, y él se ponía encima, como montándola y meneando sus caderas. Las amigas de ella gritaba y vivaban a causa del atrevimiento de ese chico pero Ginny aplaudía con moderado entusiasmo, sin perder el control.

Dos minutos después, Hermione volvía a su asiento, roja como una manzana Fuji y agitando su mano para darse un poco de aire después del espectáculo que acababa de vivir. Nunca en su vida alguien le había bailado de esa forma, ni menos Draco Malfoy, quien ahora estaba pasándola bien con media docena de chicas que extendían la mano para tocarlo, jugando con él. Selene estaba sentada frente a Hermione y Marie se había acercado a Ginny para hablar con ella, bastante sonrosada. La dueña de casa miraba fijamente a los ojos de Hermione, quien rehuyó su mirada y buscó la de su novia. La pelirroja también miró a Hermione y asintió en silencio, dando a entender que podía seguir adelante con el juego.

Selene se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione, tendiéndole la mano. La castaña la tomó y se dejó guiar, al tiempo que Marie hacía lo mismo con Ginny. Ambas parejas subían las escaleras y vieron como una camiseta volaba por los aires, seguramente de Tania, y se perdieron en el segundo piso.

Había dos habitaciones el segundo nivel, una frente a la otra y las parejas se separaron allí. Ginny dirigió a Hermione una sonrisa pícara que ella devolvió antes de desaparecer por la puerta junto a Selene, quien la cerró suavemente y volvió a mirar encendidamente a Hermione.

—Siempre he pensado que eras linda, pero ahora, te ves hermosa —dijo Selene lenta y en voz baja, casi susurrante—. Me seduces con esos ojos de color miel, me excitas con ese cuerpo que muestras a veces en las pasarelas. Siempre he querido probar esos labios, siempre he deseado saber cómo eres en la cama, me he imaginado muchas veces este momento—. Ella hizo una pausa y se arrodilló frente a Hermione—. Te deseo, Hermione.

La castaña se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando sin ver a Selene. Sabía que a ella le gustaban las chicas, pero había sido muy frontal para sus propósitos, dejaba muchas cartas destapadas. Y, aunque a Hermione le gustaba que fuera así, porque se sentía deseada y hermosa, apenas conocía a Selene como para involucrarse sentimentalmente, y menos sexualmente, con ella. Sin embargo, una de las razones por la cual se había dejado encerrar por Selene era experimentar y contrastar lo que hacía ella con lo que había hecho Ginny.

Ella se recostó en la cama e hizo un gesto con la mano a Selene para que se acercara. Ella, sonriendo pronunciadamente, se trepó encima de Hermione y la devoró a besos, tocando al mismo tiempo que besando, tratando de desvestirla, ansiando ver por si misma ese cuerpo que tantas veces había visto en los diarios respecto a algún desfile importante en el que hubiera participado ella. Hermione no reaccionaba, no movía nada de su cuerpo: eso, lo que sea que estaba haciendo Selene no era seducción. Era algo más símil a una carrera de fórmula uno que a hacer el amor, en donde lo único que importaba era llegar al final y en primer lugar.

Hermione se las arregló para ponerse encima de Selene y la aprisionó con sus brazos.

—Lo siento, pero no tienes idea de cómo seducir a una chica.

—Pero… —iba a objetar Selene pero Hermione la detuvo, poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

—Pero nada —dijo Hermione, mirándola con severidad—. ¿De verdad creíste que me iba a acostar contigo sólo porque tú quieres? Con esa actitud me asustas más que seduces. Una _verdadera_ mujer lesbiana no actuaría de esa forma.

Y Selene se sintió pasada a llevar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lesbiana? —inquirió con algo de prepotencia.

—No, no lo eres —respondió Hermione, separándose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta—. Si lo fueras, yo estaría en tus brazos, pidiendo que me hagas el amor. Pero como no es el caso, entonces sostengo lo que dije. Pero —Hermione sonrió ante la cara contrariada de Selene—, sigues siendo mi amiga.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, al tiempo que Ginny también salía de ella, sonriendo también. La mirada de entendimiento que le dirigió Hermione fue suficiente para ahogar las palabras.

Una puerta se abrió y Hermione vio cómo Selene cruzaba el pasillo como una exhalación y entró en la otra, donde Marie estaba sentada en la cama, con la misma incomprensión de quien había estado en compañía de Hermione. Y Ginny, sonriendo otra vez, entró en la habitación que había abandonado Selene pero no hizo nada más. Fue Hermione quien, por motivos desconocidos para ella, siguió a la pelirroja y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Qué trató de hacerte? —preguntó Ginny, sentándose en una silla alejada de la cama—. ¿Se fue al dulce directamente o te dijo lo mucho que te deseaba antes de abalanzarse sobre ti sin ninguna elegancia?

—Es casi lo mismo —dijo Hermione, y rió a mandíbula batiente—. Daba lástima verla, tratando de convencerme para que me acostara con ella. Pero debía ser cortante y decirle la verdad. No me quiere ver ni en pintura.

—Bueno, Marie no me va a odiar, pero no va a ser capaz de mirarme a la cara en mucho tiempo —dijo Ginny, parándose de la silla y acercándole de lado a Hermione—. Pero, supongo que tienes una tarea pendiente. Necesitas demostrar algo, ¿no es así?

Hermione sintió una sacudida en su estómago, lo que significaba que la pelirroja había logrado adivinar algo que tenía en la cabeza, pero que no deseaba decir todavía.

—Cuando Selene quiso convertirme en su amante, lo hizo de una forma tan directa y bruta que no parecía ser lesbiana, ni menos una mujer. Me dio lástima y a la vez rabia, una rabia que siento cada vez que quiero demostrarle a alguien cómo se hacen las cosas.

—¿Y… qué estás esperando?

Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella se había roto, casi pudo escuchar el sonido de unas cadenas oxidadas que caían para abrir una puerta largamente cerrada. Había algo que fue liberado sólo en ese momento y que estaba ganando terreno a su timidez y a sus recelos, algo indomable, poderoso y que podía sentir en forma de un repentino calor que brotaba de su interior y que daba latigazos a su corazón para que latiera más rápido.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a Ginny, respirando acompasadamente, mirando a su novia con otros ojos, con ojos que hasta hace unos momentos no se había atrevido a mirar a ninguna chica. Y la abrazó, enroscando los brazos en la cintura de ella, apretando un poco para transmitir lo que ahora corría por sus venas, llenando su cuerpo y preparándola para algo que había negado desde que supo que le gustaban las mujeres.

—Pensé que no querías hacer esto —susurró Ginny de forma ambigua. Sus palabras de reticencia se contradecían con el tono que empleaba para hacerlo—. Creí que esperarías a que nuestra relación madurara un poco más y que tenías miedo.

Pero Hermione supo lo que había perdido en ese momento.

—No tengo miedo —dijo, susurrando casi en los mismo términos que la pelirroja—. Ya no.

—Pero ahora me estás asustando a mí —repuso Ginny, también en voz muy baja, pero arrastrándolas, como si pesaran mucho—. Como que no eres Hermione cuando haces eso.

Ambas se estaban acercando lentamente a la cama.

—Pues, te voy a mostrar cuán Hermione puedo ser —dijo ella, tumbando a su novia en la cama y separando un poco su cuerpo del de ella, con el fin de provocar deseo en Ginny—. No has visto nada más que la punta del iceberg conmigo.

Ginny sonrió burlonamente.

—Oh, sí, tengo muchas ganas de verlo —dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, lo que hizo hervir la sangre de Hermione, pero no de odio, no de indignación ni de molestia. No entendía por qué estaba causando esas reacciones en ella, pero las razones estaban de más, su conciencia siendo obnubilada por otra cosa, que se hacía más fuerte al mirar a Ginny. Y, sin poder soportar más el influjo de eso que había despertado en ella, se inclinó sobre ella y sus bocas se juntaron una vez más, ya no con tiento ni pensando en lo que podía venir después. Sólo importaba el presente para ellas.

No se trataba de una carrera, como lo había sido con Selene. Ginny no tenía ninguna prisa por arrancar todas las prendas de Hermione a la vez, disfrutando de cada segundo que duraba el beso, sintiendo la lengua de Hermione penetrar en su boca, recorrerla por dentro, buscando la de ella, buscando una compañera de juego con la cual entretenerse un rato. Ginny tomó la cabeza de su novia y revolvió su cabello y sus manos cobraron vida, tocando la espalda y revolviendo la sudadera en el acto. Hermione también tenía su jueguito y acariciaba las piernas de la pelirroja, acercándose cada vez más a un lugar que nunca había explorado pero que Ginny sí, aunque dudaba que ahora opusiera resistencia.

Y, mientras Hermione y Ginny se amaban en silencio en esa habitación y en el piso de abajo estaba comenzando una verdadera orgía, en otro dormitorio y en otra casa, Dominique se despertaba violentamente, sudor brillando en su frente y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Lamento haber dejado pasar más días sin actualizar (todavía busco trabajo y además estaba fuera de la ciudad, visitando a mi novia xD) Bien, Hermione se dio cuenta que sus amigas no eran tal lesbianas como ella creía y que al fin pareció dar rienda suelta a sus deseos con Ginny. ¿Lograrán consumar su amor, o se echará atrás, otra vez, como siempre? Mucha atención, porque en el sueño de Dominique se aclaran muchos puntos que habían quedado sin resolver en otros capítulos, el cual narraré en el capítulo subsiguiente.

Los saluda desde el monumento a Washington… Gilrasir.

Pd: Por cierto, el nombre Blacky lo saqué de mi perrito regalón.


	16. En la boca del lobo

**Capítulo XVI: En la boca del lobo**

Eran las dos de la mañana. Un vehículo relucía a la luz de los faros nocturnos. Un silencio tenso se dejaba caer sobre el escenario, una casa de dos pisos cuyas luces estaban encendidas. Las dos personas que iban dentro del sedán negro supieron que estaban en el lugar correcto; el hombre que les había dado la información debía de tener buenos contactos.

El aire se sentía fresco, los ladridos lejanos de los perros resonaban en la cúpula de oscuridad perforada por las luminarias, un canto ocasional de grillo rasgaba el silencio. Los dos hombres, corpulentos y con caras de pocos amigos, vestidos del mismo color que el vehículo del que acababan de bajar, desenfundaron sus varitas y, caminando sin hacer ruido, se encaminaron a la casa, pensando que éste sería un juego de niños, un trámite que en unos cuantos minutos estaría resuelto y su patrón podría obtener lo que tanto deseaba.

La muerte de un traidor.

* * *

El sonido de la fiesta ya no se podía discernir con claridad.

Todo lo que importaba en esos momentos era escuchar a la otra gemir. Hermione yacía recostada en la cama, resoplando suavemente, pues Ginny todavía no había comenzado el juego. Era solamente la profunda respiración antes de la zambullida, penetrando en un mundo que sólo había visto desde la superficie.

-¿Querías conocer el mundo del amor entre mujeres? –le dijo la pelirroja, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione-. Pues ahora vas a vivir en él.

-Estoy emocionada –susurró Hermione, mirando a su amiga con un brillo mágico en sus ojos-. Muéstrame ese mundo Ginny. Dame razones para mudarme de esta dimensión.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-Como dicen muchos, lo quieres, lo tienes… -y, a partir de ese momento, las palabras pasaron a un segundo plano. Ellas por si mismas no eran suficientes para expresar lo que querían. Los dichos no bastaban… hacían falta hechos… hechos obvios, rotundos y sólidos… ¿y qué hecho más obvio, rotundo y sólido que dejarse llevar?

Las respiraciones entrecortadas de ellas sugerían que habían estado esperando largo tiempo ese momento. Tenían hambre, querían devorarse a besos, sentían un calor sobrenatural que anulaba la razón, desataban emociones aumentadas, convertía a la persona que tenía frente a ella en un objeto de deseo, la amistad que siempre hubo entre ellas pareció haberse esfumado: se comportaban como si nunca hubieran sido amigas, como si acabaran de nacer y comprendieran, en fracciones de segundo, que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Todas las dudas previas, los recelos y los prejuicios que cegaron a Hermione antes de ese momento se disolvieron en un cúmulo de emociones, las mismas que la atenazaban, las que la incitaban a tomar a la persona que tenía encima por el cuello y besarla hasta que el mundo se desmoronara frente a ellas. No podía esperar. Tenía que saborear sus dulces labios ahora.

Y sus ganas se materializaron. Hermione tomó suavemente por el cuello a Ginny y fue descendiendo su cabeza lentamente, con fuerza pero no con brutalidad, sino con suavidad, con firmeza, como si Ginny fuera quien bajara su cabeza. Sus narices se tocaron, no se miraban con los mismos ojos que hace media hora atrás, pero se deseaban con la misma intensidad que siempre.

-Bésame –susurró Hermione.

Pero Ginny parecía tener reparos… ¿o sólo quería hacerse la difícil, jugar un poco con ella antes de permitirse el placer de besarla? Aumentaba de a poco su distancia con Hermione, haciendo que ella tratara de acercarse más, llevándola a su terreno. Se apoyó con sus brazos sobre la cama, acercándose, mientras que Ginny seguía alejándose… Hermione sabía que era una travesura por parte de su amiga pero igual se dejaba llevar por esos labios. E inesperadamente, silenciosamente, la pelirroja se detuvo y la castaña logró besarla. Y, en ese momento, Hermione comprendió que el propósito de la vida y, porque no, del sexo, no era llegar al final del camino, sino disfrutar del recorrido. Selene quería un viaje corto hasta el éxtasis, no le interesaban los detalles ni las cosas pequeñas de la vida.

El beso parecía durar siglos.

Ninguna de los dos dijo algo. Separaban sus labios para volver a unirlos, respirando brevemente entre besos. Ahora ambas estaban sentadas a la turca sobre la cama, frente a frente, abrazándose y besándose a ratos. Ginny fue la primera en hacer algo distinto, al tomar el borde del suéter de Hermione y jugar un poco con éste ante de jalarlo suavemente hacia arriba y la castaña sólo elevó los brazos para facilitar la salida de la prenda. Era como surrealista el darse cuenta que, hace sólo unas semanas atrás, lo que estaba haciendo ahora fuera duramente condenado por ella misma, sin siquiera imaginarse que en algún momento de su vida estaría punto de hacer el amor con su mejor amiga, algo que hace pocas semanas atrás no se habría atrevido a hacer aunque la torturaran hasta la muerte. Menos creíble todavía, era el hecho que pudiera sentirse emocionada ante la sola idea.

Pasaron sólo segundos, y ya estaba con el sostén al aire. ¿O no fueron segundos? Hermione ya estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y ni siquiera habían comenzado. Ginny ladeaba la cabeza, mirándola tiernamente y enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de la castaña.

-¿Te gusto? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Hermione no contestó enseguida. Apartó sus manos del cuello de Ginny y las puso a sus espaldas. Momentos después, tomó los brazos de su amiga los deslizó hacia afuera, haciendo que el sostén fuera cayendo solo, quedando en el regazo de Hermione.

-¿Te gusto? –preguntó Hermione esta vez, ladeando la cabeza también y llevando los hombros hacia atrás, consiguiendo un efecto muy positivo para ella. Ginny la miró como si sus sueños más íntimos se hubieran materializado de una sola vez.

-Me gustas mucho, Hermione –dijo Ginny suavemente-. Y quiero demostrarte esta noche cuánto. –Y la pelirroja la tomó firmemente por la cintura y, después de mirarla intensa y apasionadamente, la besó, en la boca primero, después en el cuello y finalmente, en sus pechos. Hermione se reclinó un poco, apoyándose con sus codos en la cama, mirando cómo Ginny disfrutaba sin prisas de su cuerpo. Tomó su cabeza y acarició su cabello llameante, que a la luz de las velas parecía fuego vivo y gemía dulcemente cada vez que los labios y la lengua de su amiga tocaban su piel. Podía sentir la sangre caliente fluir a través de su cuerpo, sus músculos tensarse y su mente racional siendo sobrepasada por el deseo.

Hermione se tendió completamente en la cama, sabiendo lo que su compañera de cama deseaba hacer. Ginny quería concretar el experimento que había hecho hace años ya con esa chica de Hufflepuff, comprobar por si misma que el placer de otra mujer puede ser igual o mejor que el que le podría dar un hombre. Con sus manos, trémulas pero decididas, fue deshaciéndose de la ropa restante que cubría las piernas de su amiga y Hermione alzó sus caderas, haciendo más fácil a la pelirroja desnudarla. Y Ginny también se quitó la prendas superiores, sostén incluido, y se acercó lentamente a Hermione, quien ya estaba lista para recibirla en su abrazo. Pero Ginny no se puso encima de ella, sino que se recostó a un lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de la almohada, un brillo seductor en sus ojos.

-Tócame –susurró Ginny.

Y, sin vacilar, ni siquiera pensar en que estaba mal, Hermione, olvidada de sus reparos y sus dudas, puso una mano en la cintura de su amiga y con la otra rodeó su cuello.

-No tengas miedo a desatar tus deseos y tus fantasías –dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa-. Esta noche, lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío. Tus fantasías serán también las mías.

Y los últimos rastros del miedo natural de Hermione a amar a otra mujer se desvanecieron en un cúmulo de emociones. Tocó suavemente su piel, recorriendo sutilmente su silueta, mirando con ojos seductores a Ginny. Poniéndose lentamente de espaldas, la pelirroja observó con un brillo magnético en sus ojos cómo su pareja la manoseaba descaradamente, sin la más leve señal de recelo, pasando un dedo por su cuello, dándole cosquillas. Cerró los ojos cuando Hermione acarició con especial cariño y delicadeza su vientre, descendiendo lentamente, haciendo que Ginny comenzara a sentir carne de gallina en su piel, anticipando lo que estaba por venir, algo que ansiaba desde su primer experimento con otra chica.

Hermione ya deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la tela de los vaqueros de Ginny, ansiaba brindar un placer desconocido para su pareja, la amiga que ahora era su novia, y de quien ya no deseaba separarse… pero un sonido que no formaba parte de la sinfonía de deseo y pasión que estaba por desatarse las arrancó del idilio con poca elegancia.

Unas explosiones podían escucharse en el primero piso, junto con los chillidos de las chicas que huían del lugar, quizá en paños menores debido a los juegos sexuales de antes. Hermione y Ginny olvidaron, no sin tristeza, el momento que habían pasado juntas, se vistieron y sacaron sus varitas. Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras y vieron a dos tipos vestidos con chaquetas negras y de cuero. Ambas sabían que eran esbirros de la Rosa Negra, pero estaba fuera de su entendimiento saber qué buscaban en casa de Selene. Apuntaron con cuidado, mientras ambos perseguían a Tania, quien tenía una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.

-_¡Desmaius!_–corearon ambas, y los dos sujetos cayeron inconscientes sobre la alfombra.

-Vamos, no tardarán en despertar –apremió Hermione a Ginny-. Vamos a la mansión de Samuel Riggs.

Ginny asintió por toda respuesta y ambas salieron lo más calmadamente que pudieron de la casa, aprovecharon que el Blacky había salido de algún modo del patio y se escabulleron hasta la raída camioneta, no sin antes devolverla a su estado original. Hermione prendió el motor, puso primera y los neumáticos rechinaron en el asfalto.

-Mientras más lejos estemos de esos idiotas, mejor para nosotras –dijo Hermione, tomando firmemente el volante y dando un giro cerrado hacia la derecha-. La mansión de Riggs está justo al final de esta calle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Ginny, mirando a Hermione como si creer lo que había oído.

-Es increíble que un líder de una sociedad secreta tenga una dirección pública- dijo Hermione normalmente, como si aquella proeza fuera algo tan normal como freírse un huevo-. Yo creo que realizan labores sociales, claro que como una tapadera de sus reales funciones. Porque también localicé a Dominique Bouchard, quien vive cerca de allí. Es raro que no haya podido hallar fotografías de ella.

-Tal vez ese Riggs quiere que ella permanezca en el anonimato –sugirió Ginny. Todavía le asustaba el aplomo con el cual hablaba de la muerte de Harry y recordaba cuando la había visto, con una máscara cubriendo su cara para que no pudiera ser identificada. Ahora, Ginny se preguntaba por qué era tan importante que su rostro no pudiera ser identificado.

-Nos estacionaremos aquí –dijo Hermione, poniéndose entre dos vehículos y apagando el motor-. Levantaremos menos sospechas si vamos a pie. A Dominique le gusta andar en vehículo.

Y caminaron al alero de las luces nocturnas y el aire fresco que mecía sus cabellos. Para levantar menos sospechas, ambas se tomaron de la mano y mostraron unas sonrisas enigmáticas. Había poca gente caminando en la calle y pocos vehículos mordían el pavimento.

-Es irónico –dijo Hermione, más para romper el silencio que por estar preocupada por algo-. Irónico que antes de todo esto, la perspectiva de hacer el amor contigo fuera una locura digna de un esquizofrénico, y ahora, que te deseo y que quiero ser tuya, no puedo.

Ginny la miró y sonrió.

-Ya habrá tiempo para nosotras Hermione. A veces, las cosas que más deseamos llegan cuando menos las esperamos.

Hermione también sonrió.

-¿Me tratas de subir el ánimo con un cliché? –inquirió, arqueando las cejas-. Está funcionando.

Y ambas rieron.

* * *

Los dos hombres que habían entrado en la casa de Selene despertaron en una total confusión. Ninguno de ellos supo quién les había dejado inconscientes, pero eso era lo de menos.

Afanosamente, buscaron en todas las habitaciones, pero en ninguna de ellas había alguien que se pareciera a quien trataban de localizar. Tal vez halló alguna forma de escapar; de todas maneras no habían sido precisamente discretos con la irrupción, aparte que no sólo había una mujer, sino que varias, y estaban en lo que parecía ser una despedida de soltera. ¿Habían llegado al lugar correcto? ¿Había sido preciso el chivatazo? ¿O ellos se habían equivocado de dirección? Pateando lejos una silla, uno de ellos llamó al otro, quien estaba revisando la habitación contigua, pero no hallaron más que unas cuantas prendas de ropa interior diseminadas por el suelo. Bajaron al primer piso, salieron de la casa y se subieron a su vehículo, tratando de reordenar sus ideas y anticipar su destino más probable.

Ambos no sabían que a dos cuadras de allí, Dominique todavía yacía sentada en su cama, paralizada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny creían que la mansión que tenían delante de sus ojos era tan grande que podía ser vista desde el espacio. Una rápida mirada les bastó para ver que todas las verjas estaban cerradas y, presumiblemente, protegidas por encantamientos. Hermione nunca había visto tales hechizos de protección y hubieran quedado sin ideas si no fuera por la intervención de Ginny quien, gracias a Harry, sabía mucho acerca de encantamientos de protección, y éste no era nuevo para ella.

-Échate un poco para atrás, Hermione –dijo Ginny. La castaña obedeció y la pelirroja se echó las mangas de su suéter para atrás, sacó su varita, apuntó a la verja y comenzó a hacer círculos con ella, cada vez más rápidos, y un halo de luz celeste fue apareciendo, haciéndose cada vez más brillante y…

Nada ocurrió. O al menos eso creía Hermione.

Ginny la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al portón principal. Para consternación de Hermione, su novia pudo entrar sin ningún problema y la instó para que la siguiera.

-Esa es la ventaja de haber tenido de novio a un Auror- dijo Ginny, a medio camino entre la satisfacción y la nostalgia-. Con el tiempo, uno aprende ciertos truquillos.

Iban por un camino hecho de adoquines que iba recto hacia la entrada de la mansión. Luces iluminaban estatuas de mármol que inmortalizaban a personas con atavíos de guerreros, las cuales flanqueaban el sendero a un determinado intervalo. El pasto alrededor estaba recién podado y se podía sentir la humedad provenir de él, como si hace sólo minutos que se hubiera regado. El ligero viento les llevaba el olor de la hierba.

La mansión se iba haciendo cada vez más monstruosa a medida que ambas amigas se acercaban a ésta. Las estatuas ya habían desaparecido y las luces también, lo que significaba que ahora estaban casi completamente a oscuras. Ambas comenzaron a caminar con más sigilo, casi agazapadas contra el suelo, casi tropezándose con los escalones que daban a la entrada y pegándose a la pared, a ambos lados de las puertas dobles de roble. Se podían escuchar voces dentro, una intensa actividad nocturna, quizá a razón del llamativo vórtice que había hecho Ginny para deshacerse de la seguridad.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –susurró Hermione, mirando con aprensión a su novia.

Ginny sonrió.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_ –susurró ella, apuntando su varita a algún punto del gigantesco antejardín-. Eso los distraerá.

Y, como Ginny esperaba, varios hombres salieron por las puertas y persiguieron al animal plateado que corría libre por el campo. La oportunidad era demasiado buena como para no aprovecharla y ambas se colaron dentro de la mansión. Hermione sabía que los esbirros de Riggs iban a retornar luego, por eso, guió a su novia hacia un armario de escobas y se escondieron allí, dejando una pequeña rendija de visibilidad para ver que no hubiera moros en la costa cuando salieran de allí.

No pasaron más de dos minutos y las voces de personas enojadas se acercaban rápidamente al pasillo donde estaban escondidas.

-¡Demonios! Era sólo un estúpido Patronus.

-¿Qué forma tenía?

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Recuerdas qué forma tenía el Patronus?

Más pausas. El sujeto parecía no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¡Diablos, Johnson! ¿Cómo no te fijaste en eso? ¿Qué no sabes que esa información nos puede llevar a la persona que lo hizo?

El otro no dijo nada.

-Tiene que seguir afuera –intervino un tercero-. Quienquiera que conjuró ese Patronus. Quiero que ustedes dos vayan a registrar los terrenos. Debemos hallar a quien lo hizo. Puede que estén tratando de infiltrarse en la mansión.

Hermione oyó pasos que se alejaban y un par de pies que se acercaban a su escondite. Con el corazón en un puño, la castaña se apegó lo más posible a la pared posterior del armario, pero el hombre pasó de largo. Ella lo vio alejarse por otro pasillo y supieron que estaban solas. Abrió un poco más el armario, miró a ambos lados e hizo una seña a Ginny para que saliera.

Ambas tenían los nervios al borde del colapso. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para obtener información acerca de la organización que, a fuerza de asesinato, había cambiado la vida de las dos, pero había demasiadas probabilidades que fueran capturadas y, presumiblemente, asesinadas. Por ello, se detenían en cada puerta, escuchando y prosiguiendo su marcha cuando nada pudieran oír. En una esquina, fue Ginny quien se atrevió a asomar la cabeza en busca de hombres que pudieran descubrirlas. Después de unos instantes, hizo una seña a Hermione para que continuara.

Pasaron dos puertas y, en la tercera, se escucharon dos voces que parecían discutir. Por lo fuertes que sonaban, entendieron que se trataba de una discusión muy seria.

-Samuel, tienes que ser razonable. Matarla no va a resolver nada. Lo único que conseguirás es perder a un valioso miembro de tu sociedad, alguien que es realmente capaz de hacer su trabajo.

-Se ve que no entiendes –rugió el hombre llamado Samuel. Hermione y Ginny dedujeron que se trataba de Riggs, el líder de la Rosa Negra-. Ella tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo en el pasado. Arruinó mi negocio. Si no hubiera sido por ella, tendría más medios para poder lograr los objetivos de esta sociedad en menor tiempo. ¡Ya habría tenido al mundo en mis manos!

-Tarde o temprano lo tendrás Samuel –razonó el otro hombre-. Estás tomando decisiones apresuradas que no van a beneficiar en lo absoluto a la sociedad. Ten en cuenta que necesitarás agentes como ella para cuando vayas a gobernar el mundo.

El tono de Riggs cambió sospechosamente.

-Me pregunto por qué la estás defendiendo tanto –dijo, esta vez con voz melosa, como si hubiera captado algo provechoso en las palabras de su interlocutor-. No creo que sea por algo estrictamente profesional.

-Lo es –sentenció el otro hombre con voz seca.

Hubo una pausa. Luego…

-No lo creo –contradijo Riggs en el mismo tono que había adquirido cuando se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era para él que ese tipo estuviera defendiendo a Dominique-. ¿Será porque estás interesado en ella? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te sientes atraído por ella?

-Estás hablando estupideces- dijo ásperamente el otro sujeto, aunque Hermione y Ginny pudieron percibir un ligero temblor en su voz-. Sabes muy bien lo que piensa ella de los hombres. Es más máquina que ser humano y le interesan sólo cuando le conviene o pueda sacar alguna recompensa a causa de ello. No puede sentir atracción o amor por nadie.

-Pero creo que tienes esperanzas –aseguró Riggs-. Sino no estarías tratando de convencerme de que no la mate. Tus motivos no son lo bastante sólidos. Sabes bien que puedo hallar gente así sólo con tronar mis dedos. Y ella me traicionó en el pasado. ¿Cómo puedo creer que no lo hará de nuevo? Tú mismo dijiste que no le interesaban los hombres, siempre y cuando fuera lucrativo hacerlo. ¿Y si estuviera chupándome dinero por puro placer?

-Sólo digo que puede serte útil en el futuro si sigues siendo el más alto postor –dijo el desconocido-. Mujeres como ella sólo tienen ojos para el dinero, y si tienes, y además gobiernas el mundo, ¿cómo te va a traicionar si serás el pez más grande del océano? Además, la culpa ni siquiera la tiene ella. Fue su madre la que arrojó al mar tu contrabando de drogas.

-¿Y a quién le echo la culpa entonces? –quiso saber Riggs, recuperando su voz habitual-. Su madre murió en el accidente y no tuve el placer de castigarla. Por lo tanto, debe ser su hija la que pague el precio.

-Estás comportándote como un niño, Samuel –dijo el otro tipo en un tono paternalista-. ¿Te das cuenta que estás inventando motivos para matarla?

-No los estoy inventando. Recuerda que para obtener la Varita de Sauco, tengo que derrotarla. Y como ella se va a defender, no me va a quedar otra que asesinarla para tener el poder de esa arma. Además, no confiaba en que otra persona pudiera hacer bien el trabajo. Sabes que Dominique tenía una ventaja comparativa con otros candidatos para lograr la hazaña. Habría sido lo mismo para otra persona que hubiera tenido esa labor sobre sus hombros.

-Te estás contradiciendo. Primero, dices que quieres matarla porque su madre te arruinó el negocio. Ahora dices que no tienes más remedio. Para mí, quieres matarla por el placer de matar simplemente. Por eso te pido que no lo hagas.

-¿Y cómo obtengo la Varita de Sauco? –interrogó Riggs, su voz temblando de ira-. No me importa cuánto me patalees, voy a matar a Dominique y la varita será mía. Entonces, gobernaré el mundo.

Hubo una pausa tensa. Luego, el hombre que discutía con Riggs habló en tono perentorio.

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que te plazca. Yo haré lo que debo hacer.

Hermione y Ginny supieron que iba a salir de la habitación. Ambas corrieron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron y se escondieron detrás de un recodo. Vieron salir al hombre del cuarto y, mirando en ambas direcciones, se alejó en dirección opuesta a ellas. Cuando despareció por una de las puertas, ambas corrieron hacia la puerta en la que estaba Riggs y la abrieron, varitas en ristre, encontrando al líder de la organización que había arruinado las vidas de las dos mujeres, de espaldas a ellas, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –dijo, creyendo que era ese hombre que había regresado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ligeramente sorprendido, se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de dos mujeres, una de cabello castaño y otra que supo quién era al instante.

-Samuel Riggs –dijo Ginny primero, apuntando su varita a la cabeza del magnate-. Al fin nos conocemos.

* * *

Los dos hombres se bajaron de su vehículo y miraron alrededor. Había una hilera de automóviles estacionados, pero uno de ellos llamó su atención. No era difícil de identificar el deportivo de lujo en medio de tanto sedán ordinario. Ambos acortaron distancias con el caro vehículo y lo observaron desde todos los ángulos, buscando señales que pudieran hablarles acerca del dueño de esa joya con ruedas. Y, mirando detenidamente a las puertas, hallaron unos cuantos mechones de cabello rojo enredados en la ranura entre la puerta y la carrocería. Uno de los hombres tomó los cabellos e hizo una seña con el dedo a su compañero para que fuera donde él.

-Sí, son de ella –dijo quien se acercó después-. No me extraña. Después de todo, siempre se compra deportivos caros.

-Estamos a sólo dos cuadras del cuartel general. Puede que haya dirigido sus pasos hacia allá –dijo el segundo hombre, arrancando los mechones rojizos del automóvil y guardándoselos en su bolsillo-. Debemos darnos prisa. Puede que podamos capturarla dentro del cuartel y el jefe podrá matarla.

-Pues estamos perdiendo tiempo.

* * *

-Ginevra Weasley. La viuda del año –dijo Riggs burlonamente, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando a la pelirroja con ojos divertidos-. Debí pensar que vendrías aquí, pero creí que, de ser así, sería más fácil capturarte. Ahora me tienen con la soga al cuello.

Las últimas palabras las dijo como si estuviera hablando con un mayordomo.

Ginny no dijo nada. Su varita crujía a causa de la fuerza con la que la estaba sosteniendo y sentía truenos dentro de su cabeza. Él era el responsable de su miseria, el autor intelectual del asesinato de Harry, su Harry, el hombre que en dos meses más iba a convertirse en su compañero de viaje.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Tienes un nudo en la lengua? –se rió de su propio chiste.

Ginny dio un paso adelante, no dejando de apuntar a la cabeza de Riggs.

-Sé que nada de lo que te haga devolverá a mi prometido a la vida –dijo Ginny con voz tensa, cargada de fría furia-. Pero no hacer nada sería una ofensa a su memoria. _¡Impedimenta!_

Riggs recibió el impacto del encantamiento y cayó al suelo, rompiendo una mesa detrás de él. Ginny avanzó unos pasos, respirando agitadamente, siempre amenazando al magnate con su arma. Había esperado este momento desde que le dijeron que Harry estaba muerto.

-¿Le tiene miedo a la muerte, señor Riggs? –inquirió Ginny con evidente socarronería, viéndolo tan desvalido y temeroso por su vida-. Es fácil mandar gente a matar, pero es bastante difícil hacerlo por su propia cuenta. El dinero no va a salvar su vida, se lo aseguro.

Riggs no veía alguna salida para esa contingencia. Lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue lo que siempre decía cuando quería resolver asuntos conflictivos rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal una compensación por su pérdida? –dijo Riggs con cierto aire de descaro impregnado en su voz-. De todas formas, usted no era nuestro objetivo y, para ser honesto, no me interesa asesinarla, tampoco a su amiga. ¿Qué le parecen unos… digamos… un millón de Galleons? ¿Le parece justo el trato?

Pero Ginny había aprendido a valorar la vida, y le pareció horroroso que alguien pudiera asignar un número a la vida de alguien, sobre todo, de alguien con quien compartió todo por dos años.

-¿Está usted bromeando? –rugió Ginny, sintiendo su cara calentarse y ponerse colorada a causa de la rabia-. Puede usted darme toda su fortuna y aun así no compensar la muerte de mi prometido. Ya se lo dije; el dinero no salvará su pellejo. Hermione, asegura la puerta. No quiero que nadie entre. Deseo ver este asunto terminado.

Hermione iba en dirección a la puerta cuando se oyeron muchos pasos acercarse velozmente hacia donde estaban ellas. Juzgó que no había tiempo para asegurar la entrada e hizo una seña a Ginny para que se alejara de Riggs y se moviera hacia la ventana. La pelirroja miró con ojos vesánicos a Riggs, quien sonreía por lo bajo, e hizo caso a su novia, rompiendo los vidrios con un codo. Hermione corrió donde ella y, dando una última mirada hacia el malogrado aristócrata, saltaron por la ventana y corrieron a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

Una decena de hombres, todos vestidos de negro, se acercaron a Riggs, quien ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

-¿Está usted bien? –quiso saber uno de ellos.

-¡Vayan por ellas, ineptos! –rabió Riggs, sobándose un brazo con el otro, mirando a sus hombres trepar por la ventana. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny asomaron sus cabezas desde detrás del tronco de un encino, tratando de ver a sus perseguidores. Segundos después, los divisaron, corriendo como si fueran azotados por látigos invisibles, hacia la entrada de la mansión, creyendo que tratarían de escapar por la vía más obvia.

-¿Se podrá desaparecer dentro de los terrenos de esta mansión? –inquirió Ginny de repente. Hermione alzó la varita, como buscando algo, apuntando en todas direcciones. Cuando hubo terminado con ese extraño proceder, miró a su novia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sujétate de mi brazo –dijo ella.

Y un sonoro estampido hizo que los hombres de Riggs maldijeran sonoramente en las luces de la noche.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Entre trabajos en terreno en una minera, mis cursos de conducción y mis noches de parranda, no he hallado tiempo para actualizar ninguna de mis historias :( pero ahora que no estoy trabajando y me estoy dando un relajo de tanta fiesta (lo que me deja sólo con el curso de conducción), podré actualizar con más frecuencia… :)

Los saluda desde Angkor Wat… Gilrasir.


	17. Reflexiones en la penumbra

**Capítulo XVII: Reflexiones en la penumbra**

Dominique sudaba y respiraba de forma superficial, sentada en su cama, los ojos muy abiertos y una sensación del más profundo horror rondando en su mente. La pesadilla que acababa de tener había sido tan real, que mientras dormía, gritaba, hacía gestos con las manos y se convulsionaba como si estuviera siendo poseída. Estuvo así unos dos minutos antes que pudiera retomar el control de su cuerpo y respirar más tranquila y rítmicamente… y pensar en el sueño del que acababa de salir.

Había comenzado como la mayoría de los sueños que tenía: amanecía en su casa y veía a un hombre que le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, hablaba con ella, se divertían y jugaban a tocarse y a quererse. Sin embargo, todo comenzó a salir mal cuando el hombre se fue del cuarto y ella se vistió para salir a su trabajo de ejecutiva bancaria. El primer indicio de ello fue el hecho que ese hombre no se hubiera despedido de ella. Extrañada, fue al comedor y, fue como si el todo el aire hubiera evacuado sus pulmones. Se quedó sin respiración al ver el cuerpo de ese hombre, tirado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror. Había una nota escrita en un pergamino sobre el cuerpo. Ella la tomó con manos temblorosas y leyó el contenido, miedo subiendo por su espina hasta su cabeza.

_Si lees esta nota, quiere decir que tu vida está comenzando a caer en picada. Si no haces lo que te pedimos, terminarás como este hombre. Eres la única persona que puede realizar la labor que necesitamos que esté hecha, sabemos que posees una cualidad única, precisamente la que necesitamos para terminar nuestro trabajo. Ven a la mansión de Samuel Riggs a las nueve en punto de la noche. Sabrás cuando estés allá._

Dominique sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente dentro de ella. Sabía quién era Samuel Riggs. Era el magnate de las drogas, el jefe de su madre, quien había muerto en un accidente mientras escapaba de la policía. ¿La buscaba por venganza? No podía ser por otra cosa, de otro modo, el hombre muerto en el comedor no tenía ninguna explicación. Además, la carta había sido explícita. Una persona, o grupo de personas, estaba detrás de la muerte de quien le había llevado el desayuno a la cama. La parte rebelde de su personalidad no quería aceptar esa oferta, si es que podía considerarse como tal, y escapar de la casa. Sin embargo, la parte ambiciosa de ella le instaba a que aceptara el trabajo, pues intuía que sería muy bien remunerado, aparte de las facilidades que le podía brindar un hombre con medios casi infinitos.

Además, necesitaba el dinero para pagar el legado de deudas de su padre.

Dominique, viendo que trabajar para ese sujeto llamado Samuel Riggs era más rentable que quedarse lamentando la muerte del hombre con el que había compartido lecho, ahogó las lágrimas que batallaban por escapar de sus ojos, se puso de pie, cogió un poco de ropa, se vistió y, después de tomarse un café para espantar los nervios, se fue de la casa, su destino incierto, pero esperaba que fuera mejor que el pasado que acababa de dejar atrás.

Su mente se puso en blanco por unos momentos y, después, estaba en la mansión de Riggs, de pie frente al hombre que una vez fue jefe de su madre, que una vez fue un importante contrabandista de droga.

-Señorita. Soy Samuel Riggs, un empresario bancario y uno de los más importantes acreedores de Gringotts. Lamento la muerte de su novio; creo que mis hombres no tienen la palabra sutileza en su léxico. Les pedí que lo sacaran del camino para poder llegar a usted, pero no que lo asesinaran. Por eso necesito de sus servicios.

Dominique no era capaz de entender por qué ella, de entre tantas personas, podía serle de utilidad a un empresario que tenía amplias conexiones con el mundo de la droga.

-Me imagino que no sabe la razón por la cual usted está aquí –continuó Riggs en un tono comedido, como si ella fuera invitada de honor de un pomposo banquete-. Bueno, no creo que necesite palabras para responder esa pregunta-. Riggs se dirigió a un armario, el cual abrió, revelando un espejo oval bordado en plata-. Mírese en ese espejo y va a entender por qué la necesito.

La chica se acercó lentamente al espejo, como si no supiera lo que iba a ver en éste. Una mujer de intenso cabello rojo, ojos marrones, boca de anchura mediana le devolvía la mirada. Pero aquello era sólo una parte de la ecuación de Riggs. Lo más importante era lo que iba del cuello hacia abajo: una fisonomía que podría convertir a un atleta en una persona enferma del corazón. Ella sabía que era horrorosamente atractiva pero, no veía en qué podía ser útil ser linda. Riggs se lo explicó cuando Dominique expresó con palabras sus inquietudes.

-Señorita. No se imagina las posibilidades. El cuerpo de una mujer, cuando es atractivo y se usa de la forma adecuada, es un arma que combina poder con sutileza. Y si realza su poder con la actitud correcta, es más devastadora que una bomba nuclear.

-¿Me piensa usar como arma, señor Riggs? –quiso saber Dominique, no alcanzando a comprender cómo una persona podía ser más poderosa que un artefacto que era capaz de destruir todo en un radio de 30 kilómetros.

Riggs comprendió la incredulidad de su interlocutora. Después de todo, en la organización que lideraba, no había mujeres.

-El poder de la destrucción masiva no es nada comparado con el poder y la sutileza de la seducción femenina –dijo Riggs, mirando a Dominique como si le acabaran de afirmar que ella era su hija-. Una mujer con esas armas a su favor puede derrocar gobiernos, causar guerras civiles, hacer caer estrepitosamente las bolsas de comercio… puede, en resumidas cuentas, ajustar el mundo a nuestras necesidades y antojos. –Miró brevemente de arriba abajo a Dominique-. Una mujer de sus características es capaz de llegar muy lejos. Y la remuneración es astronómica. Seducir y asesinar miembros clave de la política nacional no es coser y cantar, por lo que la paga debe estar a la altura de su trabajo, ¿no cree?

Dominique tenía una gran posibilidad de salir de la grave situación económica por la que pasaba. La casa que arrendaba por esos momentos iría a ser embargada mañana a causa de las millonarias deudas que tenía su padre a causa de su pasión por las apuestas. Pensando de forma desaforada, podría cancelar la deuda en sólo un mes de trabajo… y lo demás sería ganancia. Necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba independizarse de verdad y tener estabilidad económica.

-De acuerdo… lo haré.

Riggs sonrió levemente.

-Lo primero que haremos es entrenarte, convertirte en más que un objeto de deseo. Debes ser toda una _femme fatale_ para poder lograr los objetivos que te vamos a encomendar. Y nosotros te enseñaremos a serlo.

Otro espacio en blanco dentro del sueño, y Dominique estaba delante de un castillo, vestida de negro, vestida para impactar, para seducir… para matar. Caminó hacia la entrada del castillo, tenía una cita con el dueño del inmueble, una cita acordada hace unos días atrás, cuando ella conoció "casualmente" a ese hombre. Dominique había aprendido tan bien las leyes del cortejo que podía hacerlo todo de forma muy natural, sin que las sospechas se disparen. Era un herramienta más de discreción.

El hombre en cuestión era un tipo ya de edad, aunque tampoco podía decirse que era viejo. Según inteligencia, tenía unos cuarenta y dos años y formaba parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos del Wizengamot. Era un hombre que estaba en contra de un proyecto de ley que le convenía a Riggs y que era respetado por muchos de sus colegas dentro de la Confederación. Asesinarlo sería un duro golpe para los opositores a la ley y facilitaría que ésta se aprobara.

Ambos disfrutaban de unas copas de vino de elfo al calor de las brasas que se quemaban en la fastuosa chimenea, hablando alegremente, Dominique coqueteando sutilmente con el tipo. Era inevitable el desenlace de la progresión de eventos que había comenzado con el encuentro "casual" entre la mujer y el político. Dominique ya lo tenía en sus redes, lo llevaba hacia el dormitorio del sujeto, cerraba la puerta, se quitaba la ropa lentamente y el hombre la seguía como hipnotizado. Lo recostó sobre la cama y, en medio del acto sexual, el hombre sintió una puntada en su pecho, la cual se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Comenzó a temblar, a convulsionar, para luego quedarse inmóvil, inerte, sin vida. Dominique se tomó una ducha descaradamente en el baño del político, se vistió y salió del castillo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos. Transeúntes le preguntaron a razón de su llanto y ella les habló acerca de la muerte del renombrado miembro del Wizengamot a causa de un paro cardíaco. Minutos después, un enjambre de sanadores y Aurors llegaron a la escena, registrando todo el castillo y llevándose el cuerpo.

La verdad, era que Dominique, gracias a la inescrupulosa inteligencia con la que contaba, sabía que el hombre que acababa de morir padecía de una cardiopatía congénita, la cual le impedía realizar grandes esfuerzos físicos. A partir de allí, la mujer sabía cómo matar al hombre sin levantar sospechas. El sexo, aunque era difícil de creer, era una de las actividades físicas que exigía más esfuerzo y que consumía más energía. Se trataba de un arma que no parecía un arma y que era imposible de trazar. Lo que más podían hacer los Aurors era saber con quién se había acostado el hombre y, en el caso que lo hicieran, no la podían acusar de hacer el amor con un hombre con el propósito de matarla. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de gente moría al tener sexo?

Por otro instante, la nada le devolvía la vista. Luego, se hallaba en un recinto militar, paseando por un campo de entrenamiento, observando a su objetivo, un teniente que poseía un trabajo oculto: era el líder de una banda de contrabando de pociones extremadamente peligrosas que eran desarrolladas por la División de Pociones del Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales. Las fuerzas armadas tenían acceso a aquellas armas, pues eran las encargadas de probarlas para su inscripción en el registro de armamento mágico. Y el trabajo alternativo del teniente era separar parte de los cargamentos y destinarla al contrabando y venderla a diferentes organizaciones terroristas. El trabajo de Dominique no se trataba de matar al objetivo, sino de convencerlo para que sus cargamentos fueran redirigidos a la organización de Samuel Riggs. Y para eso, nada era más persuasivo que una anatomía bien cuidada.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de no coquetear abiertamente con el oficial en terreno hostil. En lugar de eso, se comportó como una militar más, realizando ejercicios y ganándose la simpatía del teniente por medios amigables. Luego, dejó caer una invitación como si no quisiera la cosa y, media hora después, ambos estaban en un café de Londres, hablando animadamente. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar con su juego.

Dos horas después, ambos tomaban unas copas en la casa del teniente. Sin embargo, para Dominique era importante que ambos estuvieran sobrios para cuando pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con el contrabandista, por lo que moderó el trago. Una hora más tarde, le dijo que conocía a un empresario que estaba interesado en contratar sus servicios para comprar pociones prohibidas en el comercio civil. Añadió convenientemente que había sido un encuentro casual, para que el contrabandista no sospechara que trabajaba para esa persona, lo cual era importante para el éxito de la misión. Sin embargo, la inteligencia con la que contaba tenía razón: el teniente era un tipo muy desconfiado y precavido, pues el secreto de su éxito era la discreción y la cautela con sus transacciones y puso toda clase de reparos para negar la oferta. Dominique, quien sabía la respuesta del hombre, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y que era libre de decidir si aceptaba o no. Pero dijo también que ese no era el motivo principal por el cual había salido con él. Ahora coqueteaba más abierta y directamente con él, quien no se explicaba cómo una mujer tan hermosa y atractiva como ella podía estar interesado en él. La información de Inteligencia otra vez había demostrado su valor: el teniente en cuestión era un hombre infravalorado por las chicas y había tenido varios fracasos en su vida pasional, y aquello lo hacían susceptible a dejarse seducir por mujeres que podrían estar interesadas en él, aunque fuera sólo para jugar con él y desecharlo como a una cáscara de banana sin siquiera haber mantenido una relación sexual.

El teniente se dejó llevar con suma facilidad y después de varias horas de sexo, el torrente de endorfinas subsecuente completó el trabajo. Dominique le dijo que el empresario le podía asegurar más protección que cualquiera de sus clientes y que se podía hacer absurdamente millonario con él. Y, como era natural, el teniente aceptó la oferta y, en los días siguientes, él y Riggs se juntaron para pactar las condiciones de su relación y, meses después, los sueños más locos del hombre se hicieron realidad.

Un año pasó desde aquellos hechos, y ahora, estaba delante del escritorio de Samuel Riggs. El rostro de su patrón daba a entender que se avecinaba algo sumamente importante.

-Dominique. El momento más importante de tu carrera y de la mía ha llegado –dijo Riggs en un tono inusualmente grave-. Inteligencia me ha confirmado que existe un objeto cuyo poder sobrepasa todo lo conocido por mago alguno, un poder que me podría dar la llave definitiva para gobernar el mundo. La dificultad que existe, es que el custodio de este objeto no es otro que un Auror del Ministerio, el héroe de la Segunda Guerra.

-¿No se referirá al… al Niño que Vivió?

-Precisamente –asintió Riggs-. Y será todo un desafío para ti hallar una forma de asesinarlo. Muchas organizaciones terroristas han tratado de matarlo sin éxito y, por la información que me han entregado, se trata de un sujeto bastante particular. No es como los otros objetivos, es un hombre incorruptible y resiste cualquier clase de persuasión, por lo que tus armas de mujer no funcionarán. Deberás hallar otra forma de poder llegar a él y asesinarlo.

-¿Qué dice Inteligencia al respecto?

-Nuestros agentes dicen que toda información acerca de Potter está clasificada como máximo secreto. Además, su lugar de residencia está protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio y el guardián secreto no ha sido identificado. Por eso, la primera fase del plan es hallar al guardián secreto y presionarlo de alguna forma para que revele la ubicación de la casa de Potter. La segunda fase del plan es ir a su casa y penetrar las defensas de ésta y hallar una forma de matarlo sin levantar sospechas. Y, finalmente, la tercera parte del plan es localizar el objeto y traerlo a mis manos.

-Será casi imposible localizar al guardián secreto –dijo Dominique-. En todo caso, sólo las personas que tengan un lazo estrecho con Potter estarán cubiertos por el encantamiento. Entonces debo buscar gente que haya conocido a Potter.

-Pero ellos tampoco sabrán donde vive –puntualizó Riggs-. Parece imposible. Es el hombre al que debemos matar, porque la localización del objeto también está protegido de la misma forma en que él mismo lo está.

-Pero no es necesario matarlo. Con que revele el secreto basta.

-Sin embargo, no lo hará, dada su resistencia a la persuasión –dijo Riggs pensativamente-. La única forma de hacerlo es matándolo de forma que no pueda enterarse, y eso puede lograrse a través de una de las pociones que ese teniente nos vende. Aun así, todavía está el problema de llegar a él.

Dominique estuvo pensando por semanas la forma de descubrir el lugar de residencia de Potter; buscó en libros, interrogó a fondo a los mejores expertos en la materia, pero nada pudo hallar que le fuera de ayuda. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común se hubiera rendido y aceptado que Potter era un objetivo imposible y que Riggs no iba a poder conquistar el mundo, pero Dominique era una mujer tozuda. Buscó en los lugares más oscuros del mundo de la magia y, en un remoto callejón, un mago con ropas harapientas le dijo lo que necesitaba saber. Dominique estaba contenta. Ahora, tenía un nuevo destino: el castillo de Hogwarts.

Paseaba por los terrenos del colegio, buscando el lugar que le daría las respuestas acerca del paradero de Potter. Notaba cómo los alumnos que caminaban por su lado la miraban como si la conocieran, como si se tratara de una persona a la que guardaran mucho respeto. Molesta con ellos, se acercó a un alumno y le preguntó qué miraban tanto, a lo que el alumno respondió que ella no era ninguna extraña en el colegio, que había estudiado allí y supo que respondía, supuestamente, al nombre de Ginny. Además, le preguntaron cómo estaba Harry, su novio, a lo que Dominique contestó que estaba bien, una pequeña nota de desconcierto en su voz.

¿Quién demonios era Ginny? Era fácil saber que era novia de Potter, pero no había oído de ella en ningún otro sitio, y tampoco los alumnos sabían dónde vivían: aquello era entendible, porque el encantamiento Fidelio se encargaba de mantener ese dato en secreto. Pero contaba con que ello no supieran, el objetivo de ella era otro, y yacía en un prado solitario al borde del lago. Sabía que estaba mal, pero trabajar para Riggs le había dejado más que dinero en su poder. Había aprendido a ser inescrupulosa en su trabajo y usar cualquier medio necesario para alcanzar sus fines.

Estaba frente a un tumba de mármol, la cual ya había sido profanada un vez, aunque Dominique no lo supiera por ese entonces. Ella alzó su varita y conjuró unas palabras extrañas, las cuales movieron la suntuosa lápida y revelaron un montón de huesos unidos por unos pocos pedazos de tejido ya muerto. Parecía imposible lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero, armándose de confianza y optimismo, Dominique alzó la varita, pronunció otras palabras, más terribles que la anterior.

El cuerpo casi descompuesto que yacía en la tumba emitió un brillo tenue por un breve instante antes de volver a su estado original. Y Dominique, sintiéndose levemente mareada, después de tanto investigar, buscar, interrogar, amenazar e incluso seducir, había descubierto el lugar de residencia de Potter. Su mentor había hablado dese más allá de la tumba y ahora, era momento de urdir un plan para asesinar al hombre mejor protegido del mundo.

-¡Brillante! –exclamó Riggs, alabando el concienzudo, incansable y a veces arriesgado de Dominique para descubrir el paradero de Potter-. Un pieza maestra de magia negra y el camino hacia nuestro objetivo ha sido desterrado de la oscuridad.

-Hay algo mejor –dijo Dominique, mirando a su jefe sin pestañear-. Descubrí algo que me podría ayudar enormemente con mi labor. Fue un hallazgo accidental darme cuenta que me llamaban Ginny en lugar de tratarme como a una desconocida. Supe de inmediato que tenía alguna relación estrecha con Potter y, averiguaciones posteriores me confirmaron que la tal Ginny es novia de Potter. Eso me facilitará infiltrarme en su casa, porque puedo hacerme pasar por ella y matarlo silenciosamente.

Riggs aplaudió por toda respuesta.

Un poco de negrura antecedió al viaje hacia el domicilio de Potter, en el cual sólo se limitó a observar. Potter llegaba como a las siete de la tarde a su casa en promedio y Ginny llegaba una hora antes de su oficina en el Departamento de Encantamientos Experimentales. Sin embargo, la gran sorpresa suya fue cuando vio por primera vez a la novia de Potter. Era igual a ella hasta en el último detalle, como mirarse a un espejo, así era observar a Ginny. Y le molestaba saber que había alguien en este mundo que fuera igual de atractiva que ella… no debía tener competencia, debía ser ella, sólo ella, la diosa de la belleza, no compartir el título con ninguna otra chica.

Pero la muerte de su novio cambiaría las cosas. Torcería la balanza del poder a favor de ella y de Riggs.

Cuando estuvo desierta la casa, la inspeccionó por todos lados, sólo para darse cuenta que la casa estaba bien protegida contra intrusos. Después de estar quince minutos revisando, se fue del lugar, con una máscara puesta para no levantar sospechas. Se reunió con los hombres que le asistían con la logística, quienes habían intentado en previas ocasiones matar a Potter a través de un atentado terrorista y desviar los ojos de las autoridades de ellos, pero en todas ellas el objetivo había sobrevivido y ella les había reprendido a causa de sus reiterados fracasos, argumentando que no tenían ninguna sutileza. Más tarde, escuchando y husmeando por ahí, supo que Ginny iba a estar fuera hasta medianoche cuando menos, a causa de una lechuza de parte de una importante firma de ropa, pidiéndole que participara en un desfile de moda. Era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar a la casa y preparar todo para el asesinato del siglo.

Había estudiado tan a fondo a la pareja que, cuando entró a la casa (no sin algunas dificultades) se le hizo fácil discernir qué hacer. Sabía incluso el color de la varita de Ginny, por lo cual hizo pintar la suya del mismo color. Guardó algunas pertenencias que había en el dormitorio de Ginny en un bolso del mismo color y forma que el que había llevado la novia de Potter al desfile, menos la varita, y se quedó en la cocina, preparando felizmente una cena para el objetivo.

Era ya de noche, y la puerta se abrió, entrando Potter con una cara que iba en tránsito desde la exasperación hasta la más absoluta alegría. La abrazó y la besó, creyendo que era su novia, sentándose en la mesa y esperando la cena…y lo que vendría después.

Dos horas después, estaban enredados en la cama, haciendo el amor salvajemente. Y, en medio de toda la confusión, Dominique hizo la pregunta de millón. Sin embargo, Potter era un hueso duro de roer: él era el único que sabía dónde estaba esa reliquia de gran poder y no podía revelarlo ni siquiera a su novia. Había llegado el momento de usar el plan B.

El momento que ambos tomaran un trago.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, un viento agradable zumbando dentro de la habitación, bebiendo una copa de champaña antes de reanudar con lo que estaban haciendo. Y Dominique volvió a preguntar lo mismo, pero esta vez, Harry le respondió con lujo de detalles dónde estaba el objeto y qué había que hacer para acceder a él. Diez minutos después, el hombre yacía muerto en su propia cama, pues la poción mezclada con la champaña era una letal combinación de Veritaserum y un poderoso veneno. Dominique se vistió, sin siquiera molestarse en eliminar las evidencias. Era importante, porque así se sabría quién habría matado a Potter, y nadie podría sospechar de ella sino de Ginny, su propia novia. Era la guinda de la torta. Para finalizar, dejó la varita coloreada en el bolso y salió por una puerta lateral, rumbo a Hogwarts nuevamente, a buscar lo que su jefe tanto deseaba.

Sin embargo, unas extrañas visiones aparecieron. Fue arrancada de su sueño para ser puesta en una habitación blanca, y una mujer exactamente igual a ella se acercaba, a la misma velocidad que lo hacía ella. Era como si fuera el reflejo de un espejo, pero sabía que no había nada entre ellas. La otra mujer se comportaba igual, pero era alguien diferente. La otra mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que ella, Dominique, no lloraba. Estaba sonriendo, con una sonrisa maligna, burlándose del dolor de la otra mujer, la cual suponía que era Ginny. Pero había algo raro en todo eso: pese a que Ginny estaba triste, sus ojos transmitían una alegría que no había sentido jamás en su vida, mientras que ella, pese a sonreír, se sentía miserable. Sentimientos mezclados entre personas iguales en apariencia, opuestas en el interior: era como si se estuvieran confundiendo una con otra, ya no sabía quién era quién, pues ella deseaba estar feliz como lo estaba Ginny, siendo dueña de una alegría que ella misma perseguía pero que no hallaba por ningún lado.

Pestañeó una vez, y un esqueleto terrorífico y con colgajos de carne putrefacta se vio reflejado frente a ella.

Fue cuando despertó. Y por eso estaba tan impactada, con mucho sudor poblando su piel y respirando superficialmente. El cuerpo muerto y podrido había quedado grabado a fuego en su retina, mostrando su cara de indiferente horror y Dominique supo, recién en ese momento, que su destino estaba escrito.

Ella iba a morir, tarde o temprano.


	18. En el jardín de jazmines

**Capítulo XVII: En el jardín de jazmines**

Hermione y Ginny esperaron a que los subordinados de Riggs desaparecieran en las sombras para salir de su escondite y correr a toda velocidad hacia en suntuoso portón, tomar la calle, escondiéndose de vez en cuando detrás de un árbol, para subirse al caro vehículo deportivo de Hermione.

-Mientras más lejos estemos de este lugar, mejor para nosotras –dijo la dueña del bólido, encendiendo el motor, poniendo primera violentamente, luego segunda, derrapando en una esquina y fuera del barrio en el cual estaba la mansión de Riggs.

-Pero, ¿por qué demonios el hombre que hablaba con Riggs no quería ver a esa Dominique muerta? –dijo Ginny, preguntándose la misma cosa desde que terminaron de escuchar la discusión-. Sinceramente no creo ninguna de las dos razones, ni la que dio Riggs ni la que dio ese sujeto. Riggs no la necesita ni ese hombre puede estar enamorado de Dominique; la conocemos lo suficiente para saber que se va adonde le llueva más el dinero.

Pero Hermione no pensaba en las razones de por qué Riggs quería deshacerse de ella ni en los motivos por los cuales el sujeto desconocido defendía a Dominique. Pensaba en lo que podría suceder si la Varita de Sauco caía en manos de Samuel Riggs, en lo que podría acaecer si Dominique era capturada.

-Nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos que Dominique siga con vida –dijo al fin, mirando con severidad a Ginny-. No me importa lo que haya hecho. Si no quieres que Harry muera en vano, será mejor que hagamos lo que sea necesario para protegerla.

Pero Ginny no iba a cejar. Quería ver muerta a esa mujer, costara lo que costara.

-¡Ella mató a Harry! ¡Lo único que quiero es ver su cadáver en el suelo!

-¿Y qué crees que sucederá después?

Ginny frenó en seco sus pensamientos rugientes acerca de Dominique. Pensó detenidamente en lo que le había dicho Hermione. Si ella la mataba, sería ella, Ginny, la dueña del poder de la Varita de Sauco y, en consecuencia, sería ella la perseguida. Y conocía ahora la determinación de Riggs por obtener dicha reliquia y supo que Hermione tenía razón: debían proteger a Dominique para que Riggs no se hiciera con ese poder, con el poder para dominar el mundo.

Hermione dobló en una esquina y estacionó su vehículo en un lugar reservado para ello.

-Creo que aquí estaremos seguras –dijo, bajándose del deportivo y sintiendo el frío de la madrugada. Sin embargo, no era como para congelarse: la adrenalina de la huida de la mansión no permitía sentir el clima de forma normal.

-Hermione, ¿por qué te detuviste aquí? –quiso saber Ginny. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué estaban en ese lugar, en vez de la cómoda casa de su novia. Pero Hermione no dijo nada: sólo se limitó a tomar la mano de la pelirroja y la condujo a través de una verja que llevaba a un parque enorme, tan grande como cinco estadios de Quidditch puestos en hilera y como tres a lo ancho.

-Hermione, ¿qué…?

Pero la castaña hizo un gesto de silencio y Ginny no dijo más, aunque todavía estaba preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, preguntándose a cada momento adónde la llevaría, aunque no creía que fuera a algún lugar seguro. En un parque sería más fácil verlas y, en consecuencia, capturarlas.

-Te gustan los jazmines, ¿verdad?

-S… sí.

Hermione no dijo nada más después de eso.

Ginny ya comenzaba a sentirse asustada. Incluso temía por la salud mental de Hermione. Los árboles desprendían aromas que se mezclaban en el aire. Las estrellas eran perfectamente visibles, sin ninguna luminaria que estorbara, la luna iluminaba en lo alto, tiñendo de plata la hierba. Pero Ginny se sentía como si fueran en busca de algún tesoro perdido y la persiguieran piratas cabalgando caballos de acero alimentados por gasolina. Podía sentir su corazón martillando con fuerza contra sus costillas, todavía sin saber cuál era su destino.

Delante, podía ver unas luces que no parecían sostenidas por postes, sino que montadas en las ramas de unos árboles cercanos. Al parecer, las luces hacían que las flores, situadas en un sector circular, permanecieran abiertas. Y Ginny, para su sorpresa, pudo discernir que eran jazmines. Era hermoso, y las luces estaban diseñadas de tal forma que armonizaran con el ambiente y no dieran la impresión que fueran artificios humanos. Pero Ginny seguía sin entender por qué estaban allí, porque no lucía para nada como algo similar a un escondite.

Hermione siguió llevando a Ginny de la mano, pisando suavemente el jardín.

-¿No crees que nos vas a meter en problemas si dañamos el…?

Pero los alegatos de Ginny fueron inesperadamente interrumpidos por un súbito movimiento de Hermione. Puso una pierna por delante de la de Ginny, haciendo que tropezara con ella. Luego, la tomó por la cintura y cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo para terminar de caer, flexionando las piernas para amortiguar la caída.

Ginny creyó por instantes que le iba a hacer una demostración de karate, pero supo que estaba equivocada cuando Hermione se derrumbó sobre ella, su boca a centímetros de la suya. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, tal como en esa cama en casa de Selene. Y las intenciones de Hermione se hicieron claras como el cristal en ese momento. Pero, lejos de sentirse molesta o nerviosa, ahora lucía emocionada y excitada, miraba a su novia con los mismos ojos con los que la había mirado en casa de Selene. Sin embargo, esta vez no daría falsas retiradas, nada de esconder cosas ni emociones. Iban a mostrar su amor sin límites, sin ojos prejuiciosos mirando, sin mentiras, sin engaños.

-¿Ahora lo sabes? –susurró Hermione en el oído de Ginny, abrazándola más fuerte, sintiendo el calor de su piel, queriendo fundir su piel con la de ella, derretir su corazón con deseo, con pasión.

-Lo sé, Hermione –murmuró Ginny, también al oído de su novia-. He esperado este momento desde ese experimento, ya sabes, del que ya te hablé cuando estábamos en tu casa con tus amigas.

-No esperaste que fuera yo –susurró Hermione, mordiendo con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginny, provocando cosquillas en ella-. ¿Qué se siente, saber que estás a punto de hacer el amor con tu mejor amiga?

-Desde fuera, suena a ciencia ficción –dijo Ginny dando una leve risa-. Desde aquí, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-. La pelirroja hizo una pausa, durante la cual miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione, pasando subrepticiamente su lengua por su labio superior. La castaña sintió su corazón latir más rápido, sintió cosquilleos en su cuerpo, otra Hermione estaba tomando el control en ese momento, una Hermione desconocida, una Hermione sensual, ardiente como la superficie del sol, apasionada como nunca. Y Ginny quería conocer a esa Hermione.

El beso que se dieron ambas fue como la colisión de dos planetas: el impacto que tuvo sobre ellas fue indescriptible. Ambos cuerpos se sacudieron como si fueran presa de una descarga eléctrica, pero no despegaron sus labios, ansiosas por sentir aquella sensación de flotar por momentos en el aire, como listas para viajar a la luna. El beso se prolongó en el tiempo, ambas agarrándose el suéter y tratando de quitarlos del cuerpo.

El contacto de labios se rompió lentamente. Hermione se separó lentamente de Ginny, pero siguió sentada sobre ella, mirándola, diciéndole con los ojos lo que debía hacer. Y la pelirroja entendió, eran transparentes sus intenciones, se entendían a la perfección: Ginny la tomó por la cintura y, lentamente, como queriendo sentir a su amada también, quitó el suéter, haciéndolo a un lado, olvidado en medio de los jazmines. El efecto fue instantáneo. El cuerpo de Hermione era más evidente con sólo una camiseta blanca puesta, y Ginny, mirándola desde el suelo, se sintió seducida más allá de todo lo concebible hasta ese momento. Ansiosa por más, acarició a Hermione por la espalda, ascendiendo y descendiendo por ella, jugando con el borde de la camiseta antes de quitarla.

Ya había visto y sentido la piel de Hermione antes, pero ahora, bañada por la luz plateada de la luna y las luces del jardín la hacían ver distinta. Había algo más también, una certeza que la iba a poder tocar, besar y sentir como nunca en su vida, lo que la hacía más invitadora que antes. Ginny se irguió, quedando también sentada, no pudiendo resistirse más, no podía contentarse sólo con mirar, con admirar. Envolvió a Hermione en un abrazo, besando su cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando, jugando un poco antes de quitarle el sostén a su novia, rozando la yema de sus dedos con la cálida piel de Hermione, haciendo que ella sintiera ligeros escalofríos. Ambas ya no tenían noción de dónde estaban, ocupadas en sentir y en hacer sentir, olvidándose de los jazmines y percibiendo sólo el aroma que, de algún modo, las incitaba a quererse más y más, incitaba a Hermione a deshacerse del suéter y la blusa que cubrían sus pechos. Quería besarlos, quería saborearlos, ya podía sentirlos y, un momento después, estaban ambas con los pechos al aire, abrazándose, mordiéndose, besándose y tocándose.

Ginny, más allá de ella misma, se fue recostando lentamente sobre el lecho de jazmines, mirando a Hermione con ojos juguetones, seductores, de hecho, como nunca en su vida había mirado a otra mujer antes de ella. Quería tentarla con su cuerpo, quería asegurarse que esa noche fuera la que estaba esperando por tanto tiempo, asegurarse que Hermione fuera la mujer que la descubriera totalmente.

-Hermione.

Ella la miró para decirle que la estaba escuchando.

-Esta noche, aquí, ahora, quiero ser tuya, total e incondicionalmente tuya.

Su pecho se hinchó de pasión y orgullo.

-Me robaste las palabras, amor mío –susurró Hermione, y se inclinó para besar a Ginny, no en la boca, no en sus pechos, sino en su cintura, lamiendo sutilmente de vez en cuando, desabrochando sus vaqueros al mismo tiempo, intuyéndose el color verde de su ropa interior y la piel de sus piernas. Hermione besó un poco más abajo y Ginny sintió un cosquilleo intenso en su espina que ascendió hasta su cabeza, sus brazos y se regó como pólvora por su piel, haciendo que pusiera carne de gallina. Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía luchando para arrancar de una vez los vaqueros de las piernas de Ginny.

-¿Te ayudo?

Y ambas pudieron desnudar las piernas de la pelirroja.

-También tienes hermosas piernas –le dijo Hermione a Ginny.

Ginny pestañeó de forma coqueta ante el cumplido.

-¿Y, qué estás esperando para disfrutarlas? Recuerda, soy tuya. Haz de mí lo que quieras.

Hermione ya no tuvo dudas. No valía la pena tenerlas ante alguien que deseaba entregarse por entero a ella, a alguien que ya podía decir con firmeza que amaba, que deseaba y que quería pasar tiempo con ella. Tomó los pechos de Ginny con sus manos y besó sus piernas dulcemente, yendo de arriba abajo, a veces rozando con sus labios, haciendo gemir suavemente a Ginny, tomando las manos de Hermione, como ayudándola a sentir el placer de su compañía.

La castaña ahora besaba y lamía los pies de Ginny, y ella reía a causa de las cosquillas, pero también se le erizaban los vellos de nuca cuando ella pasaba su lengua por la planta de sus pies, a veces cuando lamía sus dedos.

-¿De dónde sacaste tantos trucos Hermione?

-No exactamente de mi anterior relación –dijo ella, riéndose un poco antes de continuar-. Varias veces lo encontré viendo películas para mayores y yo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Nosotros inventábamos –dijo Ginny-. ¡Ay! ¡Sí que sabes de cama!

El tiempo pasaba y Hermione ya había abandonado los pies de Ginny. Era el momento de realizar la magia, el momento en que su amante dejaría el suelo y abrazara la luna, magia sin varitas, sin conjuros, sin pociones; sólo amor y deseo. Era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer maravillas.

Todo comenzó cuando Hermione dejó en total desnudez a Ginny, emociones corriendo profundo dentro de ellas. Ambas sabían lo que venía a continuación, ambas sentían que lo que estaba a punto de suceder iba a cambiar por completo sus vidas, era lo que las separaba de ser amigas a ser amantes. Y Hermione sentía en su corazón que la mujer que estaba de espaldas a los jazmines era el amor de su vida, raro como pudiera sonar, que otra mujer sea el amor de una mujer. Ginny sentía lo mismo, se podía notar en el brillo de sus ojos, en lo entreabierta de su boca, en lo trémula de su piel, no necesitaba poner en palabras lo que necesitaba poner en caricias y besos. Quería ser amada, quería sentir el mayor placer el mundo, sencillamente lo sabía, antes de llegar a ese lugar incluso.

Hermione descendió desde su boca hasta su bajo vientre, plagando su camino de besos. Ginny gemía suavemente, mirando las estrellas, como si fueran ellas las que le estuvieran brindando el placer que sentía ahora, imaginando la cara de Hermione en cada uno de los puntitos que salpicaban el cielo. Gemía como distraída, admirando la aglomeración de estrellas de la Vía Láctea. Ése era su destino, era el final del viaje que emprendía en ese momento. Se imaginaba en una habitación hecha de rocío de estrellas, cuando una oleada irresistible de algo que desconocía hizo que gimiera fuerte, perforando la silenciosa noche.

Hermione, intuyendo más que pensando, se había adentrado, después de tanto tiempo de dudas, prejuicios y temores, en la intimidad de Ginny, jugando un juego sutil, casi inocente, acariciando dulcemente, no con su mano, en lugares donde no alcanza la luz, en lugares secretos. Un juego que Ginny estaba disfrutando, no podía haber ninguna duda de eso, pues daba señales obvias de estar pasándola bien. Y bien no era una palabra que definiera lo que le pasaba, no era suficiente para describir las emociones que se acumulaban y acumulaban como el agua de un río muy caudaloso en un dique. Pero Hermione no quería que explotara pronto. No iba a darle ese placer. Iba a ir despacio por las piedras, saborear cada instante como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, recorrer todos los rincones de su intimidad, conocerla como si fuera hace milenios que estuvieran juntas.

Ginny, por otro lado, sentía que sus manos se independizaban, perdía el control sobre ellas, como si fuera otra la persona que hiciera uso de ellas. Pero no le importaba, le importaba un rábano quien controlara sus brazos y sus manos; todo lo que importaba era sentir lo que ellas hacían con su propio cuerpo. Tomaba la cabeza de Hermione, acariciándola, enredando los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos. Momentos después, se acariciaba sola; entrecruzaba sus brazos, rozándolos entre sí, queriendo magnificar la volcánica sensación que provenía desde su interior, causada por una mujer que, en una realidad alterna le pareció, era su amiga, una persona con la que había compartido tantas cosas. Bueno, ahora seguían siendo amigas, porque seguían compartiendo cosas, solo que aquello que compartían ya no eran cosas, sino cuerpos, almas, amores, deseos… sueños.

Y los sueños de ambas se estaban haciendo realidad sobre un jardín de jazmines.

Ginny había perdido el sentido. No veía las estrellas del cielo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos masajeando sus pechos, pasándose la lengua por los labios, abriéndola y cerrándola, y volviéndola a abrir, gemidos cada vez más sonoros escapaban de ella, su piel comenzaba a vibrar, a calentarse pese al frescor de la madrugada. No sentía las flores en su espalda, pero todavía podía oler la fragancia. Y era raro: aferraba con más fuerza la cabeza de Hermione cuando más fuerte era ese olor, quería que ella fuera más profundo en su intimidad, que la desnudara de una forma en que no se podía hacer normalmente.

Hermione pareció escuchar los deseos de su novia. Se separó levemente, para luego continuar, con más vehemencia, con más intensidad. Sentía el calor provenir de su piel, lo hacía suyo, dándole más razones para seguir con el juego, alimentando su deseo, su pasión, deseaba ver a Ginny volar hacia el cielo, hacer sus sueños realidad. Sus manos cobraron vida, en consonancia con ese deseo y tocaron cuerpo ajeno una vez más, el cual ya no era ajeno en lo absoluto. Era como si se tocara ella misma, era como si ambas estuvieran unidas por un lazo más allá de lo comprensible. Sabía que tocaba a Ginny, pero lo sentía como si su vientre fuera el suyo, como si sus piernas fueran las suyas, como si su boca fuese la suya. Era mágico, poder sentir las mismas cosas como si fueran una sola, incluso lo que estaba haciendo ahora, haciéndola gemir también. Como ella había pensado: magia sin varitas, sin pociones, sin palabras raras.

La luna se estaba escondiendo entre los árboles alrededor del jardín, pero el cielo seguía oscuro. Ginny tenía arqueada la espalda, casi gritando, respirando cada vez de forma más superficial y sus manos habían abandonado el cabello de Hermione. Ahora se apoyaban en el suelo, buscando un desahogo, porque no podía más y, al mismo tiempo, quería prolongar la noche, quería amanecer haciendo el amor, quería sentir esa vacuidad mental, liberarse del mundo y sentirse morir justo cuando el sol saliera por el horizonte. Pero era tan difícil, Hermione hacía su trabajo tan bien, lo hacía con tanta suavidad, con una sensual dulzura, con volcánica sutileza, con la gentileza de una inocente abejita que busca el néctar de una flor. Hermione era una abejita, y ella, Ginny, era un jazmín, mostrando sus pétalos al sol, ofreciendo sus dulces recompensas a la abejita que, de forma tan sutil e inocente había entrado a sus dominios. Pero Hermione era una abejita especial, porque al jazmín le gustaba que robara néctar de sus profundidades, como si obtuviera un placer especial, muy apartado de todo lo que conocía, un placer que ninguna otra abejita podía darle.

Las horas fueron pasando. Una suave brisa acompañó a las hojas de los árboles, haciéndolas danzar perezosamente, meciendo los pétalos de los jazmines, dispersando ese olor que enajenaba, que seducía, que provocaba. Y las dos mujeres que yacían sobre aquella peculiar cama ya no eran las mismas que habían entrado allá. Se habían transformado, tal como los capullos pasan a ser mariposas. Ahora ambas eran víctimas del deseo, como poseídas por ninfas en lugar de demonios. Hermione había dejado la intimidad de Ginny y ahora, encima de la pelirroja, besándola locamente, como queriendo que el sabor de sus labios, diferente del de antes, lo pudiera sentir Ginny también. Ella también besaba como enloquecida a Hermione, enlazando con poca decencia su cuello con los brazos. Ahora estaban de piernas alternadas, rozándose, intimidad colisionando con intimidad, sintiendo el calor, sus cabellos enredándose, el sudor ya comenzaba a conquistar las pieles de ambas, haciéndolas relucir como bronce bañado en pequeñas piedras plateadas. Hermione había dejado de besar a Ginny y se contentaba sólo con mirarla en medio del vaivén de sus cuerpos. Era una mirada que traspasaba el alma, que derretía los miedos y las dudas, que aceleraba el corazón y las hacían bailar con más ímpetu.

Sus miradas seguían cruzándose cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse. Ambas ya no sentían un calor; ahora era muy parecido a un incendio que estaba ocurriendo con ellas, sus pieles ardían, sus bocas se abrían de a poco, el abrazo se hacía cada vez más firme y se frotaban más rápido y más intenso. Casi podían ver el olor del jazmín penetrar sus fosas nasales. No obstante, ninguna de las dos le prestaba mucha atención al cielo, el cual se iba volviendo cada vez más claro. El dique estaba casi lleno ya. Ahora las sensaciones se iban haciendo cada vez menos discernibles, menos claras, pero más intensas. Sus ojos habían perdido la capacidad de ver, sus oídos no percibían otra cosa que los gemidos y las respiraciones superficiales, no podían sentir nada más que sus cuerpos unirse lentamente en un clamor de placer infinito…

* * *

Unos neumáticos rechinaron en el asfalto. Pero los ocupantes de los vehículos que se habían estacionado junto al deportivo negro no se molestaron en hacerlo correctamente. Porque tenían prisa, debían capturar a quienes se atrevieron a burlarse de su jefe y lo debían hacer rápido, antes que la ira de su superior se hiciera explícita.

Casi amanecía. Los hombres que buscaban a ese par de insolentes sabían que estaban en algún lugar del parque. El problema era que ese parque en particular era muy grande. Hallarlas tomaría horas, y sabían que el jefe no tenía mucha paciencia.

-Ustedes dos, busquen por el lado norte, yo y Summers iremos por el sur. Nos encontraremos en el centro del parque. Registren cada banquillo, cada mata de hierba alta, incluso debajo de piedras. No quiero errores esta vez.

-Sí señor.

El grupo se dispersó enseguida. El líder del grupo miraba en todas direcciones, incluso oliendo el aire, pues había memorizado el aroma de una de las fugitivas, un cargado olor a almizcle. Sin embargo, las flores del parque estaban a punto de abrirse y sería prácticamente imposible rastrearlas a través del olfato. Tenían que recurrir a su vista solamente. Pero el sol estaba a punto de salir, así que no sería difícil ubicarlas, incluso a la distancia. Atravesaban un pequeño bosque de encinos por entre los cuales serpenteaba un camino de tierra bordeado por piedras pintadas de blanco, a veces interrumpidas por un ocasional banquillo donde una pareja se besaba o algún hombre bendecido en exceso por el alcohol descansaba, gritando cosas sin sentido al aire.

El jefe de la búsqueda llevaba una brújula de mano, siempre consultándola, asegurándose que la aguja apuntara a la izquierda. Querían registrar toda la zona sur del parque, los bosques, los jardines y las lagunas. Sabían que debían estar en algún lado, porque el deportivo que conducían estaba aparcado a la salida de éste. Debían estar ocultas detrás de algún árbol grueso, cobijadas por las sombras…

-¡John!

Summers había gritado su nombre en silencio, llamando con un dedo al su jefe. Él, intrigado por el tono de sospecha de su colega, se dirigió hacia él, haciendo el menor ruido posible, escuchando, tratando de distinguir un sonido en medio de la oscuridad.

Y allí, sentadas en un banquillo, a orillas de un jardín de flores, había una pareja, dos mujeres, una pelirroja y otra de cabello castaño, besándose. Summers había hecho un buen trabajo. Las había encontrado.

Ambos, agazapándose entre los nudosos troncos de los árboles, dieron un rodeo para que ellas no los pudieran ver, sin perder de vista a la pareja. Sacaron sus varitas y se aproximaron más, sin ser vistos, ocultos por las sombras de las hojas de los árboles. Ya estaban a tiro de encantamiento, no los podían ver, incapaces de reaccionar, eran presa fácil…

-_¡Desmaius!_

La precisión de los hechizos fue espeluznante. Aun a cien metros de distancia, lo más cerca que podían estar sin que los descubrieran, ambos encantamientos aturdidores dieron de lleno en el pecho de ambas, quienes tambalearon un poco antes de caer de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Las tenemos! ¡Vamos!

Alegres porque, al fin, habían cosechado un éxito, los cazadores salieron de su escondite y se aproximaron a la carrera hacia las mujeres aturdidas. Pero, cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de las desmayadas féminas, ambos se sintieron como si hubieran olvidado pisar un escalón. Las mujeres que habían atacado no eran no remotamente parecidas a las que buscaban. Quienes yacían inconscientes sobre la hierba lucían unos kilos de más, los cuales no eran discernibles a la distancia. Las personas que ellos estaban tratando de localizar eran modelos conocidas a nivel nacional, no gente del montón que no se preocupaba en demasía por su apariencia.

El jefe miró severamente a Summers, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y continuaron buscando. Atravesaron una arboleda de olmos para dar con una laguna en la cual flotaban algunos patos. Más allá, había un bosque de abetos y el límite del parque. Tal vez entre las coníferas debían estar ocultas. Si no estaban allí, debían estar escondidas en el lado norte del parque. Luego, un fatal pensamiento cruzó la mente de quien se ocupaba de esa tarea. ¿Y si no estaban en el parque? ¿Y si lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar para distraerlos? Decidió que no quería correr riesgos y estaba a punto de enviar un Patronus hablante para ordenar a uno de sus subordinados, cuando otro Patronus se apareció delante de ellos, un oso pardo.

-Venga rápido… tenemos una situación.

Y el Patronus se desvaneció.

El jefe y Summers se miraron, nerviosos y desconcertados. ¿Qué podrá ser? No quedaba otra que ir a investigar. Abandonaron el bosque de abetos y se dirigieron al noroeste, bordeando la gran laguna central y avanzando hacia un grupo de árboles que encerraban un jardín pequeño. Entre los troncos, se podían ver las siluetas de los dos hombres que habían mandado la noticia a través del Patronus. Parecían observar algo, a juzgar por la quietud de sus cuerpos. ¿Podía ser grave lo que estaba sucediendo más allá de los árboles?

El jefe y su acompañante llegaron junto a los otros dos hombres, farfullando, tratando de recuperar el aire, respirando superficialmente. Los que miraban no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado, y el jefe supo exactamente por qué no les habían prestado atención.

Lo que miraban pertenecía a un cuento de ciencia ficción, o peor aún, a una escena de algún libro de novela rosa. Era demasiado increíble, desconcertante…

* * *

El primer rayo de sol impactó la espalda de Hermione. Ella y Ginny se abrazaban con una fuerza casi sobrenatural, ya no podían controlar sus gemidos ni sus extremidades. Sus piernas y brazos se movían con total independencia de sus mentes, el roce se hacía cada vez más intenso, más violento. Estaban por llegar, al momento que ellas estaban esperando, oleada tras oleada de irresistible placer proviniendo de sus entrañas, regándose por sus cuerpos como un incendio por pasto seco, sin control si ataduras. El cabello de Ginny estaba caliente, como una corona de fuego lamiendo la cara de Hermione, sus pieles ardían, enrojecían, se quemaban, se consumían, quedando tan poco para el orgasmo, tan poco, ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero no tenían prisa, no querían arruinar el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Sucedió tan de repente que ambas temblaron violentamente antes de gemir fuerte y perder el aire de forma intempestiva. Sentían el cielo al alcance de sus manos, podían ver estrellas a su alrededor, como en un sueño…y es que era un sueño, uno que acababa de hacerse realidad delante de sus propios ojos, lo podían sentir en toda su exquisita extensión. Buscaban aire como en cámara lenta, se besaban en cámara lenta, se sentían como si pasaran siglos haciéndolo. Un momento después, todo se ajustaba a velocidad normal, recuperando el aire, la vida, y el sentido, perdidos en ese momento corto y eterno a la vez.

Era como si ambas pudieran ver después de estar tanto tiempo ciegas.

-Hermione… esperé este momento por largo tiempo, pero jamás esperé que fueras tan intensa, tan ardiente y, sin embargo, tan sutil y dulce.

La castaña miró a Ginny a los ojos, ladeando levemente su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-No fue mi intención… sólo me dejé llevar. –Sonrió y abrazó a Ginny, a centímetros de sus bocas-. Es como si los deseos más íntimos y profundos de mi corazón tomaran el control de mi cuerpo.

Ginny no dijo nada. Estaba estupefacta. ¡Cómo había cambiado Hermione en el último mes! De ser una mujer con un sinfín de prejuicios y dudas acerca de su sexualidad, había pasado a ser una mujer lesbiana con todas sus letras. No había sido mero sexo lo que habían tenido en medio del jardín de jazmines. No. Era algo más allá del entendimiento, del miedo, de las dudas y de los prejuicios, más allá de la comprensión del grueso de la gente, más allá del sentido común y de las leyes que regían a los hombres.

-Te amo Ginny.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la pelirroja. Ahora estaban preparadas para ser una pareja en serio. Ya no eran los juegos que jugaban con las amigas de Hermione, ya no eran experimentos. Esos tiempos habían quedado atrás, olvidados en la neblina de las memorias. Ahora se amaban, se deseaban, se querían en serio.

-Yo también te amo Hermione.

Y se unieron nuevamente en un beso. Tan divorciadas estaban del mundo que no oyeron unos gritos que provenían de los árboles alrededor de ellas, y se quedaron dormidas de forma repentina, sin sueños, sin pesadillas, sin deseos de quedarse allí, en ese jardín, por siempre.

Un hombre se plantó delante de los cuerpos, desnudos e inconscientes, de las mujeres que estaban buscando.

-Al fin las tenemos –dijo, y ordenó a sus colegas que las levantaran y las llevaran al cuartel general, saboreando una jugosa recompensa de parte de su patrón.


	19. Error o intención

**Capítulo XIX: Error o intención**

Hermione despertó, pero daba lo mismo tener los ojos abiertos o no. No recordaba que hubieran estado en un lugar tan oscuro y húmedo. El suelo era metálico y frío y cuando se dio cuenta, su piel reaccionó y tembló. Apenas podía ver la silueta de Ginny, recostada de lado y con los brazos y piernas extendidos, lo que hablaba de un trato bastante negligente por parte de quien fuera que las hubiera arrojado a ese agujero del demonio. Tenía hambre: desde el atardecer de ayer que no comía algo y pudo escuchar sus intestinos retumbar y era tal el silencio que las protestas de su cuerpo por algo de comer reverberaban en las paredes, las cuales también se intuían metálicas y frías.

Un gemido leve le dijo que Ginny acababa de despertar. Dio un leve chillido, asustada por lo opresiva de la situación y buscó a Hermione, tratando de hallar refugio en alguien conocido, porque su entorno le era desesperantemente foráneo. Momentos después, halló los brazos de su novia y se abrazaron fuertemente, dándose calor ante el avasallador frío de la celda.

Un rayo de luz golpeó sus caras.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y dos hombres sin rostro, ocultos por las sombras, arrojaron unas prendas de ropa y desaparecieron, sumiendo al austero cuarto en la negrura nuevamente. Sin embargo, unas luces ubicadas en el techo se encendieron e iluminaron los cuerpos desnudos de Hermione y Ginny, quienes todavía estaban abrazadas. La castaña tuvo la descabellada idea de repetir la experiencia vivida hace poco, pero no fue más que eso. Ginny era de la misma opinión porque murmuró "Aquí no". Se separaron y, con repulsión mal disimulada ante la indumentaria que yacía tirada sin elegancia en el suelo, se embutieron los monos de mecánico y la puerta se abrió una vez más, ahora con cuatro hombres en el umbral. Uno de ellos sacó su varita y conjuró unas cuerdas, las cuales se ataron solas en las muñecas de ambas mujeres.

Las hicieron caminar a empujones y gruñidos, subiendo una escalera pobremente iluminada, recorrieron un pasillo amplio y lleno de pinturas, subieron más escaleras, otro pasillo igual de grande que el anterior y entraron a la misma habitación en que ambas habían amenazado a Samuel Riggs, ahora como rehenes y no como atacantes.

El mandamás de la Rosa Negra estaba sentado en su escritorio en el momento en el que las puertas de su despacho se abrieron. Sonriendo como un niño que abre un regalo de cumpleaños particularmente grande, instó a sus hombres a que entraran junto con las cautivas, el último de ellos volviendo a cerrar. Riggs tenía un rostro hambriento, expectante cuando vio a Hermione y Ginny caminar en ropas de mecánico que apestaban a aceite de motor, humilladas. No tenía ninguna animosidad grave contra ellas, pero quería que sufrieran, pues lo habían amenazado de muerte y eso no era un hecho como para pasarlo por alto, no para el líder de una organización de élite en lo que se refería a terrorismo y conspiraciones.

-Creyeron que pudieron hacerme tonto, ¿verdad? ¿Creyeron que podían ir muy lejos después que me amenazaran? Cometieron un grave error al entrar a ese parque y a satisfacer sus deseos.

Riggs soltó una risa cruel mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de su despacho, observándolas con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Hermione trató de soltarse del hombre que la agarraba, pero no había caso. El tipo era muy fuerte.

-Pero yo también cometí un error –dijo Riggs, ahora posando su mirada en Ginny-, al no haberte reconocido en el momento en que pisaste mi despacho con poca cortesía. Eres muy ingeniosa al venir con ella para distraerme, sabías mucho acerca de esa mocosa que te acompaña.

Hermione se quedó helada. Las palabras de Riggs no tenían ningún sentido. Era como si Ginny fuera alguien que el magnate conocía bien. Pero eso era imposible. Había estado junto a ella en las últimas doce horas. Sin embargo, Ginny puso una cara de resignación, como si diera crédito en silencio a las palabras de Riggs.

-Lo supe en cuanto llegaron, inconscientes a mi mansión –continuó Riggs en el mismo tono expectante y malicioso de antes-. Me di cuenta al examinarte detenidamente. Es la única forma de diferenciar entre una y otra.

¿Diferenciar? ¿Entre una y otra? Hermione se sentía confundida más allá de todo límite. Lo que estaba insinuando Riggs no le gustaba para nada, se sentiría engañada, usada y desilusionada más allá del consuelo. Ahora sentía un desagradable nudo en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de estar a merced de un lunático sediento de poder.

Riggs sacó una varita de su bolsillo y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-¿Se te hace conocido esto? –dijo, su voz cargada de malicia, agitando teatralmente el arma-. Estaba en tus bolsillos cuando las capturamos. Aunque me sorprendió un poco el hecho que estuvieras en semejante situación con otra mujer. Creí que navegabas en aguas neutrales, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Hermione miró la varita que sostenía Riggs y, cuando las sombras evacuaron su superficie, se dio cuenta, con horror mal disimulado, que se trataba de la legendaria Varita de Sauco. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía tan aterrorizada. Era algo más personal.

-Creí que era la mejor forma de llegar hasta aquí –dijo quien hasta hace unos minutos atrás Hermione creía que era Ginny-. Bueno, ahora me tienes a tu merced. Usa esa varita bien ganada y cumple con tu venganza. Ahora tienes tu oportunidad de deshacerte de mí para siempre y lograr tus objetivos.

Hermione se dio cuenta que, quienquiera que fuese la persona que estuviera suplantando a Ginny en esos momentos, esas palabras fueron cuidadosamente ensayadas. El efecto era muy convincente, pero eso no hizo sentirla mejor. Había olvidado que era cautiva de una de las sociedades terroristas más peligrosas del mundo. Todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos noventa segundos acarreó un terrible desengaño, imposible de soslayar. Decir que anoche había hecho el amor con una persona que no era Ginny era decir poco. Hasta donde podía entender, no tenía idea desde cuando había sido engañada.

Por otra parte, Riggs estaba pensando lo mismo desde que las prisioneras pisaron su despacho, en lo mismo que acababa de decir quien fuera su mejor arma para lograr objetivos. Y no iba a dudar en usar su nueva arma para cumplir con su venganza y lanzarse al objetivo principal de la sociedad. Levantó la varita, apuntando al pecho de Dominique, esbozando una sonrisa macabra, ciego a todo lo demás.

Todo ocurrió en segundos.

Un estampido como el de una escopeta, mucho humo, sonidos sordos y gritos.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, Hermione miró alrededor. Varios cuerpos yacían inmóviles en el suelo. La mujer pelirroja que no era Ginny tomó una varita y se la arrojó a Hermione sin decir ninguna palabra. Luego, dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. Quien quedaba de pie en el despacho no entendía nada: todos los hombres presentes estaban inconscientes en el suelo… o parecían estarlo. Tomó el pulso de los caídos, y se dio cuenta, con un nudo en el estómago, que Riggs estaba muerto.

Era imposible. Él tenía la varita invencible y no podía ser derrotado de ninguna forma por alguien que estaba desarmada. A menos que…

-¡Claro! –exclamó Hermione.

Con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, salió de la mansión y recorrió a pie el camino hasta el parque, pensando en el repentino giro de la situación. Fue como ver el desenlace de la batalla de Hogwarts una vez más. Recordaba la forma en que Voldemort había tratado de matar a Harry con esa misma varita, sin saber que él no era el dueño de ésta. Como consecuencia, su hechizo le salió por la culata. En el caso actual, Riggs tampoco había ganado la varita de forma justa. Se limitó a tomarla de los bolsillos de Dominique y olvidó la parte crucial de la obtención de la Varita de Sauco. Murió de la misma forma en que lo hizo Voldemort. Era irónico que las personas con más medios para dominar el mundo murieran por la misma causa…

Sin embargo, mientras se subía a su deportivo, todavía embutida en las ropas de mecánico, el hecho de sentirse engañada volvió a su mente, y sintió hiel en su garganta. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo Dominique suplantando a Ginny, pero era obvia la forma cómo lo había hecho, porque ella, en segundo año de colegio, había logrado hallar una forma de que dos de sus mejores amigos se hicieran pasar por otras personas. Sin embargo, Hermione se había topado, mientras reflexionaba al tiempo que conducía hacia su casa, con un punto que no podía explicar. Era improbable que Dominique hubiera usado poción multijugos para adoptar la apariencia de Ginny, pues había estado en su compañía por horas y horas sin tener la necesidad de beber la infusión. Estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo y tocándose como para hacerlo.

Había una sola posibilidad, una muy remota.

Una posibilidad que no le gustaba para nada.

Sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero lo haría después de descansar un poco. Eran las diez de la mañana, pero aun así se sentía muy cansada y su cuerpo requería un respiro. Apenas estacionó su vehículo frente a su casa, entró a ella y, sin molestarse en deshacerse de su asqueroso atuendo, se derrumbó sobre su cama y, segundos después, roncaba sin ningún decoro, sin sueños, sin preocupaciones.

* * *

En el Cuartel General de Aurors, uno de los empleados ordenaba unos papeles, un trabajo rutinario de lo más aburrido. Se suponía que había salido recién de la Academia y creía que lo llamarían para resolver su primer caso, o enfrentarse a un mago tenebroso, pero sus esperanzas habían sido cruelmente disueltas. Le quedaba media hora más de tedio, pero juzgó que no cometería ningún pecado abandonar por un minuto o dos su faena para buscar un vaso con agua y mojarse la garganta un poco, porque le incomodaba sentirla tan seca.

En su camino hacia el comedor, el cual estaba fuera de la oficina, divisó un pedazo de pergamino en la puerta que daba acceso a ésta. Intrigado, lo recogió, lo extendió un poco y leyó el contenido.

_Vaya a la mansión del acreedor de Gringotts Samuel Riggs. Una sorpresa le aguarda._

El joven Auror quedó más desconcertado a causa de lo escueto y críptico del mensaje. El vaso de agua quedó completamente olvidado. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa hallaría en la mansión del reconocido accionista? ¿Se trataría de una broma? Juzgó que la única forma de saber si era una falsa alarma o, en efecto, se trataba de una sorpresa mayúscula, era investigar e ir a la mansión. Sin embargo, haciendo caso a su buen juicio, creyó necesario terminar sus deberes de oficina y luego avisar al jefe de departamento adónde iba a ir.

No tenía forma de saber que sus acciones iniciarían una avalancha.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó totalmente recuperada del cansancio, no así de espíritu. Se deshizo de la ropa de mecánico, tomó una intensa ducha y se vistió con ropa más apropiada para una mujer. Cuando estuvo decentemente ataviada, no comió desayuno de inmediato; sus pensamientos la consumían respecto a lo que había sucedido en la mansión del fallecido Samuel Riggs.

¿Desde cuándo que Dominique se había hecho pasar por Ginny? Ya era una desilusión enorme darse cuenta que la persona que estaba con ella en el jardín de jazmines no era Ginny, no era quien la había tocado, besado y amado como nunca en su vida. Dominique había probado ser una buena actriz, gimiendo de forma tan convincente, actuando como una mujer lesbiana de verdad. Y ella se había tragado todo eso… le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, aparte de rabia por no darse cuenta antes. Ya era bastante malo haber hecho el amor con una mujer que era incapaz de sentir nada por nadie y que además se hiciera pasar por su mejor amiga pero, ¿cuán extenso era el engaño? ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera Ginny?

La única parte en la que era posible que estuviera en ese momento era en la casa de Dominique. Sonaba plausible, pues ella tenía que asegurarse que fuera vista en el inmueble para que todos creyeran que en realidad estaba allí. Como sabía su nombre completo, era fácil ubicar su domicilio. Pues, salió de su casa y volvió a encender su vehículo, sólo que esta vez lo hizo con más calma y los neumáticos no chirriaron al partir el deportivo. Respetando la señalización, Hermione se dirigió hacia un barrio que se ubicaba al norte de Londres, armándose de paciencia a causa del tráfico, los trabajos en las calles o algún accidente de tránsito. Esto último le hizo pensar en las veces que estuvo cerca de morir o acabar de un hospital a causa de sus temerarias maniobras cuando escapaba de los hombres del Ministerio y de la Rosa Negra.

Una hora después, Hermione estacionaba su vehículo cerca de la casa de Dominique. El resto del trayecto lo recorrió a pie, mirando alrededor. Todos los inmuebles de ese barrio lucían como casas de gente acomodada, a juzgar por los automóviles aparcados delante de éstas y el tipo de construcción. El pavimento también estaba bien cuidado, sin baches ni signos de haber sido reparado alguna vez. Los jardines eran verdes, a veces con flores y podados cuidadosamente. Era como si los dueños de aquellas viviendas dieran a entender que eran personas respetables.

La casa de Dominique era más pequeña que las demás. Hermione había intuido algo así, pues vivía sola y no necesitaba demasiado espacio para vivir de forma acomodada. Golpeó tres veces a la puerta. Nadie respondió, pero Hermione sabía que eso sucedería. Entró a golpe de encantamiento y recorrió con la mirada el interior.

Parecía ser que, pese a lloverle el dinero, Dominique tenía gustos minimalistas. La casa estaba austeramente amoblada, como si la dueña de casa no fuera muy aficionada a ellos. El piso era cerámico y una alfombra cubría el centro de la estancia, donde un sillón ancho se apoyaba contra la pared a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. La cocina era perfectamente visible desde donde estaba parada Hermione, separada de la sala de estar por una hilera de lo que parecían ser repisas. Unas sartenes colgaban perezosamente de la pared opuesta a la entrada, encima de una cocina de proporciones colosales, con un horno lo suficientemente grande como para meter como diez pavos con toda facilidad. Ninguna luz estaba encendida. Hermione dejó de fascinarse por los detalles y subió al segundo piso.

El dormitorio era casi tan grande como la sala de estar y, más allá, el baño era de similares proporciones a la cocina. La puerta que daba acceso a éste se hallaba abierta, pudiendo verse el blanco de la cerámica y lo limpio que estaba. Se imaginó que una ducha y un jacuzzi cabrían perfectamente dentro de esa habitación. Sin embargo, lo que le interesaba yacía dormida en la cama, de dos plazas.

Podría tratarse de Dominique, pero algo le decía que no era ella quien dormía. No podía arriesgarse a ser vista, pues eso significaría que Ginny estaba en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Después, con una puntada en el pecho, supo que estaba en problemas, pues no estaba cumpliendo con el arresto domiciliario y supuso que los Aurors estarían buscándola por cielo, mar y tierra.

Remeció un poco a quienquiera que fuese la que dormía y, frotándose los ojos, despertó, sentándose en la cama, mirando a Hermione como si hace meses que no la veía.

-¿Hermione?

Y ella supo que era Ginny. Ahora, lo que importaba era cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ginny no contestó al instante. Observaba su entorno como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en esa habitación. Su rostro expresaba desconcierto y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Hermione reconoció al instante los síntomas de una persona que acababa de despertar del maleficio Imperius.

-Como si recién despertara de un sueño muy largo.

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

Ginny se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Todavía seguía con el acto de observar las paredes y los pocos muebles con un leve interés.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Hermione saltó de sorpresa. No esperaba que los Aurors llegaran a esa casa en particular tan pronto. Hizo un gesto para que Ginny se quedara sentada en la cama y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Con el corazón en un puño, Hermione abrió la puerta, pero se trataba sólo del cartero. Respirando aliviada, miró al recién llegado componiendo un rostro neutral.

-Señorita. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Bouchard?

Por un momento, Hermione no supo qué decir ante la pregunta. Se escucharon unos pies bajando las escaleras y apareció Ginny al lado de su amiga, más tranquila y con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Ah, señorita Bouchard. Le llegó esto.

Haciendo caso omiso de la cara de Ginny, le entregó un paquete pequeño pero pesado y, despidiéndose cordialmente, el cartero se alejó, dejándola boquiabierta y con una desesperante incomprensión flotando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Me llamó Bouchard –dijo con un hilo de voz-. Ese es el apellido de esa condenada Dominique. ¿Por qué me llamó así?

Hermione dudó unos minutos. No sabía si tenía el coraje suficiente para decirle la verdad. No sabía qué podía pasar, no podía anticipar la reacción de Ginny al saber. Temía causarle un dolor insoportable del que no pudiera recuperarse, temía el desenlace de lo que podía pasar si optaba por la verdad. Luego, recordó las palabras de Dumbledore al final del cuarto año que pasó ella en el colegio.

_La verdad siempre es preferible a las mentiras_.

-Ginny –comenzó Hermione con voz queda pero clara-, ella, Dominique, es exactamente igual a ti, hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Pudo engañar a Harry haciéndose pasar por ti, para matarlo y así hacerle creer a los Aurors que tú fuiste la asesina.

Ginny tardó varios minutos esta vez para reaccionar. Era como si las palabras de Hermione fueran arena en agua, descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar fondo. Después, con un horrible entendimiento, miró a Hermione, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¿Ella mató a Harry, e hizo como si yo lo hubiera hecho?

Hermione se limitó a asentir. No tenía palabra alguna para decir.

Ginny cayó de rodillas en el umbral de la puerta. Se sentía sucia, indigna, casi como si hubiera sido ella misma la que hubiera asesinado a su prometido. Recordó el sueño del que había despertado en la madrugada. Había sido tan real, como si hubiera sido ella la que estuviera haciendo todas esas cosas, asesinando a un personaje importante, convenciendo a un contrabandista de aliarse con determinado sujeto… matando a Harry. Dominique había hecho todo eso, era verdad, pero estando bajo el poder del maleficio Imperius era como si fuera ella en realidad, todavía se sentía como ella, estando tanto tiempo bajo su influencia. Recordaba muy poco desde que la hechizaron, retazos de labores cotidianas y de salidas al supermercado, pero nada claro, nada como la pesadilla de anoche.

-Ginny –dijo Hermione tentativamente-, ¿puedes recordar desde cuándo que estás bajo el hechizo? Es importante que me lo digas.

La aludida permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de responder.

-Recuerdo que, después de la fiesta con tus amigas en tu casa, llegué y me quedé dormida después de presentarme con el Auror que estaba custodiándome. Cuando desperté, algo que dijo que debía irme de la casa y, como si fuera algo automático, aturdí al Auror con su propia varita y escapé. Lo demás es borroso.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta. Eso significaba que la Ginny que había llegado a ayudarle a ordenar la casa después de la fiesta, con la que había experimentado el amor entre mujeres y… de quien se había enamorado perdidamente, había sido Dominique todo ese tiempo. Se sentía completamente engañada: había amado a alguien que estaba actuando, pretendiendo amarla pero en realidad consumando sus planes para fragmentar la Rosa Negra y eliminar a su cabeza, Samuel Riggs. Una horrible puntada de tristeza perforó su corazón, haciéndola caer de rodillas también, junto con Ginny. El deseo de llorar era incontenible, pero Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, tendiendo una mano a Ginny, quien rompió en llanto, pero tomó la mano de su amiga y se puso de pie.

Le era muy difícil batallar contra el dolor que suponía haber amado a un espejismo. Sentía repugnancia por haberse dejado llevar por una actriz. Los recuerdos vívidos, no sólo del jardín de jazmines, sino que todos los experimentos, las risas, las alegrías vividas con quien creía que era Ginny, se burlaban de ella.

Todos engaños. Todas mentiras.

Hermione y Ginny aparecieron frente a la casa de esta última, la cual también actuaba como su prisión. La sorpresa fue que había, por lo menos, dos docenas de Aurors esperando frente a la casa. Hermione se dio cuenta que el tiempo que Ginny pasó fuera de su arresto no pasaron precisamente desapercibido. Dos de ellos se acercaron a paso raudo y tomaron por los brazos a Ginny, quien se dejó conducir mansamente, todavía llorando sin consuelo, no al interior de la casa, sino que a un vehículo negro, donde la figura de ella se sentó en uno de los asientos traseros para finalmente desaparecer tras la puerta del automóvil. Hermione se quedó de pie, mirando como los Aurors desaparecían uno a uno, con la mente completamente en blanco. Estuvo varios minutos así, contemplando el horizonte hasta que se decidió por viajar a su casa.

Apareció delante de la puerta y, como ayer, no se molestó en comer ni en hacer ninguna otra cosa casera. Subió las escaleras como una sonámbula, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y la cerró como un autómata. Contempló por unos breves segundos su habitación antes de desplomarse sobre su cama, dejándose arrastrar por las corrientes de la desesperación y la angustia, exclamando y llorando a causa del peso de todas las cosas que habían sucedido, las mentiras, los engaños. Estaba tan contenta de ser lesbiana, de amar a una mujer, de sentir una cerca de su cuerpo…

-¡Todo esto está mal…! –exclamó Hermione al aire, gritos no oídos por nadie-. ¡Todo esto es un error, una horrible pesadilla!

Lo había dicho, pero sabía que no era ningún error. Todo lo que le había ocurrido había sido fruto de la planificación, todo había sido intencional. Mientras sollozaba sin control sobre las sábanas, juzgó que hallaba extraño que dos conceptos distintos confluyeran en un solo hecho. Dominique era la mente que había ideado todo aquello, con el fin de desbandar la organización, pero ella lo sentía como una terrible equivocación. Todavía no podía creer que su amor por Ginny estuviera basada en una ilusión creada para un propósito totalmente pragmático…

Hermione dejó de llorar al instante, asaltada por el repentino pensamiento que hizo olvidar sus sinsabores. La pregunta que apareció como por arte de magia en su cabeza podría limpiar el nombre de Ginny y liberarla de las garras de la ley.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hace dos días que volví de mis vacaciones… uff… terminé de escribir este capítulo en tiempo récord. Creo que no volveré a tomar vacaciones en un buen tiempo…

Los saluda desde el Partenón… Gilrasir.


	20. Tras las rejas

**Capítulo XX: Tras las rejas**

Dominique podría sentarse y reír.

A sus pies yacían varios hombres, inconscientes, varitas todavía en sus manos exánimes. Todos ellos eran miembros de la descabezada organización para la que hasta hace unas semanas trabajaba, realizando sus operaciones más importantes y peligrosas. Se sentía curiosamente libre, sin órdenes que obedecer ni reglas que cumplir, aparte de tener en sus manos el arma que Samuel Riggs quería desesperadamente. No iba a regalar semejante poder a nadie, no mientras ella viviera.

Los duelos previos la habían hecho cansarse. Necesitaba una ducha y la comodidad de su cama. Sonrió mordazmente, mirando los cuerpos desparramados en el suelo, antes de desaparecer del parque, el mismo en el que había fingido amor y deseo. Cuando apareció frente a su casa, sonreía a causa de lo bien que había pretendido ser lesbiana, lo bien que había representado el papel de una mujer que se iba enamorando lentamente de alguien, pese a que jamás había sentido algo como eso en su vida.

Entró a su casa, subió las escaleras y se encontró con que no había nadie en la cama. Esto no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, pues la persona que debería estar allí ya había cumplido con su deber, ya no importaba si hubiera escapado. En este momento debería estar siendo trasladada a una prisión un poco menos cómoda que la anterior, con barrotes, húmeda y oscura. Dominique, a medida que se deshacía de su ropa interior, juzgó que debieron tirarla a ese agujero del infierno en primer lugar, nunca a las comodidades de su lujosa casa.

Dominique decidió que este golpe maestro a la Rosa Negra ameritaba una buena celebración, lo que significaba una noche de fiesta en la mejor de las discotecas. Tenía que lucir divina, tenía que lucir irresistible, debía arrastrar a un chico a su cama, pero sin parecer interesada en ello, tenía ganas de tener sexo, y aquello siempre le ocurría cuando alcanzaba un logro importante en su vida.

Al menos, lo que ella creía que era importante.

Cantaba en la ducha, sin saber que esa noche sería un punto de inflexión en lo que iba de su vida.

* * *

Hermione acababa de recibir un permiso para visitar Azkaban, a una prisionera en específico. Aunque la prisión-fortaleza ya no estaba custodiada por dementores, persistía la sensación opresiva y ese aire de desesperanza, como si la prolongada presencia de aquellos indeseables guardias se hubiera impregnado en las paredes. Sin embargo, para los visitantes ya no era tan desagradable estar allí, y Hermione agradeció que ese lugar ya no fuera custodiado por entes succionadores de almas.

La celda de Ginny estaba en el último piso de la fortaleza, lejos del sonido de las olas del mar que rompían en las rocas sobre la cual la prisión estaba fundada, aunque el olor a algas era penetrante. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, algo raro, porque siempre había nubes de tormenta oscureciendo el panorama, pero en ese día era particular se podían ver trozos de cielo azul, haciendo ver a la prisión como un monumento austero que se erigía sobre las aguas.

Ginny ya no vestía ropas que la hacían ver hermosa: estaba ataviada con una toga gris, sucia y desgarrada y sus cabellos ya acusaban la inclemencia del ambiente. El aire salado y húmedo de la prisión los tenía pegados y grumosos y no flotaban de forma sensual, sino que caían como lánguidos, sin vida y sin brillo. No miraba hacia los barrotes, sino hacia una de las paredes, sentada en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso de la cama de metal sin sábanas. Hermione suponía que el suelo de piedra proporcionaría más calor que la cama, lisa y austera.

-¿Ginny?

La aludida giró la cabeza, como dándose cuenta por primera vez que había alguien mirándola. Estaba claro en la mirada de la pelirroja que no esperaba visitas, pues tenía los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Cuando se puso de pie, Hermione se horrorizó al ver la postura que adoptaba su amiga, una expresión que reflejaba no pena, no sufrimiento, sino resignación. Con un desagradable nudo en la garganta, comprendió que la esperanza, aquello que se perdía de último, había desertado de su conciencia.

-¿Qué quieres?

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Su rostro ya no tenía esa viveza de antes. Había pasado un mísero día encerrada allí y ya lucía como si hubiera atravesado un bosque de dementores. Tardó varios minutos en hallar palabras adecuadas para esos momentos, durante los cuales Ginny la miró como si no reconociera a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Quiero acompañarte un rato.

-Deseo estar sola.

Ginny dijo esas palabras como si, en su fuero más interno, no hubiera querido decirlas. Sin embargo, Hermione intuyó que no estaba siendo sincera y siguió tratando de entablar una conversación normal.

-¿Sabes? Nunca has podido engañarme. No quieres estar sola. Es tu desesperación la que habla por ti. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hayamos hablado un rato siquiera, porque tengo cosas que decirte.

Ginny no habló inmediatamente. Volvió a mirar a la pared de piedra, como si hubiera una pintura muy intrigante colgada en ella, pero Hermione esperó a que reaccionara, pues sabía que la Ginny que conocía estaba escondida en algún sitio dentro de su mente. Imitó a su amiga y se sentó en el suelo frío de la prisión, mirando a Ginny atentamente.

Luego, sin que nada lo anticipara, Ginny rompió en llanto. Cubría su cara con manos temblorosas, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás.

-¡Sácame de aquí! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

Hermione se vio asaltada por una repentina oleada de conmiseración por su amiga cuando la escuchó gritar por libertad, ser testigo de excepción de la pesadilla por la que estaba pasando Ginny. Condenada por un crimen que ni siquiera había cometido, arrojada a una celda oscura por culpa de una mujer que no escatimaba en esfuerzos para ver sus objetivos cumplidos. Aunque sabía que Dominique estaba siendo manipulada también por Riggs, aquello no la eximía de culpa. Había sido decisión suya trabajar para él.

-Si… si escuchas lo que quiero decirte, volverás a ser libre.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Ginny dejó de llorar, sus manos trémulas dejaron de cubrir su cara y miró a Hermione como no queriendo creer lo que acababa de oír.

-No hay forma de probar que alguien te suplantó la noche del asesinato, al menos de forma directa –dijo Hermione, en un tono más firme, ahora que sabía que Ginny la estaba escuchando-. Pero sí puedo probar que no estabas allí cuando Harry murió. Sin embargo, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito saber el nombre de tu representante.

Ginny la miró sin entender. No tenía ni la menor idea acerca del paradero de las ideas de Hermione. Había dicho que si la escuchaba podría ganarse un boleto hacia la libertad, pero la pregunta que le había hecho no parecía tener ninguna relación con sus desventuras. Hermione supo los derroteros por los que transcurría la mente de su amiga con sólo mirarla a los ojos y se vio en la necesidad de aclarar.

-¿Recuerdas dónde estabas cuando te enteraste que Harry había sido asesinado?

Ginny volvió a fascinarse con la pared, pero esta vez era notorio que su mente buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta. En situaciones normales, le habría contestado casi de inmediato, pero ésta no era una circunstancia común.

-Acababa de salir del desfile de Harapos Finos –dijo ella al fin, sobresaltando ligeramente a Hermione-. El nombre de la persona que buscas es Bernard Stockbroker. Lo puedes hallar en cualquier tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagon, entre las tres y las cinco de la tarde.

Hermione miró a Ginny, atónita. Aquello era más de lo que tenía presupuestado que dijera. Iba a decir "gracias" pero recordó que no había venido sólo a buscar información para exonerar a su amiga. Recordó todo cuanto ocurrió desde que su amiga se fue de la casa la noche de la fiesta hasta que estuvo frente a Samuel Riggs el día en que fue asesinado. Todo había sido una mentira; los experimentos, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, el placer, la pasión, todo aquello, manufacturado por una mujer con una sequía crónica de escrúpulos. Pero quería creer que había una oportunidad para rescatar algo de aquellas mentiras, del espejismo en el que había estado sumida por varios días, y esa era la razón principal por la cual estaba sentada frente a la celda de Ginny.

-Me siento culpable –dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione la miró, quebrando la cadena de pensamientos que se sucedían dentro de ella. Esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-Darte falsas ilusiones. Creías que era yo la que te animaba a seguir adelante. Creías que era yo la que te besaba, la que te abrazaba y la que te tocaba. Sé que no fue mi intención, pero a estas alturas da lo mismo. En parte, es mi culpa que hayas tenido que sentirte desengañada.

La castaña observó atentamente a Ginny, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Era lógico que se inculpara sola, pero de ninguna forma pensaba que tuviera parte en su desengaño. Había sido secuestrada por una mujer idéntica a ella, obligada a comportarse como otra persona a fuerza de maleficio. Ambas habían sufrido a manos de Dominique. Ella era la culpable de todo. Y Ginny pareció entender aquellos pensamientos, como si la cabeza de Hermione fuera transparente, pues dibujó una sonrisa somera.

-¿Te acuerdas que en esa fiesta mencionaste algo de un experimento con una chica, cuando aún estabas en el colegio? –preguntó Hermione, acercándose un poco más a los barrotes de la celda. Podía sentir la humedad brotar de éstos-. Que la besaste y que deseabas llevar el experimento más lejos, pero temías que los profesores las descubrieran. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ginny asintió en silencio, pero no comprendía por qué Hermione le había preguntado eso. Pudo adivinar parte de sus intenciones mirándola a los ojos, los cuales brillaban, pese a la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la prisión. Apenas se atrevió a creerlo.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione, pero ella no estaba allí. Temiendo que fuera un desvarío, Ginny barrió con la vista el trozo de pasillo que vislumbraba desde la fría celda, pero no vio a nadie. Luego, giró su cabeza hacia una de las paredes y su corazón dio un brinco tal que temió por un paro cardíaco.

Su amiga estaba sentada en el suelo de la celda, sonriendo por alguna razón que estaba fuera de su alcance.

-¿Có… cómo lo hiciste?

-Sólo los prisioneros no pueden aparecer ni desaparecer. Los visitantes pueden hacerlo. Tampoco se puede ejecutar una Aparición Conjunta con un reo. He sabido que los resultados de intentarlo pueden ser fatales.

Debió haberlo sabido: Hermione siempre la sorprendía, de una u otra forma. Parecía saber cada secreto de la magia, aunque no fuera cierto en realidad. Admiraba esa cualidad en su amiga, aunque a veces podía llegar a molestar. Luego, otra pregunta pugnó por aflorar dentro de Ginny: presentía que la respuesta desvelaría la razón por la cual Hermione había venido a visitarla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hermione, de alguna forma, supo que era el momento de tragarse la desilusión y apostar por cosas reales. Iría a tomar una decisión que podría estallarle en la cara, pero los beneficios superaban a las desventajas.

Y por un amplio margen.

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora decidiendo qué atuendo usar para salir. Ya se podían ver algunas estrellas a través de la ventana, veladas a medias por los últimos rayos de sol del día. Se miraba en el amplio espejo de su habitación, rotando sobre su eje para admirarse desde todos los ángulos. Lucía como una típica chica a punto de salir a una fiesta, sólo que había diferencias abismales entre ella y el promedio de las mujeres, diferencias tan obvias que bastaba con observarla para darse cuenta que no era una chica normal.

Dominique aprobó su aspecto. Estaba lista para cautivar. Sabía que lo más difícil, una vez estando en una discoteca, iba a ser elegir a un hombre pero, por primera vez en lo que iba de su vida, no iba a escuchar a su razón en busca de una decisión. Por primera vez, escucharía a su instinto, a esa voz que había ignorado por tanto tiempo y que ahora se alzaba más poderosa que nunca. Ya no podía soslayarlo de ningún modo, muchos años de soledad reclamaban dividendos, su cuerpo exigía emociones verdaderas, reales, intensas.

Una vez que hubo arreglado su cabello, se creyó lista para salir a la noche. Tenía previsto su itinerario. Primero pasaría a un café y luego de unas horas de caminata (ojalá ya con un chico en sus redes) llegaría a la discoteca a tomarse un par de tragos y salir a bailar. El resto se daría solo.

Se miró una vez más al espejo. Otra Dominique le devolvía la vista. Ya no lucía exactamente igual a esa patética Weasley. Se había hecho unas ondas en el cabello, se puso lentes de contacto de color verde y teñido su cabello de rubio. Juzgó que con eso bastaba para que nadie la reconociera. Sabía que era crucial que ninguna persona supiera que Ginny Weasley había escapado de la prisión. Los Aurors la atraparían y todo estaría perdido. Sólo para asegurarse, llevó consigo la Varita de Sauco. Esperaba no usarla.

* * *

Ginny tenía abierta la boca, dividida. No esperaba que Hermione le hiciera esa proposición, no después de todo lo ocurrido con Dominique. No sabía si negarse o aceptar. Era tan tentador y a la vez tan lastimoso, que no fue capaz de articular palabra por varios minutos. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua y giraba la cabeza de derecha a izquierda en lenta sucesión. Sin embargo, pese a que su amiga no podía reaccionar, Hermione esperó, pacientemente, por una respuesta. Pero, de alguna forma, ella sabía que Ginny iba a aceptar, porque la conocía, ahora sí la conocía bien.

La pelirroja había dejado de abrir y cerrar la boca. Era como si sus gestos de sorpresa le hubieran dado tiempo para pensar. Era su turno de sorprender a Hermione. Había tomado un decisión.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos. Pero cuando salga de prisión –dijo Ginny, sonriendo más pronunciadamente que antes-. Ahora tienes un motivo para sacarme de aquí.

Hermione no esperó aquella respuesta. Creía que aceptaría y harían de inmediato lo que ella había propuesto. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo brevemente, juzgó que era mejor así. Ambas se pusieron de pie y, después de titubear por un instante, se abrazaron, transmitiéndose emociones en silencio. Pero la castaña quería algo más. Ginny vio cómo su amiga se acercaba de nuevo a ella, no para abrazarla de nuevo, sino para realizar un ataque frontal a sus labios. No tuvo corazón para impedírselo.

Jamás en su vida había besado sinceramente a su mejor amiga, pero ahí estaba, deslizando sus brazos de arriba abajo por la espalda de Hermione, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración acompasada y tranquila, sin nervios, sintiendo los labios de ella, su amiga, colisionar una y otra vez con los de ella, Ginny. Quería permanecer más tiempo así, era tan dulce, tan atrayente… pero abrió los ojos, y Hermione ya no estaba en ningún lado. Sin embargo, todo lo anterior no era un sueño. Había sido real, ella había estado junto a ella cuando nadie más le creía y, más encima, la quería como más que una amiga. Y comprendió. Comprendió que, aunque había amado a un engaño, sus sentimientos eran genuinos. No era, ni quería ser capaz de deshacerse de ese hecho. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Harry, era feliz, sin importar las paredes que la rodearan en ese momento, sin importar si estuviera en su casa o en la más opresiva de las cárceles.

* * *

Sabía que era muy tarde, pero no podía cejar en su esfuerzo por hallar el lugar de residencia del famoso representante de modelos que la tenía obsesionada desde que comprendió la forma de poner en libertad a su mejor amiga. La noche ya se había cerrado sobre Londres, pero Hermione no tenía sueño. La libertad de Ginny y la felicidad de ambas dependía de un grueso libro que estaba hojeando en ese momento. Era una de las tantas copias de un volumen pesadísimo con el monograma del Ministerio de la Magia en la tapa y que fuera elaborado por el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Llevaba varios minutos sumergida en sus páginas amarillentas y gruesas, buscando en el índice por todos los apellidos que comenzaban con la letra S.

No había olvidado las palabras de Ginny respecto al hombre que buscaba, pero sabía que se le había pasado la hora. Por eso buscaba en la guía de direcciones del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

-¡Stockbroker, Bernard!

Miró el nombre de la calle y el número, y supo que se trataba de una broma. No podía ser que viviera justo al frente del edificio del Ministerio. Dejando caer el libro sobre el mostrador de la recepción del departamento, Hermione corrió a toda prisa hacia los elevadores, alcanzando uno que justo en ese momento se cerraba. Tensos instantes después, Hermione apartaba de un manotazo la reja y corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia cualquiera de las chimeneas.

Después de escapar del nauseabundo olor a baño público, Hermione subió las escaleras fuera del subterráneo y encontró el número de la calle donde vivía el señor Stockbroker. Tocó frenéticamente a la puerta, como si el dueño de casa fuera a fallecer si no llegaba luego allá. Diez segundos después, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entrado en años de cabello hirsuto apareció, ataviado en una elegante bata de color azul marino bordeado en plata.

-Buenas noches –dijo el hombre tranquilamente. Oponía un fuerte contraste con la agitación de Hermione, quien trataba de recuperar el aire respirando profundamente-. ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el cual me necesita con tanta prisa?

La castaña esperó hasta tener aliento para hablar. Todavía inspiraba y espiraba. El señor Stockbroker miraba a la recién llegada con una mezcla de incomprensión y paciencia.

-¡Señor Stockbroker! –exclamó de repente la chica-. Se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte. Quiero saber dónde estaba Ginevra Weasley a las doce y treinta de la noche del 27 de Octubre de 1999.


	21. Las dos Ginnys

**Capítulo XXI: Las dos Ginnys**

La primera fase del plan no salió como esperaba.

Dominique caminaba cadenciosamente por la acera, pero su rostro expresaba una ligera decepción. Había pasado cerca de una hora y media en un café, apenas bebiendo de su infusión, apenas comiendo de su sándwich vegetariano, poniendo más atención a su entorno, esperando a que algún chico se le acercara. Pero no se sentía decepcionada a causa que nadie se hubiera sentado frente a sus ojos. Simplemente, las personas con las que habló eran demasiado babosas, la miraban a cualquier parte de su cuerpo menos a sus ojos y cuando hablaban, parecía ser que tuvieran un cubo de hielo atado a la espalda de tanto que les tartamudeaba la voz. Su instinto le hablaba al oído, guiándola en su búsqueda por el hombre perfecto para una noche inolvidable. Y, aunque a veces no entendía su propio comportamiento cuando se dejaba llevar por la más interna de sus voces, se sentía bien cada vez que descalificaba a alguien con poca testosterona en su sangre.

El aire nocturno acariciaba su piel maquillada, agitaba levemente su cabello rubio, el cual olía a azucenas, diseminando su olor como una estela invisible detrás de ella. Podía oír la música provenir de un edificio de corte clásico, como del siglo diecinueve, en cuya fachada las luces de neón se antojaban anacrónicas. Sin embargo, Dominique sabía que se trataba de una de las discotecas más exclusivas de Londres. Era imposible para la gente normal entrar allí, pues era necesario ser miembro de una especie de élite y para unirse a ese club había que pagar una cantidad con varios ceros a la derecha de un número uno. Y, desde luego, ella había pagado tal cantidad de dinero para ser parte de aquel selecto grupo y llevaba en su cartera una tarjeta de membresía que le daba derecho a pasar derecho a la enorme sala.

En cuanto puso pie en el interior del local, supo que la decepción sufrida en la cafetería era sólo pasajera.

Contrario a lo que solía suceder en la mayoría de las discotecas del planeta, había más hombres que mujeres, y la mayoría de ellos eran bien parecidos y relativamente jóvenes. Dominique no tuvo prisa alguna para escoger una mesa y sentarse en una de las sillas desocupadas. Estadísticamente, siempre al menos un par de hombres se acercaban a entablar conversación con ella y, minutos después de beber un trago ligero de forma despreocupada, alguien se sentó junto a ella, llevando una copa de ron añejo en su mano derecha. El recién llegado parecía no darse cuenta de quien ocupaba esa mesa antes que él.

Dominique carraspeó para dar a entender que estaba presente. El tipo dio un pequeño salto fingido de sorpresa antes de volverse hacia ella con ojos intencionalmente fuera de sus órbitas.

-¡Rayos! No me di cuenta que había alguien aquí. Disculpa.

Y el hombre hizo ademán de ponerse de pie y abandonar la mesa, pero Dominique, no esperando aquel movimiento, habló como si alguien más le hubiera puesto palabras en la boca.

-¿Por qué te vas?

El hombre giró sobre sus talones y la encaró casi con solemnidad.

-Bueno, creo que tu carraspeo al estilo ogro me asustó, de verdad –dijo. Él la miraba a los ojos, directo a ellos y no los desvió hacia ningún sitio. Ella pudo contemplar su cara salpicada de pecas, sus ojos de un intenso azul y un cabello de un rojo impactante. No era demasiado atractivo, pero había algo en su traviesa sonrisa que le llamaba la atención. Era como si se burlara de ella y, al mismo tiempo, le invitara a que confiara en él.

-¡Yo… yo no carraspeo como un ogro! –se excusó Dominique, sin evitar ponerse roja. Más que seducirla, el hombre parecía tener más de una excusa para divertirse con ella.

-¿Cómo un orco entonces?

Dominique se puso más roja si cabe.

-¡Eres un cretino!

El tipo se encogió de hombros.

-Debo admitir que lo soy, además de engreído-. Apenas terminó de hablar, comenzó a frotarse las manos, como anticipando algo muy emocionante-. Ahora me toca a mí.

-Perdón pero, ¿te toca qué?

-Eres una egocéntrica sin remedio.

El color en la cara de Dominique volvió con fuerza.

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí lo eres.

-¡Que no!

-Que sí

-¡Qué no!

-Dejémoslo en que eres un poco egocéntrica. ¿Te hace sentir mejor?

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. El hombre lo interpretó como un sí.

-Sabes, siento algo por ti, como si nos hubiéramos visto antes.

Dominique arqueó las cejas.

-No creo que nos hayamos visto antes.

-Tu tono de voz me es familiar –dijo el desconocido-. Pero hace tiempo que no la oigo.

-Me temo que no sé de qué estás hablando.

En ese momento, uno de los lentes de contacto de Dominique se deslizó de su ojo izquierdo. Ella corrigió la postura de éstos, bajo la atenta mirada del desconocido, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados. Tenía la expresión de una persona que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo desconcertante y fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pregunta tomó completamente desprevenida a Dominique.

-No entiendo…

Ella no alcanzó a completar la frase. El tipo había sacado de su bolsillo una varita y la impactó con un encantamiento aturdidor. Todo sucedió tan rápido que los demás asistentes creyeron que aquella hermosa chica se había desmayado sola. El hombre en tanto, la levantó del suelo y la acarreó sobre su hombro derecho, salió de la discoteca y desapareció.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de la discoteca, un equipo de Aurors entraba a una suntuosa mansión, guiados por una extraña carta cuyo autor era desconocido. Era la primera misión que le encomendaban al joven agente que encontró el mensaje tirado en la entrada a la oficina, y encabezaba la excursión a la casa del magnate Samuel Riggs.

Archibald Robson, apenas salido de la escuela de Aurors, había estado realizando labores de poca monta antes de esta redada. Sin embargo, su determinación por hallar algo de valor en la mansión era a prueba de todo, incluso al temor a ser ridiculizado si no encontraban nada. Sin embargo, su intuición casi nunca fallaba, y ésta le decía que las evidencias no iban a faltar en ese lugar.

La puerta estaba desprotegida, no había encantamientos defensivos en toda la mansión. Tampoco parecía haber nadie en la casa, pues nada ocurrió cuando uno de los Aurors realizó el hechizo para percibir presencias humanas en el lugar. Aquello era sospechoso. Tragándose el desconcierto, Robson instó a su equipo a que entraran y registraran todas las habitaciones, estancias, cobertizos y oficinas y, todos irrumpieron en el vestíbulo de la mansión como olas en una costa rocosa, dispersándose por las escaleras y los pasillos como hormigas en busca de alimento. Robson, guiado por su intuición, se dirigió al segundo piso y, con la ayuda de un colega suyo, registraron cada una de las habitaciones. Y, en el despacho del dueño de casa, hallaron algo que los dejó estupefactos.

La estancia había sido el escenario de una refriega. Varios cuerpos yacían desparramados sin orden ni concierto en el suelo alfombrado, incluyendo al obeso Samuel Riggs, tumbado de espaldas, con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin signos de haber sido atacado. Robson ordenó a su colega que revisara a los muertos mientras que él se dedicaría a revisar el escritorio del difunto acreedor de Gringotts.

En la primera bandeja había una gruesa carpeta en donde tenía currículos de personas. La mayoría de ellas habían sido ladrones, asesinos, estafadores… criminales en general, pero algunos de ellos fueron Aurors alguna vez. Cuando vio el título de la carpeta, casi se le caen los papeles al suelo de la impresión.

_Miembros activos de la Rosa Negra_

-Wilkins –dijo Robson, luego de asegurarse que había leído bien el encabezado de la carpeta-, ¿has oído alguna vez de una organización llamada La Rosa Negra?

El sujeto llamado Wilkins dejó de revisar el cuerpo de Riggs y miró a su colega con un rostro de entendimiento.

-He oído acerca de ella, pero lo hacen ver como si fueran un rumor o un mito. Nadie ha podido afirmar de forma concluyente que existen o si son parte de un cuento de hadas.

-Bueno, parece que nosotros tenemos pruebas bastante contundentes –dijo Robson, visiblemente emocionado. Puso la carpeta sobre el escritorio y vio los nombres de los currículos. Ninguno de ellos le había llamado la atención, excepto el último. Era el de una mujer, una mujer cuyo nombre era totalmente discordante con su apariencia en la fotografía. Se llamaba Dominique Bouchard, pero lucía como alguien totalmente diferente, lucía como la novia de uno de sus colegas más distinguidos, muerto hace ya casi un mes.

_¿Será posible?_

Si la posibilidad que se le acababa de ocurrir fuera cierta, entonces estaría frente a un caso único, una ocurrencia de una en mil millones. Debía averiguar más acerca del pasado de Bouchard, pero primero, debía ocuparse del asunto que lo trajo a ese lugar en un principio. Dejó la carpeta encima del escritorio y revisó el contenido del segundo gabinete, el cual escondía otra carpeta, la cual decía "Operaciones Encubiertas" Robson abrió el fichero y vio un montón de documentos que hablaban acerca de reemplazos de personas, asesinatos sigilosos, sobornos a contrabandistas y extorsiones hechas en la más densa de las sombras. Eran informes que contenían resúmenes de las operaciones realizadas por la organización, fotografías de los objetivos, descripciones de los lugares en los que las acciones tendrían lugar y el nombre del o los agentes que participaron en el hecho. El joven Auror notó que muchos de los movimientos de la organización contra miembros clave de la estructura de poder del Ministerio de la Magia habían sido realizados, y con rotundos éxitos, por Dominique Bouchard. Era evidente que esa mujer era la favorita de Samuel Riggs.

Pero había más, mucho más.

-Robson, será mejor que veas esto.

El Auror despegó los ojos de la carpeta con los operativos de la Rosa Negra para mirar a Wilkins, quien había hecho un Priori Incantatem a la varita de Riggs y vislumbraba, con ojos asombrados, la figura de una mujer idéntica a Dominique Bouchard, pero el eco del hechizo mutaba de ella a la figura obesa de Riggs. Robson jamás había visto un Priori Incantatem comportarse de esa forma. Sólo había una explicación para aquello, aunque dudaba que tuviera algún fundamento.

_Riggs conjuró un maleficio asesino, pero éste rebotó en la víctima y lo asesinó a él._

Era la única forma de describir lo que había acaecido. Sin embargo, el hecho que un maleficio asesino rebotara en la víctima era casi totalmente inverosímil. Sólo se conocía de un caso en el que algo parecido tuvo lugar, la noche en la que un bebé de un año derrotó al hechicero tenebroso más temible y poderoso de cuantos se hayan tenido memoria. ¿Habría ocurrido algo similar? Sin embargo, el por qué Harry Potter pudo sobrevivir a tal maleficio todavía estaba bajo especulación.

-¿Se te ocurre algo? –quiso saber Wilkins, quien contemplaba el semblante pensativo de Robson.

-Sólo conjeturas disparatadas –respondió el aludido, bajando los hombros en señal de resignación-. Pudo haber sido algo similar a lo que ocurrió en Halloween de 1981, ya sabes, cuando El Niño que Vivió derrotó a Quién-Tú-Sabes.

-¿Sabes? El nombre ya no es tabú, así que no tengas miedo de pronunciarlo –le recordó Wilkins, sonriendo a su colega amigablemente-. De todas formas, creo que es la explicación más razonable al asunto, aunque no tengamos pruebas que respalden nuestra teoría.

Unos pasos velados y presurosos se escuchaban cada vez más nítidos. Segundos después, un Auror entró al despacho de Riggs, casi sin aire a causa de haber recorrido casi todo el primero piso y subido las escaleras. Parecía traer noticias urgentes.

-La Oficina acaba de informar que han capturado a Ginevra Weasley. La encontraron en una discoteca del centro de Londres.

La noticia no tenía ningún sentido, ni para Wilkins ni para Robson. Ambos sabían que Weasley estaba dentro de una celda en Azkaban, imposibilitada de escapar hacia ningún sitio.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No estaba ella en prisión?

-No hemos ido a registrar Azkaban, pero un equipo va en camino para asegurarse que está allí. Si es cierto que esta allá, entonces puede tratarse de una impostora bajo una poción multijugos o una metamorfomaga.

-¿Y por qué alguien se haría pasar por una interna? –quiso saber Wilkins.

El Auror no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Robson, para tener algo que hacer, examinó el tercer y último gabinete. Se trataba de un informe acerca de Dominique Bouchard, el cual era voluminoso y no parecía ser escrito por algún miembro de la Rosa Negra. Extrajo el documento y lo comenzó a hojear, leyendo de forma superficial, mirando fotografías y comenzó a entender que, más que un informe cuyo propósito era dar a conocer los detalles del pasado de Dominique para tener en cuenta sus debilidades, se trataba de una inteligente maniobra para exculpar a la susodicha de todos los crímenes cometidos. Quienquiera que fuese el autor de aquel informe, sabía que Samuel Riggs no era un buen lector e incluyó notas al pie, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas para Robson. Y, a medida que profundizaba en la lectura, más se iba dando cuenta que Dominique había sido sometida a una intensa presión por parte de la Rosa Negra para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Y, entre ellos, estaba el asesinato de Harry Potter, quizá el hombre mejor protegido del mundo de la magia. Y, si su sospecha era correcta, entonces aquella muerte cobraría sentido de inmediato, lo cual significaría que Ginevra Weasley pudo no haber matado a su propio novio.

Dos horas más tarde, sus elucubraciones tendrían respuesta.

* * *

-¡Pero esto es imposible!

Pius Thicknesse, el jefe de la Oficina de Aurors, apenas podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Dos de sus subordinados sostenían a una mujer de intenso cabello rojo liso, la cual miraba desapasionadamente al mandamás del departamento. Según el último reporte de la prisión, ella estaba en cautiverio en una celda del último piso, siendo visitada por una amiga de ella. Era prácticamente imposible que hubiera viajado miles de kilómetros sólo para ir a divertirse a una discoteca.

-¿Cómo puede estar Ginny Weasley en Azkaban y en Londres al mismo tiempo? –refunfuñaba Thicknesse, crispando los puños y paseándose de un lado a otro de su despacho, visiblemente trastocado por el hallazgo-. ¡Hace cinco minutos recibí un informe diciendo que ella estaba presente en su celda!

Los Aurors parecían haber perdido la capacidad del habla. A decir verdad, también se habían quedado de piedra cuando un hombre, quizá un pariente muy cercano de ella, sostenía a la mujer inconsciente sobre su hombro. Alegaba decir que ella había escapado, de algún modo, de prisión y que trataba de hacerse pasar por otra persona.

Thicknesse tomó un saco de uno de los gabinetes y lo arrojó a las llamas de una chimenea. Exclamó el nombre de la prisión como con saña cuando el fuego pasó de un color anaranjado a un verde esmeralda. Los Aurors esperaban como enraizados al piso, sin siquiera atreverse a mover un pie. No podían escuchar lo que su jefe estaba diciendo, pero podían notar cómo su cuerpo se volvía tenso, sus brazos temblaban y sus pies parecían tener vida propia. Después de varios instantes, en los cuales los dos agentes que sostenían a quien ellos creían que era Ginny ni siquiera dieron un suspiro, Thicknesse emergió de las llamas con un rostro neutro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la capturaron? –inquirió, repentina y bruscamente.

-Hace una media hora señor –dijo uno de los Aurors como si hubiera recibido autorización para respirar libremente después de contener el aliento por varios minutos.

-Bueno, queda otra media hora más para saber quién es ella en realidad.

-Pero señor –objetó el compañero de quien había respondido con anterioridad-, declaraciones de testigos aseguran haberla visto hace como unas dos horas y media-. Es imposible que haya ingerido poción multijugos.

-¿Y cómo explicas su apariencia entonces? –rugió Thicknesse. El Auror no dijo nada más.

-En cinco minutos más me aseguraron los carceleros de Azkaban que Ginny Weasley iba a llegar aquí. Ojalá que esto explique la situación que tenemos –decía Thicknesse, sentándose en su escritorio de madera de cedro lustrado, llevándose una mano a la frente. No había tenido tantos problemas desde que varios grupos terroristas se habían propuesto la meta común de asesinar a Harry Potter. Y ahora, la persona que lo había asesinado podía estar frente a él y no en una celda de Azkaban.

Esperaba que la visita ayudara a resolver el problema y no a hacerlo más complicado de lo que ya era.

* * *

Hermione acababa de salir de la casa de Bernard Stockbroker, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Acababa de hallar la clave para la libertad de Ginny en las amables y gentiles palabras de su representante. Ahora, el siguiente paso era ir al Ministerio, más específicamente a la Oficina de Aurors para dar una declaración a favor de su amiga. Sabía que, pese a haberse acabado el juicio contra ella, el periodo de investigación se había ampliado debido a un hallazgo reciente y, gracias a ello, podía aportar nueva evidencia al caso. Sin embargo, aunque su rostro expresase alegría, era imposible sacarse de la cabeza el hecho que Dominique hubiera jugado tan sucio con ella, utilizándola para sus propios fines. Y, aunque la organización responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo yacía desbaratada y sin cabeza, la autora material del asesinato todavía seguía sin cadenas, libre y sin agentes de la ley persiguiéndola.

No quería volver a sentir la pestilencia de la entrada al Ministerio, por lo que optó por ingresar a éste a través de la cabina de teléfonos, el cual era la entrada para visitas. Cuidadosamente, ingresó los números y una voz femenina se escuchó dentro de la cabina.

-Buenas noches. Por favor mencione su nombre y el propósito de su visita.

-Soy Hermione Granger y vengo a prestar declaración en el caso de Ginevra Weasley.

-Muchas gracias.

Una moneda cayó de donde usualmente caía el cambio, la cual decía "Hermione Granger, Testigo" Ella la tomó y se la colocó encima de su suéter, mientras oía la voz decir algo acerca de un cacheo y, de improviso, la cabina de teléfonos se sacudió y comenzó a descender. Hermione tamborileaba con los pies, pues tenía mucha prisa y la cabina descendía a velocidad de tortuga. Para cuando pudo ver el Atrio, casi no había gente caminando de aquí para allá, aunque se podía ver al oficial con el extraño instrumento en forma de balanza para identificar varitas y lo que parecía una antena de televisión de color dorado sostenida por una de sus manos. Apenas las puertas se abrieron, Hermione salió de la cabina, dando pasos largos pero sin lucir apresurada; estaba acostumbrada a caminar de esa forma, pues lo hacía cada vez que se presentaba en un desfile de moda.

El oficial a cargo de los cacheos vio andar a una mujer de cabello castaño como sólo las modelos caminaban, contoneándose como por instinto, y se preguntó qué buscaría alguien como ella a las tres de la mañana en el Ministerio de la Magia, cuando casi todos los trabajadores estaban en sus casas y sólo los agentes de la ley y los Aurors de turno permanecían en sus oficinas.

-Buenas noches, señorita… mmm… -el oficial miró la ficha que colgaba en el suéter de la chica, y se sintió ligeramente sonrojado, creyendo que a ella le molestaba que los hombres le miraran los pechos muy a menudo-… señorita Granger. –El empleado recobró la compostura casi de inmediato-. Por favor, necesito que me entregue su varita mientras le inspecciono con este sensor de ocultamiento. No se preocupe, no es invasivo.

Desde luego, Hermione sabía todo esto, pero le causaba un indigno placer incomodar al pobre oficial de seguridad. Entregó su varita y miró como el hombre la depositaba sobre una balanza de un plato y un pedazo de pergamino salía de una ranura en la máquina.

-¿Veinticuatro centímetros, cedro, pelo de cola de unicornio?

Hermione asintió por toda respuesta.

-Bien, señorita Granger, puede pasar.

Hermione sonrió al oficial antes de recuperar su varita y dirigirse a uno de los ascensores. Mientras tomaba uno a su antojo, se recreaba en su mente la escena en la cual Ginny saldría libre y exonerada de todos los cargos. Imaginaba una corte, como las que había cerca del Departamento de Misterios, donde el juez pronunciaba la libertad de su amiga, la cara encolerizada de Dominique y ambas se abrazaban y se iban a celebrar, solas, a la casa de la castaña. ¿Y qué mejor celebración que experimentar, por primera vez, con Ginny, con la de verdad?

Un Auror con un rostro de cansancio visible a millas despegó su vista del café que sostenía torpemente con una mano y fijó su visión en la mujer que acababa de plantarse delante de él.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

-Tengo entendido que el caso de Ginny Weasley fue reabierto a causa de nuevas evidencias que han sido encontradas.

El Auror asintió débilmente.

-Quiero, si la hora no es tan intempestiva, proporcionar una declaración que podría ayudar a resolver la situación.

El Auror dio un bufido de impaciencia.

-¿Podría volver en la mañana? Lo que sucede es que estamos ocupados con un asunto que nos vino encima de forma inesperada. Además, no creo que haya alguien que pueda recibirla, no a estas horas.

Hermione hizo un gesto de resignación y se disponía a agradecer al oficial, justo en el momento en que un hombre alto y de facciones toscas apareció junto a la ventanilla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Era sólo una cosa sin importancia –dijo el Auror de la ventanilla con voz melosa.

-Acabo de escuchar que esta mujer tiene información que podría esclarecer el caso de Weasley. No me diga que se trata de algo sin importancia.

-Pero señor –protestó el hombre de la ventanilla-, son las tres y media de la mañana…

-Me importa un pepino la hora Burton –interrumpió la voz del recién llegado-. El caso de Weasley es muy confuso y cualquier información que ayude a desatar esta madeja de acontecimientos es bienvenida, no importa si es al desayuno, a la cena, o mientras tratas de mantenerte despierto en tu ronda nocturna.

El Auror de mayor rango hizo caso omiso de la mueca de indignación de su colega e instó a Hermione a que pasara a la oficina. Ella, sonriendo ante la amabilidad del hombre, avanzó hacia la puerta y atravesó el umbral.

-Soy Archibald Robson. Disculpe el comportamiento de nuestro agente; es que no le gusta trabajar de noche y se vuelve un tanto irritante después de la una de la mañana.

-Gracias, señor Robson –dijo Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El Auror la condujo por un par de pasillos antes que ambos entraran a una sala pequeña cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas con encantamientos aisladores de ruido. La estancia era austera; sólo una mesa de metal y dos sillas, también de metal, iluminada por una araña con velas en el techo. Robson invitó a Hermione a que tomara asiento, mientras que él se ubicaba en una de las sillas, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, juntando las manos y mirando a la mujer, esperando por sus palabras.

-¿Puedo comenzar? –preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

-Cuando usted quiera. Ah, y recuerde que su declaración será grabada.

Hermione se sintió más confiada.

-Bueno –comenzó ella, carraspeando un poco, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, un empleado golpeó a la ventana de la sala de interrogatorios, con una cara que expresaba claramente una sorpresa más allá de todo límite. Robson captó el mensaje y, sin evitar fruncir el ceño, se puso de pie.

-¿Podría esperarme un momento, señorita Granger? Parece que hay una emergencia.

-No se preocupe.

-Si quiere algo, un café por ejemplo, hay una máquina expendedora al lado de la entrada a la oficina.

-Gracias, señor Robson –dijo Hermione. Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y salió de la sala, con un aire entre preocupado y molesto. Ella salió de la sala de interrogatorios y buscó la máquina expendedora de café, para ver si podía tomar un poco para sacarse de encima el sueño que la comenzaba a atenazar en esos instantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Thicknesse, un verdadero dolor de cabeza asaltaba al jefe de la Oficina de Aurors. La imagen que se desplegaba ante sus ojos era imposible y, sin embargo, allí estaban las dos, exactamente iguales, como si entre ellas hubiera un espejo. Ya habían pasado como cuarenta minutos y ninguna de las dos había dado muestra de algún cambio. Thicknesse supuso mal: la mujer que capturaron en la discoteca no bebió en ningún momento poción multijugos. La única posibilidad que se le ocurría, era que al menos una de las dos fuera una metamorfomaga, pero sólo existía una forma de saber si lo era una, o ambas o ninguna, y no le gustaba mucho la idea, pues involucraba dialogar con duendes, quienes no siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a los magos.

-¿Me llamó, jefe? –dijo una voz grave en la entrada del despacho.

Thicknesse había olvidado que mandó llamar a Robson. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Ah, sí. Quiero preguntarte algo.

Robson se sentó frente a su superior.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que la foto de Dominique Bouchard coincide perfectamente con la apariencia de Ginny Weasley?

-Cien por ciento seguro –afirmó Robson con aplomo.

Thicknesse resopló de resignación.

Pero el dilema de quién era quién no era el único drama en ese lugar.

* * *

Ginny no comprendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Recordaba cuando, sentada en su fría celda, dos hombres llegaron donde ella cumplía condena y la instaron a que pusiera atención a lo que iban a decir. Sólo tenía en su memoria algunas palabras de la perorata de los tipos desconocidos y, como si nada, la sacaron de su celda y la condujeron a las puertas de la prisión, donde era posible aparecerse y desaparecerse. Un viaje incómodo después, y tenía los pies en un lugar lúgubre e inhóspito. Los hombres ni siquiera se habían molestado en brindarle un atuendo más apropiado para el clima, pues la lluvia y el viento eran como látigos del demonio y el cielo hacía pensar en tragedias griegas.

La compañía tuvo que desaparecer y aparecer varias veces antes de finalizar aquella pantomima en una casa abandonada, donde una chimenea era lo único intacto. Todo lo demás crujía y se desmoronaba a pedazos, el olor a moho era penetrante y las tablas del piso eran tan firmes como las teclas de un piano. Uno de los hombres arrojó unos polvos verdes al fuego, después de encender la pila de leña húmeda apiñada en el fondo de la chimenea, pronunció unas palabras que Ginny no oyó por estar más pendiente del retumbar de los truenos, y la empujaron hasta las flamas.

Giraba y giraba, sin control, borrones desfilando delante de sus ojos, otras chimeneas, otras habitaciones pasando a velocidad absurda… un golpe en un suelo alfombrado. Su cabeza giraba como una peonza, luchando por componer la imagen que tenía delante de ella. Podía discernir un elegante escritorio, dos hombres sentados frente a frente… y una mujer, una mujer pelirroja. La miraba con curiosidad, se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Lucía como el reflejo de ella misma en un espejo, solo que con otras ropas, otra expresión en su rostro… otra persona.

Y comprendió. Y al mismo tiempo no entendía nada.

Se había imaginado esta escena por más de un mes, pero vivirla en toda su descarnada extensión era una experiencia completamente diferente. La asesina de su novio, del hombre con el que pretendía compartir su vida, la observaba con la curiosidad de un científico a punto de realizar un experimento. Ella, Dominique, pero con la apariencia de Ginny, era la responsable de la miseria que había caído como un telón de acero sobre ella y sobre Hermione. Había jugado deliberadamente con el corazón de su mejor amiga, sólo para ver derrumbarse en trizas la sociedad que una vez le brindó un hogar y algo parecido a amigos.

Pero no comprendía por qué todos la apuntaban como la culpable de la muerte de un hombre que amaba más que a ninguno. Todo ese tiempo se había hecho las mismas preguntas: si ella era tan distinta a Dominique, si la diferencia en sus personalidades era tan radical, ¿cómo era posible que la inculparan a ella en lugar de a Dominique? ¿Tanto importaba la apariencia? ¿Y por qué existía alguien exactamente igual a ella y que, más encima, no tenía ninguna relación con su familia? ¿Qué la había hecho ser tan retorcida y malvada?

Se puso de pie.

Pius Thicknesse estaba atónito. Vestían distinto, pero eran idénticas. Era imposible diferenciar la buena de la mala. Incluso las características de sus varitas eran iguales; la misma longitud, estaban hechas del mismo árbol y tenían los mismo núcleos, provenientes del mismo animal. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí?

Un empleado entró de súbito en el despacho del jefe. Llevaba unos papeles en sus manos.

-Todo está arreglado –dijo con voz agitada, como si hubiera trotado una maratón olímpica-. Los duendes han accedido a hacerlo. La fecha y la hora del procedimiento ya están fijadas: mañana, a las doce del mediodía.

Thicknesse sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

-Bien. Pronto sabremos la verdad acerca de estas dos señoritas.

Y mientras tanto, Ginny y Dominique estaban frente a frente, mirándose como si quisieran matarse entre ellas. Ambas tenían la impresión que, para mañana en la tarde, una de las dos no vería las estrellas jamás en su vida.


	22. Sutilezas de mujer

**Capítulo XXII: Sutilezas de mujer**

Eran las seis de la mañana. Hermione caminaba hacia donde dejó estacionado su deportivo, satisfecha con la extensa declaración que había prestado al Auror Robson, quien tenía como diez páginas de testimonios de parte de ella misma y del representante de Ginny, el señor Bernard Stockbroker, además que Robson había resultado ser un hombre listo y despierto, pese a que eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el Auror volvió del despacho de su jefe. Despreocupada, halló su deportivo estacionado donde lo dejó, abrió la portezuela, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, encendió el motor, quitó el freno de mano y… no avanzaba. Era como si todavía tuviera el freno de mano puesto. Trató de acelerar, pero el vehículo se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, como si hubiera alguna traba en las ruedas. Se bajó del vehículo, y notó que en la rueda izquierda había un dispositivo que servía para bloquear ésta. Cuando miró a su alrededor, supo la razón por la cual tenía ese aparato anclado a su deportivo.

Había estacionado en un lugar prohibido.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Hermione volvió a su deportivo y se encerró en éste, inclinando el asiento para recostarse y dormir un rato. Sabía que un oficial de policía vendría dentro de no mucho para cobrarle una multa por la infracción. Se tendió de costado y rezó para que el sueño la cubriera pronto.

* * *

Mientras Hermione se quedaba dormida, dos personas no podían darse dicho lujo. Encerradas en el calabozo de la Oficina de Aurors y separadas por barrotes de acero y varios encantamientos, Ginny y Dominique no podían hacer otra cosa que mirarse a la cara con el más intenso odio, aunque lo hacían por razones totalmente distintas. Una por un motivo legítimo y la otra por uno bastante superficial.

Ginny, a lo largo de las últimas semanas, había acumulado razones para mirar con ojos vesánicos a Dominique, pero la principal de ellas era que la mujer cuyo rostro era igual al suyo había asesinado a su prometido, sin remordimientos, sin compromisos, sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo, otro de los motivos iba, a expensas de ella misma, creciendo en importancia. Dominique había arruinado la vida de Hermione, su mejor amiga y, posiblemente (cosa que dependía mucho del experimento que habían jurado hacer cuando todo esto hubiera terminado), su pareja. Iba creciendo porque, lenta pero inexorablemente, se estaba dando cuenta que en realidad sentía cosas distintas de la amistad por Hermione. En ese momento no importaban las razones, pero creía que tenía mucho que ver con los sentimientos de su amiga hacia ella, los cuales había comprobado que eran genuinos, reales… intensos. Y, aunque la forma en que descubrió eso, a través de la jugarreta de Dominique, fuera cruel y descarnada, supo que no habría podido valorar lo que Hermione sentía por ella si Dominique no se hubiera aprovechado de ella. Al final, parecía ser que todo estaba contribuyendo a unirlas más, y no al revés.

Al otro lado de los barrotes, Dominique tenía tensos los músculos de solo mirar a su imagen especular. Pero no había ninguna razón seria para odiarla. Siempre había creído que haber sido idéntica a Ginny era una ventaja que nadie poseía para lograr un objetivo largamente ansiado por muchas organizaciones terroristas alrededor del mundo, pero cuando la vio por primera vez, supo que nada podía ser completamente ideal. Pese a que era lógico, con sólo verla caminar por la acera, su sangre hirvió de celos al darse cuenta que otra mujer poseía su mismo atractivo. Para ella, debía haber una sola mujer como ella, era única e irreemplazable. Pero no. Había otra igual a ella, con su misma cara, su misma boca, su misma cintura, sus mismas piernas… La única mujer que podía igualar su belleza dentro de su mundo ideal era su imagen en un espejo. Ginny era como su imagen en un espejo, pero era, al mismo tiempo, otra persona, con otra personalidad, con otros sueños, otros deseos, otros miedos y frustraciones. Su problema era juzgar a las otras personas sólo por su apariencia, no por lo que la define. Dominique era una mujer superficial en extremo, cualidad bastante común en la chicas atractivas.

Pero eso no era lo que más odiaba de Ginny.

La razón de fondo de aquella aversión hacia ella, yacía dos metros bajo tierra en un cementerio de Londres, la misma persona que había asesinado bajo la máscara de Ginny Weasley. Durante su labor de investigación, espiando detrás de las ventanas de la casa, supo que la pareja que vivía en ella distaba tanto de ser una pareja normal como lo estaba ella de la galaxia más cercana. Ginny había logrado la clase de felicidad que ella no había podido alcanzar de ningún modo: el amor que sentía por Harry Potter no era ninguna fabricación artificial, sino que estaba más allá del interés sexual o económico. Una noche, pudo ver con sus propios ojos cómo ambos hacían el amor en su pieza, como danzaban apasionadamente, escuchaba claramente los gemidos de ella y los jadeos de él, todo producto de la pasión y no del interés. En ese momento, su rabia traspasó los límites del mero odio, pues ella no tenía registrado en su memoria que hubiera vivido algo así con un hombre o con una mujer. Todas las veces en las que hubo tenido encuentros sexuales, lo hacía por cumplir con un objetivo en específico y no por el mero interés de descubrirse y explorar sensaciones nuevas. El pragmatismo que siempre había acompañado a todas sus acciones resultó ser un arma de doble filo, brindaba beneficios y perjuicios por igual, y jamás se preguntó si estaba lista para pagar el precio por hacer primar la objetividad por encima de sus deseos.

Y ambas mujeres todavía se miraban en un silencioso odio y las horas pasaban como si fueran meses.

En el despacho del jefe de Aurors, Pius Thicknesse se ponía de pie, frotándose los ojos y tomándose la sexta taza de café en lo que iba de la noche. Era el momento de saber quién era quién en ese caldo de cabeza en el que se había convertido el caso de Ginny Weasley.

Los Aurors Robson y Wilkins, quienes habían pasado las últimas horas revisando antecedentes nuevos del caso que tenían entre manos, estaban de pie, frente a su jefe, listos para el viaje que debían hacer.

-Traigan a las detenidas.

Un minuto después, ambos subordinados llevaban atadas de manos a Ginny y a Dominique, quienes trataban de no mirarse.

-Está todo listo. Los duendes nos están esperando.

Thicknesse no dijo nada. Sólo caminó hacia la salida de la oficina, bajaron a través de los ascensores hasta el Atrio, donde tomaron una las chimeneas y desaparecieron de la vista de los empleados que llegaban a sus oficinas.

Segundos después, la comitiva estaba de pie frente a un edificio blanco de mármol, el cual sobresalía del resto de las construcciones alrededor de éste. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los cinco entraron a las dependencias, duendes observándolos por doquier, pero no eran ellos los que le interesaban a los Aurors, sino que un grupo de tres que esperaban frente a ellos. Cuando los duendes y los magos se encontraron, hubo un tenso silencio, el cual precedió a las palabras.

-Han llegado a la hora prevista –dijo uno de los duendes-. ¿Tienen a las prisioneras?

Thicknesse hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y señalando a las dos mujeres, exactamente iguales, atadas de manos. Al parecer, no quería lucir demasiado locuaz con un duende. Sin embargo, éste pareció conforme.

-Síganme.

Instantes después, en una caverna subterránea, dos carros esperaban por ser ocupados. Los duendes se subieron al primero de éstos, junto con Thicknesse, y Robson y Wilkins hicieron lo suyo, cada uno de ellos vigilando a una de las cautivas. Era el momento de saber quién era Dominique y quién era Ginny.

El recorrido comenzó. Los dos carros iban a la misma velocidad (como siempre, trepidante) y se mantenían a la misma distancia. Éstos parecían saber el recorrido, pues se desviaban solos hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda o si seguían recto cuando había bifurcaciones. Descendían, descendían y seguían descendiendo, cada vez más hondo en las entrañas de la tierra. Estalactitas y estalagmitas lucían como borrones y el aire silbaba en los oídos de los viajeros, haciendo que no escucharan ninguna otra cosa.

-¡Estamos por llegar! –vociferó un duende, cuya voz no se escuchó.

Pero no había margen de error. Una cascada se podía ver a lo lejos, acercándose vertiginosamente, y Robson y Wilkins, quienes no sabían del plan de Thicknesse, supieron al fin lo que estaba pensando su jefe. La Caída del Ladrón, una cascada mágica que removía toda clase de encantamientos que engañaran u ocultaran la identidad de una persona, era la manera perfecta para diferenciar una de otra. Lo que sea que estuviere usando cualquiera de las dos se iría con el agua de la catarata y sabrían de inmediato quien es Ginny y quien es Dominique. La posibilidad más cercana era que alguna de las dos fuera una metamorfomaga, pero eso no importaba. La Caída del Ladrón forzaba a un metamorfomago a volver a su apariencia original y el resultado sería el mismo. La asesina de Harry Potter pronto se revelaría.

Ambos carros atravesaron la cascada, pero iban muy rápido como para que todos pudieran percibir un cambio. Esperaron a que los carritos se detuvieran y, como treinta segundos después, éstos perdieron velocidad para finalmente, frenar a un costado de una plataforma con tres bóvedas de alta seguridad. Todos bajaron de sus respectivos carros para observar el efecto que había obrado uno de los más efectivos mecanismos de seguridad de Gringotts. Pero, al mirar a ambas mujeres, todos los presentes, indistintamente Aurors y duendes, se quedaron de piedra, todos con miradas de incomprensión en sus caras atónitas. Ninguno de ellos esperó el resultado que contemplaban en esos momentos.

* * *

Hermione salía de la comisaría más cercana al Ministerio de la Magia, con unas cuantas libras esterlinas menos en su billetera. Llevaba un vaso de plástico, el cual humeaba con el agradable olor del café caliente. Sin embargo, todavía sentía como los párpados se le cerraban solos y caminaba como si arrastrara una pesada carga sobre sus espaldas. Eran las diez de la mañana y juzgó que era el momento de volver a su casa para dormir de verdad. Estaba muy cansada, como si hubiera trotado horas interminables y sintiera que alguien invisible le triturara los músculos de sus piernas. Cuando vio el deportivo estacionado incorrectamente en la vía, notó que el dispositivo que bloqueaba las ruedas había sido retirado. Podía ir en auto antes que por magia, lo cual era más estorboso, además, no había mucha distancia entre el Ministerio y su casa. No tenía la necesidad de desaparecer.

Iba a encender el motor del vehículo justo en el momento en que un hombre vestido de forma ridícula se acercó al deportivo. Hermione supo que se trataba del Auror Robson, pero no tenía ni la más leve idea de por qué la querría a ella en esos momentos. Se suponía que ahora debían haber averiguado quién era Dominique y quién era Ginny. ¿Habría algún problema?

¿Era necesario su presencia?

-Señorita Granger –llamó Robson antes que Hermione girara la llave para encender el motor.

-¿Qué desea? La verdad es que me gustaría ir a mi casa a descansar, pues no he dormido en toda la maldita noche –respondió ella de mal humor. No importaba que estuviera hablando con un agente de la ley. No tenía los ánimos como para ser educada en esos instantes.

-Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero necesitamos de su ayuda. El método que usamos para diferenciar a Weasley de Bouchard no funcionó. Por eso estamos buscando cualquier recurso para hallar a la culpable del asesinato de Harry Potter.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo escuchaba lo que quería decir el Auror.

-Según tengo entendido, él era su mejor amigo –continuó Robson, mirando con menos seriedad a Hermione-. Estoy seguro que él hubiera querido que identificaran a la autora del crimen y si usted colabora con nosotros, honraría su amistad más que nunca. También sé que Weasley es su mejor amiga y también creo que usted quiere que sea exonerada. De otro modo, no hubiera venido a la oficina a las cuatro de la mañana para ofrecer una declaración.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Robson tenía razón en cada palabra que le dijo. Además, comprendió que no se trataba de ningún chantaje: el Auror se había comportado como un hombre serio y responsable… como le gustaría que hubiera sido Ron.

-De acuerdo, colaboraré con usted una vez más.

-Si gusta, yo mismo la llevaré hasta su casa para que descanse después que nos haya ayudado, si es que puede hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que su corazón brincó un poco cuando el Auror le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquello era imposible: ¿cómo podía sentir esas cosas por un hombre si estaba segura que le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Podría ese temor que sintió hace semanas atrás volverse realidad? Trató de aparcar esos pensamientos en el rincón más alejado de su conciencia, para concentrar su espíritu en ayudar a Ginny en lo que pudiera.

* * *

Pius Thicknesse paseaba de un lado a otro de su despacho, maldiciendo y rezongando a propósito del fracaso de la operación para discriminar entre Weasley y Bouchard. Pese a que ambas habían pasado por la Caída del Ladrón, ninguna de las dos sufrió algún cambio. Seguían siendo iguales como cuando entraron a Gringotts. Los Aurors a su cargo estaban en diversos lugares de la ciudad, tratando de hallar algún recurso, el que fuera, para identificar a la asesina de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, confiaba más en el Auror Robson, un recién egresado de la Academia que hasta el día de ayer hacía labor de papeleo y que ahora había demostrado ser un tipo tenaz y de una agudeza poco usual en el departamento, además que era un hombre agradable y que tenía el don de ganarse el respeto de quien hablara con él. Era hábil con las palabras pero, a diferencia de los estafadores, él era consecuente con sus dichos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante.

El hombre en el que estaba pensando en esos momentos había aparecido, y no solo. La mujer que lo acompañaba no era alguien cualquiera: era la mejor amiga de Ginny Weasley y, posiblemente, pudiera notar alguna diferencia entre ellas. Sin embargo, no apostaba fuerte por eso porque, según inteligencia, Dominique había logrado engañar a Granger haciéndose pasar por Ginny.

-Robson –comenzó Thicknesse-, ¿estás seguro que ella puede saber quién es quién? Porque sabemos que Bouchard logró engañarla cuando fueron al parque, haciéndole creer que era Weasley. ¿Crees sensato que ella trate de apuntar a una culpable, viendo lo que pasó?

-Confío plenamente en ella –dijo Robson con aplomo. Hermione, quien estaba detrás de él, se sonrojó levemente.

Thicknesse hizo una pequeña reflexión antes de tomar una decisión.

-De acuerdo. Le daremos una oportunidad.

-Ven, Hermione –dijo Robson, señalando hacia el calabozo donde estaban las dos, separadas por barrotes y sentadas frente a frente, odiándose en silencio. Cuando Hermione estuvo frente a ambas mujeres, las miró a ambas y tomó una decisión.

-Necesito que estén fuera de sus celdas.

Minutos después, ambas mujeres, exactamente iguales, estaban de pie delante de Hermione, atadas de manos y pies para que no pudieran escapar a ninguna parte. Ella las estuvo mirando unos instantes, para luego sorprender a todos los presentes cuando se acercó a una de las Ginnys y la abrazó cariñosamente, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y rozando su cuello con sus labios. Ella respondió a todas sus caricias con idéntico cariño. Hermione, sin decir nada, abandonó a una de las mujeres e hizo lo mismo con la otra, pero esta vez, la mujer respondió al abrazo de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera de las mujeres. Cuando se retiró, compuso un rostro neutro, gesto que desató la impaciencia de Thicknesse.

-¡Eso no sirvió de nada! –gritó el jefe de la Oficina de Aurors-. Las dos se comportaron igual, incluso hicieron las mismas malditas caricias.

Pero Hermione estaba sonriendo.

-La de la derecha es Ginny y la de la izquierda es Dominique.

Un silencio pesado se hizo eco en la oficina. Nadie podía decir nada, pues estaban sorprendidos a causa de la facilidad con la cual Hermione había podido saber quién era quién. Los Aurors, Thicknesse incluido, estaban impactados: ambas mujeres eran idénticas hasta en el más mínimo detalle, pero, para Hermione, era como si ambas fueran claramente diferentes.

-¿Co… co… cómo pudiste saberlo? ¿No nos estarás engañando?

-No es ningún engaño –contradijo Hermione, sin perder su sonrisa-. Verán, a los ojos de todos, son iguales, pero si usan todos sus sentidos, se darán cuenta que son diferentes. Me acerqué a ellas no sólo para saber cómo reaccionaban a mi contacto. Una de las cualidades más especiales de Ginny, es que su cabello siempre huele a jazmín, no importa donde esté ni con quién. Su perfume es el mismo. En cambio, la mujer de la izquierda, o sea Dominique, huele a clavel. Y, en todo el tiempo que conozco a Ginny, ella jamás ha usado otro perfume que el de jazmín.

Ginny estaba sonriendo, mientras que Dominique tenía los ojos abiertos. Ella era una mujer escrupulosa, y aun así, se le olvidó tomar en cuenta ese detalle. Menos podía creer que alguien podría saber quién era ella en realidad sólo por el olor.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías hacerlo gracias al olor?

-Nada en realidad. Sólo intuición femenina.

Robson estaba impresionado. La lógica e investigación habían sido vencidas una vez más por las sutilezas de la mujer, por una de sus cualidades más básicas. Comprendió que la intuición femenina, en el mundo de hoy, estaba siendo bastante infravalorada en el mundo de la investigación criminal y en la vida en general. Y eso que, gracias a aquella extraña habilidad de la mujer, incluso se han salvado vidas que de otra forma ya estarían dos metros bajo tierra.

-¿Intuición femenina? –inquirió Thicknesse, como no pudiendo creer lo dicho por Hermione-. ¡Por favor, señorita Granger! Debe haber un método científico para poder diferenciarlas. No se puede decir que tal mujer es Dominique sólo por intuición femenina. Sería inadmisible en la corte. El juez va a solicitar pruebas que avalen esa afirmación.

Hermione sabía que Thicknesse tenía razón, pero era tan obvio para ella quién era quién que no creyó necesario hallar pruebas. Sin embargo, no contaba con la inteligencia de Robson.

-Señor, tengo una idea que podría funcionar.

-¿No me diga que va a testificar a favor de la intuición femenina? –quiso saber Thicknesse, irritado más allá de todo límite.

-No, no es eso. Lo que quiero decir, es que, si bien ambas mujeres son iguales hasta la última peca, sus gustos son distintos. Eso lo pudimos comprobar con el experimento de Hermione. Mi idea es simple: vamos a administrar Veritarserum a ambas mujeres y luego pondremos un caldero de Amortentia delante de ellas. Les preguntaremos a ambas qué olores pueden sentir y ahí sabremos la diferencia.

-¡Y por qué no les dieron el Veritarserum antes! –exclamó Thicknesse, furioso-. Habríamos podido saber mucho antes quien es Dominique, antes incluso que las lleváramos a ambas a Gringotts.

-No habrían podido lograr nada –dijo Hermione, antes que Robson pudiera decir algo para defenderse. La interrupción sobresaltó a todos, incluso a Thicknesse y a Dominique-. Ambas habrían dicho las mismas cosas, aun con la influencia del Veritaserum.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –inquirió forzosamente el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors.

-Porque ellas son gemelas.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Thicknesse-. Ellas provienen de familias distintas.

-De hecho, no lo es –intervino el Auror Robson-. Estuve investigando el pasado de Dominique y me encontré con un detalle escalofriante. La madre de Dominique la adoptó, pero no es su madre biológica.

-Cuando una persona es forzada a beber Veritaserum, o cualquier otra cosa, tiene el mismo efecto en su hermano gemelo, porque los gemelos magos son diferentes a los comunes. Comparten más que un lazo de sangre; están vinculados de tal forma que cualquier influencia mágica que sufra uno, afectará al otro de igual manera. Por eso que no tendría ningún sentido usar Veritaserum solo. Ahí es donde entra en acción la Amortentia. Como tiene un olor distinto para cada persona, no importando si son gemelos o no, el mismo vínculo entre ellos hará que ambas personas se confundan y terminen por confesar por separado el aroma que sienten.

-Además, no se podrían usar palabras, pues un interrogador no puede decir dos palabras al mismo tiempo –añadió Robson-. La Amortentia tiene precisamente esa cualidad: decir dos cosas al mismo tiempo con un solo caldero.

Thicknesse tenía los ojos fuera de sus órbitas: estaba impresionado por el conocimiento que tenía Robson acerca de esas cosas, pero lo que lo tenía realmente desconcertado era que una mujer de diecinueve años supiera las mismas cosas. No tenía idea que existiera un vínculo mágico entre dos personas que fueran idénticas y que pertenecieran a la misma madre…

-Espera un momento –dijo el jefe del departamento-. Esto significa que… que Bouchard y… y Weasley son… son hermanas.

-Exactamente –dijo Robson-. Molly tenía suficiente con siete hijos y decidió dejar a la hermana gemela de Ginny para que alguien la adoptara. No ganaban lo suficiente como para mantener ocho hijos, dos de los cuales eran niñas.

Dominique y Ginny se miraban, no con odio, sino como la mirada típica de alguien que hubiera oído algo que sabían que era un error. Era la más horrible de las revelaciones: su hermana gemela había asesinado a su prometido, su sangre. Y el odio que sentía por ella aumentó a cotas ridículas, se podía sentir un calor infernal brotando de su piel, se veía asaltada por deseos de partirle el cuello o que le ocurriera un horrible accidente. Podía sentir que Dominique le deseaba las mismas cosas a ella. Era raro que, haber descubierto que existía un estrecho parentesco entre dos mujeres que se odiaban tanto, no hubiera hecho otra cosa que incrementar la aversión de una hacia la otra. Y saber que no podían matarse, producto de ser gemelas, pues eso implicaba que ambas morirían si lo intentaban.

-Bueno, ya sabemos quién es Dominique y quien es Ginny, así que…

Robson alzó su varita y las cuerdas que ataban las manos y piernas de la pelirroja se deshicieron y pudo moverse con libertad. Sacándole la lengua a Dominique, Ginny corrió a abrazar a Hermione pero, segundos después, la otra pelirroja también logró desatarse las cuerdas y sostenía una varita en sus manos.

-¿Acaso no la registraron? –rugió Thicknesse a Robson y a Wilkins, quienes asentían nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-No la podíamos tocar, por eso usamos un encantamiento convocador para obtener su varita, pero nada ocurrió –se excusó Wilkins.

-¿Y por qué no la podían tocar? ¿Tenía la piel muy caliente o qué?

-No seas estúpido Pius –le regañó Robson-, ¿o crees que sea demostrar buena educación tocar a una mujer así como así? ¿No viste de dónde sacó la varita que tenía?

-Normalmente no me fijo en la talla de sostén de una chica –dijo Thicknesse entre dientes, ruborizándose levemente-. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo una varita no responde a un encantamiento convocador.

Dominique sintió que saltaba sin que ella lo quisiera. Y, como de la nada, sintió como su varita era arrebatada por unas manos que eran iguales a las suyas. Después comprendió lo que ocurrió, aunque ya fuera muy tarde. Ginny le había dado una nalgada para distraerla.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI VARITA! –vociferó Dominique, pero frenó en seco cuando Ginny le apuntó con ella.

-Ésta no es una varita ordinaria –dijo, mostrándola a los presentes. Hermione no estaba sorprendida, pues había visto a Samuel Riggs usarla, en vano, contra Dominique-. Es la Varita de Saúco, la misma con la que Harry Potter venció al Innombrable, una de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte. Es natural que no haya podido ser convocada por una varita inferior a ésta.

Los Aurors miraban como obsesos a la varita que sostenía Ginny. Era verdad, se trataba de la Varita del Destino, cuyo camino sangriento atravesaba las páginas de la historia. Pero no entendían cómo un arma que sabían que estaba guardada en Hogwarts bajo el más absoluto secreto pudo acabar en manos de una asesina. Ginny sostuvo la varita unos segundos más antes de devolvérsela a Dominique, bajo la mirada aterrada de todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué se la devuelves? –dijo Hermione, quien miraba a Ginny con una profunda incomprensión.

-No te preocupes. No les hará ningún daño mientras yo esté protegiéndolos a ustedes –dijo Ginny-. Ahora, quiero que todos se vayan de aquí. Yo me ocuparé de Dominique. Haz tu experimento.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Hermione, sin una pista acerca de lo que quiso decir su amiga.

-¿Creíste que no te miraba cuando hablabas con ese Auror? –dijo Ginny, sonriendo a Hermione y guiñándole un ojo-. Anda, y cuando haya arreglado cuentas con Dominique, me cuentas cómo te fue y experimentas conmigo.

La plática entre ambas amigas, de alguna forma, había encendido la imaginación de los presentes, incluso del educado Robson y la fría Dominique. Pero, instantes después, el ambiente recobró la tensión y Robson hizo que Thicknesse y Wilkins abandonaran el despacho, Hermione acompañando a los tres, y mirando a Ginny de reojo. No sabía por qué tenía la impresión que no la volvería a ver con vida.

_Cuídate mucho Ginny. Te amo._

* * *

Ginny y Dominique estaban frente a frente en el despacho de Thicknesse, cada una de ellas empuñando sus respectivas varitas. Ambas sentían que el fin de una de ellas, o de ambas, no estaba tan lejos. Pero de lo que Ginny estaba segura, era que no iba a permitir que Dominique pasara sin castigo, hacerle el mayor daño posible, aun cuando muriera en el intento. No quería abandonar a Hermione, estando tan cerca el momento en el que realizaran su experimento y saber si realmente eran capaces de ser más que amigas. En lo más profundo de su corazón, quería que le fuera mal en el experimento con el Auror.

_Hermione._

Sentía su corazón henchirse de orgullo cada vez que la recordaba, sea su nombre o su rostro. Quería conocer su cuerpo, aprendérselo de memoria, hacer hervir su piel. Pero eso dependía de su victoria o derrota frente a Dominique, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que tenía una poderosa motivación para estar frente a una enemiga muy peligrosa, una razón por la cual valiera la pena luchar y morir. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al tiempo que una sonrisa iluminaba su cara, miraba directo al frente, hacia la mujer que arruinó su vida y la de Hermione. Su venganza más grande sería derrotarla y ser feliz junto a la castaña, hacerla ver cómo disfrutaba de las cosas que ella tanto anhelaba. Quería que ella sufriera la tortura tantálica, quería que ella estuviera encarcelada por sus propios demonios, en una jaula de pensamientos tormentosos y negativos, consumirla por dentro.

-Una de las dos no verá más las estrellas esta noche –dijo Dominique, su voz llena de malicia-. ¡Te voy a borrar del mapa!

-Entonces hazlo. Odio esperar –respondió Ginny.

-¿Estás llorando? Ja, ja, ja. Sabes que vas a morir pronto, por eso lloras. Pero no te preocupes –dijo Dominique en un tono paternalista-, tu sufrimiento terminará pronto.

Ginny sonrió.

-Se ve que no sabes diferenciar las cosas. Sí, estoy llorando, pero de alegría, porque sé que si logro vencerte, tendré la felicidad que tú nunca tendrás.

-¿Lograrás vencerme? ¿A mí y mi Varita de Saúco? No me hagas reír. Te volaré en mil pedazos, mocosa arrogante.

-Mátame entonces. Pero no lograrás borrar la sonrisa de mi cara –dijo Ginny, tomando una postura más recta-. Porque yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo una razón para luchar contra ti, una razón por la cual estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida si es necesario. Tú le tienes miedo a morir, porque no tienes razones para hacerlo. Me das lástima, deshonras a la familia Weasley.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Y Dominique hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita. La pelea había empezado.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Sólo quedan dos capítulos para el final de esta historia. ¿Quién ganará esta batalla? ¿Cuál será el resultado del experimento de Hermione con el Auror Archibald Robson? ¿Podrán Hermione y Ginny estar juntas al final? Espero tenerles las respuestas pronto (aunque creo que ya las intuyen… esa formidable intuición que tienen las mujeres :) )

Los saluda (una vez más, reiterando mi apoyo a todas las mujeres lesbianas del mundo :D ) desde el Área 51...

Gilrasir.


	23. Fuego contra fuego

**Capítulo XXIII: Fuego contra fuego**

Hermione acababa de perder el sueño.

Eran las tres de la tarde y ella yacía recostada en su cama, jadeando del más absoluto cansancio. Acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida con quien había sido su interlocutor en aquella entrevista en la que declaró a favor de su amiga Ginny. Robson sólo lucía como alguien tranquilo, pues una vez más comprobó que era cierto lo que decían acerca que las apariencias muchas veces engañaban. Era el amante que debió haber sido Ron, era el hombre que más se acercaba a su ideal pero, ¿se sentía atraída por los hombres todavía? Pero Hermione debía reconocer que no se habría acostado con el Auror si no se sintiera atraída por los hombres. No obstante, todavía podía sentir el calor de aquella noche en medio de los jazmines, aunque fuera otra la mujer con la cual se unió esa vez, pues en esa oportunidad creía ciegamente que era Ginny la que gemía en la noche, sin siquiera percatarse que su olor de cabello no era el que acostumbraba percibir en ella, obnubilada por el placer.

Debió haber estado totalmente extraviada en el deseo como para no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Y comprendió que lo que llevaba a las mujeres a interesarse por otras mujeres no era que, por alguna razón, pasara de sentirse atraída por los hombres a sentirse atraída por las mujeres. Era la intensidad de aquella atracción la que movía a las chicas a ser normales o a ser lesbianas. Estaba en la naturaleza de una mujer sentir cosas por un hombre, pero hacía falta una influencia muy fuerte como para hacerlo por otra mujer. Robson era un hombre distinto a Ron, tenía otras cualidades, más o menos las que ella buscaba en un principio. Ahora, debía medir su atracción por Ginny, aunque no sabía cómo cuernos iba a plantear la situación a su compañero de cama. Si le decía de forma directa lo que pretendía hacer, probablemente se lo tomaría como una traición a su confianza y allí se terminaría la posibilidad de comenzar todo de nuevo, si el experimento con Ginny no salía como ella esperaba.

Ginny.

Y entendió que había perdido mucho tiempo. Mientras ella se divertía con Robson, su amiga estaba peleando a muerte contra Dominique. Se imaginaba escenas de horror, las cuales circulaban por delante de sus ojos como una presentación de diapositivas. Su corazón latió con más fuerza cuando el mismo mal presentimiento que se manifestó la última vez que vio a Ginny la tomó por asalto. Se sentía extrañamente culpable, por haber permitido entregar su cuerpo a alguien que apenas conocía, por abandonarla justo en el momento en el que más la necesitaba.

Un bostezo se escuchó en algún lugar a su derecha. El Auror Robson estiraba sus brazos y se quedó sentado encima de la cama, mirando a Hermione, quien lucía meditabunda y triste. La abrazó dulcemente para no sobresaltarla.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione? –le dijo, susurrándole al oído.

Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.

-Mi amiga está en peligro. Debo ir a ayudarla.

Robson siguió mirándola directo a los ojos, manteniendo el abrazo, masticando la respuesta de la mujer a la que envolvía con sus brazos. Entonces comprendió que no había sólo preocupación en los ojos de la castaña. Había miedo, angustia y desesperación. Eran las emociones de alguien que estaba plenamente consciente de que estaba a punto de perder a alguien importante. Y, la intensidad con la cual se manifestaban aquellos sentimientos, le hacía pensar que tal vez no fueran sólo amigas. Podía sentir el corazón de Hermione latir, desbocado, en su pecho, confirmando lo que ya estaba intuyendo.

Había compartido lecho con una mujer lesbiana.

También entendió lo que quiso decir Ginny con "haz tu experimento". Hermione deseaba tener sexo con él sólo para medir la atracción que sentía por un hombre. Pero aquello no la hacía una mujer como Dominique, por ejemplo. Conocía, de una forma bastante general, el comportamiento de una mujer lesbiana y entendía que a veces hacían esa clase de cosas, ya sea para confirmar su condición o por simple diversión. De todas formas, para las lesbianas, los hombres eran como seres de otro planeta con los cuales entablaban alguna relación de corte sexual sólo para probar. En este caso, cualquier hombre habría calificado este comportamiento como "de alta traición", pero él no era un hombre cualquiera.

Él era diferente.

Y conocía muy de cerca lo que significaba hacer el amor con una persona del mismo sexo que uno.

-Me lo imaginaba –dijo el Auror, sonriendo y alejándose de Hermione para vestirse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –quiso saber ella, intrigada por la reacción de Robson.

Él abandonó la cama e iba a ponerse algo de ropa cuando se dio la vuelta y le sonrió amablemente.

-Estás enamorada de esa mujer llamada Ginny –dijo. Pero Hermione no percibió en esas palabras ninguna señal de acusación o repugnancia-. Los latidos de tu corazón fueron bastante reveladores.

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero sentía que había algo familiar en Robson, en su forma de expresarse y en lo detallista que era. Después, se dio cuenta que su modo de comportarse con la gente era muy amanerada, relajada, natural. Era, más o menos, como aquel chico que conoció hace semanas ya, cuando apenas estaba dándose cuenta de su verdadera orientación sexual. Recordaba que lo había hecho, en parte por despecho, en parte por tratar de convencerse a sí misma que le gustaban los hombres. Pero, no contó con el hecho que…

-¿Eres… eres…? –balbuceó Hermione, pero Robson interrumpió con educación.

-Sí, lo soy.

La castaña no podía creer su suerte. Primero William, y ahora Robson.

-William me lo contó todo –dijo el Auror, sonriendo desenfadadamente-. Me habló de cómo te había llevado a la torre más alta de Londres y como casi lo hicieron en tu propia sala de estar. Me contó el saltito gracioso que diste cuando te tocó no me acuerdo dónde. A William le gusta, a veces, andar con chicas, para no perder la costumbre pero, la mayor parte del tiempo está con hombres. Bueno, hasta que me conoció.

-Espera un momento… ¿William y tú se conocen?

Robson le dirigió una sonrisita cariñosa.

-Por supuesto. Somos novios.

Hermione se vio repentinamente abrumada por constantes escalofríos, olvidó que Ginny corría peligro y su mente se llenó de aquel impacto de noticia. William, en el tiempo que lo había conocido, le habló acerca de su novio, pero no le dijo a qué se dedicaba ni su nombre. Y, de golpe y porrazo, Hermione sintió un indescriptible sentimiento de culpa, a causa de haberse acostado con el novio de William. Pertenecía a otra dimensión el hecho que un hombre gay y una mujer lesbiana hubieran tenido sexo, sobre todo, con el novio de otro hombre gay y que, para empeorar las cosas, casi se acostó con éste.

_Tranquilízate Hermione_

Ese no era el propósito del experimento, se dijo ella firmemente. Su objetivo era medir la atracción que podía sentir por un hombre. Pero, aunque no fuera lo mismo acostarse con un tipo que era normal con uno que era homosexual, sabía que muchas veces era más reconfortante haberlo hecho con un hombre gay que con un heterosexual, pues los primeros representaban un reto para ella mientras que los segundos eran más bien fáciles. Y si los hubiera que fueran un reto, no se fijarían en ella ni en mil años.

El resultado había sido desconcertante.

Y, recordó que debía ir donde estaba Ginny. Sin pensar siquiera en tomarse una ducha, tomó sus prendas, se vistió a la rápida, pero frenó en seco cuando supo que no podía irse así sin más. Sería un descortesía cruel si no se despedía de Robson.

Sin embargo, el Auror ya estaba vestido y mostraba un rostro de profunda determinación.

-Vamos juntos –propuso.

Hermione asintió en silencio y ambos salieron de la casa, con rostros aprensivos, pensando en que quizá la pelea hubiera terminado ya. Sin embargo, cuando aparecieron frente al Ministerio de la Magia, supieron de inmediato que la pelea estaba en pleno apogeo. Mucha gente, magos o no, miraban hacia un mismo punto, estampidos reverberando en el aire y piedras volando de un lado para otro.

Hermione y Robson se hicieron un hueco entre los "espectadores" y, cuando estuvieron frente a la acción, ambos supieron que las protagonistas de aquel combate luchaban a muerte.

Ginny y Dominique tenían muchos cortes en la cara y sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Sangre corría a destajo por sus pieles y sus cabellos estaban revueltos, como si ambas estuvieran a merced de una tempestad. A la distancia que estaba Hermione, no era posible saber quién era quién pero, de todas formas, supo quién era Dominique al instante: la mujer que sostenía la Varita de Saúco extendía su arma y hacía un movimiento como el de un corte vertical con una espada. Ginny bloqueó el encantamiento y ambas saltaron hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Ambas se pusieron de pie con cierta dificultad: a una mirada más detallista de Hermione, podía notar que su amiga estaba más cansada que Dominique, el sudor corriendo por su frente ensangrentada. Sin embargo, ella extendió su varita una vez más e hizo levantar un escombro antes de arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia su enemiga. Dominique trató de usar un encantamiento escudo, pero el trozo de concreto era muy grande, y la inercia del objeto la tumbó de espaldas y la arrastró varios metros antes de detenerse, junto a un edificio.

Hermione miró a Ginny y notó, con espanto, que una de sus piernas la tenía rota, pues temblaba y se curvaba hacia fuera. No obstante, soportaba heroicamente el dolor y levantaba la varita con determinación y furia mal contenida en su rostro.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única batalla que tenía lugar en ese momento.

* * *

Ginny sentía un dolor insoportable en su pierna izquierda, pero aun así no se iba a dejar vencer. Sabía que el daño que estaba recibiendo ella, también lo sufría su contrincante. Sólo esperaba que a Dominique no se le ocurriera usar el maleficio asesino en contra de ella. Ambas sabían perfectamente el resultado y ninguna de ambas mujeres iba a correr tal riesgo. Si iban a morir, lo harían por el cansancio o por la sangre.

Apuntó con su varita a un trozo de edificio y lo levantó en el aire antes de arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia su oponente. Era la única forma en que podía hacerle daño sin que ella lo recibiera también. Con satisfacción, pudo ver cómo Dominique trataba de sostener el descomunal proyectil, sin éxito. Lo más que pudo hacer fue desviarlo, pero aun así, la empujó varios metros antes de derrumbarse en el suelo una vez más. La mujer estuvo varios minutos de espaldas al suelo antes de, no sin un colosal esfuerzo, ponerse de pie.

Ambas mujeres, Ginny y Dominique, se asaeteaban con miradas venenosas, ambas jadeando de cansancio, habiendo batallado por horas sin descanso. Ginny sabía que su oponente tampoco iba a entregarse en señal de derrota, además, tenía una ventaja por sobre ella. Observó por un momento la poderosa arma que sostenía Dominique firmemente. Estaba lista para ser usada y causar más daño, derramar más sangre, susurrando deseos de muerte a su posesora. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña impresión que la varita no estaba desatando todo su poder, actuaba como una del montón, levantando pesos como lo hacía cualquier varita. ¿O era que Dominique tenía miedo de usar todo el poder de su arma, miedo de causarle un daño tan grande del que no pudiera recuperarse? Era comprensible su temor, pues cualquier herida mágica que le causara con ella, también la tendría ella, y compartirían la agonía y el sufrimiento.

Pero ella, Ginny, no era ajena al dolor y había sufrido pérdidas importantes en el pasado. No tenía miedo de atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Dominique, no importaba si tenía que ser marcada por las mismas heridas que ella.

Instintivamente, giró su cabeza, y contempló una visión que le paralizó el corazón y le hizo sentir que nueva vida corría por sus venas.

Su cabello castaño era inconfundible. Era la única mujer en el mundo que podía hacerle sentir esa clase de emociones. De algún modo, ver a Hermione hizo que el dolor de su pierna pasara a un segundo plano y adoptó una postura más recta, las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a su rostro, y una sonrisa aún más pronunciada que la que mostró cuando recién comenzó la contienda iluminó su cara. Crispó los puños, haciendo crujir la madera de su varita y la alzó, no para lanzar otro bloque de cemento, sino para atacar mágicamente a Dominique.

Apenas atacó, ambas sintieron un dolor lacerante en sus dos brazos. Ginny arrugó el entrecejo, pero no hizo nada más. Pero Dominique aullaba y chillaba como si le hubieran rajado el antebrazo con un escalpelo.

-¡ERES UNA PERRA! –rugió Dominique, sobándose el brazo izquierdo y mirando a Ginny con saña infinita. Pero ella no se dejó intimidar por el insulto.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Ginny, mirándola con desafío, pero sin abandonar su sonrisa-. Además soy testaruda, no lo niego. Pero, no alcanzo a imaginar a una mujer más cobarde que tú. No eres capaz siquiera de mostrar todo el potencial del arma que tienes en tus manos.

-¡NO ME PROVOQUES! –chilló Dominique, extendiendo su brazo derecho, lista para atacar-. ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER, AHORA QUE TENGO LA VARITA INVENCIBLE!

-No veo que lo estés haciendo –respondió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando otro encantamiento, esta vez no verbal. Las dos sintieron como si una bola de cañón hubiera dado de lleno en el estómago y doblaron la espalda, sobándose el abdomen y dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Ginny se irguió primero, retomando la postura de antes, mirando de forma divertida a Dominique, quien dio con las rodillas en el suelo, gimoteando de dolor.

-Tienes la varita invencible, pero no tienes el coraje para usarla en contra de tu hermana gemela –desafió Ginny, a veces cojeando a causa de su pierna rota-. Temes el daño que puedes recibir si la usas, temes lo que puede suceder si no te controlas. Reitero lo que dije antes: tienes miedo de morir porque nada en tu vida amerita tal sacrificio.

Dominique, tras mucho esfuerzo y gritos de dolor, se puso de pie, blandiendo su arma en contra de Ginny, respirando agitadamente y con ojos fulgurantes.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, maldita ramera lesbiana? –rabió Dominique, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio-. ¡Pues quiero que veas a qué te sabe esto…!

Ella también realizó un encantamiento no verbal, y la explosión hizo que Ginny volara por los aires antes de caer con un sonido arrastrado al suelo, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo gravemente lastimado. Al otro lado de la situación, Dominique caía al suelo también, gritando de dolor y respirando de forma superficial, con las mismas heridas.

Por un momento, ambas combatientes quedaron inmóviles, como si estuvieran muertas. Después de unos minutos, no obstante, Ginny se movió y, lentamente, volvió a ponerse de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza, pero no perdió el equilibrio. Todavía sonreía, aun en los límites de su entereza física, aun en momentos en los que su vida colgaba de un hilo. Podía ver, borrosamente, la imagen de Dominique recortarse contra el sol del ocaso, cómo extendía nuevamente su varita invencible para atacarla de nuevo. Ginny también adoptó una postura de combate y, después de unos tensos segundos, en los cuales ambas se miraban con odio pésimamente contenido, lanzaron sus encantamientos una vez más.

Una esfera de luz resplandeció entre ambas luchadoras. Ginny y Dominique sostenían sus varitas con fuerza, sus brazos trémulos, ambas con caras de la más profunda concentración, tratando de empujar la esfera de luz hacia una posición más ventajosa para cualquiera de las dos. Ésta se movía de un lado para otro, en principio, no favoreciendo a ninguna de las dos. Los que contemplaban el combate observaban con miedo y asombro el actuar de aquellas peleadoras, sin siquiera intervenir en el combate. Ni siquiera las autoridades, de ninguno de los dos mundos, se atrevían a hacer algo, porque juzgaban que harían más mal que bien si se metían en el asunto.

Ginny estaba tan concentrada en hacer que la esfera de luz avanzase hacia Dominique que olvidó al resto del mundo, a todos a excepción de Hermione, de su rostro y de su alegría cuando todo eso hubiera terminado al fin. Quería abrazar, besar y hacer el amor con ella: sus deseos hacían que su corazón se insuflara con nuevas energías, haciendo que sus pies se movieran solos. Dominique, por otro lado, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo: si esa apestosa Weasley estaba igual de herida que ella, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera devolviendo esas energías en su contra? Pero, si no hacía algo, era más que probable que muriera en la explosión resultante… y aquello no era lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos.

La decisión la tomó en fracciones de segundo.

Dominique quebró la conexión con la varita de Ginny y se hizo a un lado antes que la esfera de luz tragara su ser por entero. Ignorando el agobiante dolor de su pierna, extendió la varita e hizo un movimiento como el de una espada y una piedra salió disparada hacia el cuerpo de Ginny. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la roca la hizo tumbarse de espaldas al suelo de nuevo, pero esta vez, no pudo levantarse, por más que intentase hacerlo. Estaba inmóvil, todo su cuerpo protestaba del más horrible dolor y sus ojos apenas podían ver. Dominique soltó una risa triunfante mientras avanzaba, arrastrando la pierna rota y sin bajar una sola vez la varita, contenta por poner, al fin, en el lugar que se merecía esa tonta de Weasley. Miró a todo el mundo que observaba la escena: era increíble como nadie de ellos podía reconocerla, como nadie podía discriminar que era ella, Dominique, la ganadora de aquella brutal contienda.

Y Ginny sentía los pasos de su perdición. Su muerte estaba cerca pero, todavía sonreía, un último acto de desafío antes de partir, para siempre, de este mundo.

_Hermione. No quiero abandonar este mundo sin decirte algo. Sé que me escuchas, porque la voz del amor no necesita de palabras para ser entendida. Dominique puede haber ganado la batalla, pero perderá la guerra. Es mi amor, mi deseo, mi pasión por ti lo que me hacía ponerme de pie, una y otra vez. Comprendí que tus sentimientos por mí, pese a confiarlos en la persona equivocada, eran verdaderos y, cuando al fin lo entendí, no supe por qué, pero sentí una dicha y una felicidad que eran capaces de levantarme hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Pero ahora, creo que no es suficiente. Ya no tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pie. Pero, hay algo que Dominique nunca me podrá quitar, aunque me haga desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. No tengo miedo de morir, porque tengo una razón para hacerlo: mi razón eres tú, tu amor, tu corazón. Eso es algo que ella no me podrá arrebatar jamás. Por eso, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, te digo…_

_ ¡Te amo, Hermione!_

_ Te estaré esperando…_

Dominique ya estaba de pie junto a la figura exánime de Ginny. Apuntaba su varita directo a su pecho, sonriendo macabramente. Estaba a punto de destruir para siempre a su gemela, a punto de ser la única como ella en el mundo y alejarse para siempre de los celos y la envidia…

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro pero, a diferencia de las de Ginny, ninguna sonrisa acudía a su boca. Era la única que sabía quién era quién en ese combate, por eso lucía tan triste y temerosa. Su corazón latía con rapidez, su boca la tenía entreabierta y sus manos temblaban. Por primera vez en su vida, detestaba a su intuición, pues ésta era la que le dijo que, posiblemente, esa sería la última vez que vería a Ginny con vida. El sol se estaba poniendo en medio de los edificios, alargando las sombras sobre el campo de batalla, el escenario ideal para el ocaso de una vida, de la vida que más había apreciado. Si alguna vez tuvo dudas acerca de su condición, ahora ya no existían. No era tiempo para cuestionamientos, ni suposiciones ni experimentos raros: era el momento de aceptar la verdad, aunque hacerlo fuese una acción estéril. Era tiempo de aceptar lo que era ella, y todo lo que esto implicaba.

Y ahora sabía, a todos los niveles, lo que era realmente.

Pero, mientras hacía todo estos debates mentales, unas palabras pronunciadas por una voz que conocía se escucharon dentro de ella. No eran las típicas voces que escuchaba a diario en su mente ni la otra parte de su conciencia. Aquella voz podía sentirla como si proviniese de su propio latiente corazón y, palabra tras palabra, supo a quién pertenecía esa voz sin cuerpo. Y su boca se contorsionó en una sonrisa.

_Estoy orgullosa de ser lesbiana, amor mío. Si tu deseo es morir, con gusto te acompañaré._

Y Hermione, sin que Robson pudiera detenerla, corrió hacia donde estaba tirada Ginny, sin importarle nada que no fuera tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para que ambas estuvieran juntas.

Todo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta. Y Hermione vio una cadena de sucesos transcurrir delante de ella, todo lo que había ocurrido entre el día en que salió al supermercado con Ginny hasta ese momento: cuando vieron por primera vez a Dominique, conspirando para asesinar a Harry, su pelea definitiva con Ron, la primera vez que se imaginó a su amiga en ropa interior, cuando un homosexual le dijo que ella posiblemente lo era también, como luchaba contra ello, negaba a cada momento que era lesbiana, pero todas las evidencias, sus propios pensamientos y sus acciones contradecían todo lo que ella decía acerca de su orientación sexual. Recordaba la fiesta que tuvo con sus amigas, como Ginny se le había acercado sin pizca de vergüenza y la había besado: y pensar que era la verdadera quien lo hizo. También podía evocar, mientras más se acercaba a su amiga, la segunda fiesta que tuvo, esta vez en casa de Selene, cuando fue con Ginny en calidad de novia, como un par de estúpidos hombres de la Rosa Negra interrumpieron lo que pudo haber sido una noche perfecta, cuando tomaron por asalto la residencia del magnate Samuel Riggs, como al fin pudo desatar su pasión en medio de un jardín de jazmines, como todo lo que había tomado como una hermosa relación entre dos mujeres acabó siendo un engaño, que la verdadera Ginny estaba prisionera en casa de Dominique, como ella era arrojada a una celda en Azkaban, como ella, Hermione, buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra una forma de liberarla, de cómo había prestado declaración y de cómo había estado en la cama del Auror que la interrogó…

Mientras Hermione corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pensaba en todo lo que tuvo que ocurrir para aceptar que ella era una mujer lesbiana y que amaba a su mejor amiga, quien estaba por dejarla para siempre, justo en el momento en que se había dado cuenta de la verdad y estaba lista para aceptarla.

_Si mueres, con gusto te acompañaré._

Sin embargo, algo hizo que Hermione se detuviera en seco.

Estaba a medio camino entre la multitud y Ginny cuando un brillo cegador cubrió por completo a Dominique y a Ginny, haciendo imposible discernir lo ocurrido. El sol se vio completamente eclipsado por la esfera de luz que lentamente se iba disipando. Tras varios instantes de completa ceguera, la gente pudo ver lo que había acaecido. Hermione dejó de hacer visera con las manos y vio, con el más profundo horror, la abrumadora verdad.

Una persona yacía de espaldas al suelo, evidentemente sin vida, pero era imposible de decidir si era Ginny o si era Dominique. Sin embargo, la mujer que se encontraba de pie, sostenía una varita conocida para ella… y el corazón se le comprimió en un puño, su mundo se vino abajo en fracciones de segundo y sus rodillas impactaron el suelo rugoso, su mente desprovista de cualquier pensamiento.

Dominique había ganado, al fin, la contienda.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de quién era la vencedora, los Aurors se abalanzaron sobre ella como buitres, pero ella, sonriendo maliciosamente, alzó la Varita de Saúco y una explosión la envolvió, haciendo que, tanto Hermione como los Aurors, se vieran forzados a retirarse. Pero, para el momento en que el humo se hubo disuelto en el aire, no había nadie. Dominique había desaparecido, escapado, impune por el asesinato que recién cometió.

Hermione se acercó al cuerpo de Ginny como por inercia, apenas arrastrando los pies, lágrimas corriendo raudas por sus mejillas, sin atreverse a creer lo ocurrido. Se arrodilló delante de la figura que antes había sido su mejor amiga y sus muestras de tristeza mojaron la blusa de Ginny, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta en señal de horror, síntomas claros de un maleficio asesino. No era capaz de soportar lo que veía, no era capaz de aceptar que la mujer con la que pretendía ser feliz no reaccionara a nada ya, su alma, perdida para siempre, su vida destruida por culpa de ser igual a alguien con un mal corazón.

Los Aurors, los testigos de la batalla y Archibald Robson, todos ellos, pudieron oír los gritos desgarradores de una mujer que llamaba al amor de su vida, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

* * *

Habían pasado doce horas.

Pero para Hermione, era como si el tiempo transcurriera con extrema lentitud. Podía sentir el peso de la muerte de Ginny como si ella acabara de fallecer. Estaba en San Mungo, delante de una camilla que sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirroja, todavía derramando lágrimas, todavía gritando y llorando. Había perdido completamente la razón y golpeaba las sábanas con una infinita impotencia, pronunciando el nombre de Ginny una y otra vez, todo bajo la conmovida mirada de todos los que velaban a quien hubiera muerto en aquella horrible batalla. Entre los testigos, estaba la familia Weasley, mutilada una vez más, sufriendo en silencio, viendo como Hermione, enloquecida y frenética, daba muestras de un dolor indescriptible. No podían creer que, sólo hace cuatro semanas atrás, la creyeran culpable del asesinato de Harry. ¿Tenía que morir para probar que era inocente? ¿Cuántas vidas más pudieron haberse perdido? ¿Era una familia que estaba destinada a sufrir pérdidas?

El Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors, Pius Thicknesse, también miraba, impávido, la escena que se gestaba delante de sus ojos. A él le importaba un pimiento lo que le ocurrió a Weasley, pues tenía la enorme presión de buscar y capturar a Dominique. El hecho que esa pelirroja hubiera muerto no hacía más que aumentar la presión de la sociedad mágica sobre la Oficina de Aurors, pues ella era una persona conocida y, pese a todo, muy querida en todos los ámbitos. La ira de los ciudadanos podía compararse con el momento cuando una pandilla de Mortífagos torturó a los padres de Neville hasta volverlos locos. Y no era sólo eso.

Cuando todos supieron que no fue Ginny quien mató a su propio novio, Pius Thicknesse fue duramente criticado por haber apuntado con el dedo a alguien cuyo único crimen fue ser igual a la verdadera asesina. Interminables cartas de varios lugares de Inglaterra llegaron a su despacho, todas manifestando un vehemente rechazo al arresto de Ginny Weasley y culpándolo de su posterior muerte. Asimismo, cartas de condolencias llegaban por millares al hogar de los Weasley, asegurando que estarán junto a ellos en el funeral de la menor de la familia.

Aparte de todo eso, de algún modo, se filtró la noticia que ella y Hermione eran amantes y, producto de aquello, la castaña también recibió varias cartas para tratar de levantarle el ánimo, pero eran esfuerzos fútiles: Hermione estaba totalmente destrozada por lo que ocurrió al atardecer del día de ayer, y lo único que deseaba era abandonar el mundo, morir de dolor para, al fin, estar junto a Ginny y terminar con el calvario que la agobiaba. Todos se dieron cuenta que ella ya no gritaba ni lloraba. El silencio en la sala era premonitorio. Los presentes vieron como la mujer caminaba en silencio y abandonaba la sala y se dirigía a las escaleras, subiendo hasta el último piso, con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

La brisa acariciaba su rostro por última vez. Tenía los pies al borde del edificio, lista para caer, lista para abandonar su vida y volar hacia otra dimensión. Era la última vez que podría ver el sol de la mañana iluminar la ciudad, la última vez que oyera el bullicio de la gente, la última vez que sintiera dolor. Y, pese a que la parte más sensata de su conciencia le recalcaba que aún era muy joven y que tenía mucha vida por delante, y que incluso podía conocer a una mujer por quien sintiera las mismas cosas que por Ginny, Hermione no hacía caso a nada más que a ella misma. Y ella quería estar con su adorada pelirroja, aunque su vida tuviera que llegar a un brusco término.

La castaña dio un paso hacia adelante, pero no sentía suelo firme debajo de su pie. Estaba a punto de quitarse la vida, de hacer algo que, en un pasado muy remoto, había jurado jamás hacer.

_No lo hagas Hermione_.

Ella se detuvo, justo cuando iba a dar el último paso de su vida. La voz que escuchó era de la misma naturaleza que la que oyó cuando Ginny estaba a punto de morir.

_La Hermione que conozco no se hubiera rendido ahora. Seguiría adelante, lo haría para honrar mi nombre y el amor que sientes por mí. No te rindas, Hermione. Siempre hay una razón para seguir adelante…_

Y la voz no se escuchó más.

Y, como si nada, algo hizo que desviara su vista hacia el oeste. Y supo, sólo en ese momento, que debía continuar su vida, que debía ser feliz pese al sufrimiento.

Podía sentir una agradable fragancia que provenía del oeste…

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Pronto, el último capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre, me entristece poner fin a algo, pues siempre disfruto de las cosas que hago, y eso no se limita a escribir.

Quiero brindar ánimos a todas aquellas mujeres que, por culpa de esta sociedad miope y homofóbica, no pueden mostrarse como realmente son, no pueden siquiera besar a otra mujer sin que alguien ponga cara de asco, no pueden compartir sus experiencias o sus deseos sin que alguien tergiverse aquellas cosas y lo convierta en algo sucio o inmoral. A fin de cuentas, una sociedad sin diversidad sexual, no es una sociedad.

Los saluda desde el Estrecho de Gibraltar… Gilrasir.


	24. El camino invisible

**Capítulo XXIV: El camino invisible**

Hermione descendía por las escaleras que conducían al ático del hospital para magos, con un solo pensamiento en su mente. Debía ir a ver el cuerpo de Ginny una vez más ya que, en su locura, fue incapaz de ser objetiva y darse cuenta, con la mente fría y dispuesta, que la mujer con la que se propuso ser feliz definitivamente la había abandonado. Entró en el cubículo que contenía el cuerpo de su amiga y se postró delante de ella, como si rezara a los cielos para que la trajeran de vuelta, de donde sea que estuviese ahora.

* * *

Pius Thicknesse todavía observaba, impertérrito aún, el cuerpo cubierto por una manta de Weasley, pensando en los problemas que le había acarreado su muerte. Y, mientras divagaba, pudo ver que aquella mujer llamada Hermione estaba de rodillas delante del cuerpo, como si estuviera rezando. Pero una mirada más aguda de parte del Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors, le dijo que no estaba pidiendo al Grandísimo que trajera de vuelta a su amada pelirroja, sino que parecía trajinar el cadáver en busca de algo desconocido. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, no llevaba ningún objeto en la mano. Vio cómo Hermione componía un rostro escéptico antes de abandonar la sala a paso firme pero rápido, derecho a las escaleras y rumbo al primer piso, y a la salida del hospital.

_Algún secreto debe tener entre manos_.

Pero no sería él quien averiguaría lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Robson!

El Auror aludido se plantó delante de su jefe con eficiencia militar, sin poder disimular un viso de tristeza en su rostro, pese a que estaba entrenado para sobreponerse a las emociones humanas cuando fuese necesario. Sin embargo, ningún colega suyo, ni siquiera su jefe, sabía el secreto que ocultaba y el que no le permitía reprimir sus sentimientos en situaciones como la que atravesaba en esos momentos.

-¿Sabes? No puedo evitar detenerme a pensar en lo sensible que eres a este tipo de cosas –dijo Thicknesse en un tono que podía considerarse paternalista-. ¿Te ocurrió algo en el pasado, algo que todavía te traumatice?

-Sí, señor. La muerte de mi madre.

Robson había dado la misma respuesta a la misma pregunta, formulada por decenas de personas distintas a su jefe. Aquello no era una mentira para excusarse de ser homosexual, pero hace tiempo que había superado aquella trágica pérdida y decía que todavía arrastraba una carga de tristeza y sufrimiento que lo hacían vulnerable a escenas parecidas.

-Está bien, pero debes aprender a superar todos tus obstáculos si quieres convertirte en un Auror experto –dijo Thicknesse como si él mismo hubiera pasado por aquellas mismas desgracias y cuyas experiencias le hubiesen hecho más fuerte-. Nosotros enfrentamos la muerte a diario, la adoptamos como si fuera uno más de nuestros hijos. Ahora, quiero que hagas una última cosa antes que te de unas vacaciones.

El semblante de Robson se endureció casi al instante.

-Quiero que sigas a Granger y me digas qué está tramando –ordenó Thicknesse, viendo cómo la castaña caminaba, como sólo las modelos lo hacían, por la acera-. Me temo que sabe algo acerca del paradero de Bouchard. Que no te descubra.

Robson asintió levemente y, en un movimiento de capa, ya no se vio por ningún lado.

* * *

Hermione, mientras caminaba, todavía estaba escéptica respecto a lo que vio mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Ginny. Aunque el anillo que usaba el cadáver de su mejor amiga en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda parecía confirmar que ella había, en realidad, muerto, aquello le causó una duda que ni siquiera ella misma podía explicar. No podía llevarse nada de un cuerpo que ya estuviera muerto; eso sería sospechoso.

La castaña atravesaba calles y aceras sin un patrón discernible, al menos para el observador común. La verdad, era que Hermione se estaba guiando sólo por su olfato, sintiendo esa aroma que era, al mismo tiempo, tan agradable y familiar. No sabía qué era lo que la impelía a hacer eso, pero no podía dejar de sentir que la recompensa por hacerlo sería similar a la que uno encontraría al final de un arcoíris. A veces, el sendero se internaba en un edificio para salir por el otro lado, colándose por ventanas y a veces descendiendo al subterráneo.

Cuando Hermione descendía a las entrañas de Londres, supo que su búsqueda por hallar la fuente del olor no iba a ser tan fácil como seguir un camino invisible para la vista. Navegaba entre mucha gente, lo cual implicaba sentir muchos olores a la vez, algunos tan agradables como el que seguía y otros que prefería no saber a quién pertenecía. Sin embargo, había una diferencia muy sutil que hacía al olor que seguía una esencia especial, algo que era imposible captar con el olfato. Pero ella no podía sentir ese algo más de aquella fragancia, no en medio de tanta gente y tanto ruido, lo que la hizo sentirse desorientada. Buscó a tientas, guiándose por los ojos más que por su nariz y logró hallar un lugar menos ajetreado, y sólo en ese momento pudo captar ese enajenante olor familiar y seductor, pero se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta que el rastro se introducía por uno de los túneles. Deambular por aquellos estrechos lugares que, aparte de oscuros, eran peligrosos a causa de la afluencia de trenes, equivaldría a cometer suicidio. No obstante, Hermione se encogió de hombros y puso un pie en el estrecho espacio que había entre los rieles y la pared del túnel, caminando de lado y pegando la espalda al frio hormigón.

Dos horas anduvo por el túnel, casi siendo arrollada por un tren que iba a toda velocidad, hasta que divisó unas escaleras que conducían a un pasillo elevado que era usado por los encargados de la mantención del subterráneo. Suspirando de alivio, Hermione anduvo con más soltura por aquel camino, todo el tiempo siguiendo al olor, hasta que éste se perdió por un canal de ventilación hacia la parte superior del túnel. Notó que había una escalera de metal que partía desde el final del pasillo y desaparecía al final del ducto de ventilación. Sin rechistar, ella se trepó a las escaleras, usó su varita para apartar la pesada tapa de su camino y apareció en medio de una calle poco transitada. Devolvió la tapa a su lugar y siguió caminando.

Aquel lugar se le hizo, de golpe y porrazo, conocido, pues era el barrio en el que solía vivir Ginny junto a Harry. A continuación, se preguntó si en el más allá ambos estarían juntos para siempre, a lo que respondió con un enérgico sacudón de cabeza. Aquello Hermione no se lo esperó: no supo por qué lo hizo, no podía entender por qué tenía esa clase de reacciones si sabía que la persona por la cual las sentía ya no estaba con ella. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso era lo de menos en esos instantes.

Reconoció de inmediato la casa en la que vivía Ginny, el lugar donde todo había comenzado, el lugar donde Harry y ella iban a ser felices. El aroma parecía meterse en la casa, por la puerta frontal, y Hermione siguió el sendero, adentrándose en el antejardín, ignorando el letrero que decía "en remate", y a fuerza de encantamiento, penetró en el inmueble, logrando distinguir la sala de estar en la que una vez compartió con Harry el temor que él fuera víctima de alguna sociedad terrorista desconocida. Pero el olor no se detenía en la sala de estar: parecía ir al estudio, donde Harry disponía de una pequeña biblioteca particular. Sin embargo, la fragancia desaparecía en la chimenea del fondo de la estancia. ¿Era esto un callejón sin salida? ¿Pudo la chimenea haber emitido aquel olor todo este tiempo?

Pero Hermione no se rindió. Revisó todos los rincones del estudio, incluso debajo de los libros, las mesas, las sillas y el largo pasillo, donde una vez Ginny hiciera un desfile improvisado frente a un avergonzado Auror. No obstante, cuando iba a inspeccionar la chimenea, supo que el fuego que estaba encendido en ella no emitía el olor. Parecía desaparecer, así sin más, en el fuego.

-¡Claro!

Un retazo de luz se coló en medio de las cortinas tupidas del estudio, como metaforizando lo que le acababa de ocurrir a Hermione: una súbita iluminación, una idea manifestándose dentro de su mente y, sin embargo, nunca en su vida había tenido tanta certeza acerca de algo como en ese momento. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, y cómo debía llevar a cabo lo que acababa de proponerse, aunque fuera algo ridículo y hubiera millones de posibilidades de que saliera mal. Caminó hacia la chimenea y divisó una bolsa cuyo contenido era fácil de adivinar. Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojó a las llamas, las cuales tomaron un vívido color verde esmeralda. Normalmente, un mago debía pronunciar en voz alta y clara el lugar al que deseaba llegar, pero Hermione, siendo iluminada por una extraña idea, no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar todos sus sentidos, a excepción del olfato, se negó a ver, a saborear, a oír y a tocar, menos a oler. Podía sentir el aroma que estaba siguiendo, con una claridad abrumadora, como si su todo fuera aquella fragancia que rondaba alrededor de ella y que la guiaban, con absoluta certeza, sin palabras, hacia donde quería ir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione supo de inmediato que su corazonada había sido cierta. Estaba en otra chimenea, en otra casa, pero no pudo reconocerla, al menos en principio, pues se sentía como mareada después de la profunda abstracción que hizo para poder concentrarse sólo en oler. Instantes después, tuvo que reprimir un sobresalto al darse cuenta que el rastro la había conducido hasta su propia casa. Después de recuperarse de la impresión, subió las escaleras hasta entrar en su dormitorio, donde el olor era más penetrante, pero no halló nada diferente desde la última vez que durmió allí.

Al menos a simple vista.

Dejándose guiar por el olfato nuevamente, se dio cuenta que el aroma le estaba indicando el camino tan claramente como si hubiera alguien que le dijera dónde tenía que buscar. En el cajón del velador, sobre un libro pequeño, había una nota escrita con una caligrafía que ella desconocía, por más que intentara dársela de grafóloga. Al no poder identificar al autor de la nota, se limitó a leerla.

_Mil pasos hacia el oeste_

_Mil pasos hacia un amor perdido_

_Cien pasos hacia el norte_

_Cien pasos para encontrar uno nuevo_

_El alfa y omega del camino invisible, perpetuado en el tiempo_

_Te llevara al final del arcoíris._

Hermione había esperado que algún verso críptico apareciera en algún momento de su búsqueda, pero no anticipó lo difícil que podría ser descifrar la clave que le permitiría llegar al final del sendero. Para empezar, no sabía hacia dónde demonios se hallaba el oeste, pues las calles no estaban orientadas de norte a sur, sino que semejaban más a los hilos de una tela de araña. Además, el sol no se ponía exactamente en el oeste, dado que estaba por llegar el verano y la puesta de sol coincidía con la dirección oeste en los días cercanos a los equinoccios. ¿Cómo se iba a orientar? Ni siquiera llevaba un reloj para ayudarla a buscar el norte y así dar con su objetivo.

Estaba siendo una tonta.

Alzó su varita.

-¡Oriéntame!

La varita apuntó automáticamente hacia el norte.

Ahora sabía hacia dónde dar los mil pasos.

Hermione caminó como por inercia hacia la calle que tenía enfrente, desenfadada, despreocupada y, extrañamente, contenta. Era cierto que la muerte de Ginny había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, pero había algo en las palabras de ese acertijo y en la fragancia familiar que la llenaban de una alegría que nunca había experimentado, como si no fuera su mente la que estuviera anticipando el fin del viaje.

A Hermione le gustaba pensar en cosas positivas mientras caminaba. Y, aunque no tuviera mucho sentido pensar en ello, su mente construía escenas de amor, pasión y felicidad junto a Ginny, a veces sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera, a veces espantando aquellas fantasías por tratarse de algo fuera de su alcance. Pero, precisamente por eso, abrazaba aquellos sueños con más fuerza. Aquello era natural en el proceso de superación de una pérdida grave, así que no reprimió aquellas visiones y dejó que fluyeran por su mente. Pronto, su mente, de forma automática, le iría restando importancia a medida que descubriera más acerca de la vida y fuera conociendo más personas.

Pero era difícil.

Y, a menudo, era el camino largo.

El alcohol, las drogas y el sexo indiscriminado ayudaban a acortarlo bastante, pero el peaje para llegar a destino era muchísimo más elevado. Era, más o menos, la diferencia entre ir de un punto a otro por un camino secundario y hacerlo por la autopista. Pero Hermione sabía el costo que implicaba tomar cualquiera de esos atajos y no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos innecesarios, sobre todo, después de comprender que el suicidio tampoco era una salida. Prefería acostumbrarse a la carga y dejar que ésta la hiciera una mujer más sabia, sobre todo, porque Ginny tampoco hubiera permitido que tomara atajos para sobrellevar su muerte. Era parte del orgullo de una Gryffindor. _Hay que tener coraje para enfrentar los problemas de la vida._

Ya había recorrido cinco cuadras, y Hermione comenzaba a intuir que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta. Conocía la calle: era la misma que recorría cada vez que iba a comprar al supermercado y, sin lugar a dudas, pudo ver el diminuto parque que una vez hubiera escondido a la asesina de Ginny. Además, al final de la calle, unos cincuenta metros más allá del supermercado, se erigía un pequeño restaurante para parejas, muy similar al de Madame Pudifoot en Hogsmeade, pero que se llamaba "El amor perdido". Resultaba obvio ir en esa dirección, aparte que las pistas la incitaban a ir en esa dirección.

Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en todo esto.

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente. Aquella no podía ser la solución. Era demasiado obvia. Quienquiera que fuese el autor o autora del acertijo, se había empeñado en que no le fuera fácil llegar a la nota. ¿Por qué ésta iba a ser diferente? Giró sobre sus talones y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa (había mucha gente como para desaparecer) y, una vez que se hubo recuperado del cansancio (y unos cuantos tragos de isotónicos para ayudar a aquello) se sentó en la sala de estar a pensar de nuevo y más a fondo en las pistas del mensaje. Si no se refería al norte y al oeste geográficos, ¿cuál otro podría ser? Sí, había otro norte, pero no creía que tuviera algo que ver con eso. De alguna forma, su intuición le decía que la respuesta estaba en el aire y que debía buscarla sin hacer uso de la lógica, sino que haciéndole más caso a sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Recordó el aroma que la trajo a su casa en primer lugar, de cómo seguía tortuosos caminos, indicándole el sendero a recorrer…

Una guía.

Un norte.

Hermione se puso de pie tan repentinamente que estuvo segura que algún hueso de su cuerpo crujió de forma enfermiza. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para lamentar padecimientos, pues la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir podría llevarla, al fin, a las revelaciones que tanto ansiaba saber, preguntas que, de forma involuntaria, acudían a su cabeza, aun cuando supiera que se trataban de sinsentidos perfectamente irrealizables. Y, mientras la castaña se abría camino por una calle poco transitada, se dio cuenta que sus pasos la guiaban hasta el cementerio, un lugar poco común para terminar una búsqueda.

Agradeció que todavía la tarde no moría, porque eso implicaba que el cementerio todavía admitía visitas. Quedaba una hora para que cerrara. Esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente como para terminar con aquella particular búsqueda del tesoro que algún desconocido le impuso. El cambio de ambiente fue rotundamente notorio, como si la noche hubiera acudido temprano; se podía sentir la presencia de la muerte, cual viento frío acariciando las tumbas, las lápidas y los mausoleos. A primera vista, Hermione se sintió como si estuviera parada en un colosal tablero de ajedrez, pero la sensación de soledad y desamparo de millones de personas que lloraron, gritaron y velaron a sus muertos antes y ahora, amenazara con abrumarla y hacerle olvidar que tenía un propósito que cumplir en ese lugar.

-Novecientos noventa y siete, novecientos noventa y ocho… -iba contando Hermione en su mente, sin mirar, sin fijarse que estaba a punto de tener un golpe de suerte-. Novecientos noventa y nueve… , mil.

Cuando alzó la vista, Hermione tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca. Estaba conmocionada. No podía creer que sus pasos contados la llevarían a mirar frente a frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo. Y, en medio de la estupefacción, una parte del mensaje se volvió claro como el cristal.

_Mil pasos hacia el oeste_

_Mil pasos hacia un amor perdido_

Hermione estuvo casi diez minutos frente a la tumba de Harry, expresando en silencio lo que deseaba decirle, decirle cuánto lo quería, que su muerte jamás fue vengada y que lo iba a extrañar hasta el final de sus días. Lo echaba de menos tanto como estaba comenzando a extrañar a Ginny, pero ese no era el momento para remembranzas. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su derecha, hacia el norte, donde podía ver un gran mausoleo adornado con flores de piedra. Los cien pasos la conducían exactamente hasta ese monumento pétreo, donde una familia entera había sido enterrada, una familia de poetas cuya gran pasión eran las flores. Sin embargo, no había nada que sugiriera que el final del camino estaba cerca o que hallaría un nuevo amor en aquel desierto paraje. Lo único que llamaba la atención era una jazmín de piedra que parecía haberse desprendido de uno de los pilares del mausoleo y que ahora yacía en el suelo del cementerio. Queriendo mostrar consideración hacia la familia que reposaba para la eternidad bajo el edificio de mármol, tomó el jazmín de piedra y lo iba a reponer en su lugar, cuando algo fuera de lugar ocurrió en ese preciso momento.

Sintió algo familiar, como un gancho que se sujetara a la altura de su ombligo y la jalara hacia un vórtice de colores y formas difusas. Fracciones de segundo después, cayó pesadamente en suelo que se le antojaba como arena de playa. Y, cuando miró a su alrededor, supo que estaba, en efecto, en una playa, el mar rugiendo mansamente a metros de donde cayó. El jazmín de piedra yacía inerte a un lado de ella. No había ningún margen de equivocación: aquel trozo de roca era un traslador, pero ¿dónde estaba ahora? No parecía estar en Inglaterra, sino en algún país tropical centroamericano, a juzgar por las palmeras y el agradable calor del ocaso que precedía a la noche. Y, una vez más, el aroma que inició aquel viaje, la envolvió en un agradable sopor e hizo que Hermione se pusiera de pie y avanzara hacia una pequeña cabaña que se alzaba contra el telón de fondo que comenzaba a mostrar sus primeras estrellas…

* * *

El Auror Robson quedó perplejo cuando vio a Hermione desaparecer al agacharse para tomar un objeto del suelo. Sin embargo, reconoció el fenómeno al instante y se comunicó con el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para determinar el destino del traslador que usó la castaña, sin que ella supiera que estaba tomando uno en esos momentos. Minutos después, la respuesta acudió a él en forma de lechuza, la cual dejó caer un pedazo de pergamino antes de volver a los cielos y perderse en medio de las nubes. Robson leyó el escueto mensaje, creyendo que se trataba de una jugarreta.

_Bahamas, Costa Suroriental_

Aquel era un lugar con especial significado para él, pues había estado de vacaciones en las Bahamas cuando descubrió su verdadera orientación sexual gracias a un veraneante proveniente de Estados Unidos que resultó ser un Auror también. Contaba que, en el país en que vivía, la homosexualidad era algo cuasi cotidiano y que a los agentes de la ley mágica les importaba un pimiento la orientación sexual de los trabajadores, mientras hicieran bien su trabajo. Y resultó ser una actitud acertada, pues los Aurors que tenían una inclinación distinta al del resto eran más intuitivos y, por lo tanto, más eficientes a la hora de resolver un caso, por muy difícil que fuera. Robson recibía cartas cada semana de parte de su colega, proponiéndole que se trasladara a Norteamérica y que abandonara la sociedad excesivamente conservadora en la que había nacido, pero Robson argumentaba que no podía dejar a su novio, quien no deseaba migrar a América por razones personales. Al final, su colega siempre terminaba felicitándolo por haber hallado pareja y sólo esperaba que las leyes cambiaran para que los matrimonios homosexuales fueran legales y pudieran formar una familia.

Abandonando los recuerdos, Robson se acercó a un basurero y extrajo de éste una caja de metal que una vez alojara un surtido de chocolates. Susurró un encantamiento que hizo destellar la caja con un sutil brillo azulado antes de apagarse y volver a lucir como una caja normal. El Auror se puso de rodillas y tocó la caja de metal con un dedo…

* * *

Al principio, la cabaña parecía estar vacía.

Quienquiera que viviese allí, parecía haber salido. La chimenea estaba encendida y la mesa estaba servida: de entrada había un par de almejas abiertas en su concha y, de fondo, salmón asado con especias y, de aperitivo, una copa de vino blanco y ensalada de… ¿brócoli? Hermione pensó que se trataba de una contradicción. Era la cena más extraña que alguien hubiera preparado jamás, y eso que había comido en restaurantes exóticos, pues su trabajo como modelo de medio tiempo exigía que saliera a otros países para promocionar ropa, ya sea exterior o interior y, a veces, calzados. El aroma era mucho más intenso dentro de la casa, lo que la mantuvo dentro del inmueble, sin prestar atención a cualquier estímulo exterior, curiosa por los detalles que repletaban las paredes: pinturas relativas al mar, artesanía local y la suntuosa alfombra que cubría el suelo de la sala de estar. Las ventanas no poseían vidrios y podían ser cerradas por persianas de mimbre y toda la estancia estaba iluminada por velas y candelabros, lo que le daba un ambiente elegante y a la vez rústico.

Un viento extraño se coló por las ventanas y la puerta entreabierta y apagó toda luz en la estancia. La noche había llegado ya y la única luz provenía de la luna, la cual no era suficiente como para saber a quién pertenecía la silueta que, de repente y sin aviso, se dibujó contra el cielo nocturno. Intempestivamente, el ambiente romántico pasó a ser uno de terror. Incluso el viento conspiraba para que todo luciera más siniestro. Y la figura desconocida se acercaba a Hermione, sólo el ruido de sus pisadas haciendo patente su presencia. Ahora era capaz de sentir la respiración del desconocido, pero se dio cuenta que no podía ser un hombre, pues todo el lugar olía a esa fragancia que pudo sentir en la azotea del Hospital San Mungo, y parecía ser que aquella presencia fuera la fuente de ese aroma.

Conocía perfectamente ese olor pero, por lo mismo, era imposible que se tratara de lo que ella quería creer. No podía ser porque quien despidiera aquella fragancia ya no existía en este mundo y, en este momento quizá la estarían llevando hasta su lugar definitivo de descanso.

-_¡Incendio!_

Y todos los detalles de la cabaña se hicieron discernibles, la cena volvió a ser evidente, y la figura que desconocía, como por arte de magia, ahora se convirtió en alguien familiar, en alguien cuyo actual paradero era una de las salas del Hospital San Mungo. Hermione no podía articular palabra. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era que con lo que le acababa de ocurrir, su definición de "imposible" tenía que cambiar. Quería, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que ella estuviera sonriéndole tan despreocupadamente, como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Hola, Hermione –dijo Ginny, sonriéndole y tomándole un hombro cariñosamente-. Te estaba esperando.

La reacción de la castaña fue previsible.

-¡Aléjate de mí, maldita asesina! –exclamó Hermione, apartándose de la pared y empujándola violentamente hacia la sala de estar-. ¡¿Por qué mataste a Ginny?

La pelirroja compuso un rostro de resignación, como si esperara que ella hiciera algo como eso. Ella, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, tomó su mano derecha y removió el anillo de compromiso, el cual siempre llevaba puesto en honor a su fallecido novio. Sin decir ninguna palabra, le extendió el anillo a Hermione para que lo examinara.

-Trata de ponértelo.

Con desconfianza, Hermione se llevó el anillo al dedo mayor de su mano izquierda pero, era como si su dedo y el anillo fueran imanes de cargas idénticas. Por más que la castaña intentara usarlo, éste se zafaba e iba a caer al suelo. Después de varios intentos, tuvo que admitir que era imposible y le devolvió el anillo a Ginny, o quienquiera que fuese.

-Eso no prueba nada –dijo Hermione, en tono seco.

-Claro que sí –contradijo la pelirroja-. Este anillo de compromiso está encantado para que nadie más que yo pueda usarlo. Ni siquiera aquella tonta de Dominique, por muy idéntica que sea a mí, sería capaz de hacerlo. Que en paz descanse.

Hermione casi no hizo caso a las demás palabras, excepto a las cuatro últimas. ¿Qué en paz descanse? ¿Dominique fue la que murió en realidad? Pero la había visto de pie después del destello, sosteniendo la Varita de Saúco y, más encima, escapó del lugar de la batalla, inculpándola automáticamente. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que, durante ese breve momento de ceguera, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado. Era insensato mostrar desconfianza cuando no había razones para sentirse así… todavía.

-Pero Dominique pudo haber hecho lo mismo…

-No, es imposible.

Hermione quedó en silencio, impactada.

-Sólo Harry y yo sabíamos esto. Y, para extremar las precauciones, usamos el Encantamiento Fidelio. Elegimos a un Guardián Secreto de tal forma que éste no se diera cuenta que fue elegido para tal fin.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Dominique logró dar con el Guardián Secreto y haberlo forzado a relatar todo? –inquirió Hermione, todavía escéptica.

-No pudo haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque –Ginny compuso una sonrisa de satisfacción-, nunca aprovechó la oportunidad. Tuvo al Guardián Secreto a su lado un buen tiempo y jamás le preguntó nada acerca del anillo. Una vez más, Dominique falló en hacer un trabajo limpio. Supongo que su carácter la fue haciendo cada vez menos femenina.

Hermione sintió que algo no cuadraba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que "tuvo al Guardián Secreto un buen tiempo"? ¿Acaso ella lo conoce?

Ginny se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No exactamente. Significa que el Guardián Secreto… eres tú.

Hermione se sintió como si fuera arrojada al espacio de súbito y no supiera dónde era arriba, o abajo. Se sentía totalmente desorientada, perdida. No podía atreverse a imaginar el momento en que Harry y Ginny le encomendaran aquel secreto.

-¿Te acuerdas que, como tres semanas antes que Harry falleciera, los tres fuimos a un parque y jugamos al juego de los juramentos? –dijo Ginny, complacida a propósito del desconcierto de Hermione-. ¿Cuándo te hicimos jurar cosas y yo comencé a agitar mi varita e imaginé que estaba dirigiendo una orquesta?

Por supuesto que Hermione se acordaba. Y se sorprendió de la sutileza con la cual Ginny hacía las cosas. Además, Dominique no se interesaría por un paseo a un parque, sino por hacerle creer al público que Ginny había asesinado a su propio novio. Para coronar la guinda, ella jamás le había preguntado algo acerca del secreto del anillo y, de todas maneras, no habría sabido cómo responder, pues ni ella sabía que la habían hecho Guardián Secreto.

-¿Y, por qué tanto secretismo por un mísero anillo?

-Bueno, ese anillo tiene un valor de cien mil Galeones, pero Harry se lo ganó en un concurso de baile en el que participamos –dijo Ginny con una sonrisita-, uno bastante importante. Terrible pérdida si me lo llegaran a hurtar, ¿no crees?

-Nunca me lo contaste –dijo Hermione, algo resentida.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Nunca me imaginé que podría ayudarme alguna vez.

La castaña sintió como su resentimiento se derretía sólo con ver a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber qué diantres ocurrió en esa explosión, pero Ginny respondió a la pregunta que Hermione iba a formular en ese preciso instante.

-Dominique no contaba con que yo había pasado a ser dueña de la varita –dijo Ginny, como si la pasara en grande recapitulando lo sucedido-. ¿Recuerdas cuando le quité la varita a Dominique para mostrársela a todos?

-¿Cuándo le diste aquella memorable nalgada?

-Exactamente –confirmó Ginny con malicia traviesa-. Pudo parecer estúpido, pero cumplí con las condiciones para ganarme la lealtad de la varita. La tomé en contra de su voluntad y luego se la devolví, voluntariamente, lo cual me aseguraba que el arma siguiera de mi lado sin que esa apestosa rata lo supiera.

"Pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta que tuve la punta de la varita de Dominique sobre mi pecho. Decidí resistir hasta el último momento y también me decidí a atacar. Apenas podía levantar el brazo, pero sirvió de todas formas. La varita de Dominique no iba a matar a su propio dueño, por lo que el maleficio colisionó con el mío y lo devolvió hacia ella. Reuní las últimas fuerzas para ponerme de pie y desaparecer detrás de esa bola de fuego, no sin antes tomar la Varita de Saúco. Era vital que me consideraran muerta, pues si alguien supiera que sigo con vida, alguna organización como la Rosa Negra podría ir tras de mí y matarme. Sólo tú debes saber que sigo viva y por eso diseñé una búsqueda del tesoro de tal forma que sólo tú pudieras llegar al final.

-¿Y, por qué yo? –quiso saber Hermione. En realidad, ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla de boca de Ginny. Pero ella no dijo nada. No eran necesarias las palabras. Bastaba con un gesto.

Ginny sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba con lentitud a Hermione y juntaba su cuerpo con el de ella, abrazándola suavemente y apartándole el cabello de su cara con dulzura. Miraba a la castaña con elocuencia, como comunicando a través de sus ojos lo que deseaba decir, ladeaba su cabeza, fascinada con la idea que tenía en mente. Hermione podía sentir con claridad sus emociones, como si fueras las suyas, no tenía armas para defenderse, no quería ofrecer resistencia, pues ese momento lo había estado esperando desde aquella reunión de amigas, tan lejana parecía esa tertulia, pero ahora estaba más segura que nunca de lo que era ella. Sus sentimientos lo confirmaban, su boca, entreabierta y húmeda, no ofrecía ningún margen de duda, sus manos lo sabían también, cuando envolvían la cintura de Ginny, a todos los niveles era cierta la afirmación de que…

-Soy… soy entera y definitivamente… lesbiana –dijo Hermione, sonriendo y sintiendo una arrolladora sensación de alegría dentro de su ser, tan manifiesta que su cuerpo entero tembló. Ginny, por supuesto, sintió a su amiga estremecerse de la vehemencia con la cual estaba aceptando su nueva condición y ella se vio abrumada por las mismas emociones. Y, sin decir nada todavía, se acercó más a Hermione y sus labios, estando tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, se unieron por segunda vez.

Sin embargo, esto ya no era un juego. Era algo serio, y sus bocas se tocaban dulcemente, separándose y volviéndose a unir de una forma rítmica y relajada, sin atreverse a respirar, sólo a acariciarse, a sentirse y a confundirse la una con la otra. Sus ojos cerrados, sus manos queriendo sentir piel y no sólo seda, todo contribuía a un desenlace que ambas deseaban, pero ninguna de ellas quería llegar al final. Su sueño era que aquel idilio durara por siempre.

Pero aquello no bastaba.

Deseaban más.

Hermione, más que Ginny, quería probar qué se sentía estar con una mujer que, hace sólo semanas atrás, era su mejor amiga. Ahora, eran más que eso. Ahora, eran amantes, y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

-¿Quieres cenar? –invitó la pelirroja a Hermione cuando sus labios se separaron de los de ella-. Seguramente te diste cuenta que te estaba esperando.

-¿Y cómo sabes que lo que me preparaste me gusta?

-Hermione, te conozco. Te gustará, ya lo verás.

Y ambas se sentaron a la mesa, tomando los cubiertos con educación y comiendo pausadamente. No era una comida como para llenarse el estómago: de hecho, el propósito de la cena era otro. Ginny quería asegurarse que ella y Hermione experimentaran, aunque ya no podía llamarse como tal, pues era tal la certeza con la cual se aceptaban que lo que iban a hacer después no se podía llamar "experimento". No lo era porque ya sabían cuál iba a ser el resultado, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar el deseo.

-Oye, ¿y cómo cocinaste las almejas? –quiso saber Hermione mientras masticaba lentamente su cena, como si la pasara en grande haciéndolo-. ¿Las hiciste al vapor?

-Precisamente –respondió Ginny, sonriendo otra vez y mostrando una muy cuidada dentadura-. El calor hace que se abran solas y, al mismo tiempo, las cocinas en su propio jugo. Le agregué un poco de orégano para que el sabor no fuera tan acentuado.

-Sabe delicioso –dijo Hermione cuando terminó de comer y ahora tomaba un tenedor para atacar la ensalada mientras bebía un sorbo de vino blanco-. Para la próxima, déjame a mí hacer la cena.

-Como quieras.

Media hora después, Hermione y Ginny caminaban hacia la playa, tomadas de la mano, sus rostros siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna, sintiendo que algo despertaba dentro de ellas, un deseo que se iba haciendo cada vez más incontenible a medida que se acercaban a la delgada línea que separaba la tierra del mar y, al mismo tiempo, iban a traspasar la delgada línea entre la amistad y el amor. El sonido del océano era como un murmullo en una sala vacía, un ruido que era música a la vez, miles de puntitos brillantes cambiaban de posición en el horizonte a medida que la luna se alzaba lentamente sobre el cielo.

-Estaba pensando en algo –dijo Hermione, mientras miraba hacia los destellos de plata que adornaban el mar.

-Dime –dijo Ginny, sentándose en la arena y juntando su cuerpo con el de la castaña-. Te escucho.

Había algo en el sonido de las palabras de Ginny que a Hermione le hacían estremecerse, como si aquellas no tuvieran por objetivo sus oídos, sino que llegaban directo a su corazón. Además, iban cargadas con una inocente sensualidad que la hacían desear cada vez más lo que querían hacer.

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que hacemos nosotros, los magos, la magia y todo eso. Muchas veces olvidamos que el mundo exterior, la naturaleza, está llena de magia, cosas que nosotros tildamos de comunes.

-Hay algo que deseas decirme –añadió Ginny, girando su tronco hacia Hermione, de forma que sus miradas colisionaran. La castaña, más que sentirse nerviosa, quería perderse en sus ojos.

-Ginny. Desde que supe que podían gustarme las chicas, quise decirle esto a la mujer con la cual quería compartir mi vida. Y, como aquella mujer está sentada delante de mí, te digo que, por muy hábil, poderoso o sabio que sea un mago, jamás podrá replicar lo que yo siento por ti. No necesito de varitas o de filtros mágicos para expresarte mi amor ni necesito decir palabras raras para enamorarte y llevarte a las estrellas. Esta noche, Ginny, amor mío, juntas iremos al cielo y volveremos.

Ginny tuvo que contenerse las lágrimas de alegría. Aquella declaración ahogaba todo lo ocurrido desde que Hermione tuvo sus primeras dudas acerca de su sexualidad y mostraba a todas luces que deseaba entregarse, en cuerpo y alma, a ella. Ambas se abrazaron dulcemente, mirándose con intensidad, como fascinadas consigo mismas. Sus ojos brillaban. Sus fragancias se mezclaban y se confundían, metaforizando lo que ambas deseaban hacer.

Jugaron a rozar sus labios, una y otra vez, como queriendo probarse antes de entrar de lleno en el juego. Hermione, en medio de todo aquel despliegue emocional, creyó captar una ligera diferencia entre Ginny y Dominique respecto a sus formas de amar. Mientras que la segunda hacía gala de una artificialidad prolijamente elaborada, la primera ostentaba de una espontaneidad exquisita. La forma de tocar, de besar, de mirar, en todo ello había diferencias. Hermione podía sentir la sinceridad de las emociones que anegaban la mente de Ginny, con más claridad que cuando se dejó llevar por Dominique, cegada por creer que era la verdadera. Pero ahora, sentía sólo autenticidad.

-Llevas mucha ropa –observó Ginny-. No creíste que irías a parar a una playa, ¿verdad?

-No –admitió Hermione-, pero eso tiene fácil remedio.

Ginny miró con incierta curiosidad cómo Hermione se deshacía del suéter y de sus jeans, dejando solamente su ropa interior, la cual se intuía de un vívido color rojo y la luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente el encaje. La pelirroja alzó una ceja; ya la había visto en paños menores antes, en desfiles de moda, cuando debía lucir ropa interior para las más importantes firmas de ropa de Inglaterra, aunque debió admitir que el papelón que hizo Hermione en el último evento de Victoria's Secret fue algo como para recordar.

-¿No es eso parte del regalo de tu última presentación? –preguntó Ginny, mirando hacia otro sitio, como tratando de evocar aquel recuerdo en lugar de prestar atención a Hermione, quien se recostó de lado, como llamándola a que la hiciera suya.

-Lo es –respondió Hermione en un susurro apenas audible, pero que arrastraba emociones y sentimientos que su amante podía sentir con prístina intensidad-. ¿Te gusta?

Ginny simuló pensar la respuesta.

-Puede ser –luego, ella se puso de pie repentinamente y puso las manos detrás de su espalda. Parecía maniobrar con algo-. Pero, no puedes negar que tengo algo que deseas.

Hermione tuvo que contener la respiración, porque lo que ocurrió escapaba a su imaginación. El vestido floreado de Ginny comenzó a caer lentamente, como si en ese momento todos los principios de la Física no tuvieran validez alguna. ¿Y quién le prestaría atención a la gravedad al ver lo que acababa de desplegarse delante de los ojos de Hermione? Ni Harry, quien era un hombre exigente y extremadamente difícil, podía resistirse a ella. Menos podía hacerlo ella, porque Ginny tenía razón: ella, Hermione, en esos precisos instantes, deseaba ese cuerpo más que a su propia respiración. Pero no quería decírselo, quería demostrárselo… y con sutileza.

Hermione se puso de pie también y se acercó a Ginny lentamente, quería sentir la colisión de su respiración con la de ella antes de sentir sus labios contra los de ella. Ambas temblaban: aunque Hermione deseara desesperadamente a Ginny, esta última también quería fundirse con su amiga, pero dejó que la castaña tomara la iniciativa. Y, seguramente, segundos después, sus labios volvieron a tocarse.

Era extraño darse cuenta que aquel inocente acto, hace cinco semanas atrás, era un pecado injustificable. Ahora, era tan normal como lavarse los dientes o bostezar. Rozaban sus labios, una y otra vez, cerrando sus ojos y dejando de respirar… ¿quién necesitaba hacerlo? ¿Qué importaba que nadie pudiera comprender lo que sentía la una por la otra? El mundo era una gran sociedad estúpida y miope que no era capaz de aceptar que entre mujeres, el amor puede ser tanto o más fuerte que en una pareja normal. Todos aquellos pensamientos inundaban sus mentes en el momento en que sus brazos envolvieron cinturas y se apretaban y se unían cada vez más. Era fantástico, era maravilloso, estar solas en medio de la nada, besándose frente al mar, la luna como único testigo de la pasión de ambas mujeres.

Ambas respiraron nuevamente. Estaban muy cerca, sus narices casi se rozaban, y las dos sonrieron, abriendo sus ojos y dándose cuenta, por primera vez y de una forma jamás experimentada por cualquiera de las dos, de lo hermosas que eran.

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo Hermione para romper el silencio-. Me importaría un comino si este lugar estuviera lleno de gente. Estando contigo, me siento como si solo tú existieras y los demás pasaran a ser granos de arena. No me importa lo que digan los demás si me vieran hacer lo que hago contigo, me tienen sin cuidado las caras de asco del resto. Mientras me digas que deseas más de mí, te lo daré. Si necesitas que te abrace o te de un beso para animarte a continuar, lo haré.

Ginny lloraba de nuevo, pero la tristeza no tenía lugar en aquella playa.

-No me importan los rostros de escepticismo o desagrado de los demás tanto como tu sonrisa después de haber hecho el amor conmigo. No haré caso a las palabras hirientes o a las críticas de aquellos que pretenden ser sabios, sino a lo que deseas y a lo que sueñas. No me sentiré mal cuando alguien me diga que es pecado lo que estoy haciendo, sino que me sentiré bien cada vez que me digas "te amo". No obedeceré la ley que el hombre ha impuesto sobre mí, sino la que gobierna mi corazón. Y él me dice que debo amarte hasta que me rompa el corazón, toda la vida, para siempre y más allá.

No se escuchaban llantos, lamentos o cualquier gesto de tristeza y, sin embargo, Ginny estaba llorando. Nadie, en toda su vida, le había dedicado palabras tan hermosas y apasionadas. Su corazón latía desbocadamente mientras veía a Hermione quitarse lo que restaba de ropa y, al mismo tiempo, ella se iba recostando contra la arena y Hermione se inclinaba delante de ella y se aferró a su cuerpo, piel con piel, por primera vez en sus vidas. No iba a haber cosas raras esta vez, nada de toqueteos en zonas prohibidas ni nada por el estilo. Eso sería para después. Por ahora, desataban todo su deseo sobre la arena, abrazándose, casi confundiéndose, besándose y oliendo sus fragancias, sus pechos se tocaban a ratos, sus piernas se entrelazaban tanto como sus emociones. Ginny sentía lo que sentía Hermione y Hermione sentía lo que sentía Ginny.

-Te amo, Ginny.

-Para toda la vida, Hermione.

Y sus corazones latieron como uno solo.

* * *

El Auror Robson había visto todo. Todavía seguía viendo cómo ambas mujeres se amaban y se fundían. No era preciso formular ninguna conclusión acerca de lo que ocurrió en aquella explosión cegadora. Lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos era como si Dominique hubiera admitido su culpabilidad públicamente. No pudo hacer otra cosa que componer una sonrisa al darse cuenta que, en realidad, Hermione y Ginny se amaban, y lo hacían con una vehemencia que no se podía ver en ninguna relación entre dos hombres.

Recordó, sin embargo, que debía reportarse con Thicknesse e informar el paradero de Hermione. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando, justo en ese momento, Ginny profirió un gemido dulce y sensual cuando Hermione le besaba el cuello y lo lamía suavemente.

-Bah, al diablo con Thicknesse.

Y se sentó en la arena a ver, maravillado y feliz, como aquellas mujeres desafiaban las leyes del ser humano, elevándose hacia el cielo y, al mismo tiempo, permanecer en la arena de la playa, el único testigo del amor de Hermione y Ginny, un amor que rompería los esquemas de la sociedad y que marcaría el comienzo de una nueva era.

Pero esa es otra historia (tal vez la cuente)

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Está hecho. Ha llegado el final de esta historia. Quiero dar gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron, siguieron, rieron y lloraron con esto, a aquellos que dejaron comentarios y a aquellos que no, pero que igualmente disfrutaron con este fruto de mi imaginación. Y, en especial, un saludo muy afectuoso a todas las lectoras lesbianas (si es que hubiera).

Por último, quiero citar una frase de William Shakespeare.

"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que tienen miedo, muy largo para los que se lamentan, muy corto para los que festejan. Pero, para los que aman, el tiempo es eternidad"

Dicho sea de paso, no dice nada acerca de género.

¡Hasta la siguiente historia!

Gilrasir.


End file.
